Project: Angel
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Sequel to the Demon Wars. The Order of the Sword once again resurrects Santus' original plan prior to the false savior. They plan to create the perfect "Saint" that will bring 'salvation' to humankind and turn the tide of the war to their favour. The Allied forces finally make a break for it, and end the war once in for all. All Characters belong to their respective places.
1. Prologue: The Last Frontier

**PROLOUGE**

Silence.

Absolute Silence.

All that Nero could think of. His breathing inside his helmet and the sheer silence around him is the only thing around him, of course there is the countless stars around him. Too many too count and never bother doing so. He was at shock never hoping or dreaming of standing here right now, and looking at the almost 360 degree view of the blackness of space and stars. When he was young he wondered what its like to be in the heavens, now he was here feeling and seeing it; something he would not forget.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he quickly spun as best he could readying the Red Queen slice whoever that touch him. To his surprise, it was Dante who was wearing the same suit as him.

"Kid! Come on wake up from your day dream and let's go!" he said before floating away from him and slashing incoming demons that try to get near him.

Standing wasn't right word to begin with. More like floating in the Vacuum of Space.

"Magnetise kid!" Dante spoke again then he went down to the outer hull of the Allied Space Station, he then unleashed the Pandora's Box. The suitcase became a powerful artillery platform, shooting and destroying any demons and Bianco Angelos that try to breach the Space station.

Nero activated his own magnet system to make him stick to the station's hull. From there he quickly moves as much as he can to prevent more Bianco Angelos from destroying the station's outer hulls. He felt light upon his swings and never really had control of them as if he was fighting underwater. The armoured knights simply avoided his swings then fly towards him intention of impaling him. He blocked the lances with his devil bringer arm then proceed to crush the wings of the knights then tossing them into the deepness of space.

Fast swords skills were useless in this kind of fight. the suit limited their free movement and the power of swings were uncontrollable. Sure non of them fought demons before in space this is a new environment for them.

Nero looked around the battle is waged around them. at least five Allied space shuttles were scattered three more were breaking apart. Two more rockets coming at them from Earth, one was already deploying more Bianco Angelos to suppress the Allied forces on the space station. The demon portal began to close as Vergil uses a powerful judgement cut to destroy the portal node in one of the floating rockets of the Order of the Sword. Allied troopers float around firing their blaster rifles on the remaining demons and the knights. Their blue laser cut through with ease. Dante was impressed on how technology jumped ever since the war began.

Right now wasn't to wonder on things like that. he kept shooting enemies 180 degrees from him when his radio crack up.

"Dante are you busy? More knights are swarming below the station! I need back up!" Trish's voice said in the radio covered with the lightning shots from her Luce and Ombra. Bullets are also useless in space, reduced in penetrating power, Trish and Dante amplified them with their powers, Nero however just grabbed a blaster from the allied armoury.

"Kid, gotta help Trish handle things from here" Dante said as he pack up the Pandora's box.

"Okay you got it!" he said then grabbing a knight with the devil bringer then shoot it with a blaster with other hand.

The outer perimeter of the station has several gun platforms that were keeping the Knights and demons from completely overrunning the station. Lady clips herself on one of the floating platforms shooting the knights with her homing rocket launcher the Kalina Ann. While Vergil was using his halo swords to hit any stray demons then air trick to get close on his enemies then slashing them quickly to pieces. His skills with the swords are so superior that as if he wasn't affected with the vacuum of space.

"I got to admit, your kinda holding on your own, literally" Vergil said with a slight amusement but his tone is still the same cold he was known for.

"hah! If I wasn't then I would be in Mars now." She quipped jokingly. Allied soldiers then arrived to back her up, firing lasers around "Finally about time you got here guys" she said to them.

"Sorry we took long ma'am" the sergeant said to her.

"It's okay, lets thin them off" she replied then shot a group of knights with a rocket blast.

Another squad of soldiers arrived to support Vergil but he stopped them. "I got this, just prevent anyone escape." He said coldly, earning a nod from the squad leader.

Just then, debris flew to their direction, the knights just destroyed a gun platform. Other platforms began firing powerful lasers at the knights decimating some of them but the others used their shields to deflect the incoming fire. The allied squad immediately flank them to the rear to get a shot, the three knights went in pieces as a barrage of blaster fire hit them in the rear.

While the battle was everywhere, Nero couldn't help but see this scene is one of the sci-fi movies he used to watch. Nonetheless he kept shooting and crushing things with his demon arm. Thankfully space didn't hinder its powers.

"Back up would be nice" he said despite he can handle things on his own.

ZAP!

A blue laser bolt went past him and hitting a knight square in the chest before it shatters into pieces. Surprised, he look at the direction where to shot came from. He saw a figure carrying a blaster rifle, its visor was tinted but Nero all too well who the figure is judging from the body frame alone.

"You're not alone." The figure spoke.

"Kyrie, it's not safe you here, get back inside the station!" he said worried almost crushing her suit in a hug.

Kyrie broke away, "you need back up right? Here I am"

"Come, I can take care of this myself I-..." she hush him

"Don't complain. Shoot" she raised the rifle again and fire several shots at another knight.

"Some date this is" he only replied.

"one to remember"

"Oh, let's do this more often. no enemies that tries to skewer us" he drew out his blaster and stood back to back with his girlfriend who raised her own weapon.

"Count on it." they both cover each other and shooting around them.

The battle was soon over and everyone gathered in the top of hull of the space station. The soldiers carried their dead and wounded back inside.

"All too easy" Vergil said smugly while keeping his cool posture

"Yeah right, i thought your getting old Verge, well I really admit you are better than me not even space could stop it" Dante shrugged

"Finally admitting how foolish you are in challenging me sword combat" his twin brother replied.

"Another rematch now! Here!" Dante challenged and Vergil simply let out a small chuckle.

"Boys will be Boys" Trish admitted.

"You can say that again" Lady added.

"So" Trish turned towards Nero and Kyrie. "How are you two?"

"Were okay" Kyrie replied, the barrel of her blaster rifle were still smoking. Nero just chuckled. Vergil just look at them and gave a small nod. Dante was about to speak when their radio crackled to life.

"We got another attack coming, we got 10 rockets coming into orbit" the station commander said to them. Allied soldiers went rushing from the station again and took up positions at the gun platforms.

Vergil just held the Yamato in an intimidating manner. "This will be fun"

"You bet bro, let's see who's gonna get the last kill" Dante challenge

"You're on."

Lady readies her rocket launcher and Trish charged up her pistols. Nero and Kyrie simply readied their weapons. by now the first rockets began to open its sides revealing a battalion of Bianco Angelos flying towards them. Blaster fire soon erupts and another battle begins in man's last frontier.

"SHOWTIME!" Dante said before he and Devil May Cry crew charged forward.


	2. Reminisces

Three months Earlier.

Sahara Desert, Egypt

A lone motorcycle sped across the vast Egyptian desert. Dust flew everywhere, combined with the wind it almost as if creating a miniature dust storm in its wake. The rider of the motorcycle has her hair flow through the wind. As if her blonde hair already shone brighter, the sun made it even glow like gold.

Suddenly she took a stop and looked around with her goggles before removing them revealing her crystal blue eyes. She narrows them as the heat waves began to intensify. A sweat falls down from the back of her head.

"Hmmm..." she murmured.

She got off her motorcycle and began to walk a few paces in front of it. Still looking around, she craned her neck a little and wiped off the lone sweat travelling down her back. She walked a bit more but this time she drew out her Luce and Ombra both flicking off their safeties.

"Too quiet" she to herself, "It might be the desert but it's very quiet"

Upon saying those words the sand around her blew up in the air then she was surrounded with several wicked teeth. She quickly leaped out of the way before the teeth can crushed her. Spinning around in mid air while firing her twin pistols; the blast from the two guns made impact on the creature letting out a menacing roar.

It rose from beneath the sand revealing to be some sort of worm demon. It got six glowing eyes and a large mouth full of teeth. Nearly 100 ft in the air, it nearly got Trish in mid air before crashing back to the surface. It quickly began to chase Trish upon her landing but the demoness simply jumped a few more then setting an electrical trap for the beast.

ZAP!

The beast roared in pain again before trying to burrow back to the sand to flee.

"I don't think so!" she said before jumping in mid air and throwing the Sparda in boomerang fashion attempting to use the weapon as a hook for the worm. It worked the beast surfaced again and tried to get Trish in mid flight but she send an electrical jolt from her hands to the Sparda, the sword amplified it turning the yellow electric current blue.

The beast's howl is much louder and menacing before it was hit by another shock from Trish. She then proceeds to grab the Sparda then move like an acrobat to the top of the worm's head. She plunged the sword at the very top and then sent more powerful electric blast. The worm immediately fell to the ground and died.

A moment later she went back to her motorcycle but before getting on, she looked around again almost guarding herself again, but she quickly let it down and adjust her corset. Good thing she decided to leave her jacket at base for this scouting mission, she never thought that the Sahara would be this hot even she's a demon she still felt the intensity of the heat. She was sweating hard and her nipples began to stiffen up because of the sweat that was trickling down from her head. She rubbed them a little before securing it beneath the corset. She'll have Dante play with it later.

She got on the motorcycle and called back to base "Trish here, I got the target, one less demon worm to worry about"

"Hey, glad you call, was beginning to worry you ran away again" came the casual voice of Dante. Trish let out a sigh.

"Not happening Dante and besides, I went on a little sightseeing"

"Yeah, trying to determine what is the difference of sands here and back home."

"Shut up Dante, where's the General?"

Upon saying that, General Jack Darby responded "Good work Trish head back to cool off for a while, allied patrols will continue. The heat is becoming unbearable according to the forecast"

Trish gave a sly smile "Yeah right, heading home, out" she quickly hang up the radio before driving back the way she came. Just then, two Allied A-10s flew overhead and drop their napalm ordinance on the dead worm, completely incinerating it.

* * *

It took half hour to get back to base which was just on the outskirts of Cairo. The soldiers on guard and patrol where having a hard time since the heat were bearing down on them. however when Trish passed by them their fatigue seems to vanish upon seeing the demoness in a sexy corset while almost completely soaked in sweat. Some did a whistle while some said "What an Oasis I'm seeing, definitely not a _Mirage_ "

Trish didn't mind, a part of her demon nature was to attract men and seduce them, so she's fine with it. However the one was not fine with this was Dante who threw a deadly glare at the soldiers still looking at Trish. These soldiers quickly went back to their duties.

"Hey, seen any mummies around" he said as he and Trish kissed passionately.

"No, but I bathed in the sheer hotness of the sun." She said both seductively and sarcastically, she knew that Dante was already getting a hard on but she decide to save the fun for later.

Grabbing a towel from the barracks, she dried herself up but quickly and cleverly gave Dante a sight of her nipples and her breast while doing so, making the later raise an eyebrow. After drying herself, she put the towel over her shoulders and took a glass of ice water.

"I need a shower but I gotta report to the General" she said quiet disappointed. Of course she will not face him looking like this but before he send a soldier to fetch her, she immediately made a beeline to the command center. Dante stopped her.

"Whoa babe, I think you should take a shower first before going there." He was thinking the same too.

"I know but I need to get this done and over with so I can relax later." She kept walking

"But-" Dante protest.

"Later Dante" she waved him before entering the Command center.

With a groan, Dante followed suit.

* * *

In the Command room, Trish reports her mission to the General. Dante, the usual sat comfortably on one of chairs by the command table. the activity around them never seems to stop and staff and soldiers walk to and from.

"With that pesky worm gone, our ground troops can easily traverse the desert with ease" the general concluded. "Good work, tomorrow we can begin the attack on the great pyramids, Intel shows that massive demons concentration is located around Giza. Bombers tried to soften them up but they seem keep coming and I don't want more ordinances be wasted like that."

"With all due respect general, is others went back yet?" Trish inquired.

"Not yet but Vergil found something while scouting near the pyramids. While Lady was still in Cairo helping the Egyptian military and police subdue a demon insurrection there."

At that Dante stood up, "Vergil found something? I'm guessing another Order's artefact or another ways to get power." he said.

"Dante, it's not really like that. if he is getting power perhaps he has now a good reason to use it well." Trish quickly defended Vergil earning a audible grunt from her lover.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, better hope he's not up to something again." he grumbled.

"Dante we are already in this war for a year now, and Vergil never made anything that will put all of us in peril."

"Maybe just to get in our favor then, wham! Cut us all while our backs turned."

"Dante you should know better, your brother maybe this power hungry but he's not a backstabber" Trish quickly said trying to argue but Jack immediately cleared his throat.

"I'll just inform you two when they get back, in the mean time, you are dismissed the intense heat must be getting to the both of you." he said, obviously he doesn't want the two arguing in his command room.

Dante let out a 'tsk' and Trish said "Pardon me General" before they both went out.

When they are gone, Jack let out a sigh. "They will never change like that, but they make a good couple".

Jack already got use to their 'war room bickering' everytime they are on mission briefing or debriefing. Their topics varied from strategies (Mostly Vergil was involved) to simple non war related things. Of course all the time Jack dismisses them out quickly to avoid issues in his part. The war room is not the place to argue who is the 'better dancer' or 'who cooks best' that is.

"When did they start working with us again?" he asked himself before looking at the maps. "Ah exactly a year now, fighting this war for a year, a lot has change but not them." he said again. he kept the musings to himself before someone sees him talking alone. He then contacted the field commanders in the frontlines to keep his mind busy.

The Demon Wars were already dragging for a year now. The Allied military underestimated the Order of the Sword, the international community is still branding the Order as Terrorist but for Jack they ascended to from that status long ago, right after the incident in Russia. He figured that the Order is too well equipped and ready for war to be mere average terrorist.

After the liberation of Europe, Jack sends the Devil May Cry crew to help a famous young Archaeologist to permanently destroy an ancient curse. Then they help the Japan and the Korean nations both north and south wage war on the demons coming in from China. The Chinese government in return lend military support to other Asian countries needing help from demon invasions.

Then he sends them to South America to initiate the Allied campaign in the continent. The _"Fuerza de Dios" or Forces of God_ as they call themselves began supporting the Order of the Sword, and quickly recognise as the Order's main chapter in South America. They set up numerous portals across Brazil and Argentina. Dante and Vergil are deployed in Argentina while Lady and Trish are in Brazil and Nero and Kyrie were in Peru.

The twins took the heaviest of battles in South America since the Forces of God set up the primary gate in Buenos Aires. The Argentinean Military back by the Allied forces help Dante and Vergil cleared out the infested city. Vergil then destroyed the portal while Dante decimates the organization members that defended.

Argentina was the heaviest, but Brazil was the Bloodiest. In an act of desperation, the Forces of God members began using civilians as human bombs and bait to more ravage demons. In Rio de Janeiro, the members there took a last stand at their headquarters. Surrounded by the Military and refusing to surrender after a week of battle, Trish and Lady move in the completely clear out the building. The members took up arms and fought to the last man, they never stood a chance. They were the last of the Forces of God before the Organization was wiped out for good.

The only easiest mission in South American campaign was given to Nero and Kyrie, they only aided the local forces to subdue unrest and minor demonic activity. Most of the activities were humanitarian helping refugees that were coming from other places in the continent settle down which took the fight out of him. Nero can't see why he was sent here with Kyrie but he'd stop complaining once Kyrie dragged him back to their quarters every night. Throughout the campaign, Nero never complained about the cold winds or nights, in fact he was enjoying it and Kyrie made sure he will.

And many more missions and campaigns they been through that Jack lost count off while looking on the reports on the frontlines. He stood up erasing the thoughts from his head and went back to planning the attack on the pyramids.

"Probably the heat is getting into me" he paused for a moment reading some reports that made him narrow his eyes but it quickly returned to normal.

"We need to end this sooner" he sighed.

* * *

Without words, Trish and Dante stormed out of the Command Center and straight for their quarters. Once inside, Trish immediately strip off everything she wears and went straight to the bathroom without even looking at Dante. The latter in turn kept an eye on Trish until she closes the shower doors, but he knew that she left it unlocked hinting that she urges him to follow.

And so he did.

Trish moaned as the cold war to her body, washing away, sand, dirt and sweat. she closed her eyes and twirl her head to let the shower spray at every angle on her neck, shoulder and nape. She tried to reach the shampoo from the side only to find it empty. Before she could think, another pair of hands applied shampoo to her hair. she smirked at that.

"Looking for this baby?" Dante said as he move his body close to her, his hand massaging her scalp earning more comfortable moans from her.

"Yeah, thanks Dante" she smiled their argument a distant memory.

But still "Sorry baby for doubting Vergil and arguing with you." he said softly.

"Why apologizing to me? Say that to Vergil" she said looking at him. By now Dante got a clear view of her sexy naked body.

"Yeah, right, it's still hard to tell whether he changed or not but at least give I'm gonna give him the benefit of the doubt." He said then suddenly changed the topic "now then, what was that about you about heat or bathing in the sun?" he quickly moves and pinner her on the shower wall.

Trish didn't respond as she quickly wrapped both arms and legs to him. She moaned out load as Dante's kisses began to travel down to her neck and shoulders. She grabbed his head again to lock his lips to hers. Tongue intertwining and hands rubbing each others bodies, it didn't take long before they broke off and looked at each others eyes with both love and lust.

"Let's continue this after we take a shower Dante, I still feel hot after what you just did" she quickly grabbed the soap and began scrubbing herself. Dante didn't have a chance to react.

Dante was the first one to get out of the shower and looked around to grab his towel. All the while he looked around the cozy quarters that they have. There is a small bed, small kitchen, and dinning table, plus the bathroom. All of this fitted in a makeshift container, same containers that carry goods across the world. Of course Jack had a clever idea of fusing four Containers to make the room a little spacey. Plus it was movable, whenever they have mission or campaigns in places, Allied airlift simply bring the quarters there, it took only two Chinooks to carry the quarters.

They got these clever quarters ever since they arrived to London, since then the Jack orders his air boys to carry it whenever they trek the globe like now.

Finding his towel, he dried himself and went to look at wall on the side of their bed. They are various pictures of their adventure throughout the war so far. Trish made herself busy by being the Demon Hunter/Commander/Sexy Girlfriend/Photographer.

"Commander" he said giving a light chuckle. Never thought that a demoness like her would briefly command an Allied battalion during a Mission, and damn! She is really good, so good that the soldiers cheered for the success of the mission in record time. Darby even made note that mission was the fastest so far in the war and other commanders failed to compete with it. Talk about Blitzkrieg, well that's what electricity is. Fast and hit hard.

Shaking the thoughts he looked at pictures they have, there is him, Nero and Vergil posing badass at one of the Buddhist Temples in Thailand. The temple was spared by the battle happened there, Vergil was slightly posing but his expression is still cold but smug.

There is Nero playing pranks on him, the young demon hunter was about to spill an ice cold water on him sleeping inside a humvee.

Kyrie helping a freezing young war victim by giving him food and her coat, the young man was more than happy and had beaming smile on his face. Something about this captured the affection Trish and Lady.

Vergil sleeping with his mouth open, Nero was playing pranks again.

Then Vergil chasing Nero with the Yamato in hand intending to slice his son in half, Lady was laughing in the background.

Him (Dante) sitting in the steps of the Forbidden City in China with a dead demon head beneath his boots. Nero then covers half of the picture with his silly face.

Trish and Lady giving sexy poses for the soldiers, these soldiers use their poses as pin ups for their tanks and aircraft, a pissed off Dante in the background.

Vergil is having a serious expression besides him a camel sniffing his hair off; Dante remembered this while having a stealth mission in the Arabian Peninsula. Nero and Lady almost laugh themselves to death.

This caught Dante's attention: even in the heat of battle. Trish managed to snap a picture, Allied Soldiers charging forward, him, Vergil and Nero leading them. The tanks are in the background, even a fired missile is also caught in the picture. Dante could clearly see the small fins it got as it fly.

And the very last: The Entire Devil May Cry crew along with Jack and countless soldiers took a class picture after a successful Campaign.

The list goes on as Dante reminisce their adventures all these months. A sound of the shower turning off made him crash back to reality and looked at Trish who was wrapped in towel and drying her hair.

"Remembering the good times again Dante?" she quipped with a smile.

"Yeah, never knew you were an excellent Photographer" he said.

"Me neither, I just want to capture moments that made impact in my life." she said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Like this one?" Dante pointed one of the pictures; A picture of him and Trish, with her leaning at his shoulder and watching the Sunset atop the Eiffel Tower.

"Lady snaps that one, obviously. But that is one of the memorable" she said giving him her signature smiles.

"You know I was thinking, maybe we could travel the world after this is over."

Trish raised an eyebrow "Aren't we doing that now?"

"Yeah but I want something that doesn't involve wars. Just well, you could say family outing"

For Trish, the concept of family outing in terms of their crew is different; it also involves killing demons along the way.

"Sounds like fun" she said then added, "but first let's _have_ fun"

Without a word Dante leaped in the bed and Trish removed the towel in one motion then lands on top of him, particularly his long hard shaft.

Trish waste no time licking and kneeding his already hard shaft. Dante moaned softly as her tongue licked it like popsicles. She then took it in her mouth.

"Damn! Baby, you really good at this thing!" he said as she took the whole thing in one stroke. He felt the tip at her throat and she continues to bring it deeper with each bob of her head.

"A second pussy as I might say it" he said as he held Trish's head on both sides and quickly took control of her speed. She made gurgling noises at each thrust of his dick making him even spurred on.

She just closed her eyes as she felt his dick going in and out of her, fluids coming out and she drank all of it. The pleasure on her part was overwhelming that she lets out her pee on the floor behind her. The release of her fluid only added to the pleasure.

Finally after seems like a forever deep throat, Dante slam his dick into her throat before spurting out a load of his semen. She almost choked at first but she manages to swallow everything. Trish let herself go and wipe excess off her mouth.

"My, my Dante someone's been in the heat too long" she said seductively.

"Yeah, your 'soaking sweat scene' earlier flicked the switch" he replied grabbing her hips then putting himself insider of her. She gasp in pleasure.

"So rough Dante! I love it!" she gasped again.

Dante's reply was a load grunt as he made love to her. Trish closed her eyes and felt the pleasure coming from him, it was full of lust and at the same time full of love. She couldn't ask for anymore than this. Her gasp go louder and louder in each thrust.

Suddenly Dante stopped and flipped the position so he was now on top. Trish let her body go limp as Dante do what he wants to do with her. His lips captured hers and both of their hands interlink with each other. Doing the same thrust and power, he filled her completely when she came first but Dante kept going even though he was already sprouting out little semen. Trish moaned at that.

"Ooohhh, Dante, come on baby" she whispered to his ear before biting it a little.

A little more and Trish began to clasp her body to his for deep penetration, and because of this, he came. His dick was pulsing very hard it began to ache. Each pulse releases streams of semen that filled her pussy to the brim. Her expression was in ecstasy, and her eyes rolled at the back of head, and so was Dante's.

"I love you" came the only words after an orgasmic silence.

"I love you" Dante replied back.

He didn't pulled himself out for wanted to stay connected to her. He carefully put himself besides her and wrapped her with his loving embrace. Trish happily returns the favor while adjusting herself to insert his dick a little further. In response he gave a few light thrust and she lets out a small moan.

"Come on, let's took a nap while it last. General's gonna call us again soon" Trish said, but Dante was already asleep. She only smiled and nuzzled herself to his chest and she too followed him to sandman's lands.


	3. Who's the Mummy

Outside the Command room a makeshift classroom was made, there many field commanders and squad leaders gather around at the large satellite feed map in front of them. Jack was instructing his commanders what attack plans should be used and initiated. Vergil and Lady were already on the side listening to the plan. The officers were jotting down notes on their small notebooks and listening as Jack tells the direction of the attack is going to be.

"Latest recon says that many of the demons were spawning at the south side of the Pyramids. Vergil here, said that they are using the pyramids as catalyst for summoning. That's why our bulk of the forces should engage here..." he pointed at a particular location of the map. "See those black things, large demons but our armoured columns can smash through them. giving way for more ground assault. A-10 and close range bombers on support."

Vergil shook his head, "that's not gonna work" he whispered to Lady.

"They are just distracting the demons so we can really hit the source."

As of cue, Jack pointed on the other side of the map. "The Devil May Cry team will move here while we storm the other fronts. Hopefully with less resistance on their part we can quickly shut the portal and mop up the rest."

The officers looked at each other.

"Questions?"

An officer stood up "Sir how long are we going to hold them off?"

"As long as necessary..." Vergil suddenly chimed in. "This will not take long and with enough firepower you got, I assumed you can contain the demons long enough. Your bombers can clear as much compress demon even large ones. Just make sure you contain them in one space."

The officers were confused.

"Your tanks can draw them out with heavy guns, then call in your bombers to finish them off. Those were weak at the top of their bodies, they never bother to look up." he simply said.

"what about those countless flying demons"

Vergil narrowed his eyes slightly, "You know how to aim those things correct. Though explosive bullets might be necessary." He was talking about flak ordinances.

"Okay" the officer sat down.

"Anymore? Mission codename "Who's the mummy? Now we roll in hour dismissed!" Jack said and the officers stood up and began to walk to their troops to mobilize.

At that Dante and Trish arrived passing through the series of officers who are now issuing command to their troops.

"You're late" Vergil said coldly.

"Always, so get use to it" Dante retorted.

"What's up guys? What do we miss?" Trish said crossing her arms.

Jack went with the plan again and Vergil added something.

"Something you found?" Dante asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, several modified ancient obelisks were used as portal controls, I'm guessing we take out we can shut the pyramid portals close." But it wont be easy, heavily guarded with heavy demon armadillos, I fought them before in the demon world. It can give you a time."

"You're getting rusty Verge..." Dante let out a chuckle making Vergil fumed.

"Don't mock me Dante, I know what you did these past months behind my back. Don't think I don't know." He said venomously.

Dante raised his hand in surrender "Alright, alright!" he said before turning to Jack.

Vergil just sighed to calm himself down. Honestly he was on the edge now, lacking sleep, never eaten lately and simply tired. He was awake and in the frontlines for too long to count. Of all the members of the team he was the overworked one. He even refused backup from the Military and Jack grew concerned because people with this conditions are often to subjects of capture, and Vergil being captured again by the enemy is the last thing they all need, more so to Dante.

"So you want us to destroy these obelisks and stop demon summoning in the pyramids?"

"Indeed" the general replied.

"Sounds simple enough" He stood up, and tried to leave "That's all I need to know. Okay guys mount up!" he said walking away. Trish followed suit, not before giving another apologetic gesture to the general.

Jack turned to Lady and Vergil "Get going to, I'll call the airforce to get what we need, and oh by the way. Your ride is ready, I got it yesterday from Alexandria. It's in the garage there" he pointed to his left.

Lady smirked "Thanks, you really spoiled our team general" she said

"Anything to win this war." he said before heading back to the command center, his personnel began to pack up the maps.

Vergil groaned and Lady raised a brow "You gonna keep that up?"

"What do you care?" he glared at her.

"You're a part of this team, and teammates look at each other" she said before picking up the Kalina Ann and decided to go to the armoury to prep up.

Vergil didn't reply, his eyes followed her until she went inside the armoury tent. His eyes were transfixed her legs, white, well toned, legs, covered in dirt, dried blood and sand. Realizing what he was thinking Vergil shook his head and went back to his quarters to wash himself.

"I need a break, I what the hell I'm thinking just now?" he said to himself.

* * *

"Got any souvenirs Lady?" Trish said.

"Nah, you think I was touring back in Cairo, well you got another one coming" she said laughing. "They were many Mummies I've seen back there kinda likes one of those movies I used to watch"

"That much?" Trish asked, "I've yet to see one"

"Demon Mummies?" Dante asked. "This is just keeps better and better"

"Shut up Dante, just drive!" Vergil grunted in the passenger seat.

Jack gave them a personalized Humvee for their use, the frame was color gray and had reinforced armor plating and off road set of wheels. Specially design against demons. Dante usually drives this and Vergil always sat beside him and two women at the back. Like what's happening now.

"Alright, you heard 'Mr. Grumpy' ladies, we must keep quiet" he said coolly.

Immediately Dante lean his head back avoiding a fast halo sword flew past him and out the window. The military truck in front of them were full of soldiers, these soldiers saw the halo sword flew away. They looked at Dante with surprise.

"Sorry fellas, Gramps here just had a malfunction" he said earning a small laugh and a _nice one, you got us this time asshole_ gesture to Dante who smiled. Lady and Trish laugh but this infuriate Vergil more and decided to ignore it.

Sparing him from further pestering the trio kept the talking low and soon Vergil was softly snoring in his seat. Good thing the trip was kinda long since the convoy is going at the moderate speed.

Trish then took out her camera and silently took a snap of picture of Vergil sleeping. She zoomed in a little and she saw small drool from his lips, from the angle of the sun, it looks like it was sparkling.

"Whoa, that's a nice sight to see" Dante said carefully not burst out laughing.

"I wanna see" Lady said before Trish gave her the camera.

"Oh my God!" she said letting out soft laugher which followed by Trish.

"Man, wish Nero could see this" Lady said looking at the photo again.

"Yeah, the kid's on the honeymoon now so I'd say let's leave him be for a while" Dante said nonchalantly.

"Dante, He and Kyrie were just on humanitarian mission."

"IN FRANCE!" Trish said with emphasis and slight frustration "It's a shame, I want to go to Paris."

"Soon baby soon" Dante said sweet tone making Lady almost turn over to puke.

"Ugh, Get a room..." she said looking away.

"Your welcome to get out and transfer in a tank" Dante replied, "Take your sleeping drooling _boyfriend_ too" Trish raised an eyebrow at that.

Lady looked and blushed "He's not my boyfriend!" she said strongly but her tone has another meaning.

"Yeah right" Dante looked at her through the rear mirror. "He confessed to me"

"HE WHAT? DANTE DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" she said almost quickly but not to loud so not to wake the man in question up from his deep slumber.

At that, Trish interjected by saying "Guilty, caught red-handed!"

Lady looked away, "Shut up both of you" earning a laugh from the couple.

Honestly Vergil never confessed anything to him, he was just messing with Lady since more often he saw the two together discussing war related topics or everything they are interested in. but seeing the reaction she made, he can say he accidentally found a gold mine.

Trish too has no idea what is going on, but she already had a hunch when Lady began to talk more about him lately, and a few glimpse from under the lens of her camera gave proof to this.

But after Lady's reaction here, it gave everything a whole new meaning.

* * *

The trek went on for another 15 minutes before the tanks on the convoy broke away and headed to their staging points. It was the cue that Dante and his crew would break off as well and head to the direction of the Obelisks. He turned right and went off road while the rest of the convoy headed to their own destination.

At this more allied aircraft began to flew towards the direction of the pyramids. Explosions began echoing in the distance.

"Look's like the Egyptian party has began" Dante said running into a rock bed which made the humvee jump and Vergil's head collided with the dashboard, waking him with a shock.

"Ugh! Dante watch where you're driving!" he said as he was alert in a minute.

"Hey sleeping beauty is up, get yourself some sunshine coz the party has now begun!" came his brother's reply.

Vergil looked around then looked at the two girls behind. Lady and Trish have their own windows to stare at. He then looked ahead, before saying

"How far until we get there?"

Lady immediately took out her GPS. "Not far now, we coming across an Allied firebase ahead. After that, probably 10 minute drive and where there"

Just as Lady said those words Dante were already stepping the gas and soon arrived at an Allied Firebase. A row of Artilleries were frantically firing shell after shell on the battle in the pyramids. Dante also frantically honk the horns of his humvee. The soldiers immediately jumped out the way.

"Like a boss Dante?" Trish inquired. She was talking about how Dante flow through the Firebase just now.

"Yeah..." Dante replied almost lazily then looked at Vergil "Yeah, like a boss"

"Shut up Dante" came his cold reply, clearly have no idea what Dante and Trish are talking about.

The Obelisk is now in complete view, a tall monument now providing with somewhat power that connects to the pyramids. Around it were demonic spires that provide a force field around the obelisk and completely guarded by the most brutish demons the human world seen. Not to mention countless lesser Demon Mummies.

"What do you know, mummies do exist!" Dante mused before hitting the gas. "HOLD ON!"

Everybody held on their seats as the humvee sped up. Its custom engines roared menacingly like a demon beast. The cabin of the vehicle began to shake. The vehicle wasn't meant for high speed it was meant on off road and protection. But thanks to the demon power Dante was infusing the vehicle, this Humvee can now compete in a drag racing and win every single time.

Upon nearing the obelisk, demons were now noticing their charge and began to intercept, but the humvee simply flow through them like they were nothing. Demonic powers even made the vehicle practically invulnerable to any damage.

WHAM!

BLAM!

CLANK!

SPLAT!

Every sound when something is crush is made as more demons were crushed by Dante's speeding humvee. And he could only do was activate the wiper of the windshield which immediately annoys his passenger seat companion with grunt.

Vergil would normally say "Really Dante?" but he decided not to, he's already got used to it anyways.

"Get ready people!" Dante said as he was nearing the Obelisk. Lady and Trish got their weapons ready, and Vergil held the Yamato in one hand and the door lock on the other.

A few more ramming and crush before Dante immediately turned the Vehicle sideways with a slam on the brakes. Making the heavy Humvee drift and of course not to tip it over. As the side of the humvee kept crushing more demons Dante immediately grabbed his weapons before saying

"NOW!"

They all jumped out of the drifting humvee and quickly began slashing and shooting demons that were left. The humvee crashed on the base of one of the demon spires causing it to collapse.

Vergil quickly moved in to destroy the spires with rapid slashes while Trish thin of the large numbers of demon mummies. Dust, sand and mummy papers flew everywhere.

She covered her flank and Vergil's with jolts of electricity then sends some to a chain lightning fashion before going into melee. The Sparda went like flying boomerang as it wreck havoc on the horde of mummies. Some of the paper materials from the mummies began to ensnare her by she simple send electricity back vaporizing any mummies that tried to ensnare and attempting. While the Sparda was flying, her feet did the work, powered by electricity those killer heels of her boots sends both mummies and bigger demons to the next life. Everything was gone by the time Sparda came back to her hands.

In just the span of ten seconds all spires were knocked down the shield on the obelisk began to dissipate. Dante and Lady were on the opposite side of the area, clearing out the large demons. The beast kept charging at Dante like a bull which made him said

"Must be the red color, don't ya think?"

The beast once again charge but this time Dante drew out the Ivory and shot the beast dead on in the face. It drop dead and went to a screeching halt near his boots.

"too ea-" Dante suddenly was flying sideways in a second as another demon charged at him. He quickly recovered and simply thrust the Rebellion ahead of him and charging demon went right through it like a kebab.

"Like I said too easy" he said before pulling out the Rebellion and tucking it back. Lady already finished off the horde of mummies.

"You done?"

"Yup"

Then a long paper like material began to ensnare Dante and he quickly fell to ground with a thud. Twenty mummies emerge from the sand and their paper like material was shooting from their hands, intending to mummify Dante alive.

SLASH!

A sound of the very familiar Yamato echoed through the air and the mummies were cut to pieces in a blink. Vergil was already sheathing back his sword before Dante could even look at him.

"Nice timing, Verge what took you" Dante stood up

"Shut it" he coldly said.

The three went to join Trish at the Obelisk. The Demoness began to disable to power but she was met with a powerful pulse making her stumble backwards. She looked at the three.

"Any idea how we disable this thing, doesn't work very well with demon powers."

"Hold on I got this." Dante took out his twin pistols and began firing a barrage of bullets at the Obelisk the shield immediately shatters and Lady finishes it off with a rocket from the Kalina Ann.

The obelisk collapse followed by an earthquake, they looked around suddenly then Lady saw something.

"LOOK OUT!"

The four scattered as a large demon worm emerge from beneath their feet.

"Thought you took em out!" Dante said, jumping off and firing a blast from his twin handguns.

"I did guess they are still too many!" she said.

Meanwhile just as Lady was about to dodge the falling sand, a second worm emerge beneath her and swallowing her in the process.

"Lady!" Trish said in surprise.

In a blur, Vergil moved in and sliced the worm's throat or at least he think was the throat as it ascends from the sand. Lady immediately fell from the severed throat. In a flash Vergil did a double air trick and a dash to catch Lady bridal style before landing in the sand. The sliced worm fell behind them dead.

Dante and Trish were surprised but they were kept busy by the first worm. Trish immediately went on top of its head and slammed the Sparda on the top of its skull. Dante saw this and decided to go and jump do a diving attack with the Rebellion impaling the worm on the head then finishes it off with his Spas-12.

BLAM!

The shotgun fires like a cannon and the worm drop dead on the mark.

All the while Vergil kept holding Lady in that position. And she felt warm at his touch and felt comfort albeit with a mix of his aura. her cheeks lightly flushed when he gazed upon her with such cold yet pleasing eyes.

' _Damn those eyes!'_ she said thoughtfully, it was so mesmerizing that she began to think she would stay like this, But the thought close when Vergil quickly put her down.

"Thanks" she said with a stern but warm expression. Looking at him straight in those cold blue eyes, she began to feel like melting again.

"Be careful next time" he replied before going towards Trish and Dante.

Lady felt the words from him not with coldness or carelessness like before but she felt that those words carried concern and comfort. She didn't even know her heart almost skipped a beat at that thought until she was clenching it.

"Oh god! I'm losing it!" she said to herself before following him back towards the team.

When they got regrouped, Trish called it in.

"Obelisk is clear, has the demons stop spawning in the Pyramids?" Trish said while looking at the direction of the battle. Smoke and gunfire still erupts.

"It stopped but still many" one of the allied commander said over the line. "We can handle this now. Vergil's plan worked on those big beast; they never stood a chance. Good job, the Pyramid to a hit but thankfully it was still standing."

"You sure?" Dante suddenly.

"No problem."

"Okay... you say so" the hang up the radio.

"Man, this is too easy and I am not even warming up yet." Dante complained.

"I doubt that the Military can wrap up this mess." Vergil added.

As of cue the radio cracked to life. "Devil May Cry crew come in!"

"Trish here, what's up?"

"Something got out of the pyramid and he's to powerful! The majority of the tank column was wiped out with a single stroke! We need back up!" at that more explosions echoed at the distance.

"A lone demon, with a head of jackal! Like one of those from Egyptian Mythology. He's wiping out the force. We are pulling back to the staging area to avoid further losses!" the radio then went static.

"Come on let's go" Dante noticed something. "Where's Vergil?"

As of cue again, Vergil arrived with his humvee. "Get in!" he ordered.

Dante wasn't even closing the door when Vergil stepped on the gas heading towards the Pyramids.

"I told you something was wrong. You said it yourself Dante, the battle was too easy"

Dante leaned back a little with hands on his head. "Yeah, now we get to kick ass for real"

Trish opened up the radio of the Humvee and frantic chatter was heard in the cabin.

"Fall back! fall back!"

"This is fanco squad requesting backup! AHH!"

"Man down! Where's air support?"

Gunfire and explosion coming from the background was louder and more screaming of pain and death are heard.

The vehicle stopped immediately and Dante met his match at the dashboard. They have arrived. The battlefield is a mess, littered with dead soldiers and destroyed tanks.

"HEY!" he shouted to his brother.

"Get out" Vergil ordered before grabbing the Yamato and quickly made a dash at the monstrous demon.

CLANK!"

The Yamato met the steel of the Egyptian axe as it was about to strike a downed soldier. The soldier quickly falls back to his comrades at a chance. The demon looked at him with drooling mouth.

"Vergil!" he said almost in a roar.

"It's been a while Anubis..." Vergil said before using the force of the Yamato to send Anubis flying back to the base of the Pyramid.

Dante and the others caught up with him. "Dude seriously, you know him?"

"We had a match back at the demon world but now we must focus, here he comes" Vergil said as he dodges a powerful overhead slam

Anubis then went on the offensive his sheer strength manage to send Lady and Trish flying backwards. With enough space, Anubis let out a roar and a horde of mummies appeared between the twins and the women.

"Now Sons of Sparda, I'll be honoured to send you to lord Osiris to weight on your sins." He said as the barrier coming from the Pyramid began to envelop the two. Dante and Vergil were sucked inside the Pyramid of Giza, leaving Trish and Lady alone to fight the endless hordes of mummies, fortunately for them the remnants of the Allied attack force returns.

Inside the Pyramid, Dante and Vergil was dropped on the open large room with towering post and lit with numerous chandeliers. The walls were covered in ancient Egyptian writing, and inscription of were this room was used as a sacrificial chamber for offerings to the Pharaoh and the gods.

Anubis appears ahead of them "Welcome."

"Nice place you got here" Dante mocked. "Kinda old, like you"

Vergil looked at him, "For once, I agree with you" they began flanking the demon who laugh.

"You think you can beat me in MY OWN DOMAIN! FOOLISH!" he roared before drawing out his two powerful axes before charging with roar. He aimed at Vergil who blocked the two axes with the Yamato. The son of Sparda was pushed back a little due to the force of the slam. Anubis gritted his teeth and his saliva was already dripping from his mouth. he was more like a rabid dog intend of killing the twins.

Vergil winced a little before firing few summoned swords at the demon. it impaled his arms and shoulder but Anubis didn't let go nor flinch. He only let go when he saw Dante charging at him with the Rebellion.

Anubis was forced to a defensive this time as Dante's Rebellion did the work, the slashes were almost as blurred as Vergil's attacks but Anubis still manage to block them all with his two axes. Vergil quickly charged too making Anubis block the Yamato with his other axe.

"GRRR!" Anubis roar in struggle as the two blades pinned him down.

"What's the matter? All bark no bite?" Dante taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Anubis said before unleashing his full demonic powers, he moved like a blur forcing the twins to devil Trigger.

The twins hold out and attacked simultaneously Anubis who kept his ground. even suffered rapid severe slashes, the demon never flinched nor break from his attacks. Later on he brought out a large number of mummies to distract the twins as he makes his powerful moves.

"This is getting tiresome!" Vergil said as he dodge the axe combo from Anubis, then making a quick dash attack as a counter attack. Anubis again didn't flinch. Dante finishes the mummies.

"What's up with this guy?" Dante said as he noticed that despite their combined attack, Anubis wasn't flinching nor showing any pain. "Do you want me to spell it for you!" he said before dashing with a stinger attack.

Seeing the stinger attack, Vergil moved to the opposite side and began to dash again, sandwiching Anubis in a pincer move.

It worked.

Anubis roared in pain as the rebellion was plunged into his chest while the Yamato made another severe cut along his abdomen. Vergil quickly dashed again and made the final move by impaling him with the Yamato, the blade made a full stop next to the Rebellion.

After a while, they pulled out their swords, went back to human form and stood side by side facing the now kneeling demon.

"Done?" Dante first ask.

"They... They... did this"

Dante and Vergil looked at each other.

"Who?" Vergil asked.

"Men in white, forced me to invade this world... they said if I refused, the _saint_ will destroy me." Anubis said as he began to become dust.

"A saint?" Dante asked confused.

"A Saint with absolute power, they will send it to cleanse the world with the likes of us!" Anubis roared.

At that Dante drew out his Ebony and Vergil summoned a single halo sword at his hand.

"We are nothing like you!" they both said as the halo sword made a head shot on the demon's forehead then the gunfire of the Ebony blast Anubis into dust for good.

"Jackpot!" they both said before looking at each other.

"Just like old times eh?" Dante raised his fist.

"I couldn't agree more" Vergil replied as raised his as well and the twins made a fist bump.

They walked out of the Pyramid but before getting further Dante said:

"You know the way out"

Vergil stopped and paused for a while before drawing out the Yamato then slashed it fast in mid air creating a portal to the outside world.

"Ah, I was hoping we are going to be like tomb raiders here."

"It's a waste of time" Vergil replied before stepping into the portal with a shrugging Dante close behind.

* * *

"Oh, you're back. how's the pyramid?" Trish said as she welcomed them. the battle is finally over as reinforcement began pouring in mopping up is underway.

"Old. And well it's fine." Dante replied.

"Though Anubis said something before he died." Vergil said thoughtfully hands in the chin.

"What?" Lady chirped in the conversation.

"He said he was forcefully hired by the 'men it white' to cause problems here."

"The Order of the Sword, it's not a surprise really." Lady shrugged.

"There's more. He said forcefully cooperate with them or face being destroyed by the _saint_ "

At that the two women raised an eyebrow. "A saint?" they both said at the same time.

"And I thought they have the saviour before, now a saint. Well probably next is a prophet" Dante said, but the thought kinda troubled him. The saviour was a problem already before then this war.

"We must get into this, as soon as we get back" Lady said. She went to the field commander "Can you handle the rest commander?"

"Yes ma'am pretty sure this time..."

"Sir! We got an urgent message from HQ. The general is immediately ordering the Devil May Cry team back to base ASAP" the soldier said to him.

Dante and his company looked at each other. "Get going then, we got things here." The commander said.

"Alright let's go" and they all mount up to their Humvee and drove the long back to base. With Anubis' mention of the _saint_ then Jack's urgent orders, there is gotta be wrong, probably also a chance to get answers about the Order's _saint_ too.

The thoughts of everyone was shook when radio cracked up.

"General?" Lady said at the radio.

"Get back here ASAP, something has happened"


	4. The Original Plan

An officer runs past the dim lit hallway, he was panting and his legs were about to break. He came from the battlefield to deliver some news from the war. His uniform made clanking noises on the floor that echoed in the deserted hallway, his sword beside him bounce up and down.

He made his way on the spiral staircase still huffing and panting. The knights that looked at him give confusion but ignored him soon after.

Upon reaching the top, he ran towards the main corridor, which was flanked by squads of Alto Angelos standing in attention. The gold knights looked at him as he past by before going back to their posture. Finally he reached the main door but before he could open it two gold lances blocked his path.

"No one will interfere, our leaders are having a meeting." One of the knights said.

"I come bearing news about our holy war! Let me through!" the officer said demandingly.

The knights looked at each other before removing their lances. The officer burst through the door.

Inside was a large room where a long table was set up, officers and generals of the remnants of the Order of Sword sat on each side, arguing and talking about the progress of the war. On the end of the table there a bigger chair where their leader sat. Alto Angelos stood at each window of the room like bodyguards.

The people of the room looked at the newcomer and there was sudden silence.

"What is it?" one asked the panting officer.

"Supreme Leader!" he address their leader ignoring the officer. "Egypt is lost. Anubis has failed to deliver his end of the deal." He said before grabbing a seat in one of the vacant seats still catching his breath.

At that the officers began talking again.

"Egypt is our last hope if we are going to keep our foothold in Africa. Now that it is lost, this war is good as lost!"

The other officer stood up. "Silence you worrying! It is _your forces_ that cause us to lose our bases in Iraq, Syria, Algeria and Cyprus! You are incompetent to lead our forces!"

"How about you? Half of your so called knights surrendered without even drawing their swords! What kind of training your knights got!?" he retorted.

Another spoke, "Enough! We still have to figure out how we can turn the tables. The addition of the Dante's team added more problems, ever since they joined we began to lose front after front. We need something to counter them!"

"Like what happen to sir Dimitri in Russia..."

"That fool is a selfish as he can be!" the general huffed.

"We need another plan!"

"Yes sir! Another distraction like we once got in South America-"

"Those fools thought they can equal to us! Without our weapons and equipment, those idiots wouldn't stand a chance against the Allied dogs!"

"But even though with our weapons and portals, they still lose why? The Sons of Sparda are now allies working to bring us down!"

Everyone was silent at that. "Dante was bad enough that he helped the _boy_ took down our Holiness that his twin was still alive" one officer spoke.

"I concur; with them working side by side, sooner of later they will find us and finish this crusade for good!"

At that their leader who was silent the whole time, slammed his hand on table. The noise got the attention of everyone and looked at him.

"All is not lost!" he said.

"How Supreme Leader?" his general asked. "Our forces is thinning out by the hour, we cannot find replacements to ones we lost. Our knights are not sufficient enough to hold our fronts. The demons were offering distraction but the Allied military is also cutting through them, they know how to deal with demons now, unlike early in this crusade where we almost defeat them."

"True, we almost beat them then. But all is not lost my brothers! His Holiness is still guiding us to this Crusade against these dogs!" he said a little louder then he spoke in his casual tone. "Before his Holiness ever became pope of our order, he had device a plan to make a symbol of our faith. One that will enforce and give people hope, like Sparda did but unlike him, this symbol would be true and stay to hearts of the people."

A long while before an officer said "A saint?"

The leader nodded "Correct." He stood up and walks around his officers with his hands behind him "His holiness told me to secretly find a perfect woman whose blood is pure to be the saint. I conducted training on all women knights of our order. I found out that none of them were worthy enough for it. They were no longer pure..." he trailed off.

He went back to his seat and said "Until, I-I-I found someone... with a pure heart, pure blood and unmatched chastity. Her looks you make you hesitate to lay even a finger at her. I h-h-had her once in my arms and immediately knew s-s-she's the one!"

"Who would that be Lord Agnus?" one general said.

Agnus simply looked and wickedly smiled. "The Songstress..."

Everyone looked at each other then small whispers occurred.

"But Lord Agnus, she is not capable of fighting nor received any training"

"Oh, I will assure you sir Fergus that after what happened, that d-d-demon boy will teacher how to t-t-t-take up a-a-arms..." he adjusted his glasses "When w-w-we have her, we will show her more."

The general nodded in approval.

"Capture her..."

Another general stood up with a salute. "Lord Agnus, I've already sent my knights to capture her. And they have found her in France." He said in his French accent

"What is purpose of capturing her sir Jean?"

The general spoke, "I was planning of using her to lure the _boy_ to us then let her bleed to death in front of him."

Agnus shook his head "Such a waste of plan and blood. She's pure and never should be tarnished! His holiness had already used her as bait for the demon boy and it failed."

"But my lord, his holiness didn't kill her immediately. I will not make the same mistake."

"Enough! Sir Jean, you will capture her and never lay a finger nor let her blood spilled across her skin! I w-w-will know if you did! Take her to Fortuna Castle and hide her there. The Make sure you are not seen by the Allied spies in the city and castle grounds!" he immediately turned to his angelic form, and began hovering in mid air. "NOW GO AND FIGHT THIS CRUSADE OF OURS! WE WILL MAKE THE ALLIED DOGS PAY FOR THEIR SINS AND WE WILL CLENSE THIS WORLD!" he bellowed his officers.

They all stood up and saluted. "FOR THE ORDER OF THE SWORD! FOR HIS HOLINESS!"

Agnus dismissed his officers and stood at window looking at the bright sunset at the horizon. He grunted a little as he went back to the events after his encounter with Dante.

* * *

After Dante shot him in the eye, he is immediately sent to the demon world as a soul. There he met Sanctus again. His holiness was just defeated by Nero inside the Saviour.

"Ah! Agnus. It seems that we failed to deliver salvation."

Agnus knelt "I'm sorry your holiness for I have failed to gather what I need."

"You did what you could" Sanctus said holding him in the shoulder making him stand up again. "But we are not yet done, I suppose"

"What do you mean your holiness?"

"Remember our first plan before the Saviour?" Sanctus asked him.

"Yes... but how..."

"I've already selected a candidate for our plan. She will bring order and belief back to the people again"

"Who?"

Sanctus leaned to his ear. "The Songstress..."

Agnus went wide eyed at that. "She...?"

"Find her and ascend her to her true status, I cannot join you anymore for my body is destroyed along with Saviour but you can. I will give you the last of my powers to accomplish this task"

Agnus immediately felt a surge throughout his body and he began to glow.

"Do this for Order Agnus, lead them and let them and our beliefs prosper again. only you I can entrust this task. Now go!"

Agnus bowed again "I shall your holiness"

He woke up back at the church and he removed the paper in his face. His right eye is blind and he took out the bullet that was in it. Just then the remaining knights of the order took him underground but not before picking all the papers of his research.

After he went hiding, he sends his loyal knights to contact all of the Order's chapters across the world and immediately set up a meeting regarding their next plans. With Sanctus gone, the order is in chaos.

Agnus brought back the order and device a plan that would hatch in utter chaos across the world. Simply he replicated the Saviour plan but on the larger scale. The order will gain power through world wide chaos. He ordered his chapters to build countless portals across the world and have them activated at the same time. The demons will act as distractions and fill ups for their ever 'massive army'. They will also act as pawns on the war he's going to make.

It took a month to prepare everything and he ordered them also to recruit an army of hired guns, bounty hunters and mercenaries. He was violating the rule of using only swords but in this desperate situation, he needs too despite some of the chapter leaders are disappointed of recruiting gun wielding soldiers.

A week before the start of the war, Agnus and his loyal knights found a way towards the place they once thought destroyed.

Mallet Island.

Believed to be destroyed years before, the island was simply teleported back to the Demon world. And Agnus went back to the demon world along with his knights to bring the Island back to the human world. And he was successful, with the help of his research and the power he receive from Sanctus.

The island was obscure to any satellites and radar thanks to the demonic energy surrounding it. And now serves as an HQ for the Order. Here he plans everything and made experiments and quickly produce more knights to replace the ever dwindling demons. Now he needs more knights to fight on multiple fronts.

* * *

Going back to reality, he removed his glasses. Revealing his red heterogeneous eyes; red on the right while still brown on the left, he sigh then his face turned into a maniacal grin.

"I'm excited to see you again songstress... you will now become what you really are... a s-s-saint that will lead us to v-v-victory." He said looking at the now set sun.


	5. Worries and Stress

Everything was mute.

THUMP!

THUMP!

The sound only of the heartbeat was heard. He was here again, back in the underground Soviet missile silo. He was charging again towards Dimitri, the leader of the Order of the sword in Russia. The Russian has open portal behind him, hundred swords, axes, and spears pointing at him ready to strike.

He saw Dimitri spoke but heard no sound, then the swords from the portal behind him began make beeline towards him. He heard a voice from behind, it said 'no' then called out his name.

Nero.

Not even three meters from Dimitri, a figure blocks his path towards him. Her swaying golden hair dance in this surreal scenario; hands moving as if mesmerizing then all the incoming weapons were vaporized.

"Nero? Nero... Nero" a voice came from his side.

"Huh?" Nero snapped back to reality a hand touches his shoulder, slightly squeezing it.

"Are you alright" Kyrie asked concerned. Her deep hazelnut colored eyes staring to his blue ones.

"Yeah I'm fine..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her looking at the darkening sky.

* * *

Calais, France

3 hours before the attack at the Egyptian Pyramids.

The rain began to pour making Nero and Kyrie ran for shelter. The soldiers and the humanitarian workers also pack up and ran to the tents.

Nero and Kyrie was sent again for another Humanitarian mission, to help refugees and civilians alike. Giving food, medicine and other needs, the allies sends UN workers to do the task. While a platoon give security. Kyrie happily volunteered at each mission, easing Nero's worrying and the young demon hunter is more than glad to be part of the security detail.

The as the rain began to pour its contents more, the shack they are staying in began to make clanking noises on the rooftops. They heard shouting of people in both French and English. Kyrie looked outside while Nero closed the door of the shack.

"Guess we're alone again" He smirks as he locked the door. Eyes appealing to Kyrie who got the message quickly; but her eyes were stern and concern.

"Nero, you having that dream again?" she said concern while holding his shoulders and putting him to his chair. She sat across him, wiping her forehead with the sleeves of her shirt.

Nero looked down for a while before looking back to her. "Yeah, back in Russia when I charge Dimitri head on and his Gate of Babylon firing at me. Trish covering me with her powers like before." he said staring with concern eyes at her.

Kyrie moved closer to cup his cheeks with her hands, they were dirty with dirt and dust but Nero didn't mind. He felt comfort immediately upon contact. Closing his eyes with sigh, he said

"I wonder what did it meant. I started having that dream when got back from Peru."

Kyrie raised a brow at him "Must be your experience in Peru?"

"No, I don't think so. Nothing really serious happen back there right? I was just helping to locals fend off riots and demon skirmishes. Nothing special" looking to those hazelnuts eyes, he couldn't help but feel lost in it.

He went back to sense when Kyrie move a hand from his cheek to his chest. "Maybe you're just tired from the missions."

"Kyrie, I got a weird feeling that something will happen and that's why I'm having the same dream every night." Nero pressed his forehead to hers and she hummed softly. "I don't wanna lose you again."

She gave a soft chuckle, "I don't know how many times you've said that to me."

"Kyrie, I just worried of your safety. Maybe letting you come was a bad idea."

The young brunette broke away from him and looked at his eyes. "I'm still here Nero, I never left and I'm not going anywhere. We had this discussion before, that's why I volunteer myself to these missions, because I want to help the victims of the war. in fact Nero, we are victims too and I want to help us. Help you."

"Kyrie..." a finger was placed in his mouth.

"Shhh... enough Nero, I think you just need something to get all of this in your system." She said as she quickly knelt down in front of him before he could register what's going on.

"Kyrie..." he gasped sharply as the young brunette manages to let loose his aching shaft from his pants.

"I know that this is already been a while, yes?" she smiled before giving light kisses on the tip making Nero moan audibly.

"Kyrie, damn it!" he said making Kyrie looked at him.

"Nero, watch your mouth..." she said playfully, tone full of seduction before taking him again.

With eyes closed, Nero put both of his hands on both side of her head as she bobbed back and forth on his shaft. He felt pleasure and want coursing to him. Her lips, her mouth, her throat, everything about her is good. Those soft lips parting to receive what he has to offer, the wet mouth that hugs him as he enter and the throat that kisses him in the end. A sharp thrust made him groan as his tip made contact with her throat again.

She closed his eyes as she felt Nero began to move on his own, thrusting back and forth as her mouth. She let her hands drop, one hand massaging her breast and the other making her other 'lips' wet and ready.

He adjusted himself so his lower back is tilted upwards for better power, and it took huge amount of control to prevent himself of losing in releasing inside her mouth. but thankfully and frustratingly, Kyrie stopped him as she felt that he was close.

Quickly standing up while swallowing all the fluids inside her mouth, Kyrie's legs were separated from her pants and panties. Nero was amazed.

"How did you that?" he asked as he adjust himself.

Kyrie blinked one eye at him "It's a secret Nero."

She adjusted herself over him and inserted his shaft inside of her. gasping as the tip made itself deep inside her, Kyrie automatically wrapped both of her arms at Nero and began to grind her hips against him with a fluid motion. Her soft and cute moans filled the little shack, the rain was now a distant memory to them as they lost in their own world.

"Nero..." she said between moans, picking up the pace.

"Kyrie... I..." Nero's mind was blank, cannot think of anything to say as pleasure override him. She lifted her shirt and bra and moved her breast to his face, his mouth quickly sucking each nipple.

"Nero...!" she gasped again as Nero moved his human hand to massage her breast

Those cute, perky breast of hers. Soft to touch, nipple sticking out as if going to burst out from beneath her shirt when erect. Nero couldn't help but be addicted to it. hungrily sucking it making his lover moan and pick up the pace.

Without warning, Nero lifted her up with the devil bringer holding her in her rear and his human hand holding her at her back. he went to the small table at the opposite side, moving the contents of the table to side in the process.

"My turn" he said before began thrusting in and out of her. He pulled his shaft until by the tip before slamming back deep inside. The walls of her insides began to vibrate from the contact from his shaft. Pleasure began to infest in her mind, she can no longer think straight anymore. Her moans become even louder as Nero penetrates the deepest parts of her body.

It's been more than a year since they first made love and Kyrie still couldn't get enough of Nero's lovemaking power. She loved it, she craved for it, and she was addicted for it. For her, it showed that Nero was only her, just as she was only for him.

Sweat began to trickle Nero face as he now closes to the climax of their ordeal. Kyrie know the signs very well. Gripping him tight she said

"Go on... shoot it inside" she said panting but oozing with lust.

Nero groaned and the power was absolute. One, two, three, four, five! The final thrust was the deepest and the strongest of them all. The tip reached the end of her insides and he felt he fired a stream of his fluids inside of her.

Upon feeling his release, her eyes rolled back in her head and she gripped him tighter squeezing everything out of him. Kyrie pulled him to a kiss not wanting her orgasm to simple as a release. She wanted to end with a deep powerful kiss.

And she did.

She expertly pulled Nero's tongue out and sucked it softly inside her mouth. The young demon hunter returned the favor, and the two enjoyed their making out while they are in afterglow.

Lacking of air, they broke away and stared at each other with a smile.

"Feeling better?" she spoke almost out of breath.

"You?" he replied.

"Kinda... takes all the stress from work." She said before giving a chuckle.

"Me too... thanks..." he said before kissing her again then pulling out of her.

She felt that fluids began to escape her and she blushed. Nero raised a brow at the sight. "That many?" he asked "Guess I was really tired after all"

"I know it" Kyrie said before picking up her clothes back.

They put back their clothes and stepped outside the shack, the rain has now stopped and the sunlight began to pierce the dark clouds.

"Well, guess that did the trick" Nero said holding Kyrie's hand with his devil bringer arm.

"Yeah. Come on let's go back, the others probably wondered where did we go." Kyrie replied before leading Nero back towards the city.

* * *

"Yo, Kyrie where have you been?" one of the humanitarian workers asked Kyrie upon reaching the allied supply drop point.

"Just taking a rest for a bit, the rain help a bit too" she said casually and Nero beside her smiled.

"Oh...? really?" there was a smirk on her face and Kyrie blushed. "Well everything was settled command wants us back to Paris to get more supplies."

"Okay, that would be great" Kyrie responded and Nero chuckled.

"Finally we can get back, being out here is really killing me" Nero said.

"Well, Nero here will stay behind" the worker said with a wink.

Nero's eyes went wide in surprise "Wait, why?"

"Command, want to sweep the areas around Calais clear incase of any strangling demons left in the countryside. Relax Romeo, we will back here in four hours time." She said before going back to the convoy that almost ready to go. The other humanitarian workers began climbing in the trucks.

Nero turned to Kyrie who smiled "Don't worry Nero, I'll be back quicker that you can say Jackpot!" she chuckled.

"Kyrie... I'm just a little worried."

"The _talk_ Nero, remember. I'll be okay..." she pouted "How many times I told you?"

Nero sighed in defeat "Okay... if you say so... just be careful."

"I know Nero, I love you" She kissed him softly and tenderly before going to the convoy. She hop in the only humvee in the convoy. She peeked out of the window and waved goodbye to him, until the convoy sped away and out of his sight.

Nero sighed sadly. The feeling of her touch was still lingering in his body. The platoon commander looked at him.

"Something wrong sir?" he asked.

"Nothing... come on, gear up were going to kick some demon ass!" he said as he picked up his gear and lead a squad to their mission. The only thing in his mind, to be Kyrie, and held her close again.

* * *

"My lord we have found her. She is in a convoy moving away from the Calais..." The Alto Angelo spoke has he and his squad of knights float unseen above the highway leading to Paris.

"The boy?" a voice asked.

"No my lord. The boy was left behind."

"Good, now proceed to capture. Kill everyone and do not let your blades made a stain of her blood! Lord Agnus wants her alive and untouched!"

"Yes my lord." The Alto Angelo spoke before ordering his men to wait until the convoy was already a good distance away from Calais. After a long while, they moved it quick and fast.


	6. Not Again

CRASH!

A demon went flying towards a wall when Nero gave him a powerful punch from his devil bringer arm. He quickly then drew out the blue rose with his left arm and blast the demon from his left.

"Tsk!"

He lept backwards as more demons charged head on, replacing his Blue Rose with the Red Queen. He revved up the sword a little before slashed it sideways, splitting some in half before bringing it up over his head then slammed it back down with a powerful slam. Shockwave rocked the ground making soldiers back away a little but kept firing at the demons advancing at them.

Clearly out numbered, Nero made sure the demons were kept busy as his squad members hit them with everything they got. The soldiers kept their ground, firing burst or full automatic spraying bullets at the area, some almost got Nero but the young demon hunter expertly grab a demon and used it as a shield for the barrage of bullet.

"Watch it guys!" he said.

"Sorry!"

"Nero! Heads up!" a soldier said as he tossed a handful of grenades at Nero's direction. He quickly realized that the grenades were armed so he used his devil bringer arm to pass the grenades at the wide direction in front of him.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Explosions and towering dirt flew everywhere followed by black blood and guts from the demons. He covered his face only to land a gut on his head.

"Aww gross!" he said tossing away before wiping it with his sleeve.

Just then a squad of scarecrows began to jump on him from the dirt, he quickly moved back a little and slashed the Red Queen upwards followed by a quick strike with his demon bringer to cover his momentum. Smashing demons with the energy, he quickly shifted the Red Queen and made a dash attack that Vergil taught him. His hands were quick as his feet went blur destroying the scarecrows in his path up until end and right before impaling the last demon on his path.

"And that's the last of them" Nero said as he pulled the Red Queen from the dead demon. The soldiers began to regroup at the main square. He caught up with them.

"Good job young lad, for this we can get back to Calais and have some well deserve shut eye" the commander said patting his shoulder.

"Heh, this was too easy I can get wait to get back to Kyrie." He said looking a little embarrassed but he was kinda smug.

Another soldier spoke up "I can wait to get laid again!"

His fellow soldier gave him a light punch in the arm "Shut up Davis! You wouldn't even last a second in bed when a real woman comes to get you!"

They all laughed at that before the commander said "Alright fun's over, let's go back we got a long way to go" his finger made a twirling motion and everyone formed up a file on the side of the road.

"Too bad we have to walk. The bastards blew up our truck though" Nero said but he already eager to see Kyrie, he knew by now she already waiting at Calais.

Nero could imagine that when he get back, Kyrie would tackle him down like always and quickly drag him to a hideout or a secret place and take him again and again. He wasn't complaining but her aggressiveness is giving him a question mark on his head sometimes. Kyrie was not aggressive when it comes to things like this, but then again she must either missing him or simply pulling his stress of him by blowing him up. either way, or other way, he doesn't care as long as he get spend time with her, it's fine by him.

"Hey, Nero got any souvenirs for you _Mademoiselle_?" one of the soldiers asked in his French accent.

"Uh... Not really? Why asking?"

"Oh, no, no, no mousier, you should have a gift for her, something special, something that she likes, and oh yes something she will crave for..." he said in a little devious tone. Nero chuckled.

"Maybe when I got a chance to go back to Paris, she loves that city so much"

Another soldier spoke in his Scottish accent "Aye, the city was known for the title 'City of Lights' so many women like that city especially at night"

"They enjoy the view and the lights, and then they enjoy their partners. Mmm... magnifique" the French soldier said while making a slight gesture making everyone laugh.

Nero smiled; finally he was being accepted by others. He didn't bother hiding the devil bringer anymore nor did the soldier never question it. They saw how powerful and effective it is in combat. He was once a lone wolf, but thanks to Kyrie, he was opening up to others even to Dante and his crew. His experience fighting alongside them before the war, made him a team player, now during the course of the war, he was already putting his part on any team or battalion he was assign to each mission. The soldiers that fought alongside him on those missions were impressed that it began to rival Trish's famous lightning temporary command.

For the rest of the trek he remained conversive on the soldiers and even their commander gets along too. They laugh, sometimes sings some famous songs or simply talk many things many were women related.

Finally after forty five minutes, they arrived at Calais. Nero's smiled beamed more but when they reached the base, the smiled drop and his heart went to skip a beat. He suddenly felt cold and his spine were frozen solid.

"Something is wrong" he said to himself. Kyrie and the humanitarian convoy must be here by now, they were never late and his mission was never early as well.

Just as then a soldier came up to them with a urgent voice. "Sir! We got news from command! The convoy..." he was quickly cut short when he looked a Nero already dashing away and grabbing his motorbike before speeding away. The commander ordered his men to mount up on the humvees and followed Nero.

* * *

Nero sped his dark blue motorcycle across the wide highway of the French countryside. Abandoned cars, destroyed military armoured vehicles and tanks littered the wide road. He expertly evaded them all as he picked up speed by the second. His bike began to roared loudly.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed as he dodge more cars and tanks in the highway. "Why now? Why Kyrie, you fucking assholes!? She did not do anything to all of you!" he said to no one, but it is obvious he was referring the Order.

"IF you have a quarrel with me, come get me not her!" he said over the loudness of the engine of his bike. "Please be okay, Kyrie... please" he almost pleaded to himself.

About five minutes into the drive, he saw a towering smoke from the distance. "No...no, please" he sped up more and headed to the towering smoke.

The convoy never made it to Paris.

He almost fell from his bike upon seeing the convoy. It was destroyed. The two armoured strykers were destroyed, impaled by several lances. The humanitarian trucks were destroyed, one crashed to the side of the road. Blood trailing from the road and found a corpse, all were dead. Nero ran frantically checking every vehicle.

"Kyrie! Kyrie!" he shouted desperately.

Then he noticed the humvee she was riding on. their is a lance impaled on the windshield, with the dead driver. The soldiers sat on the side with their guts opened and bullets casing were everywhere. He also saw the humanitarian worker that he and Kyrie converse with earlier lie dead by the humvee.

Going to the side of the vehicle where the door was ripped off, he was surprise to see that Kyrie was not inside the humvee and her seat were not stained with any blood. He quickly take a peak inside and his heart breaks apart on what his saw. On the seat there lies her necklace and a few strands of her hair.

Taking the pendant of the necklace in his hands, Nero back away and knelt at the road with his hands curled into a fist. "Kyrie no! Not again! I'm sorry!" he said as he slammed his devil bringer arm on the road making a crater upon impact.

"NOOOO!" he shouted before breaking into a sob. His tears began to fall on the necklace. "not again..." he trailed off and let himself go.

The allied soldiers came in minutes later stopping and the soldiers quickly secured the area. The commander quickly went to Nero's side and help him stood up from his kneeling position. "Come on lad, get up."

"Get your hands of me!" he snapped at him. Pushing him a little eyes were dark as a demon but the commander kept his posture.

"What are you gonna do? Go and find her? she'd be mile already from here. I didn't think that she was killed, whatever that attack this convoy, it target was her." the commander said inspecting the humvee then looked at Nero who was losing his mind. An aura appeared around him.

"I don't care!" he snapped again before stomping towards his bike. The commander stopped him with both hands on his shoulder, Nero send him a death glare but the soldier simply stood his ground.

"Think, before doing action. We have no idea where she taken, do you honestly believe what you are doing. Calm down and think first, she would do the same if you switch places with her." he said calmly but with authority.

Blinking Nero remembered same words his father said to him when Kyrie's team of humanitarian workers were trapped and surrounded by demons and knights alike. Vergil stopped him from charging and said "Stop, Analyze, think, plan, and action. Don't go with swords flashing, you should have a plan"

Counting the numbers in his mind, he took a deep breath and the demonic aura surrounding him dissipates. He looked at the commander with a stern look like his father. "Alright, you're right. I'm sorry."

The commander lead him to the humvee and ordered to call command about the incident. The other soldiers mount up his bike on the humvee. He ordered some of the soldiers to stay behind and wait for back up while the rest went to travel back to Paris.

"Alright, yes sir!" the commander said through the radio. He turned to Nero, "General Malraux, already contacted General Darby in Egypt, they are on their way to Paris as we speak."

Nero absently nodded his eyes looking at the pendant in his demon bringer arm. His thumb caressing the shining gold plating on the pendant. "Kyrie..." he said.

"Don't worry yourself, they won't hurt her from the way I'm seeing and we'll get her back." the commander said looking at him from his seat. Nero then took a glance on the window, it began to rain again and it made his feeling even more gloomy, rains like this he wishes now that he would be with Kyrie.

The sweet Kyrie hugging him and saying it's alright, the Kyrie would say I'm here, and the Kyrie would say I love you to him. Without thinking he hugged himself and another set of tears fell from his eyes. He doesn't want to be alone anymore, not in the middle of this war.

"..." the commander just looked at him with pity, "it's gonna be fine young lad." He said before looking back at the front. The Paris city limit is on sight, he sighed sadly another man was broken because of this war. But was certain he will get back on his feet with determination, at least that.


	7. Doing Homework

A limo sped across the streets of Paris, only escorted by two humvees and a small patrol helicopter. The convoy race through ignoring traffic and the frantic business of the city. lately the city was on alert, several attacks were conducted and local enforcement beef up the security specially in the Eiffel Tower.

It matters not to the occupant of the limo; they have other things to discuss.

"You're saying that the kid's girl is kidnapped?" Dante asked from his seat.

"Yes that's what I've heard from General Malraux, that's why were here. To find out why" Jack replied to them.

"And to prevent Nero from doing rash things" Vergil added.

"Why would they kidnap Kyrie? It doesn't make sense, well compared to us, she was not that of a fighter. Yeah she can hold out but why her I wonder?" Lady said wondering, her legs crossed and a hand on her chin in thought.

"Could be related to the words Anubis said to you guys?" Trish said suddenly.

Dante and Vergil looked at each other. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it Kyrie could be qualified for that but I don't think the girl can handle it." Dante said.

"From your and Nero's accounts, he fought her brother correct, which is in 'angelic form' hmm?" Vergil said.

"That's a different case Vergil" Lady said.

"But still if they can do it to other humans, no doubt she will be subjected to same fate." Vergil almost concluded on that making the others look at him with contempt.

"Hold on Verge, I think you're going to far-" Dante said but Jack quickly interrupt.

"Could be a possible answer, well some of the best weapons is to use their love ones against you. could be that the Order of the Sword is desperate to attack us below the belt. If so the target is obviously Nero since he is the most direct contact with Kyrie. Regardless, I will order an investigation immediately about this..." the convoy stopped at the Allied HQ, "Ah, were here."

They all got out of the car, and made a walked towards the command center. At the war room Nero was already waiting for them. the French officers were also standing before Jack walked in and everyone saluted.

"Sir!"

"As you were, now tell me what is going on here?" he asked General Malraux.

"Base on the reports from Nero's commander, a humanitarian convoy was ambushed five kilometres from city premises. Probably Nero's girl is the only one captured and everyone was killed. Reason unknown." The general spoke.

"I know the reason very well, order all scouts and UAVs in the air and look for their trail. Get me a feed on the satellites." Jack ordered everyone else to their stations.

All the while Nero just sat there with sheer impatience embracing him. Vergil was the one who approached him first. the others simply looked at each other then followed suit.

"Are you okay?" Vergil asked him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You think? What you think?" Nero almost hissed at the tone before shoving away his father's hand. He then quickly stood up and walked away from the command center. Vergil was about to follow him but Dante stopped him.

"Not now Verge... the kid needs some time alone."

With a sigh, Vergil went back towards Jack to discuss what other things they want from Kyrie; Dante and the other simple followed suit, their minds also wondering why of all the people.

When the orders were executed Jack motioned the crew to follow him to the records room. he then picked up a stack of folders from the corner. "I hope this might help. We recovered this from the remains of their HQ after the Sanctus Incident."

"This was fast General" Trish said.

"Well if a phone call counts then it is fast."

They opened the folder and reveal more information on the Order of the Sword. Lady was baffled. "So that's why they are stealing many devil arms and demons alike. You know what I take everything back and revise it. They are more devious than I thought they were, The saviour wasn't enough, just look at all of this..." she said reading information on the folders.

Dante look through to the series of photographs of the Order's members, and their weapons. it was unlike he saw before, well some of it he didn't see while he was first in Fortuna. Vergil simply looked at more info.

"Okay how long did you began spying at the Order general?" Trish said looking at him.

"Well probably twenty five years now. Ever since Sanctus became pope, a lot of things began to sweep into the public without them noticing it. of course the government became aware of it and began inserting CIA operatives in their ranks and we got this info." Jack said while looking to the database for more info.

"It was fortunate that the Order never discovered your plans then..."

Jack looked down for a while. "Some of the operatives were killed because their cover was blown, executed by the knights or simple became their test subjects. But regardless they got every information as much as they could." he sighed then cross his arms on his chest.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, they did what they have to do... so their sacrifice were not in bane." He reassured her.

"Well I got to salute them for the info they gave. This help us get the better of the Order. Just look all these demon they made, just to gain power and authority." Lady said looking at the pictures.

After putting the pictures down, Dante sat on the chair and putting both of his feet at the table like what he usually do at his office. Trish gave him a smack on his head.

"Hey!"

"Don't think this is your home Dante. Come on, help out" she said before going back to reading more info. Dante shrugged and put his feet down and slumped to his chair.

"Tsk, I only do is killing and more shooting sweetheart not reading. Ask my smartass brother for that" pointing at Vergil.

Vergil simply shook his head and kept scanning info. Upon flipping the page, his eyes narrowed then scanned the page. Upon finding something interesting, he read it quickly before asking his company.

"Do you know someone as a Saint who fought for the sake of god?"

"Yeah, Joan of Arc, very obvious that since we are in her country." Lady said with a raised brow. "Why?"

"The order is trying to make another 'Joan of Arc'. Here I found a torn page from a man named Agnus..."

"Oh that bastard! Maybe he did work at his homework after all!" Dante said suddenly. "I put a bullet in his eye so probably..." he trailed off when Vergil threw him a glare.

"Listen..." he cleared his throat and began to read the page

* * *

" _After his Holiness slept at the tower of the castle he spoke to me in private. He told me that he need someone who would help him guide the faith of the people to worship Sparda. His holiness knew that sooner or later, his plan of killing his predecessor would be exposed to the public and he will be condemned. I agree to this since I did my part on this plan as well._

 _Ever since I began my task for the Order, his holiness has entrusted me of almost everything. He would first discuss his plans for the Order to me first before the other members on his council. He would first consult me, of all the people, how to lead his followers. Of course, me alone and kept secret beneath the castle, could not really answer that question. But regardless gave him advice for it._

 _One day, he went to the lab alone said to me something about his next plan. He told me that he would recruit more female knights and trained them in the arts of the sword. It was pointless but coming from his holiness, there must be a reason why the Order needed more female warriors. I agree to him and he said to keep an eye for those who are worthy._

 _Of what exactly, I don't know. He didn't said anything to me at first but I found out later._

 _I was developing demons based on captured ones, I created many things during my time here, and I began working on the 'Ascension' plan for our knights; revealing their real powers as the saviour of humanity. His holiness took notice of this and simply wanted a power of his own but the project is not yet perfected so he waited patiently. All the while he revealed the reason why she recruited many female knights to the ranks._

 _He said he wanted to make a saint. A saint that will guide the people to belief, a saint that would protect humanity, a saint that would make sure his authority will be absolute politically and spiritually. He didn't want to be like a god but rather is prophet, so his plan was grand that I agree and made preparations._

 _All the while I was observing many women who were recruited to the ranks and I found none of them were worthy of this unique ascension. All of them have already been tainted by their partners and show no determination when put on severe trials, some of them did lost their lives in the process._

 _As for me, I simply captured their souls and place them on my prototype project the Bianco Angelos._

 _His holiness believed by now that the plan was not going to work so he suggested another one. Suggestion was not a best word, but rather an idea. He asked me secretly develop a weapon based on demon technology and create the biggest weapon humanity will ever see._

 _The Saviour_

 _I developed it and his holiness gave life to it. He said that this will help bring the people back in line and would do the work better than the saint would. Of course I agree with him._

 _Then came this man, Credo. With him, I lay my eyes on the monitor from my lab. a young girl in Credo's hand. She looked scared but determined. When I pointed out the young girl, his holiness smiled._

 _He said that she is Credo's sister and she was going to be enrolled in the academy. From his tone, I knew that his holiness was thinking otherwise. He believes for a fact that this girl is the one we are looking for, but it's too late. The Saviour is almost complete and we can't afford to waste it simply because we found a suitable candidate. But maybe if the Saviour fails, which I doubt, maybe we can change plans if we are not yet discovered..."_

* * *

Vergil stopped there and looked for another page but that was it. everyone was silent and made the same conclusion.

Kyrie is going to be the saint for the Order of the Sword. She will ascend just like Credo did and one day she WILL fight and kill Nero and them, all the while bring the world to its knees. She will be the Order's ace and trump card.

"That son of a bitch..." Dante said after a while.

"We need to warn Nero, and find them fast." Lady said realization.

"Now the question is... where are we going to look first. they could be anywhere now." Trish wondered again.

"Right now we are getting nothing on the sweep but we need more time..." Jack said.

"General, time is not something we have... I suggest picking up the pace." Vergil said closing the folder and setting it down the table.

Just then a soldier burst in with a urgent tone. "Sir, we got a problem...!"

"What now...?" Jack wondered as everyone rushed out of the command room.


	8. Depression, Regrets, Defiance

Rushing outside the command center, Jack and Devil May Cry crew faced a rather odd scene. A group of Military Police (MP) soldiers surrounded a drunken Nero. He held a bottle of whiskey in his human hand while his devil bringer arm clenched to a fist. He was swaying back and forth trying to get his footing. Occasionally almost stumbling from dizziness but kept his feet standing on the ground.

The other onlookers stayed a little distance as more MPs began to surround him armed with tazer guns. They were shouting and tension began to fill any second.

"Stand down son, put the bottle down!" one of the MPs said raising his right hand into a stop motion. He moved closer but Nero threatens him with his devil bringer.

"DON'T COME ANY FUCKING CLOSER!" he said in slurred voice. His arm began to glow bright blue making the MPs became even more aware raising all of their tazers at him.

"STAND DOWN!" another soldier said before firing his tazer at him.

Nero screamed before pulling the cords of his body and went to tackle the soldier down.

"Shit!" Dante said but before he could react, Vergil quickly moved in and tackled his son to the ground. his was a blur and only began visible again when he saw Vergil was near the drunken Nero.

Nero was in shock for a moment before send a fist toward Vergil's face. The son of Sparda stood back a little and the soldier began to move in. he stopped them immediately.

"Wait, I got this." He said wiping the blood of his mouth. The soldiers back away for a moment most covering Jack and the team.

Nero stood up in a quick motion and send another attack at his father. Vergil was quick to get his hand and made a counter on Nero's stomach stunning him. He quickly put both his son's hands behind his back and made him fell on his knees, knocking the bottle in the process. Upon hitting his face on the ground, he began to squirm free from his father's grasp but Vergil made sure he stayed that way.

"Let go off me!" he said before making a loud cough.

"Enough Nero, you're drunk!" Vergil spat back coldly, but their is a clear concern with it.

"Fuck you! Why do you care?" his son said to him. Before began weeping "Let me go..."

"No... I'm taking you home, enough for today." This time Vergil's words were calmer and he stood up dragging the defeated Nero along with him. "Which way where Nero's is staying?" he asked the MPs.

"Sir, an apartment not far from here." The soldier said before leading them both out of the base. Vergil let go of his son's arms and put one on his shoulder, carefully supporting him as he threatens to fall again. Nero was already half asleep from the intense dizziness.

All the while Jack and the other stood loss for words for a moment. It was only then when Vergil and Nero where out of sight that they have regain their voices.

"I _never_ saw that coming..." Dante trailed off complete flabbergasted.

"Me too... this is the first time I saw him acting like that... It's terrifying." Trish said completely worrying about the young demon hunter.

"Well, that's love for you..." Lady said before sighing "If this is what the Order wants then I don't want to imagine if they really succeed."

"They are really devious." Dante said "If Kyrie turns into one of them, they will succeed and the destruction of this little show will be from the inside. They will use Nero's intense love for her as their weapon. Beside her being this 'saint'." His hands were in his chin deep in thought.

"Well, you solve the puzzle Dante. The best weapon and the most unfair one was to target someone's heart." Jack said in a conclusion. The MPs were now disperse and several personel were checking what damage Nero caused. The general clasped his hands together before saying

"I believe you guys need some rest, for a while the scans are nothing and we are not going for a while. Your quarters are still in Egypt so I advise to stay in the apartment Nero is staying. The original occupants already left during the outbreak of this war."

"I thought so too..." Trish said before yawning.

"Okay... if you say so general... let us know if something is up." Lady said shouldering her rocket launcher and followed Trish away. Dante was left behind.

"Something on you mind?" Jack asked.

The son of Sparda was silent for a while. "Just concern about the kid, honestly I never saw him like that. he maybe brash about his action but this is way on top of the line."

"Maybe you were acting like that when you have a few shots?" the general raised a brow.

"I can control my liquor, I know what I'm doing." He shot back.

"Like Lady has said, he really loves the girl so much. I couldn't blame him, she is his family. Vergil is now but..." he trailed off knowing Dante have got his message.

"Verge is going to have a lot in his hands now..." Dante said before following the two women who were waiting for him. "later, general." He said waving his hand in an informal gesture.

The general stood there for a while before going back the command center. "Any news?"

"Negative sir, satellites are still blank. For now the demons halt the attacks on the front lines. Order's activities also seize to a halt."

Jack put a hand on his chin in thought, "hmm..."

After a while he spoke up "What are reports from Fortuna?"

An officer spoke up "Sir, are agents there reported nothing. Though several minor demon disturbances occur but the locals can handle it."

"Alright keep an eye out for any sudden moves. I fear that the Order wants to play the waiting game." He said before saying quietly "Something is not right in Fortuna, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Vergil dragged his almost unconscious son towards his apartment. The MPs guide them until Nero's room. The son of Sparda opened the door then thanked the soldier who quickly left.

"Come on Nero" he groaned dragging his son towards the door. Each second he was getting heavier as he became limp at his shoulder.

"Uhh..." he moaned in pain as he bumped his head on the wall when the moment sends him forward.

Vergil cursed under his breath and tried carrying Nero again. he was now completely unconscious. Putting his devil bringer arm around his shoulder, Vergil dragged him towards the bed which he fell like a heavy log face down. He then arrange his position before removing his boots and socks, then covering him with his blanket. He was groaning and softly calling Kyrie's name.

He stood there with serious expression, but at the same time there was concern and love in it. He sighed, he blamed himself for this. Nero would have been like this if he didn't abandoned him in Fortuna, if only he heed the last wish of her wife before he gave birth to Nero.

"If only..." he voiced his thoughts loud then turned to leave. But a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Dad..." Nero said as his head went to look at him but his eyes were closed.

Vergil froze at the spot, never in his life he was called in such affection. The last someone called him with that tone was Dante when he fell from that hole back in Temen ni Gru. He fell to darkness he can clearly hear Dante called out his name. He loved his brother so much that he fell obsessed in getting power, blindly crushing lives in his way. Having inner conflicts within himself, he immediately blamed himself for all what's happen.

"All this for power... now I know what you tried to me say Dante. Honestly what a fool I've been" he said finally acknowledging defeat. Yes Dante may be a fool for being cocky but he was the biggest fool than him, sacrificing everything for power just to avenge his mother. Sure it maybe for the right cause but the methods were otherwise besides right.

For a moment, Vergil lost his usual self and he sat down on the chair besides his still groaning son on his sleep. He looked at Nero for a while before looking down on the floor. the Yamato falling to the ground with a clank.

He was lost in his thought that he almost ignored Nero's groan getting louder in his sleep. Then he said "No... Kyrie... Kyrie... please..." groggily. His hands began shaking violently and his head kept trashing side to side.

Vergil stood up and sat beside the bed and held Nero forehead. Leaning to his ear he whispered "It's gonna be alright. She's gonna be fine, It's okay... It's going to be fine, my son... I'm here, daddy is here. I'm sorry" he closed his eyes at the last word before anything happens.

Surprisingly Nero, calmed and smiled in his sleep. "Dad... dad... Kyrie... fine..." he trailed off before letting out a snore. Vergil quickly removed himself before he lost his cold personality completely.

Hell he lost his cold personality the moment he stepped out of the prisoner carriage back in Amsterdam about a year ago. His time here in the human world and the war change him a lot. He began to care for others more despite he kept it in a thick cold mask. But now that ice is melting and already showing the comfortable warmness beneath it.

He was never the same again.

Many would say he's out of character now but time made people change and experience helps a lot. War also made a contribution since seeing many human suffer yet still standing proud and determine made him change view about them. many times he said to himself that humans may lack the sheer strength the demons have but they got something demons don't that's a soul and emotion.

Love

Now reeling from the sheer shock of thoughts in his mind, Vergil gave a light kiss in his son's forehead before walking out of the room not even bring the Yamato with him, leaving it on the chair he sat. He didn't need it for now.

He closed the door behind him and saw Lady about to enter his room. They looked at each other for a while and Lady noticed something in his eyes but she said nothing but "Goodnight" then smiled genuinely before disappearing to her room.

Cursing under his breath again for the night, Vergil wiped the loose tear from his eyes before heading to the rooftop of the apartment; he needs a little fresh air.

* * *

The night sky was already in full as Paris slips into nightfall. The lights of the city began to turn the city day again but the main light of the city is still dead. Eiffel tower was still not lit because of the city's current state. To be honest Eiffel tower must be sharing Nero's current feelings that even it wasn't lit.

Vergil sat on a steel chair overlooking the city, cold wind began to blew and he have to brush up his air as always. A bottle of wine in his hands, he took zip before savouring the taste before swallowing.

His face maybe seriously calm but his mind was a hurricane. A swivel of emotions began to wash him up pretty good and he can't think straight anymore. He was confused didn't know what to do or think first. He wanted someone to talk to about this. Being alone for long time didn't help that all the pent up feelings were about to burst.

He was wishing that 'trigger happy little girl' he once called would come to his side and says more nonsense to him right now keeping his mind off this hurricane but what came next was not really expected.

"Funny I found you here... enjoying the view Verge?" a familiar voice said walking close to him and Vergil had to groan annoyingly.

It was Dante.

"What do you want?" he asked, eyes still looking on the city lights.

Dante waltz over to his side, but not too close. "Just enjoying the view... You know the city's different without the lights on."

"I don't really notice the difference."

"Yeah, because you never tend to look up when got the chance." He grabbed a glass on the table asked "Fill her up"

Vergil filled the glass with wine and took a big gulp in return. "I'm trying." he replied

"You're not trying hard enough..." a long pause to let the words sink in; Dante then took a sip from his glass and said "I still believe you seek power."

Vergil was silent for a moment. "Without power, you can't protect anything." Saying the words like they both back at Temen ni Gru.

"Still believe in that crap eh? Tell me Vergil what did you honestly get from that silly quest of yours? Besides becoming a puppet of Mundus." this time Dante looked at him with slight contempt. ' _This topic again?'_

The elder twin glared at him and almost drops the bottle down. "I did become power-"

"Cut that crap Verge, I kicked your ass twice and tell me was there any difference?"

"..." he could only avert his gaze from Dante at that.

"Exactly, nothing... well you only have me grieve for a long time thank you for that asshole! But exactly nothing, tell me did it cross your mind that mom would have want this for you? For us? Of course not, you just get out there without a care in the world to get dad's power. For what? Sure killing Mundus, but after that, what?"

"You must understand Dante what I've done..." his eyes still looked away from his brother and found the floor slightly interesting.

"Yeah, right understand... life gave you a second chance. You met Nero's mother, you got Nero and what did you do again? Ditch _your_ child after his mother died and went on a power hungry quest _again_?" he took a sip of his glass and avert his gaze from the guilt stricken Vergil Looking back at the dazzling city lights.

"I don't need a lecture from you!" Vergil snapped at him but his voice lack the conviction he used to have. He had to admit that he is defeated in this battle with his brother.

"I believe that you do!" Dante said coldly. "All the while after I defeated you on Mallet Island, I still believe I can still bring you back. I almost gave up looking for a way. Even Trish was worried for me. It wasn't easy, I thought that I can cure my brother's idiotism regarding power but I can't. Even now you still..." he stopped himself. Maybe the wine is already getting into him.

"Dante..." Vergil began.

"No..." he stood up and about to go when his twin spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Vergil has his eyes closed and leaned back on his chair.

The younger twin stopped and looked at him "It's not too late... not too late Verge..." after that, he walked away taking his glass with him.

Vergil was alone again. Cold wind began to blow on his skin but he didn't mind. He open his eyes and quickly wipe them with any loose tears. He rarely shows emotions but being pent up for so long he doesn't need to hold out anymore. The dam burst in and for the first time in a long time, he let out his tears as he sat up straight and let the tears fall to the fall. Feeling all the guilt and regrets he made in his life wash over him.

Suddenly an arm pulled him to something soft and he didn't look up who those arms belong too. The hands patted his back for a while then rubbing it to make him feel comfortable.

"Not a _word!_ " he threatens her as he felt himself better. He heard her chuckled softly.

"I know... I promise." Lady smiled at him with both mischievousness and concern. She held him there and took a gaze on the Parisian night.

* * *

Darkness and silence.

Her breathing was the only thing she could hear. Her image of Nero holding into his arms, the image of him, and him alone; then there was light. her brown eyes were greeted by a beautiful lit chandelier on the ceiling. She tried to move but her hands and feet were bound. Her arms and legs were a little apart from each other. She looked around only to find a dull room but the bed she was in was big enough as if a king slept here.

"Finally you're awake my dear Songstress..." a voice echoed in the room. she looked at the source to find a familiar figure standing in the door way. Her eyes went wide.

She tried to break free but she can't she was bounded. She could only stare at defiance at the approaching figure.

"You... I though you were-" she finally spoke.

"Dead?" Agnus finished the statement. "My, my I believe you underestimated me my songstress."

"The name's Kyrie." She said defiantly, eyes lock on him.

"Right, Credo's little sister. I know. That beautiful voice that seems to reach the heavens!" Agnus voice was delusional as he was. "Yes, I know his holiness told me about you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Want? Oh, no, no, _you_ will help us... help humanity."

Kyrie tried to be defiant even more "heh, I already helping humanity by getting rid of bugs like you!"

Agnus was surprised. "Oh such foul sentences, the demon boy must be rubbing off you." he tapped his chin "this is something we should cleanse"

' _Cleanse? What is he thinking!? Wait don't tell me!'_ she horribly thought before her eyes went wide when Agnus's hands began to slice her clothing. "What are you doing!? Get you hands off me!"

"No, no, last time you were submissive in my arms when I held you in front of him but this time you were defiant. You are what his holiness said." Agnus replied finally removing her sliced pants and shirt in one sweep. Leaving the defiant but hapless Kyrie in just her underwear.

Her eyes were filled with fire and defiance. "I will never submit to you! Nero will come and will tear you to shreds!" she threaten him, still trashing in her bounds. Agnus' eyes loomed over her beautiful body, as if tasting her from neck to toe.

"Oh, I don't think so Kyrie, he would be busy..." his finger went to the front strap of her bra and with a flick, her breasts were loose for his eyes "...Busy, fighting _you_!" now his fingers were in his cheek and Kyrie closed her eyes when he said the last word.

"Now... let's see if you are still pure as I known..." he moved away and proceed to slice up her underwear. Kyrie tried her best to close her legs as much as she could but the bounds were preventing any movement. Again with a flick and a maniacal smile, Agnus removed the shredded underwear revealing everything for his eyes.

"Indeed you are the Saint we are looking for!"

' _What a saint!?'_ "You are insane! What are you talking about!?" She asked but she saw Agnus was looking at her lower regions she looked away with closed eyes and said "NO! Please don't!"

"ah, yes..." he said in a singsong voice as if he was already ravaging her. "Sure purity, such cleanliness, so delicate... so..." he trailed off when he saw her exposed sex. "NO! He! He... he t-t-tainted you!" he exclaimed.

Having both hands on his face he spoke again which made Kyrie looked at him weirdly and cautiously "NO! HE TOUCHED YOU! THAT DEMON! THAT INFERIOR DEMON!" he was about to transformed into his angelic form but suddenly he snap back into his calmer state.

"No matter... your defiance will still clarify for your role in humanity. Your courage will bring people to follow... now..." he said before going closer to her which she send a death glare toward his heterogeneous eyes. his finger began to lightly trail her arms, making her skin shiver in disgust. When his finger reached her lips, she bit them.

"Such defiance indeed." He said he recoiled a little.

"Don't worry, I won't make it hurt." She spat back.

His response was to put his hands carefully on her neck and gently squeeze it making her gasp for air. Her hazelnut eyes were still defiant but slowly losing consciousness. "You won't win!" she said struggling to get air until she felt out cold.

"I will my songstress." He made sure Kyrie as unconscious before releasing her bounds and injected a serum on her neck with syringe. "That will keep you asleep for while" he said after pulling out the sharp needle. He quickly covered her naked body with a soft silk blanket and carried her out of the room.

"Nero... Nero..." she spoke softly in her sleep making Agnus smiled even more as he headed to his lab to begin her Ascension.


	9. Calming Down

BADUMP!

BADUMP!

BADUMP!

His heart beat goes louder at every beat. He opened his eyes only to greet a gold blinding light, a figure stood at the middle of it, weapons coming out behind him. He tried to look around but his eyes were fix at figure in front of him.

"NOOO!" he heard Vergil shouted behind him but it wasn't loud more like a almost whisper. He didn't stopped nor flinch, he kept charging at the figure. Weapons began to fly but he couldn't control himself. he helplessly watch as he charge on the oncoming carnage.

Then a figure blocked his path, but unlike before the figure didn't have the golden lockes that use to sway when she moves. Instead a delicate figures that his eyes never go tire to stare at blocked his path. He was shocked; there were no barriers to stop the oncoming rain of swords, axes, spears and other weapons coming at him. The only thing that shielded him is this woman. her brown hair glowing, reflecting the bright light from the enemy.

His eyes met hers and before he could say a thing, she gasped and blood splurged out of her mouth.

Nero saw the clear horrible picture. Time was slow and it was painful to see. The weapons impaled her, one by one. Her small body as slowing filled with weapons from axes, to spears to swords; he was horrified. The blood and flesh of this delicate woman was torn out of her. Yet he could feel that the woman was still holding to him dearly shielding him from the rain of swords that kept pouring.

He didn't know how long but the rain quickly stop as soon as it began hitting the young woman. he looked at her back to see more that four dozen weapons sticking in her once delicate back, she was literally bathing blood at that point. He looked at her face but only to see the genuine and loving smile she normally gives to him but her eyes were lifeless and blood was pouring from her mouth and nose.

She was dead. She took the wrath of the Gate of Babylon for him.

Kyrie was dead.

Nero could only shiver at the sight, still holding her, tears falling in his before he scream her name!

"KYRIE!"

* * *

Nero sat up from his bed, sweating hard and panting. He looked around wide eyed and saw he was on his and Kyrie's apartment. The sun was already shining outside the window and he could hear the morning city traffic outside.

"Kyrie..." he said her name again, the memory and the scene played back again and again in his mind. By far it was the most horrific nightmare he ever had and he knows that it will not die down yet.

"No..." he whispered to himself. the thought was horrifying, it was bad enough for him to lose her back then but to see her die in front of him, it was unimaginable.

"Nightmare?" a voice came from the door. He looked the direction to see Vergil holding a glass of water; a pill was dissolving in it. he groaned the sight of his father.

"What are you doing here?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Vergil simply approach him and handed him the glass of water. "Here, helps that thumping head of yours." When Nero refuses he glared. "It's your call"

At that, Nero's head suddenly felt like exploding when the hangover starts kicking in. he groaned again and take the glass from Vergil's hand. Gulping it he said "Thanks. So what are you doing here?"

Vergil sat on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't just leave..." he shrugged before pointing out his blue silk coat and the Yamato resting on the chair. "I have to drag you all the way from the base because you were about to cause serious problem."

Nero blinked before another wave hits his head "I was?"

"Otherwise you will wake up in a high security jail for crying out loud" Vergil stood up and went for the door. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

Nero felt stupid for a moment, not because of him saying he was causing trouble last night is because what he last said to him. _'Breakfast? Vergil? Breakfast? Vergil can COOK!?'_

"I must be still dreaming" he slapped himself "No, am not! What on Earth is happening now?" he wondered. His father, cold, merciless, power seeker, and badass demon killer can cook.

"NERO!" a shout from the kitchen took him back to reality.

He quickly stood up, arranged the bed, grabbed the now empty glass and rushed to the kitchen. Good thing his hangover died down now.

Vergil was already sitting on the table which is filled with mouth watering sorts of food Nero could think off. A hot cup of coffee greeted him upon entering the kitchen. Nero could swear he saw a slight smirk on his father face when he saw the breakfast buffet on the table.

Not entirely engrande like rich men, but their breakfast consists of eggs, sausages, French breads, bacons and sliced salamis. The table was also arranged neatly and all the pans that used for cooking were already washed.

"Wow..." he said almost dropping the glass he held.

The son of Sparda smirked. "Never eaten a breakfast before?"

"No, I mean, yeah, I mean no it's just never knew you could cook." He said as he sat down. Taking the cup of coffee, he took a sip and his eyes opened wide. "The coffee..."

Vergil raised a brow, "Is it not you liking?"

"I fucking love it!" he said "How did you blend this?"

"Your girl taught me, as for other foods here, you mother taught me. But I can cook fine on my own." He said taking a sip on his own coffee. "I maybe alone for a long time but that doesn't mean I can cook for myself."

"Really? He took spoonful of eggs to his mouth "Delicious."

"I'm glad it's you liking. But..." Now Vergil's expression went cold "Watch you table manner, I do believe Kyrie told that a lot to you."

Nero didn't reply as he kept eating and Vergil didn't say anything anymore. For a while the dinning table was filled with eating, and clattering of cutlery. Vergil ate in distinct manner while Nero ravages anything that was on his plate. It was peace for a while then Vergil decided to break the ice and hop in back to the first question he asked him this morning.

"Nightmare?"

Nero stopped eating and took sip of his coffee, helping him swallow his food. "Yeah..." he said almost in a whisper.

"Can you tell me what?"

"Remember back in Russia when we face Dimitri?"

Vergil raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Remember when I charge at him when his 'gate of wonders' began firing swords at me. And you were shouting _'no'_ then Trish saved me?" he looked at his father straight in the eye.

"What about it?"

"I kept having that dream over and over. But this last one was horrifying. Trish didn't appear instead..." he trailed off and Vergil finishes it for him.

"Kyrie shielded you from the oncoming swords didn't she?"

Nero nodded taking another sip of his coffee, the hangover is finally gone.

"She died." the young demon hunter concluded. The tone was so soft and weak that the entire morning atmosphere fell into a gloom in just a split second. Vergil was also nerved but he will not falter for the sake of his son.

"I will tell you now. She's going to be alright. The order has no plans of killing her." he said seriously.

Nero lit up a little "how do you know?"

"Back at base I found a page from Agnus' journal. Do you know him?"

"Yeah the s-s-stuttering madman" Nero said imitating. "Why?"

"Before the Saviour, they plan to create a perfect saint; a perfect angel that would lead people to 'salvation', to lead people to worship Sparda and of course to strengthen their power. In military terms, an ultimate super soldier one that can surpass everything they could throw at it." Vergil explained.

"I didn't even know that."

"Figures, you said you were kept in the dark correct? So it's no surprise Nero." Vergil took a deep breath "We believe Kyrie is their candidate for this saint."

"Wait! You telling me she WOULD become like Credo!? An Angel, Literally!?" Nero eyes went wide and slammed a hand at the table.

"Calm down Nero, yes the Order planned her for ascension. Use her to turn the war into their favour and of course kill you with her own blades. Better sting for Irony, if that counts. Basically that was it."

"We need to save her now!" he stood up and Vergil followed suit

"Hold on, we don't know where they are yet! The Allied forces were still tracking them so we have to wait. Agnus will not hurry up the process so at least it will buy us the time we need. If she is delicate as they believe she was, then they are gonna have the hard time 'ascending' her. She is strong and defiant like you."

Realizing Vergil was right Nero stand down quickly "Yeah she is. But still..."

The son of Sparda raised a hand "No more doubts. We will find her. Now, clean this mess up."

"WHAT? No way, I'm not cleaning that up!"

"That's an order Nero! After you're down meet me at the top floor." Vergil finishes his coffee and went back to the bedroom, coming back seconds later carrying his Yamato and his coat. "Don't make me wait!" he said before shutting the door behind him.

Grumbling at how his father has a point, Nero cleaned up the table and washes the dishes. When he was done, he took a quick bath before donning up a white shirt and casual pants. He realized that Vergil brought the Yamato with him so he grabbed the Red Queen with him and let rest on his shoulder. Giving himself a little warm up, then left his place and went to the stairs but not before hearing a rather loud moans and screams of pleasure coming from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Dante..." he said shaking his head before going to the rooftop.

* * *

The city of Paris become busier at this time. Nero could hear traffic noises, cars, sirens and helicopters in the rooftop. Vergil was already waiting for him with his back facing him. he didn't wear his coat just yet only his black vest that reveal his tone muscles. Nero approached him casually.

"So what is it what to show me?" he asked before quickly meeting a fast

TWACK!

The next time Nero knows is that Vergil was now facing him the sheathed Yamato hitting his Devil Bringer arm which glow bright blue upon impact. The scabbard of the sword sparked a little as it glides a little on Nero's demon arm.

"WHOA! What the fuck!?" Nero said in surprised.

"Hmm... Too slow..." Vergil responded before sending his other arm at his son. Nero quickly parried it with his human hand before countering by parrying the Yamato to the side. Vergil quickly lept back a little to give space before moving in to hit Nero with the sheathed sword.

Nero grabbed the incoming attack but failed to make it stop Vergil's momentum completely. He stopped the scabbard only to unsheathe the Yamato from it. The blade shone in the bright sunlight.

"At least give me a heads up old man!" Nero said before holding the scabbard in attack position like a sword. Vergil flipped his grip on the Yamato so he would hit with its blunt side. An unusual wield of a katana but he found it effective in training his son. That side made contact with Nero's head on body dozens of times.

This time is no exception.

"Too slow Nero! You only caught the Yamato by your wrist earlier. If the sword is unsheathed, your hand is gone by now, demon or human." Vergil said before moving in quickly "Now show what I taught you!"

Nero response was to block the Yamato with its own scabbard, parrying its blows high and low. It was a good thing that the scabbard was made of the finest wood, and simply cannot be damage even getting hit many times. Nero held it to his demon bringer arm, blocking defensive against Vergil's attacks. The young demon hunter bid his time, until Vergil leaves an opening.

A few more blows until Vergil made a overhead strike.

"NOW!" Nero said before blocking the overhead strike then his left hand grabbed the Red Queen and moved in to hit Vergil's side. The son of Sparda was already expecting this so he lept back and quickly flip to the grip of the sword again just in time to for its sharpened steel to meet the tip of the Red Queen with a clank.

"not fast enough" he said again.

Nero threw the scabbard at him and he caught it with his sword, sheathing it completely. He then charged at him with his sword raised.

Bad move.

Vergil simply raised his hand and pushed Nero aside as the young devil hunter stumble from his momentum. In a blue Vergil standing tall at his side, his feet blocked the Devil Bringer while the tip of scabbard aimed at his throat, a familiar scene where Nero ended up the same fate but with Dante on standing instead.

Vergil sighed at the scene. "It appears you still don't know how to distribute your energy Nero." He quickly moved away and put a hand for his son.

Nero took it with a huff and replied "You noticed? I thought I was fast enough."

"You are not" Vergil spat coldly. "First and foremost, you have to distribute your energy Nero. Do not focus on one aspect. Speed and power is a good combination."

"Perhaps you... because my style is different." Nero moved to the small table and grabbed the two bottles of energy drink. He tossed the other one to Vergil "Here you go, old man"

"I'm not old, but I appreciate that you tossed me the drink."

"Heh, with that face. yeah your old" Nero chuckled before taking a gulp.

Vergil didn't pursue the topic anymore instead he went back to the earlier one. "You need to learn and master distribution. The way I see it, you tend to brute force you way out of everything."

"I thought you said might controls everything?"

"BUT not always might literally. They are many forms of might Nero, speed and cunning is one of them." Vergil took a deep breath before sitting down in a chair. "Let's continue..."

Nero raised a brow "What now?"

"Sit down"

He complied but with a question mark written on his face.

"Close your eyes." Vergil ordered.

"I don't know where this is going..."

"Just do it"

He did and he felt very odd suddenly.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yeah... what is it." Nero's brow went closer a little.

"Your power... it beginning to distribute itself throughout your body, correct?"

"Yeah, I feel better, light..." He trailed off as he felt the sensation on his body as if being touched by some delicate fingers. "Kyrie..." he said absentmindedly.

"Yes, I feel her too. Her energy is within you. The bond you share with her is unparalleled to any power, I know. I fear that it even surpasses mine." Vergil concluded before opening his eyes. Nero's features were now relaxed.

"Open them. and tell me if you feel better"

"I... I am. What was that, I felt her within me."

"Meditation, helps you focus and distribute energy. Now you can fight better this time." Vergil stood up and went for another go. But someone stop their little training session.

"Well I see there is a father-son bonding going on here." Lady quipped from the door, she was holding a cup of coffee in her hand. The two looked at her.

"Jack wants us back at base in one hour so, better wrap up and get ready. He has some important announcement. Regarding our missing Kyrie... intel says they might have found her."

"Good, we will get ready!" Nero was excited and quickly grabbed his gear and went pass Lady. The woman was surprised at Nero's attitude and turned to Vergil.

"What's up with him?"

"I help him calm himself." Vergil replied simply before grabbing his coat and was about to pass Lady but she stopped her.

"Now..."

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You didn't tell me why you are crying like a baby last night."

"Do you need to be reminded how good you are to be a mother?" He shoots an amused look at her.

"Shut it! Am not your mother!"

Vergil gave a light chuckle "I know..." Before moving pass her. "Get ready as well, do not just stand there staring at me."

' _How did he know I was-'_ She groaned and blush at her cheeks "One day... Vergil... one day" she said before heading back to her room still annoyed when she heard Dante and Trish's love making session across the corridor. She bang the door of their room to stop them, instead the noise got louder. At that she covered her ears went back to her room.

* * *

"Your surprisingly calm at this." Agnus remarked at Kyrie.

The Brunette simply looked at him with fire "I'm not your average girl anymore. come on try me, remove my shackles and I will show you what I mean."

Agnus' response was to press the button and electricity went to Kyrie's head. She trashed in her bounds and she screamed in pain.

"You were saying?" he asked.

She gasped when the pain stopped. "I can do this... All day!" she said stubbornly.

"Ah, you're more tougher that your brother-"

"Leave him out of this!" she snapped at him, her murdering eyes were picture Agnus being stabbed rapidly until nothing was left.

"As you wish my saint" Agnus press some more buttons and electricity were felt once more. Kyrie screamed again but quickly closed her mouth and gritted her teeth. She was still trashing in her bounds. A few minutes gone by and the electricity stopped. Kyrie was running on overdrive to keep the pain out.

The leader of the Order smiled at her "Now, I can see that your defiance exceed my expectations. you really are the best candidate."

"Go. To. Hell!" she spat at him. her body is tired and cold, the wind blew upon her naked skin. her hair was already covering her eyes her head hung low making Agnus shiver a little at the aura she is emitting. he cleared his throat to calm himself.

"I already did and back." Agnus replied with a mock then pressed a button. "Now time for the next phase."

Kyrie's deathly aura dissipates when her rack began to move towards the vat at the center of the room. she looked around wide eyed as the bounds were released only to be replaced with bounds inside the vat. She tried struggle free but it was hopeless. upon closing the glass behind it. water began to fill it.

"I will get you!" she said as the water began to fill the vat. "Nero will get you!"

A mask was put on her face and quickly began to fall asleep in it. her struggling slowly stopped and by the time she fell cold once more. the vat as already full.

Agnus watched in a wicked smile.

"Let the angel be reborn..." he said before pushing a button again and a series of mechanical arms with syringes appeared inside the vat before the main covering enclosed the glass casing completely covering the procedure inside.


	10. La Ville Lumière

Allied European Main Command Center

Paris, France

9:30 am (Local Time)

The Devil May Cry crew arrive with little ceremony and quickly headed on the war room of the building. Jack was already looking at the table filled with maps and pictures. Beside him were several commanders and an middle age man who were simingly pointing certain areas on the map

"Good morning." Jack said when he noticed them. the other commanders greeted as well.

Dante smiled beamingly "So where's the party?"

"I got news for you. This man here has discovered a lead."

Nero quickly looked at the man and smiled.

"Uncle Dave!"

The man looked at him as well as the others. "Hey, Nero. It's been awhile eh?" he hugged the young demon hunter before quickly letting go.

"Ah, I see you knew each other. Mr. Dave here is now the new elected mayor of The Castle Town of Fortuna." Jack said with a small smile.

"He's the brother of Kyrie and Credo's father. Since when did you became mayor?" Nero wondered in surprised.

"Just two days ago." Dave said.

"Mr. Dave here is also leading the Fortuna intelligence Resistance helping the Allied cause for a while. And he found suspicious activity lately. Mr. Mayor..." he turned to Dave who stepped forward and took the floor. the rest listen on what he has say.

"Yesterday, demonic activities skyrocketed. I asked the resistance to gather data and they saw several human engineered portals on certain buildings. These buildings here..." he pointed several points on the map of Castle town of Fortuna. "Are abandoned for quite sometime now, some of them were halted construction a year ago during the rehabilitation. I already imposed curfew but General Darby here insisted that total evacuation is necessary."

Trish raised a brow "Why?"

Lady shrugged "Is it obvious? The order is bringing up a demon army in the city. Its very clear that they are hiding something in there."

"Kyrie..." Vergil said with narrow eyes.

Nero was surprised. "The last place we will look. Now I know what Kyrie's saying to me back then. The closer to the enemy, the safer it can get." completely realizing her words to him before.

Dante chuckled "So that's why she came with you to this show? Well it did help a lot so I have no complains"

"Indeed" Trish nodded.

"But the Order will expect us coming so probably the demons in the city is a distraction..." Vergil looked at the map and focusing on the Fortuna Castle. "She's there, Fortuna Castle."

"Alright. Since we got all the info and assumption what else do we need to know Mr. Mayor?"

Dave tapped his chin in thought. "Except for the portals, there are several demon spawn points on the forest and the nearby ruins of the Order HQ. Other than that, a storm suddenly also obscured the path and the castle itself."

"Bingo!" Nero said with his fist bumping together.

"Let's go over with the plans again..." Jack said.

The Allied main invasion force will be consisting 2 Battleships, 10 Missile Guided Destroyers, 2 Aegis Cruisers, 1 Aircraft Carrier, and 5 Assault Ships each carrying 10 main battle tanks, 15 armoured vehicles (IFVs and others.), and more than 200 men, mostly marines from several countries. Not to mention several helicopter air fleets providing support, supplies and more troops.

At exactly 6 am, the Battleships will bombard the city breaking the demon defences on the beaches and buildings, following a series of Tomahawk missiles targeting the marked buildings and shutting portals at the same times.

The main force will be divided into two parts. The main one consisting of the 2 Battleships, 5 missile Guided Destroyers, three assault ships and the Aircraft carrier will attack the Castle town of Fortuna. Deploying enough forces to subdue the city, with the help of the Devil May Cry team, Jack will spare much forces need for future battles in the island should the Order decided to stand their ground.

The Devil May Cry crew will separate into three teams each leading an attack force into the city. Dante will lead the central force consisting of Allied airborne troops, they will secure the central town square of the city which is connected to the main avenue leading to Fortuna Church. Their task it to strike the main demon forces in the city center, capture the city hall and wait for the amphibious armoured units from the only beach in the city.

Trish and Lady will lead the beachhead and clear the series of docks and harbours that will hamper the landing forces as quickly as possible before punching a hole on the demon lines in order for the armoured units to reach Dante's force in the center. Trish and Lady will take a force then proceed to other part of the city for mopping up.

Nero and Vergil will lead much smaller airborne troops in the residential section of the city to the western part. Their goal is to secure the city's only three main bridges. Then wait for more reinforcements before rejoining Dante in the city center.

When Dante and armoured units met up, they will punch a hole in the main avenue all the way to the church which contains the most concentrated demon force in the city.

The other half of the fleet will proceed on the Northern part of the Island and position themselves on striking range of the Mitis Forest, there is a long coastline there that the Allies can establish once the city is taken. This is just Jack's back up plan should the demons fled to the forest and made a stand along with Order's troops. The battleships will then move to the other side of the island and position nearing the ruins of the Order HQ to commence two pronged bombardment on Mitis forrest, one coming from the said Battleships and the other from the half of the fleet.

When the city is taken, the Devil May Cry team will move to the castle to save Kyrie, and capture the castle, eliminating several Order's knights and officers in the process.

Dante snorted at the idea of him leading the large force in the heart of the city. He can take the entire demon army all by himself and he thought that Jack is doing overkill in this operation. But then again, he figured that whatever his fight was going to be as this moment was also the fight of everyone else as well, Half demons, a certain demoness or human alike. He thought that General is determined to end this war whatever maximum measures necessary without the involvement of Nuclear weapons that is.

' _He may be willing to launch a full scale invasion of the demon world if that's what it takes.'_ he thought but he knew Jack will never go that far. Would he?

"May I ask, what about the people?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You had to ask that..." Trish remarked him.

"Worry not Mr. Dante, I already issued a forced evacuation, the resistance also pulled out of the city but not before making sure everyone has left on the ferryboats. Fortuna is now a ghost town."

"More like Demon city now" Lady commented.

"We'll fix that." Trish reassured.

"We will not waste time; tomorrow we will start the operation as planned code name: Aegis, Any more questions?" Jack asked them but before could have a chance to speak, the ground shook a little and explosions were heard. Sirens then began to blare outside and into the city.

"What the hell is going on!?" he asked.

"Sir the city is under attack again. large demon force appeared near the Eiffel tower!" a soldier said.

Jack immediately ordered everyone to battle and he looked at Dante and his team who were ready to kill some demons. "You know what to do! I'll meet you at the Aircraft Carrier, finish this fast!"

"You got it! Come on guys let's rock!" Dante said before flipping his coat and headed outside the building followed by his company. Trish smiled,

"Finally I was itching to shoot something lately."

Lady cocked her guns ready "me too."

"Let's split up, I'll head for the main avenue to make way for the military you guys head straight for the tower." Vergil said before getting on the military pick up truck, Nero quickly climbing aboard the back readying his ACR weapon.

"Got it bro! Come on babes, let's go" Dante headed to other pick up truck, Trish is driving while he was riding shotgun. Lady manned the twin .50 cal turret on the back.

"Oh, yeah let's blast some ass!" Lady said as the truck move forward leaving the opposite direction of the base. They moved fast overtaking the convoy of French Leclerc tanks and troops. Jets and helicopters flew overhead and more explosions were heard. The civilians were running as the police assist them to the evacuation points. Police vans and cars were everywhere, sirens blaring some crashed at the establishments as demons kills the officers inside it.

Lady saw a police van being overrun by demons, she aimed her turret at them and let out a burst. The demons fell and the officers put out his hand with thumbs up as thanks before turning around the corner.

"Nice shot Lady." Dante remarked from the inside the truck.

She didn't reply as she gave cover to the fleeing civilians that were being chased by the ravaging demons. Bloods and guts spewed everywhere as the .50 cal rips them to shreds. Dante peaks out the window armed with his Spas 12 and start blasting demons that tried to cling on their truck. Trish avoided cars and wreckages on the road, making Dante bump his head on the window frame of the car.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry Dante. Hold on next time!" she said as she drew out her Luce to shoot the demon at her side of the window. A little later, she saw something coming her way so she had to quickly turn making Lady almost lost grip on the gun, her shots went wide. When she was about to complain she could only gasped at what she saw.

"OH SHIT!" Dante said as he saw it as well.

A police van was flying towards them. Trish just narrowly misses the van by a millimetre. Lady had to drop the turret to duck and feel the wind as the van was just inches from her. it lands and bounce several feet from them before completely stopping into a wreck.

"SHIT!" Lady exclaimed as she retrieve her bearings. She stumbled back down on her rear when Trish stepped on the gas. Dante peaked out of his window to aim his shotgun ahead of them. there was a large demon blocking out the road. Its horns poised like a rhino. Dante smirked.

"Here we go." He channelled his demon energy to the shotgun he wielded. The demon charged forward intending to the same as it did with police van. Trish glared as the vehicle sped forward. With enough distance, Dante pulled the trigger.

BANG!

It was much louder than before for a split second the shots from the weapon fired more like a laser than a series of pellets. The shot made impact on the charging demon and it stumbled forward as its momentum did the motion. Finally stopping dead, lying on the side; and now serves a ramp for Trish. The vehicle went over the dead demon and flew a few feet of the ground making Lady bump on the back of the truck with a squeak.

"Get your act together back there Lady" Dante said.

"Shut up!" Lady retorted as she stood back up and manning the turret again.

By now they were heading on one of Paris' widest roads leading towards the Arc de Triomphe. The French historical monument is now infested with demons that cling to its structure. Trish sped up again and Dante laugh.

"Clean up time!" Trish said as she began circling the monument. Dante lean out of the window again to shoot any demons that comes closer but this time he uses the Ebony and Ivory rapidly firing at the demons around the monument.

Lady went on berserk mode as she glued her fingers on the trigger. Her .50 calibres shredding demons that were clinging on the monument, some began to roar as they leapt towards the truck, but Dante shot them down. He looked at Lady who was clearly enjoying herself with the heavy machine guns. Smiling he continued to fire as Trish made a few more circles on one of Paris' famous rotundas.

It took ten circles around the monument to clear out everything. By the time allied reinforcements arrived the area is clear so they left some in the monument and followed Dante's truck towards the Eiffel tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vergil and Nero got it easy compared to Dante's route. The road and the area is seemingly clear but Vergil thought otherwise. Nero went on alert readying his ACR for any demons.

"It's too quiet" Vergil said.

"Except for the panic and screaming of terrified civilians, yeah it's too quiet." Nero added.

They have to say it.

The police at guiding the civilians into safety drew out their side arms and began firing at the coming demons from above. More than a dozen scarecrows began wrecking havoc on the fleeing civilians and Nero had to lean out to spray lead on the demons getting too close on the civilians. Powered by the Devil Bringer arm, the weapons began spitting out hot blue lead that shreds demons.

One scarecrow manage to cling into Vergil's side of the door. The son of Sparda didn't flinch and soon that poor scarecrow is send flying with five summoned swords impaling his 'head'. More demons appeared and this time, they were after them. Leaving the civilians alone, they began swarming their vehicle and Vergil knew Nero would not be enough to stop them.

"Take the wheel"

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Nero said as he saw Vergil move out the window of his door and went to the open back side of the truck. Nero manned the drive seat expertly avoiding the destroyed cars and other debris on the road.

Vergil stood on the back of the truck unfazed as he slashed the demons that are foolish enough to come close. The Yamato cleanly cutting through like paper, he then threw the scabbard impaling another demon near him then sheathing his sword in it before the demon fell of the vehicle.

By now Nero turned to an alley way and the combat became easier for Vergil. He smiled, as he sends a series of Judgement cuts behind them, guts and blood explode everywhere. All the time he was never moved from where he stands.

"You alright back there?" Nero said.

"Yeah, they pose no challenge as usual." He said before brushing his hair upwards but failed due to the strong winds as the truck sped up. Sighing, he sat down and opened the small window behind the vehicle's cabin.

"How far out?"

"Not far now. I can see the Eiffel tower now." Nero said as he turned a corner. A few more blocks and they are there. The battle is already happening as the Allied military were fighting the demons on the base of the tower. Explosions and dust were everywhere. Despite it, the tower still standing.

"Dante should be there by now" Vergil said as he looked at the battle.

Nero stopped the vehicle when a soldier blocked their path. He was about to argue when Vergil hop off of the vehicle. "Come on we'll go on foot. Its not far now"

Nero got off the truck "Fine. Let's go" he said as he and Vergil set off to the tower but not alone. They were accompanied by a French battalion with two Leclerc tanks. Nero smiled.

"The more, the Merrier."

* * *

The battle was in full swing. Heavy tanks are firing support across the river seine, and infantry forces are holding the two nearby bridge. On the south side of the tower, a platoon of allied infantry lead by Dante, Lady and Trish were now battling the large hordes of demons. Small, human sized, or large demons charged at them with menacing roar that would terrify every human that could hear it. but these soldiers were no longer terrified at them. The year's worth of combat had hardened them to the core. Some thing that Dante found impressive, humans adapt.

The red clad demon hunter split from the main force and began on killing rampage using the Rebellion to slash and impale enemies that in his path. He skewered three demon foot soldiers and use them as bat to send others flying.

He then shot one of the demon soldiers on the legs to make it fall to the ground before stepping on it. Dante smirked as he rode the down demon like a skateboard, sliding around the area while shooting more around him.

"WOOOHOOO!" he was literally having fun, Another reason why he loves his job so much.

When he stopped the slide, the demon beneath his is disintegrated only its cloth remains. He walk off a little before slashing again on the squad behind him, their scythe were useless on sheer power of the Rebellion. He made a clear path, towards the allied forces one of the bridges. He waved at them and the soldiers cheered before charging from their position.

"I wish Vergil was doing the same on the other bridge, we need to wrap up this joint!" he said removing a sweat in his head.

By now as the forces on his side move the battle lines to the demons, he heard electrical explosions from the position he come from. He gave a light laugh to himself "Trish was having way too much fun."

On the other side of the tower Nero and Vergil were doing the same thing as Dante did. Slashing their way towards the other bridge, heavy armoured demons began to block their path. Their stone like armour ready to block even the sharpest of blows from the Yamato. Nero planned otherwise. Instead of sharp slice, he used his devil bringer arm to smash his way through the blockade. The demons were swept of their feet exposing their weak points to Vergil who gave a blurred barrage of high slashes. The blade were already sheathed before even the demon fell to the ground dead.

Finally bursting their way through, they both rally the troops on the bridge to push back the demons towards the tower. No where left to go, the demons were slowly boxed in but their numbers kept increasing as more were pouring out from the top of the tower.

At this close call combat, air support is useless. Airstirkes could destroy the Eiffel tower in the process and that is something the allies are avoiding and demons knew it. Seeing the progress slowed Dante took out the Pandora's box and transformed it into a minigun. He called five Allied heavy soldiers to him.

"Follow me boys! Let's clear out this place!"

These heavy soldiers were armed with portable miniguns attached to a square backpack full of ammunition. They provide clearing support for advancing troops in usual combat.

Dante and the heavy soldiers lined up before spreading a storm of lead on the horde of demons at the base of the tower. Blood, guts, weapons, and screams of dying demons were witness in the entire battle. Seeing the breakthrough, they kept pushing forward.

Finding an opportunity, Vergil looked up to where the demons were coming and signalled Dante. The red clad twin brother nodded and turned to his demonic formed. Vergil did the same.

"I'll leave the rest to you fellas" Dante said before sprinting on the base of the tower then scaled upwards on his side while Vergil on the other side. What it seems like a race as the two sprinted while slashing demons that were foolish to stop them. Within a half a minute they arrived at the top, clearing out more demons and pushing them off the tower. Vergil destroys the portal and Dante cleared the top view cafe. Sooner or later there some cheering below and they looked down to see the battle was over.

From their view, the city of Paris has several smoke columns rising towards the air. Turning back to their human forms, Vergil sighed.

"Another penny for the job."

Dante looked at him quizzically "What's that suppose to mean?"

"That's a human saying correct?"

Dante laughed a little "You mean another day, another dollar."

"It's the same, Dante" Vergil defended.

"Whatever. Come on let's go back down." Dante said before heading towards the tower's elevator fortunate that the power is still working with Vergil following suit.

* * *

Regrouping back at the base of the tower the rest of the team was already waiting for them, so does a Allied helicopter. Dante quickly went to Trish who hugged and kissed him. Nero praised his father with a "Nice job, old man" while Lady laughed.

"General Darby sent me here; he was already at the fleet carrier heading towards Fortuna. He will debrief you when we get there." The pilot said before manning the cockpit and starting up the helicopter. The Devil May Cry crew climbed inside.

They flew away from Paris to the Allied fleet in the Atlantic; Next stop, Fortuna Island.

"Hang on Kyrie, I'm coming to save you." Nero said to himself and let himself doze to sleep as the landscape below him turned from land to sea.


	11. Comfort, Calmness, Curiosity, Angst

Lost in dirty thoughts.

Lost in pleasure.

Lost within their world.

The mind of Dante was full of losing himself as pleasure, aimlessly gliding his hands on the golden locks of hair on top of his second head. He felt as her head began to push in and out of him, deeper in each bob; the tip hitting the very end of her throat. He groaned as vibrations sends his muscle tense with each passing moment. She was good, and hot in doing this ordeal. He can't get enough of it, he will never get used to it.

Suddenly with intense pleasure as it is, she stopped and moved away from him. she looked at his cold blue eyes with hers, her expression unreadable for a moment and he noticed it. when he tried to protest, she stood up and turned his back on him then proceed to lower herself on top of him. Slick and slippery, his shaft entered her without a problem.

She moaned his name as she sheathed herself into him like Yamato and its scabbard.

"Trish" he breathed out, both panting and groaning as each grind and sway of her hips. It was mesmerizing and his eyes seemed to be hypnotized at the way she moves. Her body was almost fluid as she grinds his shaft inside of her with the tip painfully hitting the end.

"Dante" she replied as she kept grinding him faster and faster. Dante put both of his hands on her hips then applying downward pressure to make sure the head of his shaft is completely brushing the very end of her insides. She gasped at the action but nonetheless never fazed by it.

"Shit! So good!" he said as he increases the pressure of his grip on her. She moaned loudly and the bed squeaked at the intense action. He was feeling his release very, very close now.

"Dante!" she gasped at that before applying more pressure at him then she came hard first. Her energy was draining at the orgasm but she kept grinding until his hands forced her to stop. He was coming hard and painfully.

So much pleasure was on his nerves that a single grind of her hips, his shaft was aching badly.

"Ah..." he gasped at the release it was the third time this night and he was already tiring out. It was a long day, battling demons in Paris earlier and surviving the debriefing back the bridge of the Carrier. Now they are on one of the spare bunks on board the ship, spending the rest of their time resting or doing things like he and Trish doing now.

Finally after a while, Trish got up a little, facing him before putting him back inside of her. They both groan as the still rock hard shaft made contact with the end of her insides. Fluids were leaking out of her, both hers and Dante's.

Dante looked tired at his state. He was panting hard and sweating like hell; the Air-condition room didn't help at all.

"Tired?" she only asked after they stared at each with satisfied looked on their faces.

"No, you?"

"I can go for a mile" she said smiling at she adjust her legs in order for her move up and down this time. Dante groaned again and Trish almost gritted her teeth every time she goes back down to him. His eyes rolled back of his at the pleasure, his hands grabbing her seductive bosoms.

Having power to sit up, he manages to get himself closer towards his objective. Those soft breasts that he loved to tease even in frontlines. He always gets his way, one time during an urban clean out of demons, Dante suddenly pulled Trish into an alleyway just go tease her breast beneath her corset. He unzipped them quickly then sucked on it like an animal. Of course the desire is overwhelming that they end up doing quickies on those said alleyways while demons were gunned down by Allied soldiers on the adjacent streets.

She gasped loudly as he caresses of breast, sucking one nipple then the other and vice versa. His mouth never tires and he became really good at making these erect as possible. His saliva lubricating each mound and his tongue dance around the nipples and her areola; this is sending her nuts.

Without warning she stopped at her actions and pressed him tighter as she riding another powerful orgasm. Her muscles became tense as she felt her energy being drained again but this didn't fazed the half demon; instead he kept doing his task which adds torment to her tensed body.

"Dante, stop..." she weakly said to him but he didn't and Trish found herself lying on the bed with him on top. He was still inside of her and he looked at her with such devilish and lustful eyes. He looked a little disappointed at the words.

"Why?" he asked "Can't take it anymore?"

"It's too much..."

"Since when is it too much." It wasn't a question and it followed by a strong thrust which made her impulsively cling into him. The pleasure was unbearable and she found herself weaken even further by this man, this man that she loves, this man that set her free from evil. At that point it was her turn to let herself go. Moaning, gasping, screaming loudly, she didn't care anymore if anyone hears them. as long as she is feeling good, its fine. He too was groaning loudly at the power he was releasing, it was overwhelming and addicting at the same time.

Closing her eyes, her arms hugged him with all the strength left and release one big orgasm. He too let himself lost with a cry of her name. With one powerful slam, the shaft twitched inside before firing the last shot into her. It was warm, just as warm as his body heat it; just as warm as his love to her, so loving and comfortingly.

Panting, he quickly pulled off her and fell beside her tired and satisfied. She smiled as she adjust herself so she was resting her head on his chest, carefully listening to the heartbeat that dances with hers like always. She smiled as fatigue began to caught up with her. she was spent and so was he.

Without words, they only have the energy to share a quick kiss before falling asleep with arms around each other. No words are needed to say what their hearts wants to express and that is a fact.

* * *

Vergil went out of his bunks as the intense action just above him intensifies. He groaned annoyingly, he can't sleep, he can't concentrate, and can't hear himself as the noise kept going on. without anymore action, he stood up, grabbed the book he was reading and quickly went out of the room, grabbing only the Yamato and leaving his coat behind.

Wearing only his black vest, he wandered around the carrier, returning the greetings from the crews and soldiers alike respectfully. He was about to head to the upper decks when he realized something.

"Nero..." he said before going back the way he came.

Nero was silent after the battle in Paris and it's anyone guess what the young demon thinking. He was silent in the debriefing and review of battle plans earlier and obviously not said a word or anything afterwards. He simply excuses himself out and headed on the bunks.

Knowing Nero, Vergil sighed "I hope he's not doing any reckless antics again."

Upon reaching his bunk, he knocked on the door first before hearing an "it's open" from him.

"Nero?" Vergil began as he opened the door.

The son of Sparda was surprised. Nero wasn't trashing around like he usually does, he wasn't walking in circles, nor clenching his fist when he's feeling impatient. Instead he was just sting on his bed, looking at Kyrie's golden necklace on the palm of his devil bringer arm and had a calm but serious expression on his face.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at him.

"Nothing, just checking on you." Vergil said while going inside the room and closing the door behind you.

Nero chuckled at him, "What you think I would be restless like before, trashing like a madman and doing something reckless?"

Vergil had to feel guilty for that.

"Nah, you were right. Those actions were accomplishing nothing" he continued. Vergil just listened and he continued. "Normally, I would jump overboard and swam to Fortuna if I have to but I thought why would I do such a thing? I will get myself killed and make my family worried sick. Heh, kinda out of character for me eh?" he chuckled at the last question.

Vergil let out a small and rare smile "Heh, not at all. Sometime a fire could be calmer than the sea, and the sea could be dangerous than the fire."

"Yeah..." he took at deep breath and lay himself down on the bed, putting the necklace back to the table beside him.

"Get some rest." Vergil said heading towards the door.

"Hey, dad" Nero called him.

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks. Without you teaching me, I would probably be swimming to Fortuna right now" Nero said with a smile before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, you would" Vergil replied but Nero was already asleep and he quietly closed the door behind him. Feeling himself ease at Nero now acting a little calmer than before, he continued on to the upper decks of the ship to get some peace and quiet.

* * *

Night time was full breeze, it was dark and only the moon where giving dim light on the dark Atlantic ocean. Vergil walked on the wide runway of the carrier. The night patrols just took off for their mission and the crew were already wrapping up their duties for the day. The patrol won't be back for another hour so there is time to clean up the mess on the flight deck.

Greeting more crews he comes across with, he made his way towards the front end of the runway, directly basking the moonlight that seemed to illuminate him. found a good spot to read and only the waves of the ocean were the only noise he heard crew activity were now gone and the flight deck were now seemingly deserted.

Sitting down on the edge of the runway and letting his feet hang off overboard, he opened his book and the moonlight gave light to the words he was reading.

"Ah..." he gasped in pleasure as the night wind picks up a little, he slightly shivered as the cold wind kissed his muscled arms but nonetheless he kept reading his book. Occasionally looking at dim lit ocean and the escort ships of the Carrier Vergil simply sighed and kept reading the book. He was already two chapters done was about the read the next one when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"The first place I want to look if I were to find you"

He took a glance at the source of the voice who sat down beside him. he rolled his eyes "I never knew I could read so well by a mere human" it more of a sarcasm rather than insult.

"Heh, what can I say? You're the _best seller!_ " she retorted with a chuckle.

With a dry laugh, Vergil went his attention back to his book then asked "What brings you here Lady?"

Lady smiled and said "Enjoying the midnight breeze of the Atlantic. I admit its kinda cold, but I don't really mind."

"I take it there is something else that was bothering you?"

"Can't stand those two!" she complained almost like whining it. "Heck I even asked general Darby to put my quarters away from them! With that noise the whole fleet's gonna hear it! It's annoying!"

Vergil gave amused expression "That much?"

"You have no idea!" she groaned before staring into the dim lit ocean. A though crossed her mind "What about you?"

Stopping his current activity, he mirrored her words. "Can't stand those two either"

Lady laughed lightly "At least, there is someone who shares my angst!"

Vergil laughed with her but to a lesser degree before going back to his book and Lady enjoying the calm eerie night. After a moment of conforting silence, Lady turned her attention to the book he was reading.

" _The Iliad_ _by Homer_?" she asked "Never knew you were into classical literature" she said.

Vergil huffed "You get to learn a lot in reading these literatures."

"Everything you read has a lot sense rather than men's magazines I see in Dante's office."

"Expect that to him, he never reads anything sensible"

"Agreed"

"Hmm... odd..."

"What is? What part of the story are you reading?"

"When Greece invaded Troy in order to get back Helen."

Lady put an idea to her words, " _The face that launched a thousand ships._ Hey that could relate to us."

"How come?" Vergil raised a brow.

"Well, Kyrie is captured and we are in a group of ships that will launch an invasion on Fortuna."

"Literally, we don't have a thousand ships, Lady but we got the strength of than a thousand ships that Homer depicted."

"State the obvious, Vergil."

"I though you know me?"

"I do"

Sensing that the topic is pointless, Vergil dropped it and opened up a new one; one that would interest him and of course tease or annoy the woman beside him. He set the book down to his side and set his attention towards her.

"I see why you are really here. You can't stand the two and it's getting into you correct?" he gave his tone a double meaning so Lady would take the bait. He knew it was pointless as Lady would sense a trap but the next reaction he got was a big surprise for him.

Blushing and looking away rather quickly that it should Lady protested "Now why would I be interested in such things?" her tone was hinting panic and Vergil was internally surprised and amused.

"Because it was written your face?" he asked teasingly and Lady dug the knife further.

"No! It was not written on my face!" her face was still looking away but a hand gently turned back to him and now his eyes were boring into hers.

"Tell me Lady, no Mary, did you...?" he left hanging there so Lady could get the idea.

Shocked, she pushed him back and drew out her gun "Don't you dare!"

Vergil kept the amused expression in his face as he turned towards the ocean, "So you did." Honestly he found odd that when he calls her Mary she would automatically says her name is Lady but in this case, she didn't.

"Does it concern you?" she asked, holstering her weapon back.

"I was just curious... how women do it on their own." He said casually.

' _Damn him and his knowledge! Damn him and his Curiosity!'_ she bitterly thought but that's one of the aspects she likes about him. Sighing in defeat she said "Not a word to anyone"

"I won't promise that." He teased.

"Then I won't promise the secret of why are crying last night in Paris"

"Still won't promise it"

"Fine..." she attempted to stand up and go but his voice quickly stopped her.

"Okay, your little dirty secret is safe with me" he said, a hint of eagerness looms in his tone when he said that but his expression was calm and collecting. He adjusts his legs to get himself comfortable.

Lady scooted closer to him but not to make him very uncomfortable. "I did it, many times." she began with red blush invading her face. Vergil was silent and urge her to continue. "Many time I could count. I felt myself in there with them. _That_ _thing_ destroying me, forcing me to say slutty words, making me fell over again and again. I touched myself, I put my fingers insides to feel what Trish is feeling but..." she trailed off and stop dead, she was looking away now from the sheer shame of her confession. Vergil kept silent.

After a while, he cough a little to ease the tension that was Lady "It's natural"

Lady snapped at him _'What the FUCK? Seriously he's playing safe'_ she thought. "Is that all you have to say?"

"I have no words to say to that." honestly he was lost for words, he just first teasing her but it end up in a situation where he can't help her in her issue. Well sex wasn't his forte, and obviously doesn't want to get involve anytime soon but he knew where to hit a woman _if_ he get himself involve.

Feeling her urge again, Lady spoke "I thought about you when I did it. I came hard and thinking maybe I can have a shot. I'm now gonna get younger anymore and maybe it's time to get a shot at those aspects."

Vergil sighed, he was thinking on different note "I cannot Mary."

"Why?"

"I can't I'm not ready"

"To have sex?"

"No, to a have a relationship." the topic was now pointless but he need to clear things out for her. He knew that she liked him and pursuing a relationship more than they have now. But he was persistent that this kind of relationship is for the better of them.

"I'm not pursuing that to you"

"Then what? Itch the ditch?"

"Yes!"

"No."

Lady stood up and began walking away, "just this I'm asking you I though you could help me with this angst but... Nevermind. Goodnight Vergil" she said.

"Wait."

Lady turned to see him stood up and picked up his book. "If you really need this to get off your system then I will help you but this doesn't mean it will change for the both of us. Not even what humans called 'friends with benefits'. Let's make it clear Mary, just this once."

"Thank you" she said before she found herself being pulled by the hand as Vergil led him back to his bunks. They were already going back to the lower decks when the crews of the ships returns to their duties as the night patrols are about to land back to the ship.


	12. Homefront

**Allied Invasion Fleet**

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 **4:45 am, One and a half hour before operation AEGIS.**

Lady opened her eyes to found herself staring at the lit room. groaning she rubbed her eyes and let it adjust to the brightness. She felt relaxed as earlier activities made home to her feelings. Vergil made sure she will savour every moment of it for the rest of her life. he made her came many times that she felt she was high with drugs.

A very addictive one.

She sat up on the bed with a groan not even realizing she was naked until someone walks into the room. Lady looked surprised at first but quickly hide her embarrassment under a serious expression. The son of Sparda was wearing his vest and pants, carrying a tray from the mess hall.

"That's how start the day Mary?" Vergil asked, eyes completely locked on her exposed bosoms. He sat the tray down on the table.

Realizing she was exposed, she grabbed the blanket and glared. "Yes, especially if someone sees me like this"

"Not a good way to start a morning. Glaring at things upon waking up will ruin your day"

Lady had to laugh at that "And you are smiling like a madman every morning? Paying to see that happen"

To much Lady's surprise, Vergil DID smiled at her but to not like a madman. "I do" he said before returning his expression to his normal one.

She moved off the bed and grabbed a shirt hanging on the rack. She then moved towards the table and sat in front of Vergil who was already eating peacefully.

"You up early." She began putting a warm slice of pancake in her mouth.

"Always" came his reply.

"So what's the news?"

"The fleet stopped" Vergil said looking at the porthole window. Lady followed his gazed and noticed that the escort Destroyers stopped making waves. Vergil continued after a while. "I just came from the General that we are in Fortuna now. The Island is in visual range and the fleet has split up an hour ago as planned. The crew are preparing for the invasion."

"We should too"

"Indeed." He finished his meal and stood up to wash himself at the sink.

Lady kept eating for a while before saying "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Last night or rather earlier, helping me get rid of my itch" she said with a small smile. "I feel better now."

"Was that good?" he asked.

There was a lot of meanings to it but Lady made note that Vergil was asking was he really good in making her night more pleasing. She smiled "Yes it was good. My first time and the best." The pleasant feeling was vanished at Vergil's next words.

"And your last with me." His words were cold at that and Lady felt herself shiver at it "That's why I made it a lasting impression. That's how a man should make a person like you satisfied." There is a devilish smirk on his features at that.

"..."

"What is the matter?" he asked

"Nothing" she stood up, went for her clothes on the chair and got dressed. Before so go she said "I was hoping for more but..." she sighed "This is for the best" at that she closed the door behind her softly as she left.

Vergil looked down for a second before shaking his head to clear away to thoughts. Grabbing his coat and his weapon, he went out of the room and head back towards the bridge.

* * *

 **5:45 am**

 **A few kilometres from the Island of Fortuna.**

"GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS! ALL HANDS!"

Alarms blaring!

People running on the corridors and shouting orders to one another.

That's how the morning greeted Dante from his sleep. To add up the commotion, Trish was already nudging him awake for a while now. Groaning from the sweet slumber, he sat up and looked at Trish sleepily.

"Get up and get ready. The others were already at the bridge waiting for us!" Trish said.

Sitting up he grab his towel and washed his face on the sink. After then he grabbed a pack of snacks on the table before putting some clothes on. Trish was already grabbing her guns when they hear loud engines sounds above deck.

WOOOOSH!

An aircraft just took off from the carrier.

Rushing to get clothed, Dante made sure to grab his weapons in the room before following Trish outside. They made their way into the maze of the lower deck. They passed by on the wide aircraft hangar below decks. The planes were being mobilized. Crew pushed carts full of explosive bombs and ordinances to and fro the area. Pilots were running around some were reviewing their missions and targets.

"Man, its getting frantic now" Dante remarked.

"You think" Trish retorted. "Come on"

They went towards the elevator but one of the crew stop them. "Hold on, a plane is about to take off."

WOOOOSH!

Dante saw an F-18 hornet flew away from the flight deck. The crew then motion them to continue. The flight deck was crowded again; another aircraft is being taxed into take off. The couple ran across the flight deck and made way towards the bridge.

At the bridge Jack was looking at the watch it was just 15 minutes away from hell. "All ships confirm targets" the admiral beside him said over the radio.

"This is battleship strike force targets confirmed, waiting for countdown over."

"All destroyers have locked on. Countdown commencing."

"Showtime" Jack said nodding at the Admiral.

Lady, and Nero were at the windows looking through the Binoculars seeing the two Battleships into position their three main batteries were aimed and ready to shoot the Castle town of Fortuna to smithereens. Nero sighed, he didn't want this to happen but the demons and the Order force their hands into this matter.

"The Allies were not here to flatten your hometown Nero." Lady reassured him as if she was reading his mind.

"Yeah, I hope you were right."

Vergil stood silent but his keen eyes were looking at detail of the distant city were fleet is aiming at. There was neither activity nor any movement from the coast. He wondered if the demons really did occupy the city. Earlier he raised the notion that demons might have enough on the Order's commands and decide to ditch the city but Intel proved otherwise.

"An ambush" only said before looking at Nero and Lady

"What?" Nero asked.

"The city's quiet."

"Heh, that's why those big battleships are here for! Open those holes where they hide and blast them of" Lady said with a huff.

Vergil didn't reply as he turned his attention back at the upcoming show.

Dante and Trish arrived suddenly making Jack turned at them. "Just in time, show's about to start"

All captains of the ships looked at the timed watch in their wrist, their right hands signalling fire control officers to pull the trigger. The battleship's guns were ready and trained, the crew was tense and the officers were itching on the trigger.

"Wait for it." the captain said.

3

2

1

6:00 am, the operation begins.

"Fire!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The main batteries of the Battleships fired, and the ship rocked back from the recoiled. Gun after gun were fired from its turrets. And soon the city was covered in smoke.

"WHOA! What the fuck!" Nero exclaimed as the two battleships fired their full salvos on the city. Towering explosion soon envelop the city's coastline. The destroyers fired their Cruise missiles as well. Dante had to go the bridge's balcony to see the escort destroyers fire their missiles, and see some flying overhead towards the city. Echoes of explosion was soon heard as well as from continued barrage of salvos from the battleships.

"Well, shit!" Dante said as he looked upon the carnage. The once peaceful view is now covered with explosions, dust, smoke and among other things. Buildings fall and pieces flew into the waves.

As planned the barrage would last a half hour before the main invasion force land ashore. And as planned, while the bombardment takes place they will go their respective groups to prepare. Trish dragged Dante back and said "Come on let's get ready"

The rest of the Devil May Cry followed suit but before they were about to leave, a sailor saw something from his binoculars.

"Sir, we got a large smoke heading this way from the east!"

Vergil quickly went to side and narrowed his eyes "Those are not smoke"

Nero realized what it is "It's horde of Faust!"

"Alert the fleet we got a horde coming! Blow them out of the sky." The admiral ordered.

Quickly enough, the Aegis cruiser escort of the fleet moved to defensive position on port side of the carrier. The captain of the cruiser smirked at the oncoming horde of demons.

"Let those suckers have a welcoming surprise from the fleet!"

The cruiser fired a barrage of missiles at the demons. These missiles were specially design to counter hordes of flying demons. Computerized, these ordinances detonate when reaching specific height release thousands of clustered bombs that detonate on a short fuse. It works like flak but more efficient and effective. They are also small enough so the cruiser can launch swarms at a time.

The sky exploded at the barrage from the Aegis cruisers, the body pieces of the Faust were falling into the ocean. Some manage to get through but the carrier and its escorts were not defenceless. The AA miniguns and patriots did the job, guns were blazing from the destroyers and the carrier itself.

"Whoa!" Dante said as he watched the carnage. Many Faust were destroyed by simple burst from the AA miniguns, missiles blew up more demons. Not much later, the jet fighters began to join in, mopping up the rest that tried to flee.

With the airborne threat neutralized Jack turned back to them. "Get going, the invasion is going to start"

Three helicopters were already waiting by the time they return to the flight deck, the crew motioned them where to hop on to. Dante turned to Trish, giving her a hug and a deep kiss. "Good luck out there." He said before letting go.

Trish gave a mischievous smile and blew him a kiss as she climbed aboard the helicopter "Don't be late for the party!" she said with a wave.

Lady sat across Trish and said to the boys "Play nice now!" their helicopter flew away.

Dante climbed aboard his helicopter and turned to Nero and Vergil "Hey don't be late!"

Vergil glared "being late is not my forte Dante. Just make sure you don't mess up."

The red clad demon hunter smiled "Like you don't know me Verge" his helicopter flew away as well.

"Let's do this" Nero said.

"Naturally" Vergil said before they boarded their helicopter and flew off to their ship.

* * *

 **Allied Central Invasion Force**

Dante looked on the view on his side of the helicopter. His air fleet of helicopters are headed towards the city center.

The soldiers around him were either praying or doing something to keep themselves occupied. The helicopter passed the battleship and he could see the details on the massive warship. It fired its guns again making shockwaves on the water and shockwaves that made their aircraft vibrate the soldiers flinch at the sudden blast. Hovercrafts were now racing towards the coast, and he could see some of these landing vessels carries tanks, troops and equipment on board. He tried to look where Trish and Lady are at but none to avail.

"Two minutes" the radio crackled at the pilot made a number 2 motion with his fingers. Two minute before dropping.

The soldiers readied their gear and load their weapons. Dante simply cracked his knuckles. "Show time boys" he said "Let's get these fools and get over with. I got a woman tonight!"

The soldiers laugh, clearly Dante was trying to lighten the mood a bit so the soldier will not be scared.

View change from the ocean to dry land. Buildings were destroyed and demons were crawling on the rooftops. The gunner of the helicopters opened fire to clear out the demons. Dante looked on simply as the air fleet rips the demons to shreds. Clearing some of the landing zones on the process.

Sooner, the air fleet is now at the drop zone. Fortuna's city central plaza and its surrounding buildings were infested by hordes of demons varying shape and sizes. The gunners of the helicopters kept firing, thinning out many as possible. Dante's helicopter is moving to the designated spot, the gunners cleared out as many as they can. Some demons began leaping into the air attempting to slice or grab the hovering helicopters.

"10 seconds" the pilot said.

"I'll give us a clear spot!" Dante suddenly said before leaping out of the helicopter, surprising the soldiers.

They looked down to where Dante jumped off to. The red trench coat making a distinct shape as it flow air as he fell. He quickly grabs his Rebellion on his back and prepares it for an overhead slam. The demons were looking up at him with murder eyes and posed weapons.

BLAM!

The Rebellion made impact on solid stone ground, it created a crater upon impact and sends demons flying. He smirked as he quickly recovered from the impact and began to spun his body 360 degrees to send a more powerful shockwave around him, this time sending demons everywhere giving a large open radius for the soldiers to drop onto.

"Deploys the ropes!" the sergeant said. Four ropes were lend down besides Dante and quickly the soldiers rappel down.

"Keep up" Dante said before dashing ahead, Impaling a small group of demons in his stinger attack. With the impaled demons, he then used them like a bat to hit everything in his path, body parts and guts flew everywhere as the heavy might of the Rebellion made impact after impact. When the bodies where cleared from his sword, he replace it with his twin handguns, firing barrage after barrage of bullets that seemed infinite thanks to his powers.

"Move to the left side of the square, I got the right side!" Dante said over the radio as he kept shooting and slashing demons coming at him. He made spontaneous combinations of switching his guns in fast motion. Firing a barrage of bullets then quickly switch them to his shotgun. The blast from it sends more flying back with shatter or what's left of their demonic carcasses.

Meanwhile the soldiers on the other side of the square were having a little trouble in dealing the large numbers of demons. The hordes of scarecrows were a little tougher than before. They manage to held them for a while before using multiple grenades to send these creatures back to hell. Seeing this situation, Dante said "Aim for their bellies!"

And they did.

A few shots or a burst from their assault rifles, these scarecrows burst like plastic bag full of water. Guts and blood were everywhere. Seeing the effective tactic, the sergeant lined up his men like an execution would and began slowly advancing towards the other side of the square. More soldiers were dropped in and soon the battle became more like a demon massacre as the demons were simply went as target practice thanks to Dante clearing most of the heavy demons leaving the weaker ones to allied soldiers.

"Light them up!" The sergeant said and the all opened fire, the gunfire where deafening and some tossed grenades adding more noises making the whole place like new year's eve. Bullet casing littered the square as well as blood and guts. The demons fall back and sealed themselves in the town hall.

With the square cleared Dante looked at the rooftops, clearly the battle there is still going on. He turned to the sergeant.

"Call in for more reinforcements, I'll clean up the roofs" he said.

"Yes sir!"

Dante nodded and made a one big leap to the nearby rooftop impaling one of the demons with the rebellion upon landing, then quickly drawing out his shotgun to blast some more in his proximity. The soldiers were surprised at his action but regardless they kept fighting. Some went down as demons tear them to shreds. Dante deals with the fast one first as they made the most kills among the allied soldiers and letting the weaker one fell pray on the soldiers' gun sights. When the roof tops were clear, Dante nodded and the soldiers took position over looking the city hall. Demons below began sealing themselves inside the building.

Dante leap to other roofs around the square doing the same procedure as before. Rinse and repeat until all of the rooftops were now clear, and all of his forces were converging on the city hall.

Flanked by both sides, the soldiers fired rockets on the windows of the buildings. Debris, guts, body parts, and windows blew up and everywhere. The door also was blown to bits as the soldiers plant and detonated C4 explosives in it. Dante burts in from the rooftop and began clearing out the demons on the upper levels while Allies clear the bottom floors.

Shouts, gunfires and roar echoed in the buildings. Screaming of soldiers being rip to shreds and deathly growls and roars made deafening sounds. Dante simply walked fast a he cleared room, after room of demons with his shotgun.

BLAM!

Door splinters, wall pieces and the occasional blood splattered each room as he cleared out each one with gusto and efficiency. His trench coat swaying as he moved away from each one with his shotgun smoking barrel.

He met up with allied team when he descends to the second floor. The battle is over; the allies have captured the city hall and the city center. From here they can advance towards the church, the theatrical opera building as well other key points in the city.

Going outside, he saw the soldiers forming up on the large open square. More helicopters were dropping troops and equipment. Some were evacuating injured and dead soldiers on body bags. He internally sighed, despite the effort, Dante was just one person. He cannot prevent casualties after all.

He kept his feelings as Allied armoured column arrived from the south. Rows of tanks and armoured vehicles began to move in and crowd the vast square. Lady was sitting on top of the lead tank. The red clad half demon chuckled at the sight.

"About time you got here."

"What can I say? Beach party is pretty rough" Lady said as she got off the tank.

"Where's Trish?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Took a small squad and start clearing the docks as planned; she meet me at the coastal residential areas later." She said as she went to an open supply crate and restocks her grenades and ammunition.

Dante radioed in his twin brother "How's the party there Verge?"

An annoyed sighed came over the line "There is no party but we are clearing the bridge now. The force took a bad hit but we can manage. We will be there soon." Vergil replied as the battle in background intensifies.

"Hurry up Verge, you don't want to miss the party!"

"Shut up Dante!" and the line went dead.

Lady returned to his side "That's him alright." She brought her new assault rifle and loaded it. "Gotta go, Trish is probably there already and orders from pretty boy, advance to the church immediately. We will meet up there."

"Okay, okay... don't be late" Dante said as he moved back towards the commander of his forces. Lady rounded some of her men and followed her to the adjacent alleyway.

"Mount up you forces dude. We got new orders" he said

"Alright." The commander said before making twirling finger and everyone formed up with their squads. The tanks formed up into single convoy their turrets covering all directions ready to go. "Move out!"

* * *

 **Minutes earlier**

 **Allied Eastern Invasion force**

Compared to the heavy fighting in the city center, Vergil and Nero's force were met with little resistance. The two demon hunters were first to land on residential area to clear a squad of heavy demons armed with axes. They were simply as piece of cake for the two. Doing tandem attacks makes them more powerful cleared the area way quicker.

The soldiers roped down quickly and secured the place. But the area is too quiet. Vergil narrowed his eyes and turned to the soldiers.

"Be on guard. I sense a trap here."

"Stay Alert" Nero added as he and his father led the force throughout the streets. Nero knew this very well like the back his hand. He turned to Vergil.

"My house is just around the block" he said

Vergil took a glance at him, "Not now Nero"

"I know just letting you know"

"Focus-" He didn't finished as he pushed Nero to the side and he dodge and barrage of energy arrows. It landed on the spot where Nero once was. The young demon hunter was shocked then he said to the soldiers.

"AMBUSH!"

A rain of energy arrows fell down upon them, killing more than 10 soldiers quickly before the other took cover on the houses and the parked cars. The arrows kept falling on the street.

"Take cover!" the Allied captain said as the rest of the force spread out.

"SHIT!" Nero curse as he can't see the shooter. He readied his ACR, his devil bringer powering up the rifle.

Vergil narrowed his eyes, and in a blur, he disappeared from his position. He quickly went to top of one of the house before slashing a demon archer on it. The archer fell to the street below him. He looked around and found clustered squads of archers were firing at the allied forces. They were hiding behind the houses and trees.

Turning to his demonic form, he jumped high and sent a rain of summoned swords on squad and a judgement cut on the other. The other archers turned on him and began firing barrage after barrage of arrows; he simply made the Yamato spin like a propeller to deflect them before countering with a rapid slash. The archers were dead before they could fire another volley.

Meanwhile while Vergil deal with the archers, Nero slammed the ground with his devil bringer the shockwave forces the demons to come out of hiding. Houses around them explode one by one as demons burst out with their weapons ready to slash. Several soldiers were caught of guard and got split in two. The others back away and formed a defensive position on the street. Nero on the other hand was tanking as much as demons possible, he notice that allied forces were taking casualties fast so he had to make a mad combo of rapid slashes from his Red Queen and a firing barrage with his Blue Rose.

"Hold the line!" The captain ordered as they spray hot lead all around them, many demons fell but many more were replacing them. Their growls were sickening and intent massacre in their red eyes.

Nero switches his Blue rose to his ACR and powered it to the max with his devil bringer. The rifle began firing hot blue lead across the high ranking demons and shreds lesser ones. Using akimbo manoeuvres he learned from Lady, he leaps into the air and firing his weapon around the place like deadly rotor blade.

Vergil was isolated and the demons knew this was coming. They planned it and worked perfectly. He sighed "How could I not foresee this-" his statement cut off when heavy demon soldiers appeared. Their swords, axes and scythes ready for action. He simply cracked his head to the side and put his hands into attack mode.

"No time wondering now" he said before making the first move slashing several demons in one swept. He was already sheathing the Yamato back when the demons drop dead. The others hesitated before attacking. As they leapt into the air, Vergil sends a fast summoned sword at them then sends a wide judgement cut. The demons fell back to earth in pieces. The demon officer, who was wearing a red robe, ordered his force to surround the son of Sparda, their lances ready to impale.

"You never learn, don't you?" he said before he spun 360 degrees knocking demons of their feet from the sheer blast of wind. Time then moved slow; Vergil moved fast drawing out the Yamato in blink of an eye then sending a rapid slash on the demons in front and side of him, he then dashed again in the opposite direction to do the same. Rinse and repeat, he was dashing in all directions slashing with blade making a 'cling' sound and its blade reflecting the morning sun.

"My power will be absolute!" he said demonically.

In just seconds, the entire surrounding force of demons froze in time and Vergil was kneeling in the middle again with the Yamato being sheathed back. As soon as it was completely sheathed back with clink, the demons fell to the ground dead and in pieces.

The demon commander was shocked but regardless sends out his forces to attack but before he could roar a command. He felt backwards with bullet on his head. Vergil looked behind him to see Nero holding the ACR with a smoking barrel. Behind him was the rest of the Allied force.

"Not very bright at all" he remarked.

"Indeed" his father nodded before turned back into human form.

The remaining demons fled the residential area and made a stand on the city's main three bridges. Vergil ordered the rest to take the northern and central bridges as he takes the southern bridge alone. He can handle this with one hand behind his back literally.

Smirking, the son of Sparda readied his weapon again before becoming blur once more as he slashes more demons that were fleeing to the bridge. The remaining archers were having a hard time locking him on because he moved too fast. They can't fire until it was too late. In just minutes, Vergil secured the bridge. He looked across the river to see Nero and the allied force fighting as well. Decided to give a hand and running towards the action, his radio cracked to life.

"How's the party there Verge?" came Dante's voice over the line.

He sighed annoyingly "There is no party but we are clearing the bridge now. The force took a bad hit but we can manage. We will be there soon." He replied as came towards the battle where the soldiers were.

"Hurry up Verge, you don't want to miss the party!"

"Shut up Dante!" he shut the radio off before any reply was heard.

Seeing Nero could hold his own, he went to assist the Allied forces on the northern bridge. He wanted to make sure that they will have no casualties this time. And he was successful. Tanking most of the attack, Vergil cleared the bridge just as Nero cleared his bridge.

Regrouping at Nero's location, the Allied captain radioed in for reinforcements and soon helicopter were sighted in the distance. The captain left some of the remaining force behind to welcome to reinforcements then they followed the two demon hunters into the main city proper.

* * *

 **Minutes earlier**

 **Allied Southern/Beach invasion force.**

Trish and Lady looked up to the sky as Dante air fleet flew overhead into the city. They looked at the force behind them. a platoon of soldiers and two armoured strykers ready for action. Trish then smiled at their predicament.

"Guess we are the one going to be late."

"How so? They jump in the fire, we? We walk into it. Which one is better?"Lady asked as she unslung her new assault rifle and loaded it.

"I don't know. I think it's the same for me"

"Guess so"

The hovercraft is now on shallow waters, the beach is close. Everyone stood up readiying their gears and weapons. The armour vehicles powered up their engines. Trish just drew out her Luce and Ombra handguns, then adjust her leather jacket comfortably, the lightning symbol in her corset looks lively at her. Lady winked at her then at the soldiers and said

"Time to go to work."

The hovercraft stopped and the ramps began to lower themselves. The armoured vehicles began moving first giving cover to the troops behind it. The two women simply rushed ahead dodging a barrage of energy arrows from the buildings.

BOOM!

An artillery hit from the battleship destroyed on building halting the arrow barrage. The landing force then quickly secured the beaches and establishes a beach head, deploying more troops and tanks. Lady led the troops on one side while Trish on the other. They cleared out stranglers and the beach and its adjacent buildings. The demons began to fled inland and more growls and roars were heard.

The allies formed up an armoured convoy with 5 tanks spearhead the force as the other vehicles and troops followed behind. after clearing up the beaches and surrounding areas, Trish went to Lady who was already sitting on the lead tank.

"That was easy" the she demon remarked.

"Yeah, guess the main battle is in the city center. Let's not miss the fun."

"Go ahead, orders are to clear the docks and harbour as well. Take the main force I'll meet you in the coastal residential district. Or what's left of it." Trish said as she began to take her leave.

"Fine, then more for me." Lady said and she turned towards the commander "Let's go"

* * *

 **Port Caerula**

The only port in the city, now in utter ruins then before; the boats that were moored here were sunk, the large ferries were half submerged and the jetties were in pieces. Trish took a squad with her to clear out the devastated port. The main warehouse building was destroyed by the battleship shelling earlier but that doesn't mean the whole area is abandoned.

She motioned the troops behind her to stay alert. Her senses are telling her that the demon were...

"BELOW US!" she said and at that the squad of scarecrows burst out of the shallow waters and began doing a spinning attack that tried to impale her party. she evaded and sends a barrage of gunshots at the attacking demon ripping it to shreds.

The soldiers dodge as they could only to almost fell into water themselves but they regain their footing and stick together to provide a more concentrated wall of gunfire. They are focused on the appearing demons that tried to flank Trish.

The demoness on the other hand simply dance her moves in fighting, bending her body to the sides, and front she evaded most of the attacks with her hair simply dancing into a hypnotizing pattern. The sun light also made it seemingly glow.

"GET DOWN!" she ordered as she held the Sparda in attack mode, the blade extend to its full length. When the soldiers got their heads down, she threw the sword like boomerang. As it flies into the air cutting demons, she powered her hands with sheer electrical energy and sends more demons in mid air for the Sparda to slice.

The large sword spun around the area two times before returning to Trish. By the time the weapon returns to its normal state, the demons around them were dead. She slung it back and gave a sexy pose to her own squad with a wink and blown kiss.

"Whoa!" a soldier said.

"That's what's like to have fun" she said.

"Hell yeah!" another said.

Trish turned to the sergeant "These soldiers never seen me fought before have they?"

"No ma'am" the sergeant replied with a smile on his face. "Rookies."

"No wonder." She looked into the warehouse then back to her men "I'll check the warehouses, check the boats and the area. I'll met you in five minutes."

"Yes ma'am"

They did a sweep in the area and like Trish said, she was back and regrouped with her squad. "Come on, let's go see what the other got themselves into"

The radio cracked up "Hurry up Trish, you gonna miss all the fun!" Dante said over the radio, gunfire and explosions in the background.

She didn't reply and just smirked as she led her troops towards the main avenue.

* * *

 **Fortuna Business District/Main Avenue**

"Fire!" the tank commander said over the radio.

BLAM!

The lead tank fires its main gun countless of times, blasting some demons crawling out on one of the buildings, its neon sign fall on some demons below electrocuting them on the process. The soldiers were firing ahead of the convoy trying to hold as much as possible the oncoming slaughter the demons had in mind.

Dante is in the middle of it. Using a combination of sword and gun techniques Dante manage to tank most of the attacks. But alas, more demons were flanking the convoy and some demons got close and personal with some soldiers, resulting casualties.

The armoured Styrkers were up to the task, their automated machine gun turrets shred off any non human beings near the convoy, windows, walls and neon signs were ripped to shreds as the machine guns rips demons that were crawling on it.

Suddenly...

BOOM!

The lead tank exploded and its turret flew off few feet into the air. The soldiers nearby were swept into their feet. Dante could really feel the heat and shock wave that came from the destroyed tank.

"The lead tank is down, Rhino 2 get into position!" the radio cracked.

The second tank quickly moved into action overtaking the wrecked tank, crushing several parked cars on the process. The other vehicles moved in too, following the new lead tank. Dante sighed.

"Time to push this baby!" he devil triggered and punch a hole in the demon defences; he cleared many of them in several slashes, sending some in the air for the soldiers to finish off. His Rebellion glowed red as he sends powerful waves of demonic energy into the crowd, obliterating everything in its path.

He was busy clearing he sense multiple rockets were heading at him, he leapt backwards barely before the ordinances made impact. The explosions were deafening. When he gain his footing, he looked at the rooftop to see Lady holding the Kalina Ann and several Allied rocket soldiers behind her.

"Care if I join?"

"Do what you want babe" Dante smirked as he pushes on and Lady and her force provided more rocket barrages, explosions and debris flew everywhere. In no time the convoy reached the main gates on the church. Dante was about to smash it but the tank commander stopped him.

"Let us knock this door open."

On the other side, the demons were getting ready for the assault but they were immediately caught off guard when the door burst open and the tanks moved in guns blazing. Their forces decided to attack but Dante quickly leapt over the tank and fired a barrage from his pistols. Soon the area was cleared and tank moved again to destroy the smaller gate that leads to the church's inner perimeter. The demons here were fewer than the rest of the city.

The gate was crush beneath the heavy tank and soldier quickly moved in killing any stranglers that tried to fight back. Dante and Lady spear head the attack on the church itself. The tank smashed the large gate and several walls of the church to clear some demons. The two devil hunters quickly went inside only to find Vergil and Nero already waiting for them there. The portal was closed and dead carcasses were littered everywhere.

"What took you?" Nero said removing his head phones.

"How fast did you get here?"

"Learning that force has moved out, I asked the soldiers to stay behind while Nero and I go ahead to close the source. Since your pretty occupied a while ago, then I would not let this battle spend a while longer." Vergil said adjusting his coat.

Lady lowered her weapon. "Well At least this is over now"

Just then another figure walks in and Dante smiled mischievously. "Well look's who late this time! Heh!"

Trish crossed her arms over her chest, "Shut up Dante"

They all looked on the tall statue of Sparda for a moment and Nero smiled. "This is where it all began"

Dante placed a hand on his shoulder "Yeah, this is. Kinda like yesterday you and I were standing on that statue point guns at each other now..." he trailed off, he didn't want to embarrassed himself to everyone one.

Vergil sighed as well "Unchanged since I last remembered it. It's been a while since I was here"

"Yeah, but for a different reason" Lady remarked.

Trish sat down for a moment and spread her arms on the bench "This is the way where we all met and cross path, kinda melodramatic if you ask me"

Lady sat beside her "I thought you love those soap operas at midnight?"

Trish looked at her in slight panic "NO! I don't!"

Lady mocked surrender to her "Okay okay, whatever"

Their time was interfered when Jack came in to the scene. The General looked at the immense statue of Sparda on the center then around the church. He raised his brow.

"Gotta love the classical architecture, guess it was right not to flat the city in the first place. Anyway way, fellas" he called the crew to him.

"Since we got the city under control, you guys need to proceed to get Kyrie back and the castle. That is a historical site so we don't want it destroyed no?"

Dante chuckled "Yeah right"

"How do we get there?" Lady asked.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest "I can arrange that..."

At that Everyone except Vergil had grin on their faces when the General showed them what their ride is going to be.


	13. Sanctum Nostrum Ulla

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" Dante said as he slammed the main gates of Fortuna Castle. The big doors were shattered as their tank powered by his demon powers became a battering ram, crushing debris and demons nearby. He kept driving the heavy beast and Nero kept the finger on the trigger on the machine gun atop of the tank.

Jack had to give them a main battle tank of all the vehicles. Not the best in speed but Dante wants to ride in style. Vergil is to the only one who disagreed but well what can be said? Majority wins. It's not like everyday you ride in tank to work yes?

The trek to castle was a little easy now; the local government of Fortuna decided to open the castle to the public as the town's historical site. The government funded a highway project that connects the castle to the city which was almost complete when the war reaches Fortuna.

A good fortune for them since the tank can now traverse the terrain and the Castle as the main bridge was also rebuilt.

Going back to reality Dante step on the pedal controls crushing more demons in the wake.

"Ladies blow the hellgate!" Vergil said looking through the scope.

BANG!

The main cannon fired and the artificial hellgate on the opposite side of the courtyard was destroyed, its pieces fell before forming a swirling portal that sucked everything nearby.

When the tank was now in the middle of the courtyard, Vergil leapt out of the hatch followed by Nero, Dante and Trish, weapons poised and ready. The knights and Bianco Angelos counter attacked. But Nero crushed them into tin scraps with the sheer might of the demon bringer arm.

Lady manned the machine gun turret on the tank, mowing down the lesser demons to thin the thick herd that was amassing in the gate. Trish went to right flank and Vergil on the left flank of the tank to quickly clear out the area. Dante was having too much fun this time. First he gets to drive a tank then now he's spraying lead courtesy of the Pandora's box. It's minigun feature is a blast!

When the area is cleared, everyone regroup in front of the tank while Lady sat on turret.

"So where are we going?" Dante asked Nero.

"The lab below but..." The young demon hunter closed his eyes and let himself be felt by Kyrie's warmth. His body began to relax and he exhaled audibly. His company was confused for a moment but when he opened his eyes, he's now looked determined.

"Two energies. One is below in the lab and the other is up there" he pointed the very most top floor of the castle.

"Is it obvious? We'll split up and-" Dante was cut off when more knights appeared out of nowhere. Battle is started to erupt again. "GO! We can handle this! We'll deal with the lab."

Nero quickly dashed inside the main hall followed closely by Vergil.

* * *

The main hall never changed, after the time he was last here, the place was still a wreck. Probably to avoid suspicion, retracing the steps he led Vergil into a series of hallways and rooms. Clearing any demons and Knights that tried to stop them in the tracks, they finally reached the main staircase leading to the very top.

Quickly running upwards Nero had to curse and muttered. "I'm coming hold on!"

To his surprise a reply came in his head, a sweet voice he longed _'Nero'_

"Kyrie!" He devil triggered unleashing his demon aura behind him as he picked up the speed before jumping off to one platform to another.

"Nero, wait!" Vergil said as he also devil triggered going after his son.

It took a minute to reach the top, but now they face a platoon of Alto Angelos in phalanx formation, clearly blocking the path to the door at the very end of the corridor. Kyrie's energy is being emitted there.

"Almost there!" Nero exclaimed as he charge in with his full might. His devil bringer arm made punch through towards his destination. But the golden knights simply teleport themselves to block his path. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He revved up his Red Queen to the max before unleashing a powerful overhead slam to the ground. The impact made a shockwave a crater on the floor as knights were flown into the air. Vergil made his move and sound of the Yamato whooshed into the air. Vergil's demon form landed ahead of them with the sword being sheathed back to the scabbard attached to his arm.

CLINK

The golden knights fell to pieces before dissolving into light.

' _Nero'_

Going back to his human form Nero dashed for the door and kicked it open. The sight he saw next made his eyes littered with fire. There he is! Vergil stopped at his son's side and fired also his signature glare at the madman across the room.

* * *

Going to the lower parts of the castle, Dante and his company reached a very particular room that Dante really hates when he traverse the castle before. The 'game room', as Allied intelligence calls it in the files. You had to make the stone statue reach the every end of the line, several circles were colored, each with different penalties. Then a big dice appeared from above.

It's castle version of Snake and Ladders.

When their figures appeared at the starting line, Dante groaned annoyingly. "Of all the rooms we had to run into, why it has to be THIS ONE!?"

Trish looked at Lady "I told you to pick the other one!"

Lady raised her hands up in defence "Hey you guys are pointing the way here, I pretty much don't know the layouts of this castle, I only followed your pointy fingers!"

"Whatever we have to play this game to get across" Trish said as she was about to hit the dice, she heard Lady yelp.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, just want this" Dante said holding a satchel of C4 explosive he tossed it on the sealed door when it landed he quickly shoots it with the powered Ivory.

BOOM!

The door was shattered and smoked filled the room. When the dust clears, the way is clear. "Tired of playing shit games!" he muttered before going ahead. "Man I wish I thought of this sooner!"

Lady and Trish looked at each other surprised then followed him to the door. "I'm gonna bring more explosives next time."

"You better" Trish replied.

Soon they reached the lab or what's left of it. The place was a trap, the moment they stepped in, Kyrie and Agnus was not there but a bunch of heavy demons and swarm of lesser ones. A portal sits on the spot where the Yamato once rest.

Dante smirked "Oh yeah, time for some party."

"So Exciting!"

"Indeed" Lady remarked and without anymore words the trio jumped into the fray clearly having fun on their work killing demons to no end.

* * *

Nero and Vergil had a momentary standoff against Agnus who simply smiled. "Welcome"

"Where's Kyrie?!" Nero spat angrily.

The response came as a laser barrier in front of the two and Agnus laugh almost hysterically. "In a moment, just wait demon boy!" he turned towards Vergil "Ah, the other son of Sparda, the Nelo Angelo himself. A pleasant to finally meet you"

Vergil send him a cold chilling tone "Fortunate that this barrier stands between you and me, I would have sliced you where you stand."

"But no!" he leader of the Order laugh again "In moments history will be made and humanity will be save from destruction!"

"Yeah, I hope you're sorry ass will not be one of them!" Nero retorted his devil trigger began to rise as he tried to break the barrier but not to avail. He put all his strength in each strike but the barrier is still intact. Vergil tried but also failed. Clearly the barrier is demon technology in nature.

"Do not let you hopes up, the barrier is simply indestructible."Agnus pressed a button on the control console and another barrier separated Nero from Vergil. He looked at the controls and gasp in glee then a wicked smile formed on his lips. "SHE HAS ARRIVED TO SAVE US!" he pressed the button a hiss was heard from the closed vat on the middle of the room.

The metal covering began to open slowly releasing a fog. Nero's barrier was removed so he was now inside the room. Vergil was still kept out. The young demon hunter began to make his move but he stopped petrified on the next scene he saw.

Freezing in disbelief, horror and pain, he lowered his weapon when the figure steps out of the vat. Both he and Vergil's eyes were wide in shock.

"No way! No..." his eyes were already in tears, and his heart was shattered.

"THE SAINT HAS ARISEN!" came the voice of the Agnus followed by maniacal laughter. Today would be the turn of the tables and should be the finest our for the Order of the Sword.


	14. The Angel's Heart

A day earlier

Allied Invasion Fleet

One hour after the attack on Paris

Nero excused himself from the others as they debrief the situation earlier in France. He stood bridge's balconies and overlooking the vast Atlantic Ocean. He spaced out for a moment, relieving the good memories of him and Kyrie. Her smile, her laugh, her loving care and of course that personally that made him more human than he know himself.

Personally Nero didn't even consider himself normal anymore not because of the devil bringer arm but because he tends to go beyond human limits both physically and emotionally. Sometimes he lost himself on the sheer amount of power he has only for Kyrie to hold him close to her and calm him down back to normal.

She was the girl who could tame a beast as him. without her, Nero could only wonder what will happen next. If the order succeed and she permantly gone, will he be still the same? Or worst? He could only imagine, losing himself and destroy everyone and anything around him like a demon should. He knew he was a ticking time bomb, that's why he's cautious.

Then again, Vergil was here to defuse that bomb.

The son of Sparda has been busy lately to help him calm himself in Kyrie's absence. He will not replace her on that department but its much better if his own kin and blood were helping him out of this situation that is seemingly hopeless. He dropped the bomb recently and asked this heavy question.

"What will you do if she's completely gone, now our enemy? Would you still fight her or let her destroy what we desire to protect?"

He didn't answer at that and never tend to think about it. his goal was to save her not destroy her like some another enemy. He loved her and he absolutely know that she loves him.

His thoughts were cut short when Jack appeared beside him along with Vergil.

"Spacing out?"

"Uh, no. Just looking at the view" he said to the general.

"Vergil told me a scenario which you can't decide."

"..." he sighed "I still can't"

After a long pause Jack said "Do you know what were the greatest enemies we face?"

Nero looked at his devil bringer arm. "Ourselves" Vergil nodded in agreement.

The general shook his head. "Not just that"

"Then what is?" Vergil asked quizzically.

Jack leaned sideways on the railing of the balcony to look at them. "There are two greatest enemies we have to face. One is yourself. Two is your heart."

* * *

CLANK!

CLANK!

The metallic footsteps walked slowly, echoing the vast spacious room. Nero stood there petrified and shocked as this figure walks up to him, its eyes were boring down on his pained ones. Tears were already falling in his eyes without him noticing.

He stares at the once beloved that tame him many time in his whole lifetime. The girl that he went hell and back to get and the only thing he cherish in the world.

Kyrie.

She was no longer human anymore. She became something else. Something Nero would swear to destroy ever since this whole war began. She became one of them. another metallic knight that serves and fight a false belief and false order. She became just like her brother before her.

Kyrie's angelic form is almost similar to Credo's angelic form but with a noticeable differences. Unlike the latter, Kyrie has two complete arms and a pair of white beautiful wings on her back. The head pattern is also similar to Credo but with a smaller 'horn' on both sides of her head and being covered with some sort of armour making her looking like wearing a helmet. A gold circular head piece is glowing brightly at the top of her head. Her face is covered with metallic face mask and only her blue eyes were visible.

Those deadly blue eyes that sent Nero into towering despair.

Her chest was covered with an elegant metallic breastplate that extends until her upper abdomen. The armor was polished and shone on the chandelier light of the room. Her mid section is exposed and has a color brown, and slightly muscled skin. It was pretty muck like Credo's purple mid section but less toned. Her waist until the ankle was all armoured similar to her breastplates. She doesn't have claw like feet but more human one thanks to the armoured boots she wore.

Her shoulders has shoulder plates and her both arms are covered in same armour as the rest of her body. Her fingers were a little longer now and the tip of each was exposed from the 'glove'.

Her shield is attached on her left arm but unlike her brother which his left arm was the shield itself, Kyrie's shield is somewhat 'separate' like an ordinary shield. But Nero and Vergil could tell that properties of her shield are near indestructible level. She sport two weapons one was a lance that was resting on her back, lying between the two wings. The weapon was extendable when used in combat and can be revved up to increase power. The other weapon she has was a sword similar to Nero but with gold plating, resembling weapons similar to the Alto Angelos. Like all Order weapons, the sword can also be revved up to increase power.

Her weapons might look separate but it very clearly that these were very much part of her body.

"Kyrie it's me Nero! Stop!" He said as he blocked a powerful overhead slam from her sword. He lept to the side and send the Red Queen defensively as he block and sideward slash from her.

"..."

She rev up her weapon and the blade began to glow red and with the aid of her wings, she send a powerful shockwave of pure energy and heat towards Nero. he quickly blocked it with his devil bringer arm but send him flying backwards and almost lost his footing. The Angel quickly dashed using her momentum and the power of her sword to send the Red Queen sideways, opening Nero for a shield smash.

WHAM!

The metallic shield made a home hit directly on his face. it was then followed by another hit on the torso then an uppercut on the jaw. Nero was flying backwards and hitting wall a few feet from her. He quickly stood up only block another dash attack from her.

Sparks flew as the Red Queen clashes on with her weapon. She revs it again before slashing another wave. Nero revs the Red Queen and sends his own wave to intercept hers. The shockwaves made impact in mid flight causing a powerful explosion of air.

He covered his eyes for a moment from the intense gust of air but when he opens them up a metallic fist made contact with his face several times. then she moves to send some into the rest of his body. His body jerked violently as blow after blow of her fist made contact in any targets. Nero was literally turned into a punching bag.

The combo didn't stop until the Angel slammed her shield again. Nero was send flying but this time he caught his footing and just in time to intercept another powerful dash attack.

CLANK!

Her sword clashed with the Red Queen for the 12th time. Nero was being pushed back from his position. Her attacks were slightly slower than Nero's but that doesn't mean it will not leave a mark. The young devil hunter gasped in pain as the blade manage to scrape of his right sleeve, her sword made a slightly deep wound on his arm.

"Stop...please..." he begged weakly as he kept guarding and blocking her oncoming attacks with every bit will he left. To begin with his will to fight is already gone the moment she stepped out of that vat. From then on, he began to beg and guard at the same time in a futile attempt to make sense on the knight before him; the knight that was once his cherished lover.

CLANK!

The Red Queen was thrown off balance by the downward force of her weapon leaving a opening on Nero's defence. Kyrie quickly grabbed him with her left arm and tossed him across the room bouncing on the floor then hitting the opposite wall. Cracks were formed and debris fell from the ceiling.

"NERO!" Vergil shouted over the barrier. He tried cutting the barrier again but it was no use. Even in devil trigger won't help it.

"Vergil!" Lady said as they catches up with the pained Vergil standing by the doorway. Dante looked over his brother and his eyes went wide at the site. An Angel was beating the crap out of Nero who has no longer willing to fight anymore. Trish simply put her hand to cover her mouth in shock.

The trio tried to break the barrier guns, swords, lightning even the Kalina Ann's explosive rockets but alas they can't and force to watch the entire show putted up by the madman across the room. Agnus was laughing and smiling in glee as the new 'Saint' vanquishes her first demon. If she kills Nero here and now, then she will bring a big chance to turn the tables against the Allies.

Kyrie sheathed back her weapon and drew up the lance that was on her back. The weapon extends as she drew it over head; her hand began to rev up the weapon and tip and the upper part of the weapon began glowing bright blue. Her body began positioning into a finisher move, her wings spread a little and her lance was ready and poise.

This is it.

Nero will die.

"KID GET UP!" Dante screamed over the barrier.

Nero simply stood up with defeated expression. To everyone's surprise...

Clank!

The Red Queen clattered to the ground beside him. Time was slowed into a freeze and everything was silent. His boots were making echoes on the spacious room. He let his battered body walks to the Angel who was the person he loves the most.

The will to fight is gone.

He was defeated.

He lost Kyrie.

"Kyrie... please..." he whispered as tears began to fall from his face. His blood from his wounds and his tears made a saddening trail. "Come back..." he looked at the blazing blue eyes directly.

"WITNESS THE POWER OF THE SAINT OF SALVATION!" Agnus screamed in triumph with spread arms before laughing in an evil manner. "Victory shall be in sight and Humanity will be saved!"

The Angel simply stood for a moment then in the blink of an eye, its wings began to propel herself in a powerful dash!

...

...

"NOOOOO!" Vergil and Dante shouted at the same time, Trish and Lady were shock and tears were falling down on their eyes. The Madman was shouting happily and almost jumping from his spot and the two who was literally standing in the middle of the room froze.

Everything froze at that moment.

Blood began to fall in Nero's boots. He felt intense pain then suddenly numb as the cold steel went through him. he looked down to see the lance impaled straight through is chest. He began to choke blood and he let it flow out of his mouth. He looked weakly at the blazing blue eyes of the Angel.

"Kyrie..." he tried to move only to feel the intense pain again. Finding resolve, he move himself closer and at the same time make himself impale the lance deeper. He didn't mind now, he knew he was going to die and at least he want to touch her face before he goes.

The Angel didn't move nor flinch as Nero finally reached her face. His human hand and the devil bringer arm caressing both sides of where her cheek should have been and her human thumb gliding the faceplate across where her mouth should be. He smiled at her, his eyes boring into hers as if he was looking through her soul. His smile went slightly bigger when he saw her, human form reaching out a hand to him.

"Kyrie..." he gasped as light began fade in his vision. "I... Love... You..." the last word was also his last breath.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

The heartbeat goes until...

...

Silence.


	15. The Angel's Soul

' _Nero'_

 _..._

' _Nero...'_

"Kyrie...?"

Nero open his eyes but saw nothing but darkness. He looked around as the voice kept calling him by his name.

' _Nero'_

"Kyrie, where are you?" he asked frantically looking around.

The voice then hushed into a sweet whisper before flashing a light at him. He shielded his eyes at first then slowly peek through his hands. There she saw Kyrie wearing that white traditional dress, the same dress she wore during the festival. Her hair was lose and gave her a beautiful glow. She reached out for him with her hand.

"Nero, come. Let's go home" she said sweetly to him with her beaming smile.

Smiling he went towards her then took her hand with his demon bringer arm. She led him away from darkness and into the light.

* * *

Nero's head fell forward as after he breath out his last breath. His hands glide at the side of her face and fell freely in front of her. The devil bringer arm glowed dimly until it finally went out. His body went limp and lean towards hers, the blood staining her stainless armour.

Kyrie froze at the moment and let the lifeless body of her lover lean on her. His white hair complete covered his dead expression. Her blazing blue eyes gazed at the top of his head for a second then moved at the tip of the lance that was covered in his blood. She then turned her head towards Dante and the others.

"My saint, it's time to go" Agnus' voice finally broke the silence.

Kyrie looked at him for a moment, those blazing eyes pierce through the madman that he instinctively stepped back in surprise. But nonetheless he kept his superior attitude.

"Come on, we need to bring salvation to humankind!" he said and was about to turn and leave but noticing the angel didn't moved he looked again.

After a moment, Kyrie pushed Nero off her and retracted her lance. His lifeless corpse fell forward with a thud on the floor. The blood began to spread to the floor and soon she saw her reflection from his blood. She looked at it with her blazing blue eyes and froze again.

Suddenly the barrier broke and nothing was now separating him and his saint and the Devil May Cry crew. Dante and Vergil quickly turned demon form and charged at Kyrie while Trish and Lady went after Agnus. The leader of the Order back away while throwing several Gladius Demons at them. The twin sons of Sparda poised their weapons at the frozen angel.

In a split second when it seems she was done for, her head snapped at the oncoming Yamato and Rebellion. Faster than a blink of an eye, she raised her shield in defence and

BOOM!

The impact of both weapons on her shield sends a powerful explosion that knocked everyone on their feet. Dante and Vergil flew back as well as Trish and Lady. Agnus fell flat on the ground face down with a loud and painful thud. Vergil quickly recovered and made a blurring dash at the Angel who is now turning its attention towards them.

"You will pay!" He said as he about to draw out the Yamato from the scabbard underneath his arm.

CLANK!

The blade made impact with her shield yet again and Vergil quickly sends a powerful rapid slash to break her defence, but the shield simply glowed yellow at each strike. An energy field absorbed all of his attacks, and Vergil stepped back to send a powerful barrage of summoned swords at her.

At the same time, Dante lept to air into overhead slam. The timing of the summoned swords and Dante will be a precise combination. The Angel's response is to lower her shield and let her wings shield her instead for a moment then when the attack is just millimetres away from her.

WHOOOSH!

Both wings spread out from her creating another powerful gust of wind that blew the twins back again, this time the flew right out of the room. Debris fell as they hit the wall. Everyone was blown back and Agnus was literally holding on the control platform to prevent himself from flying out the window from the sheer blast.

After a while Kyrie's wings return into normal state, and she looked back again towards Nero's corpse near her feet. Trish and Lady looked shocked at what just happen and they were about to attack but something compel them not to. Dante on the other was about to try and attack again but in a flash Vergil block his path with the Yamato.

"Wait." He said before returning back into human form. Dante looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked before going back to human as well.

The next scene made everyone have their jaws dropped.

A loud clanking sound echoed around the room as Kyrie's retracted lance fell towards the floor. It landed beside Nero's Red Queen. The Angel knelt on both knees besides Nero and put his head on top of it. Her left hand dropped her shield as she cradles his head affectionately. She put both his arms above his destroyed chest. Her right closed his eyes. Her wings spread slightly and almost protectively around them.

Trish was stunned the position Kyrie and Nero has is the similar to the sculpture _Pieta._ She silently took out her camera and snaps a shot before tucking it back. Lady was also surprise to the point that she almost dropped the Kalina Ann.

"..."

There was an almost whisper groan that came from her and Vergil heard it.

"She's coming around." He said and Dante and the other looked at him surprised.

Kyrie ignored the statement, and her right thumb began to caress Nero's bloodied cheek. She looked at his form and hummed a tone almost like a lullaby. Her thumb never stopped caressing his cheek.

The emotions were heavy in the room at that moment that even Agnus was stunned watching the scene. Even though in his position where Kyrie's wings were completely blocking the view of what is happening, he was sure that something is going on. And he was curious to know what it is.

Out of the blue, she spoke.

"Ne...ro..." her voice was still the same but slightly deeper as if she grown up and also muffled by her armour. Dante and the others blink in surprise.

"Nero..." she spoke again this time the facemask was removed. It retreated on both sides of her face and vanished on sight. They saw her face, it was almost the same one as her human form but the skin was light brown in color, her nose were missing only having her lips that spoke up her lover's name.

She leaned her head towards his forehead and kissed it. Then continuing humming for a while; this time tears began to fell on her blue eyes. Her tears fell on Nero's chest. Lady and Trish felt the emotion from then on and didn't even know they also have something in their eyes and realized when it started falling uncontrollably.

"Devils never cry" Dante said to himself.

"She's not a devil, Dante, she's a real angel; An Angel who grieves for the losing her loved one." Vergil replied not turning his gaze to Dante.

Just as the emotions built up, her right hand began to glow and to everyone's surprise, Nero's devil bringer began lit up again. It began pulsing bright golden then Nero's whole body began to glow brightly that made everyone step back and shield their eyes.

"What is happening!?" Agnus asked as he retreated back to safely from the sheer brightness of the light.

Kyrie placed her glowing hand over his and kept humming. A loud screeching sound was heard and everyone fell to floor unconscious except the Angel and her fallen demon.

* * *

Nero opened his eyes after the blinding light consumed him. His grip was never let go from Kyrie as she led him through the blinding light. Finally he could fell the wind blowing at the birds chirping as they fly through the sky. He opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky and smell of spring a flowers began to emit their fresh fragrances. He looked around only to find they were at the Fortuna's Church. The only difference is everything was at peace, there was no war, no chaos and no demons, Just the two of them there.

Kyrie let go of his hand and walk towards a stone park bench on one side of the courtyard then sat on it. She was looking to the church's vast beautiful garden with a smile on her face. he followed her and close beside her.

She lean her head on his shoulder and intertwine her fingers to his as they hold hands like lovers should. They both enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere and Nero couldn't help but to be at peace but something bothered him for a second.

"Why are we here?" he asked breaking the silence between them.

Kyrie snuggled her head on his shoulder at that "Don't you remember?"

"What?"

"Here, at this courtyard. You accepted yourself."

Nero was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember what I've told you when you said if you were a demon?"

"Yeah?"

"What did I said?"

"You never met anyone more human than I am." He paused then adding "then it should be you who accepted me."

Kyrie moved her head away from him and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You also accepted yourself too. You said to yourself that you would use this arm to protect me. To protect everyone you care about." She squeezed his hand to firm her words.

"But honestly, I'm still afraid that I might hurt you with it."

"But you didn't."

After a short moment, Kyrie let go of his hand and stood up, walking a little distant from him and inhaling the sharp breeze of spring. Nero looked at his devil bringer arm as it began to glow gold. Kyrie called him after a while.

Standing up beside her, she smiled and inhaled another fragrant smell brought by nature. "Can you feel it."

"What, the wind?"

"Yeah... that..."

"Yeah, it's comforting."

"It's calling out"

Nero looked at him in confusion "What?"

"It's calling out Nero." she looked at him eagerly. "It's calling out to you."

"I don't understand." Nero said scratching his head and the bridge of his nose. Kyrie lightly chuckled and gave him a loving kiss.

When she broke away, she said " _She_ needs you..."

"But you were here." He now understands what she meant earlier. Kyrie shook her head.

"No, I am a part of her soul inside of you." she grabbed the devil bringer arm "Here" when her hand made contact with the skin, it glows bright gold.

"So this is what Vergil meant by your energy." Nero realized

"Yes, when our bodies become one long ago, a part of me reside in you and of course, a part of you resides in me. A trade if you must. But you get the details"

Nero blushed at that and looked away embarrassed while Kyrie giggled.

"Do not keep her waiting. She needs you. They need you. It's not yet the time for you to be here. Not yet" she gave him a hug and another loving kiss.

A door opened that leads back to the city proper opened. Kyrie pointed at it.

"I'll always be here with you. Do not forget. When you're lost, I always here." She said as Nero began to move away from her.

"Don't worry. I know you are." He shot a loving smile at her as she wave him goodbye. Nero approached the gate and took one last look back at Kyrie who was still standing there. He waved at her goodbye and said

"I love you!"

She replied "I know."

Without anymore hindrance and doubts, Nero stepped out of the gate and light enveloped him again and this time he felt himself slip away.

* * *

"Ugh... what fuck just happen?" Dante sat up as he come around. He looked around and saw everyone including Agnus lies unconscious on the floor. Vergil was also groaning as he woke up.

"What happen?" he asked.

"Dude, I don't I know. I was blinded by the light then suddenly it goes dark." He turned his attention towards the two women by the doorway, they are also sitting up. "Ladies, are you okay?"

"Were fine Dante." Trish said as she stood up.

"Look" Lady said pointing at the direction of Kyrie and Nero.

"What the heck!?" Dante exclaimed and Vergil has his eyes a little wide.

Nero's body is in normal state again. his devil bringer arm is glowing normally again. his body was healed. The hole in his chest were gone and the pool of blood disappeared. His face was normal, and the bruises earlier vanished. Nero simply went brand new in just a snap! Kyrie still held him the same position, her hand over his and her eyes were now hazelnut coloured similar to her human eyes. there is also a smile etched on her face.

"Nero..." she spoke.

After a moment, the young demon hunter groaned and began to open his eyes. his vision was a blur and soon as it was normal, he saw a different face. his eyes were boring into her brown ones, and he quickly realize that this face belongs to.

"Kyrie?" he narrowed his eyes before continuing "is that you?"

The angel smiled and said "Yes, it's me."

Nero reached up to her face and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "It is you. I miss you".

She closed her eyes for a moment and let his touch flood her feelings and emotions. She almost cried at that point but suddenly she thought it will have to wait. A voice was heard from behind her, A very annoying one.

"M-my Saint! We have to g-g-go!" Agnus stood up.

Nero hears himself grown in rage but Kyrie put a hand over his lips. He looked at the Devil May Crew crew with a sly smirk. "Let me handle this."

Earning a raised brow and an amused expression, Kyrie closed her facemask again. she let Nero lay down on the floor and picked up her weapons. Her Lance began to extend again as she step back from her lover. Then in a split second, she hurled it like a missile towards Agnus.

"AAAHHHH!" the leader of the Order screamed in pain as the force of the lance sends him flying towards the wall. He got pinned by it as it pierces through his body. His hands quickly trying to get it out only for Kyrie to dash towards him and impale him further.

"Let's see if you can handle your own _ascension_!" she said as she stared her glowing brown eyes towards his scared ones.

"N-N-NO! M-m-my saint! P-p-please!" he begged "I-I only wanted to save humanity!"

"Humanity is doing just fine, thank you."

Agnus summoned multiple Gladius demons to distract her. As she stood back, she blocked off the attacks with her shield. Agnus manage to push off the lance and transformed into his angelic form and began to flew away out the window.

"Not so fast!" Kyrie said as she picked up her lance and threw it like a Javelin towards Agnus, the weapon pierce through him and he shriek in pain before falling towards the abyss below. The Gladius demons were finished off by Lady and Trish.

The lance flew back towards her then retracted again as she put it on her back. She opened up her face mask and stare at the abyss were Agnus fell. She sighed sadly before looking at the vast surrounding mountainside.

"Kyrie..." she heard Nero called her.

She turned around to see Nero already standing up. She smiled at him. Just then helicopters were heard at the distant.

This was the que Dante need to excuse himself out. "Kid, we'll meet you back at the courtyard." He turned and leave followed by Trish and Lady who gave a smile at the young demon hunter. Vergil patted him on the shoulder twice before taking his leave as well.

With them alone, Kyrie approached him rather embarrassed. Her eyes looking down only looking into him when he was already in front of him, Nero took a good look at her Angelic form. He could still see the real face Kyrie has.

"Nero, if I'm like this..." she began.

A sudden déjà vu hits Nero. Long ago he was on that situation, now it was her turn to do the same. He smiled at the thought.

"Hey." He took both of her gloved hands to his. "You told me once that you will never meet anyone more human than am I right?" his eyes boring into hers and she could help but melt at it. "Guess what, nothing's gonna change. You're still the same Kyrie I knew, and I will always loved."

He produced her necklace from his pocket and placed it on her neck. As soon as the pendant laid rest on her neck, it glowed brightly and next thing happen is that the pendant became an emblem in her breastplate, now located on her upper chest.

"Wow..." Nero said "A perfect fit." Kyrie chuckled at that.

They embraced it each other and let their feeling convey. Kyrie held him in both of his arms and wings and Nero felt complete comfort from his angel.

"I missed you" he said lovingly breaking away a little and staring at her again.

"I love you too." she replied, her forehead or what her forehead is in that form nuzzled against his.

Then slowly, but surely their lips met.

Nero felt odd kissing an angel at this form and found her lips were slightly rougher thanks to her skin. But the tenderness was still the same.

When they broke away he said "I can get use to this."

Kyrie smiled and leaned again for another kiss. This time however felt different as she felt herself changing. Nero felt it too; while their lips connect, he felt his head tilted downwards as Kyrie began to change form. When he broke away from the kiss, he found himself staring at her human form again. Her hair was loose and the necklace was hanging on her neck.

At that, Nero smiled and held her close to him. She returned the embrace with very much gusto before shivering from the cold. They young demon hunter removed his coat and wears it on her, he closed the zipper so that her body will not be exposed to everyone and their comrades. She smiled as she held the coat close to her body. By now the helicopters were louder shouts from the courtyard were heard, Allied reinforcements have arrived.

"Thank you." she said.

"Nah, it's nothing. I should be the one thanking you." he said picking up the Red Queen and putting his arm on her shoulders and leads her out of the room.

"Come on, let's go home." At those words, she lean her head towards him and let herself be lost at his presence.

* * *

Note: To guest.

You think the fight was lame? try to read between the lines. the fight wasn' t only using might. we all know Nero is much stronger than Kyrie is but The order is also using the emotional aspect as a weapon against Nero. He is a loose cannon at this point since he lets his emotions guide him most of the time. Vergil as teaching hjm to calm down but Nero isnt ready yet. read the previous chapter again you'll notice that Vergil is mentoring Nero.

Nero is also holding out at first but as the fight progress his morale and will to fight drops lower because his facing no orinary enemy. thats Kyrie his Girlfriend, the person he loves so he wasnt simply kill someone he cares.

now about a showdown Between these couple that gotta wait in the future chapters. remember that inmwars might is not the only way to fight. a much more dangerous approach is to attack the enemy's heart


	16. Home

"Ah, you're here" Vergil said as he saw Nero and Kyrie arrived at the courtyard. The Allied medics nearby quickly took her away from him. Nero was reluctant but Kyrie reassured him.

Nero approached the Devil May Cry crew at the tank. Dante looked at him "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just..." he paused then took a deep breath. "What happen back there?"

Everyone looked at each other at that. Trish and Lady both shrugged while Vergil placed his hand on his chin thinking out. Dante simply raised a brow and said "I don't know."

"Last I remember was walking towards her then" he snap his fingers "I was waking up looking at her. That form." He said.

"Honestly Nero I don't know. We are clueless as you are. But one thing is certain..." Vergil said thinking out. Everyone looked at him.

"It seems you died back there."

Nero was surprised "I was?"

"Yeah kid, now that Verge mentioned it. Yeah you died." Dante said.

Nero was surprised and confused at that point. Unable to say anything, his eyes were reading both the twins cold blue eyes. He then looked down and tries to recall his vague memory of his conversation with her at the church courtyard.

' _That place is then...'_

His thoughts were cut off when a hand grabs his. He opened his eyes and saw Kyrie with a sweet smile on her face. She was still wearing Nero's coat but she is now wearing pants and boots.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thank you guys." She turned to the entire crew.

"Don't mention it. Just don't scare us like that again" Lady said putting on her sunglasses.

"What do you mean?" Kyrie asked confused.

"Nothing, nevermind" Lady quickly said with a raised hand.

The young brunette dropped the topic and on que, the allied commander arrives. "The Castle is secure, we rounded up the knights that surrendered and the news from the General says the city and the outskirts are now under our control. The rest is fleeing towards Mitis forest as predicted."

"That's great news, so we push on right?" Dante said.

"Not yet. The General wants a full report"

"As usual" Trish remarked.

"Well, wasting time standing here. Let's go" Dante turned to leave earning an annoyed sigh from his twin brother. When Dante was about to climb back to the tank, Vergil stopped him with a single summoned sword.

"This time will take the truck." He pointed on the military pick up truck parked at the one end of the courtyard. The ladies and Nero laughed at Dante's predicament and the elder demon hunter simply groaned.

Vergil drove this time as Lady was riding shotgun. The rest were at the back. The young couple were asleep and Dante and Trish sat facing each other. He looked at Trish's beautiful face and notices something within it. He couldn't help but ask.

"What's the matter?"

Trish looked at him "Nothing"

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to burst again."

"Just... wishing this would end. How long are we going to endure this? Sure killing demons is fun but playing with your heart is really something."

Dante smiled and crossed his legs in his sitting position. Trish hugged her knees close to her chest. She looked at the sleeping couple who seems to be glue together now. Kyrie's head leaning on Nero shoulder as Nero was leaning on top of her head. Dante also looked at them and after a moment he spoke

"This is what it likes to be a human. No matter how strong you are, you'll still fall if they attack the very thing you cherish. Emotions were more powerful than any other devil arm or power out there. I saw that earlier and saw it many times to count. The best thing you can do is to protect them and it will serves as a worth fighting for."

Trish was silent for a moment to let the words sink in.

"I can't help imagine if we are on their position earlier. The thought of killing you is..." she trailed off.

"Hey, don't. It's not gonna happen, I promise." He reassured her. She smiled at him at that and Dante' heart melts at her. She wasn't sporting her usual sexy smile, it was just plain and simple.

"Simplicity is the best!" Dante said

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said returning the smile. "Just remember that I will protect you and this family right here."

"Now you're getting cheesy"

"Hey, trying to have a moment here." He chuckled.

"Just kidding it's okay to go out of the line sometimes." She teased.

"I'm not out of the line here" he defended.

"Okay..." she trailed off and the rest of the trip back to the city was silence. Trish enjoyed the scenic view of the countryside until reaching the city proper. The civilians were back now, rebuilding and going on the usual. Soldiers were on every corner and patrols were very constant. The busy city activity awoke Nero and Kyrie.

"Rise and shine kid." Dante greeted.

"Where are we?" Nero asked.

"What do you think?"

"Dante!" Trish said before turning to the young couple "Home."

The truck halted at the gates of the church. Everyone got off and began walking inside. The courtyard of the church is being littered with Allied howitzers that were getting into position to hit the forest. The gunners and crews were pilling up ammunition and helicopters are carrying more artillery pieces being placed on empty vacant spaces around the church.

They made their way inside the church and found the vast interior that was once the worship of Sparda is now a high tech military command center. Several LED monitors and other screens littered the wall on the surrounding area. Tables, computers and other things scattered as well as staff who manage them. Officers walked to and fro issuing command and orders.

And the usual, the 'great general of this show' is at the center of it all.

Avoiding all the obstructions, they manage to get to the center of the operation of the center. Jack was standing on the base of the tall statue of Sparda. He was looking at the various maps and data gathered by his staff and officers. One of the staffs called him that Dante and his team arrived.

"Ah, welcome back." He turned towards Kyrie "And welcome back young lady"

Kyrie blushed embarrassingly "It's good to be back sir."

"Well any updates on your mission?"

Vergil, Trish and Lady did the talking like the usual and Jack listened on attentively. The general was intrigued on how Kyrie became on of the Order's last trump cards, and how this trump card fails on Agnus' face big time. What really got his attention is that Kyrie immediately came around when Nero fell in battle.

"Nero died?" he asked

"Yes, his heart stopped." Vergil said.

Nero felt bothered at that statement but kept his mouth shut. Kyrie grasped his hand and squeezes it lightly to calm him down. She swallowed the lump on her throat as she kept listening to what happen.

"Kyrie probably didn't know what she did until Nero drop dead on the ground. Honestly we have no idea either but we saw it." Dante said.

"Listen. I'm no expert on this matter nor anything but my theory is that Nero transferred to his arm or sorts."

"How is that possible?" Trish asked with a raised brow.

"That arm as you said, can store things correct? Then his soul probably seeks refuge there when he died. Kyrie then healed his body back to living conditions so he can be revived. Not my expertise again but..."

"You may have a point general..." Vergil said closing his eyes in thought.

"I am? Well to be sure I will contact a friend of mine in the Mages Association. They might be a help for Kyrie regarding her condition. They studied the Order's inner workings for sometime now so probably they could be a help."

"Thank you sir." Kyrie said with a small smile. Nero nodded.

"There is a chance to get you back to normal." He said to her.

"Yes." She smiled to him.

Everyone took a deep breath and relax themselves a bit until Jack said a word that made them smile like a 4 year old kids.

"It's been a long day so I'll let you off for now. Battles in the forest are also a standstill. I know that it maybe an opportunity to strike but my troops also needs rest so you guys should too. Feel free to go sight seeing or something, the civvies are here again to keep the city running."

"Alirght!" Dante stretch his arms over his head. "Finally some pizza!"

"Can't you eat anything besides pizza?" Vergil said annoyed.

"I'm open for suggestions Verge."

"I'm not cooking for you fool!" Vergil spat angrily.

Trish and Lady laughed "Calm down Vergil." Lady said.

The elder twin son of Sparda grumbled and looked away which made Dante's smile grew a bit wider. Boy, he really loves teasing his twin brother, of course careful not to cross the line. Too add to Vergil's predicament everyone except the general laughed.

"Alright, dismissed. I'll see you guys tomorrow, we'll end this. " Jack said and everyone set their sights on the door. When they are out of sight, Jack reached for the satellite phone. "Hello, ah Miss Tohsaka, listen I need a favour..." he said already a plan in mind.

Outside of the church, military activities never stopped around them. Supplies and troops go here and there and helicopters flew to and fro. Trish crossed her arms.

"So, where to?"

Lady tapped her chin "I think I want a big buffet, It's already forever since I last ate."

Dante smiled "Sounds like a plan, right Nero?" he looked around "Nero? Where's the kid and his girl?"

Everyone looked around and still no sign of Nero and Kyrie. Vergil sighed almost face palming. Kids.

"Let them be Dante." He said.

"Heh, I know Verge." Dante said leading them back to the truck but when arrived at where they left it, the truck was gone. "And they stole the truck"

"Come on we'll walk, never really explored the city like you guys." Lady said.

"I know a perfect restaurant that will give what you want Lady. Follow me." Trish said and she led everyone away to the busy city proper.

* * *

Parking outside of their home the military pick up truck, Nero opened Kyrie's side of the door and smiled as she took his hand.

"Nero we can't just leave without anyone noticing."

"Heh, don't worry they know where to find us if they need us. Besides..." He looked at their house "Home sweet home!" he turned towards Kyrie and kissed her cheek which she squeaks in surprise.

"Nero!"

Nero chuckled "Come on..." he led her inside their home.

They went inside the house and as expected, the house was at the state were they left more than a year ago. Having the house unattended for more than a year, the furnitures were dusty and everything was mess. Kyrie went to the kitchen only to cover her nose due the overly spoiled food at the table, a line of ants are picking on it. She looked on the refrigerator which was the same story. The only unspoiled food was the canned goods. Without anymore ado, Kyrie rushed out of the kitchen and into their room.

Nero was confused for a moment but soon she was coming down the stairs, wearing her normal shorts and a t-shirt. She rolled up her sleeves and tied up her ponytail. Nero already knew that gesture and his mood were soon shot down.

"Nero, you know the drill." She said in a strict military tone, "I deal with the kitchen, you deal with living room"

"Yes ma'am!" he teased her only to have her flushed.

"Nero!"

"Sorry! Okay, you got it" he took off his coat and his weapons before diving into the mess. Kyrie smiled before putting on a face mask and went to the disaster zone that is their kitchen.

The rest of the day was simply turning the household upside down. The couple had their work cut out for them. Nero was having it easy at first thanks to this Devil bringer arm, he moves the furniture with ease but the next part was difficult or more time consuming. Wiping off the knocks and crannies of the living room was hell. Moving picture frames, lamps and other things are also a pain. A curse almost came out from him but he stopped it in the nick of time. Vergil told him to calm down and cleaning the house wouldn't hurt them right.

Man, Nero was meant to kill demons not to be a housekeeper.

But he thought at the events before the war, the time were Kyrie almost killed him for his own stupidity. He learned from that too. So the best way now, is to apply what he learned throughout his time. Smiling and taking a deep breath, Nero patiently do his task, one dust at a time.

The sun is already setting and Nero is still mopping up the floor. Kyrie instructed him afterwards to take the trash outside. He was already carrying the bag outside when he saw his fellow neighbours outside cleaning up the mess and debris of their homes. They were silent as they piled up their woods and other materials destroyed during the battle earlier. He felt pity for them. Families who are helping each other rebuild what is left of their house as demons used them for cover earlier. Without any hesitation, he places the garbage bag outside the house and went to help his neighbours rebuild their homes. Kyrie looked at the window and wished she could help but alas their house is still a mess and decided to clean up instead.

It's already deep in the night when they decided to continue the next day. They ate the canned goods in peace then proceed to take a shower before retiring to bed. They spend a quality time in the shower, making out and making each other comfortable in each other's arms. When they felt a little cold for lingering too much, they decided to continue in their bedroom.

Nero simply hopped on the bed without wearing anything, waiting for his lover to be with him. Kyrie soon arrived later on and gasp in surprise to see him bare naked. She scowled a bit

"Nero! At least put some clothes on first!" she said.

Nero shrugged "hey we are going to take it off anyway so... nope."

The brunette put her arms on her waist "geez..."

His response? Grab her by her waist and put her to bed with a squeak. He was already on top of her and hands already removing her nightgown. Kyrie's face was flushed with embarrassment.

"It's been a while." He said.

"Yeah."

Their lips met and dances with another. She moaned to kiss as she felt his tender and aggressive lips assaulted hers. His tongue immediately demanded entrance from her which she allowed for a moment before pushing it out again. she wanted to enjoy the passionate kiss a little longer before she let him have his way. Nero first groan at the sudden push out but nevertheless silence when Kyrie made the move on him instead.

His both hands made a delicate glide on her sensitive spots on her skin making her flinch and moan in his lips. Her legs felt jelly and her neither regions wet. Her hands quickly went to his back and then to his hair, ruffling it gently and pushing his head down below her lips which he do so.

Leaving a trail of saliva and want from her mouth, Nero trailed the kisses on her left cheek to her neck, then went to her left shoulder which she moaned audibly; his left hand caressing her breast and his devil bringer arm snaking around her back beneath her, its rough scale making her pleasure spots go wild.

All of the sudden, as Nero was squeezing her breast and planting kisses in between, her legs tighten around him and her body arch upward toward his. She moaned loud and her finger buried on his back in pleasure. He knew the signs very well and proceeded to suck her nipples hard and fast.

"Nero... wait!" she begged as she recover herself from her orgasm.

The young demon hunter never replied at that at least vocally. She left her breast and travel downwards, brushing his lips against her skin and her trimmed pubic hair until reaching his destination. The soft wet lips that greeted him, it was oozing out love fluids from her recent orgasm and made Nero starve with lust.

Kyrie found herself arching her back again as another wave of intense pleasure consumed her. Nero thrust his tongue inside of her lower lips and dances around the soft flesh inside. Her fluids never stop leaking out and Nero hungrily drank every drop. His saliva mixes with her fluids which completely made Nero drunk with lust.

"Ahh!" she came again, her hand reaching towards Nero's head and pushes it deeper into her sex and her other hand squeezes her right breast. When she was spent, she looked up to see his shaft pointed at her mouth.

"You know what's next." He said.

Her mouth opened and his hard and big shaft went in. she almost gag the first thrust but she recovered quickly and sucked rather the same intensity as Nero did with hers. He put his hands on the wall in front of him for support and lightly moved his hips to thrust into her hungry mouth. Her throat was being open as the tip made through deeper every second until Nero picked up the pace a little. her hands pushing his hips deeper as she felt his shaft twitched inside then.

"Oh damn!" he gasp in pleasure as he came into her. The tip was on the top of her tongue he blew his first load. She choked but quickly swallowed everything. The sheer pleasure forced Nero to thrust again deep and let another load this time into her throat which made her cough.

He quickly pulled away and saw Kyrie's red face coughing, her mouth was leaking out excess fluids from him. her eyes were in pain for a moment before going relaxed. He looked at her and put a finger to stop the leaking fluids. He then place into her mouth as she sucked it again before letting go.

"You taste good" she spoke after she got her breath.

"Yeah, this one taste better" he replied as he position himself into her entrance. She adjusted her body so the angle is better when he slammed inside, her g-spot will get a direct hit.

"Ready?"

"Go ahead..." she spoke as she put both of her hands to cup his face.

Slowly, his shaft entered her slick lips. The hard muscle is skidding into her walls making her gasp in pleasure until reaching the very end of her inside; the tip colliding with her g-spot.

"Oh god!" she gasped followed by a sweet moan.

The young demon hunter began to thrust forward making the tip push the very end deeper before pulling out then slamming it back in. her eyes rolled back onto her head as she grip him tight as he made love to her. her mouth never stop moaning as each thrust was filled with pleasure. Every thrust sends her to heaven, every thrust contains the undying love Nero has for her.

"Nero..." she breathed out, almost like she was running out of air.

"Kyrie..." he replied the same measure. he picked up the pace.

His hands moved to put her left leg upwards to get an even deeper penetration. He slammed hard and fast and Kyrie lost herself even more. Nero looked into her face filled with ecstasy, her eyes were gone replaced with white ones and her mouth was open moaning out his name and other things.

"So deep" she spoke again as Nero lift both her legs and resting it on his shoulders. He grunted as he slowed his control so he can stay a little longer. After a while, he pulled out and made her whine.

"Turn around." He spoke softly.

She did so, with little energy she stood up and crawled on all fours, her lower regions sticking out to him. he entered her from behind and he gasped again. its even much better than before, her walls began to squeeze his shaft even further in each thrust. His both hands held her waist as he kept his power and speed to pleasure her. at one point, his hand reach for her breast and began massaging it making her arch her back towards him.

When she losses her energy she simply slumped back down and Nero end up on top again. he groaned as he can't stop his impending explosion.

"So close..."

His shaft tightens inside of her and her moans began to grew louder. In few more thrust her voice began to mess her even more. Her words were not the words he usually hear from her, and he just figured that Kyrie missed him. no longer can hold the load, he pulled back and for the final time slammed it back into her. the tip made a clean through to the end of her insides and shoot a mother load into her womb. She screams in pleasure at the sensation and hugged him very close to her to squeeze everything out. Nero gave everything to the very soul, and felt that something good might happen after this very moment soon.

He can feel it, his shaft is the right places and spot inside of her, and he felt something as he came inside of her, a gut feeling that something good or better might be the outcome of this night. Who knows right but he quickly shove it out of his mind. Not now.

After what it seems like a forever, Nero found his strength to move again, slightly grinding her hips to give more sensation towards her before pulling out and let the excess leak out. She quickly grabbed the towel she had earlier to prevent the fluids from staining the bed sheet.

The young demon hunter fell down on his back beside her and she quickly scuttled close to him; her head on his chest and her breast nuzzled on his side. She looked at his tired expression and smiled.

"I missed you." she spoke sweetly.

"Me too." he turned towards her and gave her a loving kiss.

After the kiss, something popped onto his mind that made him scowl a bit. Kyrie realized this and becomes worried.

"Nero? Is there something wrong?"

"Kyrie, I've been meaning to ask..." he said in a serious tone, his eyes lock onto hers "Did he?"

That question was already read by her, she knew what he meant and quickly clarified for him. she shook her head with serious yet gentle expression.

"No. He didn't but she saw me naked... he striped me of my clothes to see if I'm still a virgin, he knew I slept with you but he didn't touched me. He said I was still 'pure' to become the saint." Her words have conviction like always and Nero found himself believing it.

"That bastard! I swear if I see him, I tear him to shreds!" he was seething in anger now as his left hand clenched into a fist.

Kyrie took a deep breath and her right hand glides over his chest and grabbed his left hand. He immediately relax at that, she then felt his devil bringer arm snake around her waist protectively. "Calm down Nero, we will have our chance. We are going to do it. together." Her words were promising enough as she stared into him. He quickly smiled and the anger dissipates.

"Yeah, we would."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight." He kissed her again with a deep and tender kiss.

"Goodnight" she replied before nuzzling her head into him. Nero quickly felt sleepy and soon fell into slumber when he heard Kyrie softly snoring on his chest. closing his eyes, he said

"It's good to be home."

* * *

When activity died down a little in the command center, Jack took out the satellite phone again before going to his office which was once the small office of the pope. he attached the phone to a node which is connected to the laptop. he type furiously in the key board and the screen flashed saying

"Allied Research and Development"

 _Access granted_

 _General Jackson Darby_

 _United States Army_

 _Access granted_

 _Top Secret Project. Codename: Angel._

The screen flash multiple blueprints and plans that has a red mark on it that labeled TOP SECRET. he looked at the files one by one before leaning back to his chair with a hand on his chin in thought.

suddenly the phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"This General Jackson Darby, Allied coalition force."

"Ah, General" a voice came in the line.

"Professor Gru. Are preparations complete?" he asked while looking through the blueprints again. it displayed a Angel like figure similar to that of Kyrie's Angelic form.

Gru spoke in an eastern European tone "Almost General, now we need a DNA sample to make project go."

"I'm working on that right now. I will give you what is needed when I have it."

"Yes General."

"Just make sure everything is ready when I arrive. we need to end this war soon"

He hanged up the phone after that and logged everything out. he sighed afterwards and thought of the plan he'd come up earlier. he will not share it the Devil May Cry not yet. he need to make sure that the project must go and be success before doing so.

"Miss Tohsaka is arriving tomorrow afternoon, let's hope she takes the end of the bargain."

* * *

Note: The End of the First half of the Story. Act I

The next half will be updated next year this 2016!

What to expect in Act II

1\. Who is Miss Tohsaka.

2\. The secrets of the Allied Research and Development.

3\. Kyrie's newfound Angelic powers in action.

4\. Jack's motives and plan.

5\. The reason why the cover of the story was changed.

Stay tune next year for the Act II of the story, until then wishing you all a Merry X-mas and Happy New Year! May the force be with you.


	17. The Day After

Act II

Lady walked down the main avenue of Castle Town of Fortuna. She brought some packed breakfast from a nearby restaurant after a long early morning jog around the city. she met many faces there both soldiers and civilians alike. She helped people rebuild and clean up mess from yesterday's allied invasion.

Wearing a shirt, sweatpants and rubber shoes she walked across the streets and greeted some elder and young people. She thought that the city changed since they were last here. The people were more 'liberated' than before. many were now wearing casual clothing and showed their faces. Some however kept their cowls over their heads. Guess some old habits will never changed.

She was almost at the Inn where they are staying when she saw a glimpse of a certain white haired man clad in blue coat sitting and sipping tea in a cafe across the Inn. He was reading a newspaper and his left arm clutched on the Yamato on the side of his chair.

Lady smiled and made a beeline towards him.

Vergil audibly groan as he saw in his vision that Lady was making her way towards him. he lifted his newspaper a little to cover himself. he felt her sat down on the chair across from him and heard she put something on the table.

"Is that how greet people in the morning?" she began

Vergil lowered the newspaper and looked at her "Good Morning Mary"

"So, how's the news?" Lady leaned back on the chair to rest for a while. She drew out her small towel to wipe off her sweat.

"The usual" came the cold reply before sipping his tea.

Lady chuckled before opening the bag she got and produced a packed breakfast and put it on the table. Vergil looked at it and said "I already ate"

"Eat more"

"Thanks but no"

"Come on, I can really see you want more"

Vergil grunted and put the newspaper down "Thank you."

"No problem" she looked at the direction of the Inn and something came to mind "Dante and Trish not up yet?"

Vergil's faced scowled at that "Why do keep asking that question Mary? It is obvious that they are still doing it even if the sun is already high. That is why I spend my morning here on this cafe"

"I don't know... well, an old habit never dies, but that's the reason why I left to go around sightseeing early in the morning. Beside I need to lose a little..."

This time Vergil's expression went into a devious yet simple smile "I see..."

Lady was not stupid to see that "it's not what you think. I mean..."

"I know" came a reply before bursting out a light chuckle. "I'm sorry."

"You know..." Lady said hoping to change the subject. "It's odd why Jack is not calling us, I mean it is 9:00 in the morning. He usually calls us early."

"Now that you mention it yes, we all know war is still happening in the forest yet he didn't" Vergil narrowed his eyes.

Just then a soldier came running towards the inn, and Lady saw him. She stood up and said "speak of the devil"

Vergil simply smiled as Lady grabbed her things and went inside the inn. He proceed to finish his tea and grabbed the newspaper before walking off towards Nero and Kyrie's home. Time for a wake up call, the fight is not over yet.

* * *

He was at that garden again, sitting in that stone bench overlooking the beautiful flowers and the serene atmosphere. He looked to the sky and see birds fly around and the sun shines brightly in the blue sky. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at the just peace he hopefully wish for.

"Great isn't it?" a sweet voice said beside him. a hand touches his devil bringer arm.

Nero look at Kyrie at that, her head nuzzling his shoulder. "Yeah"

"It's funny to think that despite you got her back, you're still here. I'm beginning to wonder if this is you're liking"

Nero chuckled before looking at the flowers again "Perhaps a wish?"

"It's everybody's wish. Not just you, not just me, not just Dante or Vergil. Everyone." Kyrie turned his head towards hers, eyes locking and lips brushing each other. He closed his eyes and her soft lips met his.

After a while, she lets go. "Go. It's already late, and she's gonna be mad if you don't" at that she giggled.

"Yeah I thought so too" he stood up and everything went white.

* * *

Nero found himself staring at the ceiling, his eyes darted towards to the right and his heart soften when he saw Kyrie still snuggled up to him. Their blanket covered their naked bodies, and her warm body pressed on to his. Smiling, he kissed her forehead earning a soft groan from her.

Shifting around, he went to see the clock at the bedside, it says 8:00am.

"Too early" he spoke

"Yeah it is" came a sleepy reply

He looked to his see Kyrie smiling sleepily at him "Morning".

' _Aren't you freaking cute'_ he thought and decided to pinch her cheek at that making her squeak. He found it very cute especially if she just woke up.

"Hey!" she said with her eyes a little awake now.

"Morning too, sweetheart" he replied before leaning in close to her.

She blushed at that "You're too close..."

"I know, and that's how you like it."

"Nero-" she was silenced by a kiss and his hands exploring her body.

After a while, they broke apart and Kyrie was flustered, "What's got into you Nero?"

"I had a dream. You and I were sitting on a stone bench in church courtyard. Watching and feeling the serene breeze and peaceful atmosphere; it has everything you love, flowers, birds, and the list goes on."

"You told me that before right? Me, talking to you I suppose?" she narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. You told me, or 'she' told me to take care of you." Nero said thoughtfully.

"I see" Kyrie has no more reply on that matter, she doesn't want to indulge in that kind of matter in early morning let alone 8:00am. To drop the subject, she wraps her legs around him and tug him with all her strength. Nero found himself on top of her again.

"Ah, you want a breakfast in bed?" he teased.

"Yup!" she said before pulling the covers over them and bed soon rocked and the room echoed love once more. If this is what it feels like every morning, Nero wouldn't mind waking up everyday.

The morning ritual lasted surprisingly for an hour and Nero found himself tired out and the day wasn't even begun yet. He took an immediate shower as Kyrie went towards the market to get some things for breakfast. After taking a bath, he felt much better and decided to make some coffee.

"Thank the heavens, she thought me how to make these" he said.

Brewing the coffee was easy as pie but he found himself brewing too much for them both. Nevertheless, he made a perfectly good coffee. He was shocked when he tasted it.

"I never know I can make this kind of coffee. And its my first attempt!" he chuckled at that.

Holding a coffee in his hand, he went to the living room and inspected his work from yesterday. Its was spot on! no mess was on sight and the place looked like it was brand new. Sitting on the couch, he tried to relax himself when Kyrie arrived. She was carrying two bags filled all the goodies Nero could think off.

Helping her carry her things, she proceed to make them breakfast, while he proceeds to clean up the front yard. He so busy cleaning up he didn't notice a shadow on the edge of the yard. He only noticed this and he was sipping his coffee and he saw who the shadow belongs to, he almost spit out his drink.

"What are doing here?" he asked as he swallowed his coffee that was moments ago almost burst out from his mouth.

Vergil simply raised a brow "Is that how you say good morning?"

"No, it's just... nevermind" he turned his attention away to his work and Vergil walked closer.

"Need help?"

"No thank you" he said and just then Kyrie peak out the door.

"Nero breakfast is ready. Oh!" she saw Vergil "Good morning sir Vergil please come in."

The young devil hunter had to groan at that "Great, another awkward breakfast" he grumbled while looking at his father thanking Kyrie before going in their home. Without anymore nonsense, he stood up and followed his stomach's demands.

After a 'not so awkward anymore breakfast' (Vergil simply took a bread for he already ate earlier), Nero went back on what he is doing in the front yard. Vergil thank Kyrie after a little tour around the house and take his leave but not before informing them that Jack wants everyone back at noon.

When they are alone again, they continue to do what needs to be done in the house, have lunch in the city then proceeded to the church where the command center is at. The couple find it odd that people were already rushing back to their homes and the siren blared in the city. Nero held Kyrie's hand as he drove the truck on the main avenue. The soldiers were mobilizing already and some guides and instruct the citizen to return home. Tanks were already moving to and fro and helicopters kept bringing in supplies and troops.

Stopping at the gate of the church, people were frantic, officers were barking orders at their men. Soldiers carry ammunition and artillery shells. One almost hit Kyrie at the nape fortunately her reflexes were improved thanks to her powers.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nero yelled at the soldier.

"Sorry sir!" the soldier replied.

Walking in the church courtyard, they noticed that the heavy howitzers were rotating towards the direction of the mitis forest, their long barrels were aiming upwards and shells were being stack up to the sides of each guns.

As they walked more into the church, Dante greeted them, then the rest of the Devil May Cry crew appeared behind him.

"The show's about to the start kid." Dante said as he watched the whole scene in the courtyard. Trish crossed her arms and Lady put one hand on her hips with a 'hmmm'.

At instinct and knew that hotwitzers were loud as hell, Kyrie went behind Nero and held his arm as if she was being separated from him. Nero's response was to keep her close.

"Coordinates receive vector two-zero-eight-six fire for effect!" the officer said and all fire control officers set the angle of the guns. When all were set, gunners load the shells and the firing hand signal was raised.

"FIRE!"

All hell broke lose.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The guns fired all at the same time and the ground shook and Kyrie's loud squeal was silenced by the loud artillery fire. Dante was awed as always, Trish and Lady were impressed and Vergil of course was uninterested and went back inside the church. Nero was shocked for a moment until he heard the frantic orders and the clanking of ejecting heavy shell casings from the howitzers.

The guns kept firing, though no longer simultaneous and the crew went inside the church after a short while, everyone with the exception of Dante can't hear themselves anymore. Kyrie was the worst of it, she was wide eyed and her hands were glued to Nero.

"Are you okay?" Nero asked here but she hears nothing.

"Kyrie!" his hands grabbed both of her shoulders to bring her back to reality.

"Huh!?" she snapped to him.

"Can you hear me?" she only heard 'me'

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you" she said shaking his head, at this Lady and Trish turned to her concern.

A medic immediately went to her aid and give her treatment, after a while Nero tried again.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I can hear you now. Sorry probably because it to loud."

BOOM! The gun fire from outside is still loud despite inside the church.

"Hey guys!" Jack called them to his command table.

Everyone gathered at the table, looking once again towards overall map of the Island of Fortuna. Castle in Lamina peak is marked with an 'x' meaning it is already under Allied hands. Four arrows were pointing at Mitis forest. Two lines separated the large forest. One red and one blue. Two were coming from the city and two arrows were from the long coastline of the forest where the fleet were. A red circle was also marked on the old iron mining facility on the north, the Iron Hill.

"Alright, this is the situation. Skirmishes erupted in the forest an hour ago, our boys are on the upper hand then suddenly a bunch of dog like forest demons appeared and start shredding are men to pieces so they called an broken arrow artillery strike. It's very close to the Allied lines and risky to hit our men.

"And you let them?" Dante said bothered

"It's their duty." Jack immediately replied, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Anyway, its time to finish this conflict. See the order of the sword has holed up positions on the northern most part of the Island, they are backed by an small army of mercenaries. Then of course their demon pets as I call it."

"So what's today's game plan?" Trish asked with a raised brow.

"Alright, here." Jack points at the circle mark at the map. The location was Iron Hill. "Last Night an anomaly was detected by an outpost north of the city. I send detachment to the area only to find out that a portal appeared there."

Dante chuckled dryly "I gotta the feeling he's back... somehow."

"Who?" Lady asked.

"Berial" Nero said "But how?"

"Hold on, young man..." Jack said "So far minor demons only appeared at the portal so the line is holding out, but just to be sure, I send an armoured column to back up the defences. I wanted to make sure that this 'Berial' you speak off never appear on in case he does, you guys are gonna close and destroy the portal to prevent demonic counter attack." He paused and looked at Dante, Trish, and Vergil. "You three will go."

Everyone was surprised at that assignment but regardless kept it to themselves.

"Meanwhile Lady will lead the ground troops at the front in Mitis forest. Time to push back and end this conflict. Hook up with amphibious force and lead the attack on the ancient ruins."

"Okay then no problem" Lady said clasping her hands together joyfully as if she was getting paid millions.

Jack then turned to Nero and Kyrie. "I will not force you on this assignment."

Nero was confused for a second before realizing the general was talking to Kyrie. The said woman knew what the general meant. She stood determined this time and let go of Nero's arm to prove it. Jack notices the gesture and sighed. for him seeing Kyrie like this is like seeing a rookie eager to go to the frontlines.

But all to fact that Jack knew Kyrie is no rookie, she saw a lot in her young age and probably got use to it. But he is sure if she is will to get her hands very, very dirty.

"I will go." She only said, calm, soothing and determined. They heard this tone for the past year now and they still never expect this young innocent woman, who was once a songstress now a straight up soldier. Brave, bold, fierce in her own way.

Nero did not say a word on this matter, its not that it's pointless but he knew once Kyrie decides, there is no turning back. He just took a deep breath and got with it. besides she can now fend off something bigger than her now that she got powers of her own.

"alright, you're task with Nero is meet up with the recon squad at the ruins of the Order's HQ. I pulled out the battleships there earlier to secure the core fleet. So its just you guys and the recon squad. Once you meet up with them, proceed to the valley and take out their command post. If we capture it, we have full view of their lines and makes them blind. Intel also suggest it houses the power outputs and generator to their artificial portals, So its 'two demons in one bullet'."

"You got it" Nero said "I know a shortcut."

"Alright, armoury is outside to your left if you want to stock up some explosives and bullets. Then get going, I want this battle over before sundown."

"WOO!" Dante whistle despite the series of artillery fire outside. They stock up their supplies while Vergil went the Humvee provided for them, he drove it to the gate then while waiting, he polished the Yamato and made his cold stare reflect to it.

The trio take their leave in the humvee and went to the Iron hill while Lady preps up their transportation leaving Nero and Kyrie alone in the armoury. The young demon hunter looked at her lover while she was strapping a Kevlar armour around her. seeing her slightly struggling, he help her put it on.

"Thanks." Then a peck in the cheek.

Nero grew concern "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, for the first time after a long time, I get to fight beside you, never be alone anymore."

"Hey, you fought beside me many times before, how is this one different?"

She innocently put a finger in her jaw and looked away "hmmm... probably because I can keep up with you and probably help you if you need it. and because I freely volunteer myself on the mission."

"I-" he stopped and hesitated "Good point"

"See, now hurry Lady's probably waiting." She holstered her handgun and took her personalized rifle. Oddly it was the same G-36 rifle she held back in Amsterdam but now it was customized, Nero had the rifle engraved a rose and the shape of her necklace on the side of the gun. The components were modified so it doesn't have powerful recoils like before and has large magazine capacity, all this but still pretty dandy in her small dandy hands. Nero called it the _Redeemer._

Nero looked at her rear as she walked rather casually outside, seeing her in full battle gear without a helmet is really awesome to beheld. Before he stares off, he picked up a satchel of grenades and more ammo before following her outside.

Lady was already waiting in the humvee when the couple came out of the armoury, her jaw dropped to see the once innocent songstress now wearing complete battle gear, but still carrying a smile and face of a young innocent woman. She quickly shook her head and pull herself together before she made a fool out of himself.

Nero got the passenger seat and Kyrie in the back. she let loose her dishelmed pony tail hair before tying it up again.

"Everyone ready?" Lady asked before stepping on the gas and head towards frontlines.


	18. Angelic Fortune

"What's with the big fire?" Dante wondered as they approached Iron Hill. The place never change since he was last here, the burnt marks, the debris of the old town, and destroyed vehicles and more. The only difference is that a row of tanks are firing at their destination.

He stopped the humvee at what it looks like an observation outpost; dust flew everywhere as the Allied tanks kept hammering the artificial demon gate at the center of the open ground. Vergil was the first to get out and asses the situation.

"What is going on?" he asked sternly.

The Captain of the unit stood up from his chair and the other soldiers stood in attention. "Sir, a large demon is trying to get out of the portal. We manage to pin him in the doors with intense fire but I think he's gonna break through."

"Great!" Dante said with wide open arms "Make our things easier!"

Trish shot him a look "We all know that it's not enough to send it back you know. It's gonna take more than just a barrage of ordinance to do it."

"Great to state the obvious babe" Dante said before slapping her rear, making her growl in irritation.

Vergil was about to say anything as a plan but a soldier shouted "INCOMING! WATCH OUT!"

They all look up and they saw an Allied main battle tank flew up in the air and falling towards them. Half of its body was on fire, and anytime they knew the whole tank is going to explode if the fire consumes its remaining ammo. The soldiers run away for a moment as well as Dante and Trish but Vergil simply stood. And in a flash, he was up in the air then going back down, sheathing the Yamato. The tank split in half and the crew inside it fell hard on the ground.

The debris fell far enough from them before exploding violently. The medics quickly rescued the badly injured tank crew and carried them away.

Vergil stood up and brush his air upwards again before looking at the Captain. "Pull out your forces, we will handle this."

"Yes sir!" the captain said before radioing the forces to pull back.

"Well, like usual it's up to us" Dante said mockingly.

"Let's make sure we put this down permanently Dante" Vergil sneered back rather insultingly at his twin brother which makes Trish smirked.

The she devil simply patted Dante's shoulders before going past him following Vergil into the fight. Dante stood for a second then said "Hmp!" before going as well.

The wide open valley which resides the old town was a little wider now, thanks to artillery and tank fire from the allied arsenal. Craters and remnants of lesser demon corpses littered everywhere. The trio stood at the center of the open ground and stared at the blazing artificial portal in front of them. the door opened and fire consumed the ground beneath it.

Then the ground shakes as a large demon stepped out of it. Dante smirked at gave a small laugh at the demon. Vergil find it annoying to see a very familiar demon in front of him again. It's four large legs stomped the blazing ground and its attention is looking at the afternoon sky. Two massive flaming swords were holding in each hand.

"Human world is such a beauty to beheld" it spoke. "I don't see why the human would pitifully destroy it."

"You got that right!" Dante shouted.

"Hmmm?" the demon looked at their direction and lean down slightly as if looking at some ants on the ground. "A human? Hahahaha!" he laughed. "You are smaller than I thought!"

"That's a little understatement" Trish said before quickly drawing the Sparda then throwing in at the demon. the sword made an hard impact on his left cheek which sends his entire face sideways.

"ARRGGH!" he shouted in agony before his fire began to blaze hot blue. "You, The Traitor!" he said before slamming his massive weapon at Trish who simply jump acrobatically in air and landing on his forearm. She raised her hand the Sparda flew back towards it.

"Too slow." She said casually before running on top of his arm, her weapon skidding across his tough skin. When she was about to reach the shoulder, she lept again completely evading the demon's other hand and landed on his nape, there she thrust the Sparada and sends a powerful demonic current.

The large demon screams in agony before its flames were flush out.

"Now!" Vergil said as he sprinted on the left while Dante on the right. Both their swords drawn and began to cut the hard skinned legs which earned more screams from the demon.

"You are not human! The sons of the traitor Sparda!" the demon said in shock as he reignites his flames. The heat was so intense that Trish has to drew out the Sparda and hop away from him. Dante and Vergil did the same.

Again, Dante had to put out the fire on his coat like before after the outburst.

"Tsk, seriously Berial?" he said.

"Berial? My brother is dead! I am Behemon!" the demon spoke.

"What? I think that's a word." Dante said

"It's behemoth you imbecile!" Vergil hissed.

"Guys come on, here he comes!" Trish said as she moved away from the oncoming heat wave from Behemon's swords.

"I shall enjoy crushing you and avenge my brother!" the demon roared and the entire place was engulfing it in flames. The Devil May Cry trio brace themselves for the impending big fight.

* * *

Having dropping off by Lady at the ruined junction, Nero and Kyrie trekked the small pathway that leads towards the ruined Order HQ. Nero led the way and often helping Kyrie go around the obstacles such as logs and debris around the forest. They encountered few stray demons along the way but Nero despatched them all quick and fast.

The trek continues without a word or two probably enjoying the comfortable silence and of course the oceanic view on their right. The sun was getting hot though as afternoon was now full swing.

"There it is." Nero pointed at the ruins of the old Order HQ. Kyrie gasped at the view.

"It's been a while since I went through this place. I almost forgot." She said looking at the ruins of the HQ. She was relieving her memories when suddenly she felt a chill in her spine. Instinctively, she tackled Nero to the ground which surprised the young demon hunter. Oddly and quickly enough, she put herself on top of him which prevented movements from him.

"Kyrie, told me you we are gonna do it here" he quipped at her but her face was serious and she put a hand over lips to make him stop talking.

"Quiet!" she hissed at him, she looked around the direction of the thick forest. "Felt something is watching us."

"What? Where?" he said trying to get up.

"Go, move now!" she said getting off him and quickly and almost dragging Nero from the ground. He got off and kept his head low but confusion still racked him.

"What is going on?" he whispered to her. She took a peak from behind the tree to see the forest again. Narrowing her eyes she saw a rustle in a plantation.

"We got company, get ready" she said to her boyfriend who drew out the Blue Rose.

Kyrie aimed her rifle at the rustle, and then she slowly turned it to the left away from the rustling plants. Aiming it a little higher, taking a deep breath, she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

One shot from her G-36 rifle sends the birds flying in shock and made the demon appear out of hiding. A clean hole was punch through it head. The others blew their cover and began charging at her location.

"Nero now!" she said and the young demon hunter moved out from cover and used the devil bringer to snatch all of the attacking demons, crushing their bodies and tossing them into the ocean behind him.

When the coast is clear, Nero blink in realization on what is going on. He looked at Kyrie who was still putting her attention at the thick plantation in front of her. he was about to speak when she turned around and her hair swayed with her motion.

' _Damn it! why does she have to do that turn? She's so freaking gorgeous right now... and deadly too.'_ he thought and spaced out.

"Nero? What is it?" she innocently asked.

Shaking out of his daydream, he shook his head and said "Nothing."

Kyrie gave a small cute smile after that and this time lead the way, "Come on let's go."

They trek on for ten more minutes until reaching the remains of the main gate of the HQ. They looked around for the team they suppose to meet up with. With no luck they stayed at the ruined gate for a minute to rest. Kyrie sat down on the dirt and took out her cantine and drank water. She handed it to Nero who simply said thanks before gulping it down.

"They are suppose to be here." Kyrie said as she looks once more towards the forest.

"Maybe they got them?" Nero replied looking at the sky.

"You know better than that Nero."

"Uh huh, maybe they will fall out of the sky then." he joked and Kyrie was slightly amused by it. Giving a small smile at him as his attempts to make jokes.

A few more minutes of silence and the echoing of explosion, gunfire and some shouts and screams of soldiers were heard in the forest. Nero chuckled.

"Guess Lady's having all the fun." He said.

"Kinda wish you were there correct?" she replied.

Nero felt something in the words but cannot point out what it is "Yeah."

Kyrie was silent and Nero felt the sting. Ouch.

"Go, and I will finish this mission alone." She stood up pick up her gear. Nero was about to protest but he stop and said

"Stop! Don't move."

"What do you-" she stopped her words and looked down on her upper chest, a laser is marking it.

Nero step in front of her, "Hey, eagle!" he said rather loudly.

Silence.

"Hey, eagle!" he tried again and this time, the laser was gone in Kyrie's chest and the plantation rustled again. The couple slightly raised their weapons. Until they saw a squad of camouflaged soldiers came out in the open.

One of the soldiers approached them and removed his helmet. Nero smiled.

"What do you know, it's Nero!" the soldier said.

"Hey what's up!" Nero replied back before shaking the soldiers hand like a long lost brother. Kyrie smiled behind him.

The rest of the recon squad surrounded them and the squad leader approached them. His familiar Scottish accent made Nero smiled.

"Long time no see lad! Glad ya find your lassy back" he said as he patted they young demon hunter's shoulder. Nero felt embarrassed.

"Yeah right." he paused. "Oh this is Kyrie, my girlfriend."

"Hi" she awkwardly greeted, she felt embarrassed surrounded by group of men.

"Nice to meet ya, lass. I'm Captain Blake of the Royal Marines but now I lead this ragtag group of wannabes"

The soldiers laugh and so does Nero.

Kyrie knew all too well this squad though she never expected to meet them in person. Since Nero's mission with his squads were normally far away from her during the duration of this war.

With the little reunion over and Nero introduced his squad members to Kyrie, it's time for the real deal. They gathered around Captain Blake as he produced a map with many red marks in it.

"As ya can see, we already scouted the target area earlier and the whole blasted place is heavily guarded. We can't flank them in this position for they are literally standing against the wall." He said.

A French soldier name Blu (who kept teasing Nero when it comes to women) spoke up. "Indeed, the only thing to do is to attack head on. It seems like there is only one way in and out of the valley."

"Not the only way." Nero said before pointing at the map. "Here, another passageway that leads straight to the valley."

"There is another way?" a soldier named Finn said his American accent was very heavy.

"Yes travelled through that path many times, it so secluded and only used for escape routes should the HQ was under attack. I bet the mercenaries don't know it yet."

"Oh, which reminds me" Kyrie suddenly interrupted and everyone looked at her. "Are there Order Knights also guarding the place? If there is then we expect resistance in that route as well. They are not going to leave undefended right?"

"Good point lass, so far, we never see any shining metal scrap flying or walking around just some terrorist wannabes. Nothing we can't handle."

"Okay, now we split the team up, we will make them think the only way in and out is this route while me, Kyrie and two of you guys flank them on this passageway." Nero said.

"Good plan lad, Finn and I will accompany ya, Blu lead the squad as a diversion."

"Oui monsieur"

"Alright let's go." They pack up and moved out towards the valley.

* * *

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Dante said he dodge a powerful flamethrower from Behemon. His entire trench coat was caught on fire as he quickly took it off him and throwing it to the ground and began take out the fire.

All the while Vergil dodged and jumped at the back of the behemoth, quickly sending summoned swords at his weak spots. The monster roared in pain as he reached for the son of Sparda who jumped backwards and sends air slash in the process. The explosion of wind and dust erupted when the strong wave from the Yamato made impact on the tough shell of the demon.

Trish rushed to Dante's side as she pressed the triggers of her twin handguns.

"You alight?" she asked both sly and concern.

Dante couldn't believe what he heard. "YOU THINK! THE GUY BURNT MY COAT!"

"It's just a coat Dante"

"Oh come on!" he picked up the coat, black burnt spots were now littered on the once red long coat.

"Hah, don't worry, I can fix that" Trish said as she began running around to flank the demon.

"Dante!" Vergil said "IF you are not busy whinning about that stupid coat, how about a pulling you're own weight!"

"Sheesh, okay, okay!" The younger twin wears the coat again and drew out the Rebellion "Now, this is getting serious!"

Dragging the steel in the rocky ground, Dante sprinted towards the demon who was busy with Vergil and Trish. His body was facing him but Behemon's attention was focused on Vergil who kept dashing across his four massive legs. At a few feet, Dante devil triggered and leap towards the demon with the Rebellion held at a impaling position.

"Here comes the fudge!" He said as he thrust the large broadsword directly at Behemon's chest! the shell and armour cracked open at the blade penetrated the thickness and damage the flesh inside. The momentum kept carried Dante further and he found himself going through the demon as well. guts, blood and flesh were splattered. Shortly though, Dante was out on the other side. And the demon was falling down with a howl of pain.

Vergil found the opportunity to hit the demon with a judgement cut. He sends a powerful one at the hole Dante made and more guts exploded before the demon growled one last time as it flames were extinguished.

Trish made the killing move by moving ever so gracefully on top of its body before jumping at pointing the Sparda directly on its head. The sharp sword made home burying it more than a half of its length before stopping. She then sends a lightning storm and used the Sparda as a conductor. The large demon shook violently before exploding into a million pieces of both guts and flames. Only what is left was its two large swords were now nothing more like rocks in the ground as its flames were gone.

The trio regrouped at the portal once more and Vergil was about to destroy the door when another demon appeared behind it. its the same one but with green fire rather than blue.

"Another one!" Dante said

Then as of cue another one appeared with a purple fire. It carried a long flaming staff. The two large behemoth roared violently before slamming their weapons at the spot where the trio was.

"Seriously how many of these thing are there?" Trish asked as dust flew across her face making her covering it with her arms.

"HOW THE FUCK I KNOW!?" Dante said in equal measure.

Vergil was the first to recover from the surprise attack and quickly sprinted on the purple flamed demon. a barrage of summoned swords were send at the face of the demon as a distraction before doing the same thing Dante did earlier. He devil triggered and dashed at blazing speeds and soon found himself slashing the very most chest of the demon. he split the staff in two and manage to cut clean through his chest. all this happen in blink of an eye. The next this Dante and Trish is that Vergil was already sheathing his weapon and the purple demon's fire was extinguished.

The other one was surprised and tried to attack with his extendable knuckles but Trish heard something coming from behind her. she quickly ordered Dante and Vergil to get back fast!

WOOOSH!

In a blink of an eye, the demon vanished from view and replaced by towering smoke, dust and explosion. It roared in pain as shell after shell rained down upon him. The trio looked behind them to see the Allied tank battalion line up and began hammering the large flaming demon with powerful tank shells. Then seconds later, they heard a much larger whistle before a much large explosion. Dante grinned with a whistle coming from his lips.

"About time they got here" Vergil said as if he was expecting them.

The two Allied battleships were immediately ordered by Darby to aid them as soon as it is done protecting the core fleet. Now their nine 16 inches cannons are mercilessly hammering the large demon.

Soon the demon was force to fall back along with his fatally injured comrade back to the gate. Maybe crossing the human world was a bad idea after all. The heavy bombardment all reached the gate itself and battleship shells went inside the portal and hitting several demon spot in the demon world killing hundreds of demons instantly.

The portal collapses and all it takes was two battleships mercilessly firing like a happy trigger Dante would.

"Jack wouldn't have thought of this sooner" Dante quipped

"oh, where is the fun on that?" Trish slyly mocked him.

"Right..." Dante said as he realized that THIS is their job, not the military's.

Vergil who was silent the whole time spoke "I starting to believe that the Allies no longer needs us anymore. Clearly they can handle themselves in this war."

"Not really Verge. Sure they got the firepower but not enough to win the war. win a battle yes, war, no." Dante said crossing his arms.

Trish laid her right arm on top Dante's left shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well I kinda agree on Dante here. And besides, it's not their job to fight demons. We do that for a living."

"Hmmmm... point taken" Vergil said as he began to walk back at the outpost. Dante looked at Trish and gave her a deep kiss before following his elder twin brother back. when the reached the outpost, Vergil was talking to a soldier for a moment and when the soldier leaves, he hops back to the humvee and start the engine.

"Come on, we need to head back to the city. General Darby's contact has arrived."

* * *

Splitting up from the Recon squad, Nero led Kyrie and the two soldiers across the narrow mountain pass. The idea and the plan was perfect as they thought it would. The mercenaries didn't know the path exists and clearly undefended. The trek was silent and Kyrie couldn't help but fell uneasy and feeling as if they are walking into a trap.

"Something wrong lass?" Captain Blake asked her. both Kyrie and Nero turned towards him.

The brunette was hesitant to answer "I... gotta feeling that this is a trap."

She has to say it.

Demons suddenly blocked both side of the pathway. Regular demon soldiers armed with old fashioned scythe, maybe looked weak but never to be underestimated. Nero immediately put himself in front of the group as Kyrie and the soldiers put their attention at the rear.

The demons attack but immediately gunned down by them group. Nero however used the Red Queen instead open up the demons at new one. the remaining two were crushed by his devil bringer.

When the coast was clear, it is very clear the the gunfire was heard by the enemy and they had to keep moving up fast. Gunfire and explosion echoes were heard from the valley below. The recon team must have already attack the outpost.

Seeing the what it seems to be tent ahead they have thought they have arrived but then a wall of gunfire errrupted and everyone took cover on the rocks on both sides of the path. The gunfire was intense and they tried their best to return fire but they cannot even peak for a least two seconds.

Feeling impatiend Nero decided to break the deadlock, he lept into the open and devil triggered as blue aura was emitted from him. and the demon 'ghost' appeared behind him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he said as he slammed the powered devil bringer arm at the gun emplacement, blood and equipment flew into the air. Forrest demon hounds suddenly appeared and tackled Nero to the ground. he yanked his arms violently and sending every demon flying away from the fight.

Kyrie grew concern and her fears raised up to eleven when she was what happen next. When Nero stood up, his body shook violently as a hail of bullets rained upon him. his blood, clothing were shredded to pieces. Even in devil trigger Nero could feel the pain from the bullets as long as it is powerful enough to shred flesh from bone.

The Mercenaries carried high power firearms like AK-47s and .50 calibre machines guns. It was more than enough to shred Nero into paper.

The young demon hunter fell down like a domino and she screamed.

"NERO!"

She stood up and fired her weapon wildly at the direction of the mercenaries. They took cover as they reload their heavy guns.

"Wait lass, what are ya doing!" Captain Blake exclaimed.

"Come on Captain!" Finn said as he followed Kyrie forward.

Seeing the mercenaries were aiming again. Kyrie narrowed her eyes for a moment and closed it slowly. Light began to consume her. Blake and Finn stopped and covered their eyes.

As soon as the light erupts, it quickly fades. The two soldiers couldn't believe what they saw next. In front of them was no longer Kyrie but rather an armoured angel.

"Bloody hell, lass" Blake knew immediately knew that Kyrie was holding something powerful within her. Finn was lost for words.

Gunfire erupted again and Kyrie used her shield to block all of the bullets headed her way. She turned towards the two soldiers.

"Get behind me!"

They did and used her as cover while they advance on the still downed Nero. Slowly but surely, Kyrie advance as the sheer clanking noise became a pain in the ears. Bullets bounce off her shield and armor.

After nearing the gap, Kyrie still held her G-36 in her armoured hands, she raised it above the shield and fired hitting several mercenaries at once. The soldiers threw their grenades to destroy the remaining emplacements.

When they are retreating, the two soldiers secured the area and Kyrie knelt beside the now unconscious Nero.

"Nero." she spoke as puts her hand above his chest and soon the hand and his chest glowed brightly. The soldiers covered their eyes for a moment. After the light, they were shock to see the condition of the young demon hunter. His clothes were mended and his wounds were gone as if he just fell unconscious to the ground.

"What..?" Nero stirred and sat up and saw Kyrie in her angel form.

Before he could speak, her smooth, yet warm armoured body was wrapped on to his in a crushing bear hug.

"Whoa." Finn was shocked at what just happened. His captain couldn't find the words.

When she let go of her lover she looked at the two soldiers. "Please. Not a word."

A long moment passed before Blake replied "You got it lass. This is something that must be kept under wraps. I'll let the general sort this mess."

"I promise" Finn said but Nero still stood up and gave him a light punch with the devil bringer.

"You better make sure, or I'm gonna break you're sorry ass face" he threaten rather playfully but sure meanings behind it.

"Okay, yeah, okay I promised" the soldier said raising his hands up in surrender.

"Now we have to keep moving" Kyrie said. She strapped her rifle on her side and drew out her lance which extends and made the soldier ogled again.

"Now that's one badass girlfriend" Finn said earning a smug from Nero.

"Yeah, lass." Captain Blake said.

"Okay, I will take they lead, you guys stay on my back." she said rather commandingly.

The boys were surprise at the sudden shift of her tone. First she was shy, then now she was more than happy to take the innitiative. Another reason why Nero loves her, she may have a shy, innocent personality but you can count on her to get things moving, whatever it maybe. A house crisis, demon crisis, even war and combat crisis. Nothing she can't handle.

The sheer gunfire from earlier manage to hear the ears of the Mercenaries, they quickly set up their defences on their only backdoor as they already expecting Nero's group will arrive there. Three powerful .50 caliber machine guns were pointed at the narrow passage way and number of hired guns were aimed and ready.

"Here we go" Kyrie said as she set her shield in front and quickly charge on.

All hell broke lose again.

The mercenaries opened fire on them, bullets bounce off the shield and the sheer impact of each made her shield and her arm vibrate rather violently.

"Tsk!" she gritted her teeth underneath her face mask as she kept advancing. Nero and the soldiers followed close behind trying to peak out and shoot back but with a lot of difficulty due to the sheer gunfire.

"Almost there!" she said as she kept advancing and more mercenaries joined in to subdue her defences. She revved up her lance for a powerful wave counter attack. The long lance glowed blue.

A few more steps and they are now at the entrance of the camp.

"NOW!"

Grenades were thrown overhead and landed on the feet of the machine guns.

BOOM!

The entire mercenary position were blown to bits and others were swept of their feet. Kyrie made her move and pull the shield out and sends a powerful wave of energy from her lance and sends mercenaries flying away and some fell from the cliff. Nero move to her left and began slicing enemies mercilessly. The soldiers move to the right and did the same thing.

"YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR THE WRONG TEAM ASSHOLES!" Finn said as he gun down a mercenary and returned fire on those who recovered.

Kyrie pushed on sending more energy waves to knock enemies away. even though she was change, she still doesn't stomach killing other humans. Sure she knock some off the cliff but tendency is that they might survive the fall especially she knock them where the ocean will catch them.

She was about to think she was useless in human conflicts when a pack of demon hounds began pouncing on her. their teeth manage to scrape and penetrate portion of her armour. She grunted in pain as she shake them off with a yank of her arm and tried to bash them with her lance and shield.

"Get off!" she said as she slammed a hound in the face.

They flanked her and one manage to jump and bit her wing which made her fell through her knees due to sudden pain. She tried to shake off the attack again and until Nero gave her an opening by shooting the one on the wing. Looking at him with thankful eyes, she uses her wings to send the rest off the cliff. The remaining hound that still tried to attack her was impaled by her lance then revving it allowing the heat of the weapon to disintegrate the demons.

More demons appeared and several knights backing them up. Kyrie replaced her lance with her sword. The weapon glowed brightly at the afternoon sun. Nero looked at Kyrie with a smirk.

"Shall we dance?" he asked

Even though with a face mask, Nero could easily tell she smiled rather playfully at his quip.

"Thought you never ask" she replied.

Finn laughed at their exchange and said "Aww you fellas are so cute" he then manned a .50 cal machine gun and started raining lead on the demons. Blake did the same.

The couple charge on, Nero using the devil bringer arm punches an opening for Kyrie, three demons were instantly crushed. Kyrie advanced at the opening and engages the Bianco Angelos. Her sword parried the lance and met with the shield of the knights with a loud clank. The other Bianco Angelos drew out their swords and fought her on equal ground.

Nero took care of the demons quickly but they are more spawning to keep him busy to help his girlfriend. But that doesn't stop him from taking glances at her. She evades and guards effectively in fights now. She manage to use some of the skills Nero taught her as self defence.

He was too busy staring a little longer when a demon tried to lunge at him. he only notice when the demon was already in the air.

SPLAT!

The demon burst like a balloon. Its blood and guts spewed all over Nero's face. He looked at the two soldiers manning the .50 machine gun.

"Seriously!?" he shouted at them.

Blake laugh "Sorry lad, I couldn't resist."

The demons were clear, Blake and Finn reposistion the machine guns to over look the mercenaries below that were still fighting the recon team in the valley. As they began to rain lead from above, Nero paid his attention towards Kyrie who manage to stab one of the knights dead in the chest. she used her foot to pull out her sword off him and he fell forward dead.

Nero quickly moved to his side, blocking a flanking attack in the process before grabbing the attacking knight and crushes it like a papercup.

"Too easy" he said.

"Where is the fun on that?" she replied as she engage the remaining knight in front of her. Nero just stood back and watched his girl kicked ass. She dodged, block with either her sword or her shield and attack when there is an opening.

She was minded on all of her opponent's actions as it back away with its shield in front it. its weapon was poised and ready. So was hers. When the knight attack, she shift her movements to the right allowing the knight went pass through her and she quickly spun around to stab the knight at back the tip of the blade made a clean thrust directly on knight's glowing chest. the light flicked until it died completely and the knight went limp.

Looking at the dead enemies at her feet, she held her sword rather tightly but then loosens after a moment. She was breathing hard and retracted her face mask to catch more air. Looking around the area, it was then she saw staring at him giving a her a strange yet awed look.

"What?" she asked.

"That's my girl." He said almost in a hypnotised state.

"Huh?"

"Wha- nothing" he quickly shook his head which made her giggle.

The gunfire stops and the two soldiers began waving their hands and shouting.

"Guess the fight is over" Nero said.

Kyrie changed back to her human form, again wearing her custom battle gear and her rifle. "Yeah... Finally." She took a deep breath and hugged her lover.

What it stood for a long time was interrupted when the radio crackled. "Hey how's it going over there?" a familiar voice came through.

"Lady? How's it going over there?"

"Battle's over, the remaining bastards put their hands up and laid down their arms. The ones that's still fight, well you got the idea. Listen I got message from General Darby, we must return to the city ASAP, his contact has arrived"

"Okay, you got it, meets us back at the junction where you dropped us earlier." Kyrie said.

"Alright"

Nero turned to Captain Blake but the elder soldier just patted his shoulder "Go lad, we got things here, Finn has already called for reinforcements and the rest of the recon team is making its way up here."

"Alright, I owe you guys a drink when you get back at the city" Nero said which made Finn laugh in glee.

"You better kiddo, well see you back at Fortuna."

Kyrie pulled his hand after that and it raised a alarm on his mind. "You're not thinking..." he stopped as he knows the answer as Kyrie went to Angel form again.

"Lass, you do realise that flying around looking that will have the fleet shoot ya down. They will think you're the bloody enemy!" Blake warned her.

"Don't worry, we will fly really low." Without anymore words she picked up the shocked Nero, bridal style and jumped off the cliff.

"KYRRIIIEE!" he screamed as they fell on the valley below.

"Haha!" she laughed at his expense before spreading out her wings to fly, rather fast. So fast that the recon team below just felt a sudden gust of wind and never saw her or Nero in the air.

"WWOOHOOOO!" she exclaimed as she glide through the air, she using her wings to guide her flight path very close to the tree lines to avoid radar.

Nero on the other hand was scared not because of height but because she was flying to low and he could feel the leaves and branches brushing against him. He was thinking anytime at this speed and momentum, once Kyrie hits a branch, well its going to hurt A LOT.

Finally reaching the destination, Nero was more than happy to back on ground again. Kyrie revert back to her human form and hugged Nero rather excitedly. The young demon hunter felt the adrenaline rushing within her.

"Wow!" she exclaimed "That was fun!"

"Yeah try warning me next time than just jumping off a cliff next time okay?" Nero said crossing his arms.

"Oh, I bet you enjoyed it too, I thought guys love to be in dangerous lane?" she asked coyly.

Nero blushed and its more than enough to keep quiet until Lady arrive with the humvee. Kyrie on the other hand was celebrating internally again for making her love flushed like always. To make him feel somewhat better, she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him lovingly and said

"Promise I will."


	19. Science and Fate

Arriving back at the church, Nero, Kyrie and Lady went through the buzzing activity in the courtyard once more. They noticed that the soldiers were already arranging the equipments and ammunitions around. Just earlier the courtyard was shaking and noisy due to artillery barrage, now, it was quiet and more peaceful.

Dante was waiting for them in the entrance of the church sitting on one of the handrails and twirling the Ivory on his fingers making the soldiers passing through proceed with caution as they passed him. the red clad demon hunter smiled as he saw them.

"Bout time you got here, pretty boy and his gal is already inside along with Trish and Verge." He said as he holster his handgun. Nero, Kyrie and Lady looked at each other and thought that same thing.

' _His girl?'_

"Okay..." Kyrie said rather awkwardly at that and Nero smiled.

"Well, earlier when we got here, they were arguing like old couple of sorts." Dante shrugged "Oh by the way..." he lead them inside as he spoke "How did the forrest go? I bet there is none left. Environmentalists will be pissed at Darby at that."

Lady laughed as she walked beside him "No, not really but we manage to finish this battle. Only few surrendered though, mostly who fought us were mercenaries."

The elder demon hunter raised a brow "Oh? Mercenaries?"

"Yes, sir Dante. Knights were only a few but most were mercenaries and demons." Kyrie replied politely making Nero cringed and Dante suppress a smirk.

"Miss, you don't have to add a 'sir' when you call me, I'm fine with just Dante" he looked at her with reassurance.

"Sorry" she clasped her hand apologetically.

"Kyrie just thought you were old. Old man" Nero mocked him.

"Says the baby who still had diapers on" Dante retorted. Lady and Kyrie looked at each other and gave a soft giggle. Nero was flushed, again.

By now, they were at the door of Darby's office, Dante knocked once before opening the door without even waiting a reply from the inside. General Darby was sitting behind his desk, a lady with black twin tailed hair sat across him in such regal manner, Trish is on the side brew tea and Vergil was sitting on the side, attentively listening to the conversation the two were having. The stepped inside on took a seat near the general's table. Darby smiled as he saw them, everyone except the woman turned to see them.

"Ah, now that everyone's here, I would like to introduce this fine lady here." He gestured his hand and the woman stood up revealing her attire to them.

She wore a red polo with a white cross and two dots on it, A long brown coat, a black skirt that reaches until her upper knee and of course black pair of leggings and shoes. Her blue eyes greeted them before her words do. Her smile was gentle yet you can see she's not the woman you want to mess with.

"Good afternoon, my name is Rin Tohsaka." She spoke in an elegant tone. "I'm a mage send by Mage Association to see a special case of ascension I believe."

Everyone shook hands with her and when Kyrie shook hands with her, Rin's eyes narrowed a little.

"You're the one Jack is talking about correct?" she said as she let go of Kyrie's hand.

The brunette was surprised at that question, "why yes."

"I felt odd when I touched you're hand. That's why I already knew from that point. Besides, Jack telling me earlier."

When everyone was settled and Trish serve them each with tea for the afternoon, Jack starts up the show. "Well can you tell us what did the Mage Association found about the ascension rituals?"

Rin took a sip of the tea and cleared her throat then looked to everyone. "For years as the CIA leaked information to the association regarding the rituals we tried to research and understand how the mechanics work. And this is what we got. The sources and theories that were confirmed indicate that ascension works by infusing the power of a demon magically but spells. However it was risky and has a tendency that the subject may lose his sanity and himself after he gain a demonic power. The Order of the sword has a lot of cases of knights lost their minds because of ascension. Only the tested and the strong willed can get through the ascension ceremony."

Rin paused for a moment for everyone to collect their thought before proceeding before questions might rise

"Here is the catch, based on General Darby and Vergil here, Kyrie wasn't trained like knights do. Correct? So how does she got through without the risk of sanity? Well chances are Agnus altered the process and bypass several stages. In English, he burst the door open rather than use the keys."

Kyrie spoke up "I-I remember he electrocuted me, he was testing if I was going to break at sheer pain." She said this words, Nero was clenching his hands tight in anger. Vergil quickly held a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. Kyrie then continued "then he placed me in a vat and that is the last I remembered. The next thing came through was staring at Nero on the floor and no longer my human self."

Rin crossed her legs and nodded "I see. It is altered. Normal process doesn't go like this, it was like chanting a spell and making the subject drink a blood or something..."

Nero grew impatient and so was Dante as the conversation held on. They discussed theories and ideas regarding on Kyrie's condition. Jack was interested as well, because this is the first time he saw something that far beyond military comprehension. Their enemy is more complex than he initially thought.

Their were all busy on the topic at hand that they didn't notice the office door slightly opened and someone snuck through without anyone noticing.

"So!" Dante finally spoke after gulping down his tea, he let his impatience get to him before the tea can take effect to calm him "Can we cure her or not?"

Rin was about to answer when she saw Vergil suddenly fall out from his chair as soon as he placed his tea cup on the table. Everyone was surprise at the sudden yelp from the son of Sparda and found someone was on top of him.

"What the?" he manage to ask before his eyes met a pair of blue eyes gazing at him. Her hair was blond and her face was young and full of joy.

"DANTE? Oh my god it is you Dante! I missed you" the girl spoke as he hugged Vergil completely mistaken him as Dante.

Lady, Trish, and Dante already knew who the girl was and decided to let Vergil to his fate. Rin was annoyed and Nero, Kyrie and Jack was passive. Lady was already holding back a laugh.

"Let go!" Vergil squirmed under her but the girl simply crushed him more in death grip bear hug which literally squeezes the breath out of him.

"No, never, never! I miss you so much! I-" she stopped and looked at her pendant hanging from her chest. She then looked at Vergil with shocked expression and quickly back away and held a gem in her hand then pointing its sharp edge on Vergil's throat.

Everyone was now surprised and Rin stood up from her seat.

"Wait Patty, that's not Dante! Put the gem down!" she said.

Patty didn't listen, "Who are you and what have you done to Dante!?"

Vergil raised his hand, he was surprise that he didn't cut the girl dead when she threaten him. "I'm not Dante, I'm his twin. I'm Vergil. Dante is over there!" he pointed at his red clad twin who smirked and shrugged.

Patty immediately moved away from him and charged and Dante, completely tackled him to the ground. She said the words again and the red clad demon hunter simply smiled and hugged her back.

Patty has grown up since Dante last saw him, now at the age of 19, she was promising to become a prominent woman. Her hair was slightly longer now tied up into a pony tail. Her clothes, unlike Rin were more casual which is odd for her status as her apprentice. She only wears a polo shirt, jeans and casual shoes, of course a red coat a very reminiscent of Dante's color scheme.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Rin said amused. Vergil was now standing up adding a 'Yeah' on her words.

"Years ago, Patty lived in the shop with me." He began but was interrupted by Nero.

"Whoooohhooo! I see now where this going" he said earning a glare from Kyrie and a kick from Dante.

"Shut up! kid it's not like that. you see, I got mission one time to return her to her parents but it turns out its was hoax so I took care of her for a time being, at least until I got lead of her real mom. Patty took care of the shop, well you know. Tidying up."

Lady got the memory of Patty painting the shop pink; literally turning the run down shop into a girl's bedroom, complete with flowers, pictures, decorations and stuff. She had to stifle her laugh which also noticed by Trish who also stifle hers as well.

Dante introduced Patty to everyone and immediately laid her eyes upon the poor Nero. her blue eyes went rather dreamy at sight of the young demon hunter which made him feel awkward all the sudden. Kyrie giggled at that and immediately knew that the young girl has a crush on him already.

With everyone settled down, Rin spoke up "Patty is my apprentice. Her mother was a renowned mage in the association and she personally spoke to me to take her under my wing; to improve her skills in magecraft and arts. Well you get the idea."

"May I ask." Lady suddenly said as Patty sat beside her. "What's with the gem? you're freaking out earlier"

"You see that's my specialty in magecraft. Gemmology. I use these gems as a catalyst for my magical powers. Apparently Patty is wielding one of my powerful gems earlier. That thing can destroy this entire church when activated" Rin shrugged rather bored.

Everyone was in disbelief except Patty, her words supported Rin when she said "Yeah, I blew up a building accidentally with this gem" she produced the same gem he pointed at Vergil earlier. Vergil was perplexed momentarily.

"I guess so" he said clearing his throat and fixing his collar.

Now regarding Dante's question, Rin stood up "make a Space. Patty did you bring what we need?"

"Yes master, It's in the bag outside the office, I'll get it" the young apprentice said before standing up, Lady followed her saying 'Let me help you' to her.

Dante, Vergil and Nero moved the chair and the table on the side of the room to make space what Rin needed. Jack also stood up to move his desk to the wall as well. Trish put away the tea and cups. It turns out the once clustered office is much spacier than they originally thought. Now Rin is standing in the middle of the room with closed eyes and saying something only she would hear.

The Mage then puts her hand on the floor and immediately a spell circle was drawn on the floor. it wasn't witchcraft style of circle but a simple circle that glowed purple. Opening her eyes, she picks up a handful of assorted gems on her pocket and tossed it in mid air which to everyone's amusement and shock, float in mid air before going to each sides of the circle. Rin smiled and turned to Kyrie

"Stand here." She moved aside and indicated that Kyrie should stand where her spot once was, in the middle of the circle.

Squeezing Nero's hand one last time, she let go of it and nervously walked into the circle. Nero grew concern by the minute and many bad scenarios were running into his head. What if the spell goes wrong and she mutates? What if she loses her humanity? What if she became the very thing they swore to destroy? What she forgets him?

Vergil can sense his distraught and so does Patty and the young girl approached him with a simple yet calm smile.

"Do not worry , master knows what she is doing"

"Patty, the instruments" Rin commanded.

Patty went to the bag that was by the door and opened it. She held a book and some sort of device that looked like steam punk style of glove like device. Lady swore she saw it before but couldn't put a finger on it."

Patty wore the glove device and the gem on the very top where it rest on her upper hand glowed brightly. She reached her hand towards Kyrie, who was still nervous standing in the circle. Rin opened the book to a certain page and began reading a chant.

Trish was surprise for what Rin was chanting an old German magecraft spell. And surprised even more as the gems began to spin around Kyrie and the circle beneath her began to glow at Rin's every words.

With each passing minute Nero became worried as the speeding gems that circles her lover became to fast that it simply become light in her eyes. Kyrie turned her attention towards him and her eyes were telling him everything is going to be alright. She gave a smile before the light from the gems and the circle beneath her consumes her very being.

Rin's chant continue and Patty said a word that sounded like 'sign' before a purple beam was fired from her hands and onto the gems that kept circling Kyrie. The bright blue light became purple and the glow intensifies in every second until Rin chant the last words in English.

"May the spirit of Darkness and Corruption end this dwell thy soul? Cleanse! Cleanse!"

A circular tattoo like drawing appeared on Rin's hand as she said the words before it releases and energy wave that enveloped the light. everyone covered their eyes as the light consumes the entire room.

A moment seems like forever, the room was normal again. Nero was the one who first look out the darkness and saw Kyrie sitting on the floor as if she was out breath. he quickly went to her, help her up and sat her on the chair. Concern was etched on his face.

"Kyrie, are you ok?" he asked. The others are recovering now and there was a concern on Rin's face as she approached her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Sooner or later everyone was around her waiting for her response. She suddenly felt that she was being interrogated or waiting for a bombshell to drop. Nero kept his eyes on her with full of concern; her brown eyes met his blue ones. The young demon hunter already read her mind the moment he met those hazelnut eyes.

"No... Impossible!" Nero broke gaze and almost grab Rin's throat in anger. "How is its not possible?"

The mage stepped away from him "I don't know, the spell I did was to reverse the Ascension effect therefore undoing all the demon powers imbued with her. I didn't know how it doesn't work!" her tone no longer carries the elegant aura it has rather replaced by a panicked voice of a young teenager caught doing naughty things.

Vergil tapped his chin "If you said it can undo spells, how come it doesn't work on Kyrie? Perhaps you made a mistake at chanting, or a wrong gem."

Rin raised her hand in defence "Wait, the gems has nothing to do with this. It is only a mere catalyst for my magic powers"

"Well you're magic shit didn't work so what now miss disaster?" Dante mocked.

Rin was taken aback, she looked at the general for support but Jack was just as clueless as everyone was in the situation. She looked at Kyrie once more who was like she was going to break down and cry for desperation. Thankfully, Nero put his attention back to Kyrie to comfort her. She immediately knew that the young woman is already putting up hopes for her cure but it turns out it wasn't and it crushes her hopes completely.

Her alarm bells are ringing and she doesn't know what to do now, she looked down at the pages of the book she held and was about to defend herself from another flak from Dante when a girlish voice cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I may have a solution guys." Patty said rather embarrassingly as every eyes were looking upon her. She quickly left the office and return with a black luggage. Rin's eyes shot up with surprise.

"Since when did you bring that here!?" she asked.

"Since when you started panicking master" Patty replied rather playfully making Dante smirked at him with a sign _'nice going'_

Rin was flushed and crossed her arms to cover her embarrassment. "Well?"

Patty opened the luggage and reached for the table, where she set up her own device. She set up her personal laptop which was attached to a military grade scanning machine and a set of vials. From everyone's point of view, Patty just set up her very own mini laboratory in Jack's office. As the computer lit up, she began typing furiously and the machine beside the computer activated to life with a whir.

"okay, there are always two sides to things correct? Here is what I thought: if pure magic failed to deliver the answer, we can look into the scientific perspective."

Lady was baffled at her even more so Dante was "Since when did you become a computer whiz?" she asked her with a hand on her hip.

"One month ago. The Mage association after a long debate manage to integrate technology into the curriculum. And now science and magic is now a tandem."

Rin scoffed "This is why I hate machines"

"Because you don't know how to use one" Jack quipped.

Patty kept typing and finally said "Aha, here."

Everyone looked at what the screen popped out. Nero was confused for a moment. The screen showed a DNA strand with components being defined and broken down. Trish is curious, Lady and Dante was baffled, Rin was annoyed on how her apprentice aced her, Jack was fascinated and Vergil is already formulating an answer on his head.

"The ascension ritual works by binding the demon powers to the soul of the subject. It has nothing to do with a genetic code. Despite ascended, the DNA code still the same. In the scientific eye, there are still human."

Patty paused for a moment to let the idea sink in. Vergil voiced his hypothesis.

"So you are saying, Agnus not only altered the process so Kyrie can survive without going berserk but also alter it in a way the powers were imbued to her DNA?"

The young apprentice looked at Vergil with glee "EXACTLY!" she exclaimed "Now I want a blood sample to analyze her DNA. General, and Dante you too, place it here." She handed them the small vials

Without a word, Kyrie took the vials and her swift hands, she glided her thumb on the blade of the Red Queen before Nero could react, and made a small cut on her skin, letting the blood flow out then filling the empty vial in her hand. When she was done, she gave it back to Patty and lean for Nero as she felt dizzy for a moment.

Jack and Dante gave their samples to Patty who quickly place the general's DNA first in the pedestal. She began typing and a laser began to scan the vial. After a moment a sound emitted from the laptop and she removed the vial. She replaced it with Dante's sample, then Kyrie's. and within a few minutes the results are in.

"Okay! Here look!" she said as she adjusted the laptop so everyone can see. "Here is general's DNA. As you can see it has normal human genetic code." She changed the result to Dante's.

"Here is Dante's DNA. Since he's half human and half demon, he has both strands that has properties of a Demon and Human's the white colored parts of the strand is human and the black ones were demons." She changed the results again.

"Here is Kyrie's." they all gasped at the result. "I might tell now that the DNA strand of the pure demon is a straight line with a full color black. Her's however is still human structure, but the components that made her DNA was altered completely, look at the middle parts of the strand. It has black markings of a demon DNA."

"So this is why Rin's magic didn't work?" Trish said "It was far more complicated as we thought"

Nero slammed his hand on the wall "DAMN that bastard! I will tear him shreds if I see him!" he said angrily making Lady calm him down. Kyrie was staring at the screen in disbelief. She found herself feeling she has an illness that will never be cured. Her hands curled into a fist as she kept her emotions in check. She can't breakdown now, she has to stay calm. Maybe later if she and Nero are back at their home.

"Is it curable or not?" Kyrie asked in a unreadable tone as she kept her head hung low, and her eyes disappear beneath the bangs of her hair. Nero looked at her and fell an odd chill in his spine at those tones.

Patty is hesistant and looked at her master for support which she nodded. "Yes"

Rin suddenly interjected to support Patty "Nothing is impossible, it will take time because we will analyze this but we will make a cure."

Kyrie eyes met with her blue ones and in split second Rin Tohsaka was taken aback as Kyrie lunges and embraced her. "Do whatever it takes, take your time. And thank you" she spoke softly at the mage's ear before letting.

Rin held her hands and smiled "I promise"

With the atmosphere a little better now, everyone relaxed themselves once more. It was already 5pm and the sun is already setting down. Patty, saved the data on her computer and began to pack up. The Devil May Cry Crew began to wrap up the day. Jack decided to call it a night and continue tomorrow.

They were about to leave when sirens began to blare into the city followed by echoes of gunfire. A soldier came through the door and said

"Sir, we are under attack!"


	20. Lady in Red

People started panicking, running and dragging their young and their elders with them. The soldiers cover their plight with their most efforts. Most of them either guiding the terrified civilians away or screaming their deaths as demons ripped their bodies to shreds. Some go down fighting detonating the grenades on his chest as he was ripped by scarecrows.

Dante and his team arrived at the main avenue which was already littered with unfortunate civilians and soldiers alike. Blood almost flood the entire road and demons keep popping and appearing at the other end of the road. The soldiers were falling back due to tremendous losses at the sudden attack.

Their weapons were now poised to attack and the demons noticed them. a loud growl was heard and echoed throughout the city. suddenly more demons crawled out on both side of the buildings around them, as if the entire demon force converge on the single spot.

Dante has to laugh at the excitement.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" he said after he drew out the Ebony and Ivory.

"You can say that again" Trish added as she stood beside him also drawing out the Luce and Ombra.

Lady flank his other side and readied her twin Mp-7 submachine guns. "Gotta love the job."

Vergil simply brush his hair up as always, then he turned to Rin and Patty "We'll handle this"

Nero look around for Kyrie and she was no where to be found. He felt relieved now since he didn't want her to be in harms way. But he realized that his girlfriend also have another deadly skill in her sleeves. If she is not in the fight, chances are, more demons will have holes in heads.

"Atta girl" Nero complimented her silently before drewing out the Red Queen and resting it on his shoulder.

The demons were charging now and the team prepares to meet them head on but a voice stop their feet from moving and inch.

"Wait, I will handle this." Rin said as she removed her coat revealing her red polo beneath it, revealing her more feminine yet deadly posture.

The Red Mage stepped ahead of them and walked a few more paces until going to a complete stop. She spread both of her hands which her fingers has variety of gems stuck to it. demons kept moving closer and closer, bloodlust and murder in their black eyes. Rin's voice began to grow louder at each second.

"Sign!" she said before throwing all of her gems at the oncoming demons. The large scarecrows, the menacing footsoldiers and many more demons suddenly disappeared in thick gray smoke that emitted after a powerful explosion. It was then followed by a strong gust of wind that sucked every dust towards the blast. The mage was unfazed by the scenario in front of her, her hand has reaching on the pocket of her polo shirt for another set of gems.

When the smoke clears, most of the demons charging were dead and vaporized. But more still survived and kept coming at them. Rin tossed another set of gems but all them this time was blue. In a blink of an eye, the charging demons were frozen solid even the road beneath them. Dante has his jaw drop and the rest of his company was lost for words. Vergil however was fascinated and the magic show he is witnessing brings back memories of Kat, Nero's mother.

Seeing the frozen demons, Rin made a gun gesture with her index finger acting as a barrel. Dante was confused.

"Imaginary gun miss?" he asked

"Watch" she simply replied as energy began to form in the tip of her index finger and began to form a black and red circle which keeps getting larger and larger at the tip of her finger.

"Gandr!" she said before firing the black and red energy ball towards the frozen demons.

BOOM!

The ball made impact with one of the demons then it began to disperse tremendous amount of energy that made the ice shatters along with the demons that were being encased; the shards and the shockwave that made the chain reaction that shatters and obliterate anything nearby.

"Fuck!" Dante said as he saw the carnage. He then mimicked the gesture Rin made before expecting the same energy shot came out but nothing. Vergil face palmed, and the two women laughed. Nero was stunned.

Rin looked back at them and gave an innocent smile as if she cause the chaos rather unintentionally.

"Remind me not to mess with her" Trish said.

"Agreed" Lady replied.

Rin was about to walk back to them but suddenly the ground beneath her cracked and shatters. She jumped quickly to avoid the sudden attack. The first demon that appeared was obliterated by a barrage of black orbs of energy but smaller from Rin's Gandr.

They looked towards Patty who has both of her hands in a gun gesture and position it similar to how Dante held his twin handguns. The red clad demon groaned.

"Great, she can do it too. and has the same gesture as I am!"

"Problem, Dante?" Patty replied with a tongue sticking out.

Having no comebacks, Dante simply charged on making a rain of bullets on the appearing demons. His company also joined the fight and soon the entire main avenue is a battlezone again.

Vergil and Nero went ahead towards the opposite end of the avenue to draw the demons away from the group or at least grab the attention of majority of the attacking demons. It worked somehow and thanks to Rin, she led them using her gems to draw out more underground. More did pour out and most were obliterated by her Gandr shot.

When she knew that gems were running out and Gandr is not enough, she channelled her powers towards her forearms and legs making them glow blue. Nero noticed this.

"She never runs out of surprises doesn't she?" he said as he dodged a flying scythe after he sliced its owner in half.

The Red Mage charge on raising her fist at the nearest scarecrow, the demon has immediately crushed as her right fist made contact with its body. She then quickly back away to send a fury of kicks aiming anywhere across its body before sending a roundhouse kick making it flying away and towards Nero.

The young demon hunter simply drew out the Blue Rose and shot the demon to pieces, and making contact with blue eyes of Rin Tohsaka. The mage looked away with blush on her face before going after more demons near her.

Nero felt smug until

ZIW!

He felt a heat and the wave of a bullet as it dangerously went by his ear at a millimetre. It hit a demon that was trying to flank him in the back. he felt a chill in his spine, that bullet was way too close for him.

"Focus!" came Kyrie's voice on the radio.

"Right, sorry" came a pathetic excuse to cover up his smug before pushing on slashing and slicing every demon he saw.

By now Demons began to swarm the city roof tops. Dante, Trish and Nero hop on the rooftops to contain the attack. Trish swayed sexily as she evaded incoming energy bolts from demon archers. As her body move, her hands were drawing out her the handguns the Luce and Ombra. The twin black guns were firing wild at the direction of the demon archers. They took cover on the chimneys before shooting back with their own weapons. Dante charged on, turning demon form to made short work of the pinned archers; the Rebellion glow violently red as he sends the archers flying back to hell.

All of the sudden, Knights appeared behind Trish and she had to do a foward leap to avoid a sucker punch dropping the guns in the process.

"Tsk!"

She drew out the Sparda once more and extended it into a spear and poised it ready. the knights began to advance on her, the lances met the Sparda with a shower of sparks. Her hair swayed as well as her body as Trish parried, blocked, counter each lances the knights threw at her. after a few more parries she found an opening on one of them and trusted the Sparda directly on its helmet. she then used her strength to pull the knight towards her and used it as a boost to jump higher and over the other knights; landing on the spot where her guns where. Picking it up, she hurled the knight overhead and send it flying away where a sudden Allied missile finishes it off.

The remaining metallic adversaries were know attack again, and Trish jumped back again to send a powerful jolt of lightning on them. Dante having cleared the adjacent rooftop, suddenly appeared and crushed the stunned knights to pieces with the powered Rebellion.

"Nice timing" the she devil remarked after the sudden appearance.

Dante smiled in his demon form before switching back to human. "Always" he winked.

"Come on." she jumped back down and Dante followed close behind.

Nero was on the other side of the rooftop soloing the a demon squad, but nothing he couldn't handle. His devil bringer made short work of the footsoldiers who by now began to recognize him. these demons began to flank him and use as much of the blind spot he got against him. the young demon hunter was faster and knew exactly what his adversaries are planning against him. he swung the Red Queen sideways and sends a much wider energy wave that obliterates most that were still advancing on him. That ones that evaded were caught and crush by his devil bringer and the very few that escape his carnage met a bullet hole on their chest or forehead courtesy of Kyrie.

"Nero watch out!" Kyrie said over the radio and Nero look at the direction where the demons came from just in time, he let his body met the rooftop as a barrage of energy arrows began flew overhead and hitting the other building behind him. from his lying position, he quickly drew out the Blue rose and began shooting the archer that appeared. The bullets made their stone like bodies shatter like glass. A six shot and ejected the empty casings of the Blue rose before replacing it with another fresh clip, then aim and fire again. all of this in just 2 seconds.

"Thanks Kyrie" he said on his radio before looking at the direction of the church and raised a thumbs up. the brunette saw it and smiled. Nero then jumped back down to street level to assist Vergil and the others.

By the time the trio come back from the rooftops, Vergil was already sheating his weapon back, the horde froze in place while the two mages form a barrier around them. he was on his demon form as well, and the blue aura was more chilling and deadly as Dante never seen since his involvement in the Demon Wars.

"Pathetic" his brother words were sinister and the Yamato sheathed with click.

The seemingly frozen demons began to fell to pieces on the stained road. Blood began seering out and guts began fill the remaining empty spaces on the road, A fitting end for the demons as usual.

The shield dissipates and Vergil began to change back to human and of course brushed his hair upwards with a chilling exhale. He looked at Dante with a cold stare but his twin brother knew Vergil was simply smug at that aspect. Dante snorted at his gesture and approached him.

"Too Verge" he remarked him.

Vergil gave a small laugh "I like to see you try"

"Whatever" Dante shrugged as he look away from him and on the oncoming Allied reinforcements also has Lady leading them.

"Too late" Trish said at her.

"Hey, better late than sorry, the demons were eradicated and the city is at peace again." Lady said looking at the demon corpses, blood, guts that quickly becoming sand and vanishing. "Good thing, we don't have to clean up this disgusting mess"

"We are already clearing out this mess aren't we?" Nero said.

"A different kind of mess kid" Dante said "Something even I wouldn't do"

Trish crossed her arms beneath her breast "You are even doing anything cleaning related."

"..." the red clad demon suddenly found the sky interesting.

"Job well done ladies and gents." General Darby suddenly appeared along with Kyrie who is still holding her sniper rifle. "With the demons out again, I must completely secure this island so anymore attacks will be impossible. Well done, I'm sure you deserves a rest, all of you."

Kyrie stepped up "I'm not yet resting as long I got confirmation that a cure will be made or not."

Rin stepped up "We will work on it don't worry." The mage held her hand in pure determination and assurance, Patty did too.

"Don't worry miss Kyrie, we can handle this"

When everyone is settled, Kyrie is relieved, Jack spoke up again. "Miss Rin, I would like to speak to you back at headquarters. The rest of you call it a day, the military can handle the rest. Good job, dismissed"

They waved their goodbyes and the Devil May Cry crew headed back home. Nero and Kyrie back to their home while Dante and his gang headed back to the Inn. Patty waved a cheerful goodbye to Dante but her expression dropped once they are heading back towards headquarters. She felt dreaded on what the real purpose the general wants with the DNA sample.

She was just hoping that it was for the best interest for everyone especially her friends.

* * *

Lamina Mountain Range

7:00pm

In a cold snowy night later that day, a squad of Bianco Angelos landed on the thick snowy landscape of the mountain range. They looked around for traces of their objective, it was dark and strong wind and snow made vision almost impossible.

"Sir, we cannot find him at this storm" one of the knight said to his superior.

An Alto Angelo appeared beside the knight and looked at him "He is here, can you not feel the power?"

His squad looked at each other in confusion. The Alto Angelo sighed "Spread out and call if found something."

"Yes sir"

"Stay under the radar, Allied patrols have this area secure, we cannot be caught!"

The squad spread out across the snowy landscape, the armor completely camouflaged with the white surroundings. The Alto Angelo waited for a few seconds after calling "General, we have Lord Agnus' trail, soon we will rescue him"

"Excellent commander, proceed with caution. The Order of the Sword will live to find another day."

"Yes sir"

"Commander we have found something!" one of the Bianco Angelos called.

Everyone regrouped on his position and overlooked a deep ravine. "Let's go" the Alto Angelo spoke before jumping down on the ravine itself. Using their wings to glide their landing, the landed on the ravine rather quietly despite the heavy armour they have.

Just after ten seconds since they landed they heard a wail from the direction behind them.

"Over there!" the commander said.

The knights quickly charged on and saw their leader lying on the pool of dried blood on the snow and rather looking pathetically. He was half crying, half wailing and half whining about the plan has failed and ranting how he failed Sanctus.

Grunting at the name of the pope, the Alto Angelo quickly ordered one of the knights. "Sedate him, he's hallucinating." He turned towards Agnus "My lord, we must fight another day. The war is not lost yet. We still have a chance."

As he said this, one of the knights put his hands on Agnus' cheek and soon he fell asleep. He then pick him up and carried him with a help of another knight.

"Sir, Allied patrols!" a knight said.

"Get cover, we cannot be seen" the Alto Angelo said.

Soon enough, Allied aircraft flew overhead spreading out their searchlights across the snowy landscape. Helicopters and jets roared overhead, their searchlights missed the ravine completely. When they passed they moved again.

"If the diversion worked at the city earlier, the northern part of the Island is less secured, we can fly out of there. Hurry let's leave before the Allied fleet blockade the Island completely!"

The knights flew low and almost hugging the terrain to avoid radar and patrols. And soon they were at open see bring along their wounded leader. The Order of the Sword will live to fight another day.

* * *

With night a full swing, Allied night patrols were in full gear. Helicopters, vehicles and personnel roamed the streets of the city. Jack drove Rin back to the apartment she was staying in the city. stopping at the doorway, Rin handed the vial containing a sample of Kyrie's DNA to him.

"Here, I hope you know what you are doing General. You have the rest of the date you need, so now we are even."

Jack looked at it for a moment and replied "Yes, gamble if you might call it but if that's what it takes to end the war then so be it. I'm not going to lose another hundred thousand men just to prolong the war."

"You had you're reasons. I have mine."

"I'm sorry if I dragged you into this"

"It's fine." Rin said raising a hand. "Besides, I really wanted to help the young girl in his condition. Turning into something that looking like the enemy will take tolls on you."

"I know. I cannot let press knows about this issue just yet. Until this is over"

"Well good luck with that." Rin got off the car and soon the general got off too.

"Goodnight general. I hope that's the solution to end this ridiculous war."

"Goodnight, lady in red" the general replied.

Rin was about to open the door when the general spoke again. her heart skipped a beat and her hands held the knob tightly at the words he spoke

"Shirou Emiya fought well back in Fuyuki at the early phases of the war. The Bravest man I ever gave recognition to."

Rin was silent for a few moments "Yeah, he is. Rather reckless I believe is the... word." She literally held back the tears and her back is still turned to the general. "Goodnight. General."

Closing the door behind her, and heard Darby drove away. She let the tears fell from her eyes. she reminded herself of her time with that man the general mentioned. Her one and only man she fell in love with, and apparently she got never to see him again.

She was lost in her sorrow and failed to notice a girl infront of her.

"Master? You're back"

Rin looked at Patty who was already in her panjamas. She went home early after hearing halfway about Rin and Jack's meeting earlier. She went to spend time with Dante and his team then went home to prepare for bed. Patty never expected her master would be in such a state after her meeting with the general.

"Yes" Rin wiped her eyes and stood back to her usual composure. "I am. Tomorrow, we will go back to England to start the research for the cure."

"Ah, I see master, so the general's plan. Will it work?" Patty asked.

"I hope so. He is very secretive about this matter. He doesn't even share it the Dante and his team. I got a hunch that this will not end well on their part."

Patty was worried now "Dante is not the person, who you kept secrets from, especially if lives of many people are at stake."

"Let's just hope for the best Patty, we got our work cut out for us. We kept promises and do them. Everything will turn out fine."

Patty held her hands tenderly and Rin blushed "I know, Master."

* * *

Back at the Allied command center, Jack was sitting on the his chair at his desk still looking rather interested on the vial on his hand. It contains Kyrie altered DNA sample. He typed a number on his satellite phone and made sure the line was secured from outside intruders.

"Dr. Gru, I'm flying to Austria first thing in the morning. I have what we need to make this project green light. prepare everything upon my arrival."


	21. Unbreakable

One week later.

Allied Research Facility

Vienna, Austria

 _Accessing..._

 _Required Eye Identification..._

 _Accessing..._

 _General Jackson Darby_

 _United States Army_

 _Head, Allied Secret Research Program Codename: Angel_

 _Granted..._

Jack stood up authoritatively as the big metallic doors hissed open, revealing a lighted passageway that one might think came from certain science fiction movies. The soldiers on either side stood in attention as he began to walk the hallway. His figure was intimidating, wearing that Military Uniform that hangs all of his achievements throughout his military career. His cap was worn that it gives a more menacing look, something that every military in the world should not mess with him.

Another door blocks his path flanked by two soldiers carrying the newly developed blaster rifles. He took a glance on the soldier's weapon and armour and nodded in acknowledgement.

A console slid out of the wall besides the door and the two soldiers moved away from their post so that Jack could have it all on himself. he type the code furiously and more identification were verified before he could step in as the door opens. It closes as fast as it open, and the soldiers returned to their post flanking both sides of the doors; keeping whatever it is inside and from outside threats.

Entering another but last manual door at the end of the small hallway, Jack was greeted by a city of laboratory equipments and another demon technology that were still under research. Data and experiments clustered the wide laboratory. He carefully weaves through them, hoping that he broke anything and such.

At the other end of the lab, he opened another door to reveal a small yet wide room. a large vat attached to several cables, tubes and equipment were in the center of the room. the command room in on one side were the lab's occupants were conducting his test on whoever was in the vat.

Jack approached him and greeted him formally. "Dr. Gru"

"Good morning General." The scientist said with a respectful bow.

"How is the subject?" he asked crossing his arms and looking at the monitor the scientist was looking earlier. It shows the vital signs of the life form inside the vat. The stats were green and looking good.

"The test subject is on top form. No alliterations just yet and the template body seems to accept the DNA sample you presented. The Data I'm gathering right now, is that the subject seems to be collecting the memories of whatever the DNA has in stored." Gru said as he type on the computer.

The general found the scientist rather evilly, his accent was heavily eastern European, he is bald, and has a pointy nose. He could really be mistaken as modern day Dr. Frankenstein. But the reality is totally opposite, once the head of the research to use demon technology to benefit humankind before the war, and has a good heart in general.

"I see" Jack said diverting his attention towards the clear vat.

"The data we gathered based from Phineas and his work has made the research on demon technology a great success."

"Not yet Doctor. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Until the subject is ready for real field work, I can then safely say it."

"Valid Point." A long pause as he looks upon the data once more "Ah, General the facial features of the subject is now taking shape, would you like to see it?"

"Please..." Jack replied and Gru immediately pressed series of buttons and the door that leads to the vat itself opens. The metallic cover of the vat opens revealing a naked woman inside it, several tubes were attached its body and its faces were partly covered with her brunette hair. she has an oxygen masked in her faces and her entire frame is submerged in some incubation water.

Jack came close to see the sleeping form of the subject. She carries the face of the songstress. However some of the features on her face were not really complete yet but Jack could easily tell, who the subject's face was changing into. Gru stepped beside him.

"Beauty isn't she?"

Jack kept his eyes staring at the subject. "Yes, but not as the original."

"No one beats the original sir..." Gru pauses for a moment to ask a concerned question "Will it be worth it?"

Jack looks at him now.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my field of asking but will this be worth it? The Clone will be used for this specific plan only and nothing more? Millions of dollars invested in this project since before the demon wars and it's purpose was only in this plan?"

There was a silence in the lab at that. Jack was choosing his options very carefully, true the project was invested millions and use for one plan and one plan only will hurt a lot. But for the fate of the world, it's worth a shot.

Not answering directly at the question, Jack threw in another question in response "How long till we get her ready for field testing?"

Gru found himself puzzled but regardless answered the general "Based on the growth, probably around four more days. It really surprising how the body template accepted the DNA, I myself never expected it to grow like that in a short amount of time"

"Growth is not the only one consuming the time Doctor, her training will be. In order for the plan to work, she must know the aspects and art of war. must be trained, in most forms of combat, weapons and strategy. Also her 'Angelic' powers that she inherited from Kyrie. She must master the powers as well to make a real convenience" Jack said crossing his arms. "In two months..."

"That would take a normal human mind to topple over the edge. Too much info in the mind will sends you to an asylum."

"The subject is not a normal human mind correct?"

"Yes, designed to handle millions if not billions of data, and has faster learning capacity than the brightest human in the world."

"She will only learn on the need to know basis, only her mission, nothing more nothing less."

"That would be better, and I suppose the rest of the knowledge will be taught by the owner of the DNA?" Gru rubbed his chin in taught.

"Yes." Jack prepares to leave the lab, Gru followed him closely. "I have to report back to UN council. Give me an update if there is any development or news about the subject."

"Yes general."

"Very good, keep up the great work doctor" General Darby left the scientist back at the control room. Gru stares at the vat for a moment before closing the covers again and went to the sea of equipments on the other room for the other research he still got. More mess to clean up.

* * *

Allied Mediterranean Base

Rome, Italy

"Ah!"

The cute yet shocked yelp before meeting a hard thud on the soft ground, her brunette hair splashed wide on the dirt along with the rest of her features. She quickly stood up and faced her adversary who is more than impressed on her tenacity.

"Come on." the other lady said, challenging this brunette once again.

She moves in, dodging the counter attacks from the taunting woman. her hands parrying each fist that were a little to comfort for her feature. Those brunette strands of her hair dances as she dodge and advance on her opponent. It was very hypnotising, not to mention on what she was wearing right now. A sweat soaked tank top and a rather tight sweatpants that really snug at the right places.

All of these really got the attention of the certain young white haired man as she was doing her hand to hand combat exercises. He stared at her fighting figure, those sexy spots on her that made him pumped up in supporting her. but it wasn't just the figures she had that made him support her training, it was also his love to her that made him do it.

Sitting on one of the empty supply crates, Nero watched the training/brawl between his beloved Kyrie and Lady. The senior demon huntress was far more impressed not because of the fight she is putting on technically, but because of the determination that was put into each fight. a normal human would have given up the ordeal but for Kyrie, it's just another reason to keep fighting.

"hell, if you would lose an arm, you will still be fighting" it was a statement not a question.

Kyrie answered "Yeah, because what I fight for has a meaning into it." she raised both of her arms once again for combat. Lady smiled and raised a hand.

"Let's take a break, we'd been here for hours now, I bet you will defeat me if I run out of energy." Lady chuckled at the idea.

"Maybe" Kyrie lets loose of her pony tail and let her hair fell off something that Nero would be amazed off.

The demon hunter in question stood up and handed them two cold energy drinks. He then handed Kyrie her towel and a surprise smack on the lips making Lady giggle and her blushing. Making space for the two ladies, he then remarked

"Getting good."

An obvious ruse, Kyrie quickly shot him down "...at falling down"

Nero flinched "I got my own share of falling down when I was also training back then right? I saw that super concern on your eyes when I kiss the dirt" he said with a rather playful tone. Kyrie's response was to throw the towel back at his face before moving back towards Lady.

Raising her stances again, she quickly moved in towards the demon hunter who simply dodge and parry her attacks. Lady quickly counter attacks once she lands her third punch coming from below. Kyrie's reflex's quickly sprang into action, she blocked the punches with force and dodged a powerful uppercut.

Dodging also made Lady's flank vulnerable after her attack making Kyrie improvise, she tackled her to the ground and used her body to subdue the demon hunter. Lady was surprise and before she could move her arms to defend, Kyrie already bound them together with her left arm, and her right made sure Lady will not move from her position.

Nero was baffled at the quick sudden turn of events but notheless kept his mouth from falling towards the ground.

"Okay, okay, I give up" Lady concede the match and Kyrie let her go and help her stand up.

"That was fun" she innocently said.

"Yeah, you're getting better. Probably, not going to go easy on you next time." Lady chuckled making Kyrie flushed from embarrassment.

"S-sorry by the way, was I really that hard?"

"No, no" she grabbed the energy drink beside Nero "You're great"

Nero approached her again with the towel and her drink "I agree, let's stop for today I bet you're body is already complaining to stop"

Kyrie laughed "Yeah, it is." Her hazelnut eyes began boring to the his blue ones and before they make an embarrassing scene, Lady broke it off by stepping between them.

"Alright, save the lovey dovey for later. Come on." Lady suddenly dragged Kyrie away to much to Nero's discontent.

"See you later Nero" Lady said dragging the brunette with her.

Nero could only wave and stare at the retreating form of Kyrie and her sweat soak outfit. That back, that hair, that shape and that rear. Before he could lost himself and made his 'little man' stood up, he quickly shook his head and looked around the area and began his own workout. Jack might not be assigning them to missions just yet but that doesn't mean he will not be ready for it.

* * *

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

"Did you hear that?" a soldier ask his companion.

He looked at the quarters to his left and listen to thumping noise again, but this time followed by a womanly scream of pleasure. The soldier was surprised and blushed.

"No, sir!"

"Good, the last thing we do is to eavesdrop and something we shouldn't." His superior said before moving away and ordering his soldier to move away from the source of the noise.

"Do not disturb, rookie" the sergeant said to him.

"Y-yes sir!" the soldier moved away and went to whatever he is headed.

THUMP!

THUMP!

Everytime he moves inside her the wall thumps. Her hands are splayed on the wall, her eyes were shut and she tried her best to stifle her moans and screams. The base was rather crowded lately due to everyone is in R&R, she's avoiding to much suspicion outside. using her demon sense she already knew two soldiers walked in just in time to here the commotion from the inside. Thankfully the soldiers were already gotten used to this kind of activity since they were stationed here.

This wasn't the first time the Devil May Cry crew were stationed here in the Mediterranean. The first time they were here is about five months ago while clearing out the Italian peninsula and the adjacent islands in the Mediterranean, the soldiers here were shocked at the activities on their quarters at first which raised alarms on Jack's account. So the general asked them to tone down the noise to avoid commotions and distraught among the ranks of the Allied Military. This is after all a Military not a sex den of some sort.

Trish pleaded to Dante who was keeping his strong momentum inside of her. "Dante, tone it down a bit. It's too much"

Dante laughed "Too much? Where did that come from?" he kept pounding her and the wall kept making the thump noises. Trish was really concerned now despite that fact the she kept making this lewd face due to sheer pleasure as his shaft kept reaching the very most weak spot within her. His hands also moved upwards and grab both of her breast and began massaging it very tenderly.

"Ahh!" she gasped at the touch and thankfully Dante pulled her away from the wall and put herself again lying flat on the bed. he was on top again and began inserting himself inside her. the sensation was overwhelming. Not only they were engaged in sex for half an hour now but he made her climax many times by penetration, touch even his cooed words. How come this guy has bad luck with women anyway?

Simply his touch and his words were already enough to send her sky high in pleasure, she a demoness meant for seduction, lust and everything sex. She should be better than this, but somehow she was always defeated by the power Dante brings.

"Dante, wait. I... I just... C-c-cum!" she gasped the words out and everytime, she moans out and her eyes were already on the back of her head. She was losing herself more and more.

"What's that Trish? Can't hear you?" he teased her.

"S-stop please. Give me a chance to t-to..."

A powerful thrust makes her words melt into sweet moans.

"To what?" he kept moving albeit slower this time to make Trish's senses come back a little.

"Nothing, nothing! Don't slow down!" she said as she felt the pleasure and the momentum vanished, "I'm close! Keep going!" she encourages him and even grind her hips towards him.

The pleasure was enough to keep Dante going for another ten minutes before he grabbed her close to him and he plunges his shaft inside of her. his fluids began flooding inside, and she felt weak and sleepy as he released inside of her once again. her arms were around him and feeling the warmth he gives off after that shattering orgasm.

After a long while Trish spoke. "I was going to say, slow down and be gentle, because they are going to make a fuss out of it again."

Dante moved to the side of the bed and relaxed his body for a bit. "Yeah, well let them. I don't really mind those."

"Well I do, and sooner or later, we are the main talk of the base"

Dante snorted "Come on baby, you cannot be serious about that."

Trish chuckled "I don't know about you but yeah, I am."

"Alright, but remember this our room, so yeah, we can do whatever we want"

"No wonder the neighbours complain back home, when you play that jukebox of yours" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Complain all they want, but nothing's gonna break this bad boy!" at that words, Dante put both of his arms behind his head. Trish however has other ideas, she quickly pounced on top of him and purr and a seductive eyes.

"You don't mind for another round, right _bad boy_?" she cooed him.

With a devilish smirk, Dante said "Thought you never asked!"

Trish raised the blankets in a flash and got lost to their own little world once again.

* * *

Three days have passed, the battles in the southern Europe began to heat up again. demon activity began rising in Florence and Venice. The Italian Army was already deployed to the said cities to contain the attacks. But Jack wasn't taking any chances as well and finally considered sending the Devil May Cry crew on the front lines once more.

Jack ordered Dante and Lady towards Florence with the much needed Allied reinforcements while Trish and Nero tackled Venice. Leaving Vergil on standby should more demon attacks occur.

Vergil was surprise at the sudden change of assignments but nonetheless kept his mouth shut about it. he believes there must be a reason why he was held back by the general. Kyrie was also held back as well, its not like she wanted to fight but normal circumstances dictates that wherever Nero was deployed, she was with him most of the time, not for the fighting but simply to support him after skirmishes.

As the Allied forces mobilized and moved out towards their missions, Vergil went back towards his quarters. He was walking around the frantic base as they gear up, move to and fro and many more. He held the Yamato in hand as always and kept a cold usual aura around him. the soldiers never fazed by it anymore unlike the first time he joined the fight.

Walking across the open gym an point of interest caught his eyes.

"Hmm..." he stared for a moment as that 'interest' kept doing what it is doing.

Wearing her usual training tank top, sweat pants, sports shoes and her hair tied to a pony tail. Sweat was showering her slender frame. She wields a beat up wooden training sword; she was practising basic sword skills and hitting a beat up mannequin in front of her. her swings were fluent than ever, her sways were perfect and her hits were just and in the right places.

Vergil was intrigue and how far Kyrie has learned so far so he decided to lean on the doorway and observe what she has on her sleeve.

Kyrie swung the weapon upwards making the mannequin tumble backwards a bit. She then followed a two quick slashes on the torso then a powerful thrust at the center. Her target simply bounces back to her but she manage to block its momentum with her weapon. The impact was rather hard for a beat up mannequin for Kyrie took a step back from the impact.

Vergil noticed how her movements were made in a short amount of time. Of course she only has a week old of training but he clearly saw what potential she might have if the blades were already sharp enough.

"!" his attention was snapped back at her.

"HIYA!" she leapt back a few inches and dash forward with a strong thrust. In human eyes, they might find her behind the mannequin with her body in a thrusting position. But for Vergil, he saw frame by frame, slow motion how her body moved in for the kill. Her feet made a quick leapt then her arms slowly moves forward ahead of her and when the sword made impact, she sends her full strength at it. Vergil even saw how she twisted the weapon as it drove deep into the target. At midway, she shifted the sword into a slice before passing through the mannequin.

The target falls down once again but now split in half. All of it in a blink of an eye.

She took a deep breath, and began to pick up the debris of what's left of the mannequin, when she immediately swung around and pointed the sword, directly into Vergil's face. The son of Sparda wasn't surprise and already anticipating that kind of reaction from her. Red cheeks began color her cute innocent face rather immediately before lower her weapon.

"Huh! S-sorry..." she began embarrassingly.

Vergil gave a light chuckle before replying. "It's alright, I get that a lot. Though, I apologize for sneaking up on you. If I was a little close, my head will be split in two right now."

"I-I..." Kyrie looked away this time.

Vergil chuckled again before getting his seriousness back again. letting his cold aura emit again, he then began to speak rather like a strict mentor. "You use too much energy and momentum, which were not really necessarily when face single foes."

"Huh?" the brunette looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Never swing too hard when you know you're opponent is weakly armoured" Vergil moved to have the remaining parts of the mannequin. He then borrowed her sword and made a fast single stroke on the top portion of the mannequin. The sliced portion slowly slid off and the cut was precise.

Kyrie was amused, she could tell by the way Vergil swung the wooden sword. It was just like playing it in mid air and yet the dull wooden sword turned into a real sword by just a simple swing.

"Wow" she gasped the word.

"See, not a problem." Vergil handed to sword back.

"But I can't do that. I'm just human."

The son of Sparda smirked "Not anymore you are, yes by heart you are human but by physical means, no. You have the strength to do as simple as I did."

Kyrie wasn't sure if the definition of 'simple' for Vergil is similar towards many people; His definition of the word probably roughly equivalent of 'complicated' by average human standards. regardless she put the note on her mind about Vergil's actions and words right now. Definitely it will come in handy in the near future.

"Sit down" Vergil pulled out a chair for her and handed her a drink.

"Thanks." She relaxed a bit and took a gulp of her drink. Vergil sat in front of her, he put the Yamato on the ground beside him. his hands were at his lap, and his arms were bent on both sides looking as if he was about to stand up from his chair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Now, close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"I taught this to Nero not long ago, I believe it will also apply to you."

Kyrie put her drink down and mimicked Vergil's stance. She too closed her eyes and relaxed her entire being.

"Deep breath"

She took a rather exhausting one which made Vergil open his eyes and looked at her.

"Relax."

"Right, sorry"

She tried again but it was more difficult than she imagined. Vergil could easily sense the slowly rising struggle to get her into the position he wants her to be. Clearly he had the same issues as Nero, hell that kid was far worst than her since Vergil almost stab him for his lack of concentration. But in the end, he was patient and soon his son got it right, but he doubt that when it comes to real fighting, Nero would still apply his bravado of sheer force rather than the lesson he taught him. Nero is Nero after all.

Kyrie case was different, he could clearly see how Kyrie tried her best to relax.

"Keep going, Kyrie. Think only what is necessary right now. Nothing else."

"..."

Soon enough Kyrie's expression was now relaxed and calm. He let out a small smile "Good, now tell me what you feel."

"I feel fine. Way better now."

"Keep focus"

"..."

A few more minutes and Kyrie was now completely relaxed and Vergil sensed her powers began to calm and spread to every inch of her body. This should do the trick to be more conservative in energy during battles.

Knowing Kyrie is now relaxed, Vergil stood up and fix the mannequin again. he tapped her shoulder to shake her off.

"Let's try again."

Standing up, and taking stance again, Kyrie poised the wooden sword at the mannequin. Her eyes were closed, and Vergil could sense her powers were being more relax now compare earlier. In the flash, she moves and now stop behind the mannequin her pose were fluent this time. Vergil raised a brow.

A second later the mannequin were split in two once more, this time it cannot be used anymore. Kyrie looked around for the result and were surprise at it. she never expected she'd done that.

"Seems you're a fast learner." Vergil began, examining the damage done on the mannequin.

"Not really" she sheepishly replied.

"I bet you never loose even a ten percent of your actually energy I suppose."

"Yeah, I think probably less than that."

Vergil was surprised, "Oh, my calculation is wrong."

"Eh?" normally Vergil rarely to never made mistakes regarding calculations like these. this is personal technique regarding distribution of energy regarding combat so he was made sure that every calculation up to the last decimal were correct. Ten percent is the maximum amount of energy used to perform a deadly single attack like that. and yet Kyrie made a much less energy than that.

"You're more powerful than I thought" Vergil said to her with a intrigued eyes that made her embarrassed again.

"S-s-sorry!" she bowed down apologetically.

"It's alright. Now let's put that power to good use shall we?" he said.

"Alright" she said with a determined smile as she prepares herself on one of the hardest training yet.

* * *

8:45 pm

The Devil May Cry crew arrived back at base along with the injured and exhausted troops from the mission. Base began to frantic again, medics began running to and fro, shouting orders and carrying medical supplies to makeshift hospitals.

Dante and Trish went to headquarters for debriefing while Nero and Lady went back to their respective quarters.

"Kyrie, I'm home" Nero announced once he arrived at their quarters. Odd that this time of night, Kyrie is already home and reading a book or a article covering the war but odd, the room is still were they left it this morning.

"Kyrie?" he looked around the small kitchen, the bathroom, but still no sign of her.

The only thing he found was a packed lunch at the small refrigerator in the kitchen. he quickly grabbed it, heated in small microwave and began to have dinner. Kyrie probably ate and still busy with her usual humanitarian activities he thought.

After he ate, and cleaned up everything, he grabbed a can of beer and began gulping it down when he heard the door opening. It was Lady who looked more shocked than anyone he saw before.

"Lady what's up?"

Her expression went to normal as she spoke "Did you pass by the gym lately?"

"No, why?"

"There is a sparring match." A smirk appeared on her features and Nero didn't notice for he began drinking his beer again.

"Who?"

"Kyrie and Vergil" Lady dropped the names like nuclear missiles at him.

The names made Nero spit out whatever in his mouth at the moment and looked at Lady surprised, "Kyrie AND Vergil!?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself. I heard some soldiers talking about it when I was heading back towards the bunks and I saw for myself there-" she was cut off when Nero set his two feet moving. Putting the beer on the table, he made a mad dash pass lately and towards the gym. Lady followed afterwards with amused expression plastered on her features.

A small group of soldiers circled the open floor at the center of the gym. Dante and Trish were by the benches on the side, Nero went by them followed closely by Lady. Trish greeted them, but Nero ignored her. instead focused on the downed for of Kyrie, her head were hung low and her skin was covered with dust and some bruises. Vergil was few steps behind her, keeping his weapon poised.

"Kyrie!" Nero called her then came rushing towards her. she looked up to see her lover went dash towards her. he immediately took her entire being close his in a concern, yet warm hug.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I want to keep going" she said kinda weakly but he heard the sheer determination behind it.

He hates to admit it but he has to let her do her own thing this time. Nero might be in control regarding combat since she is more experience in it than her, but if she wants to learn a few pointers, then so be it. Besides she got one hell of a bad ass mentor to teach it.

Helping her stand up, she brush herself of dust that might hinder her attention. Nero patted her back lightly and said "Go get him!"

With new determination firing within her, she prepares herself again. she balanced her footing, something that caught the attention of Vergil who simply sends a chilling glare, he will not cut her the slack this time, Its time to be a little serious.

Nero sat beside Dante who was busy eating pizza while watching the spar. Trish stood beside him with arms cross below her breast.

"So, how long they were at it?" He asked the elder demon hunter.

Dante shrugged at his seat. "Beats me kid, we just got here also. The soldiers said that they are at it the whole day, we just got a word from pretty boy to visit them here for some reason and here we are."

"The whole day?" Lady asked surprised.

"Yup, and judging by those bruises and dirt, the young angel probably met the ground many times to count."

Nero grew concern at that, means if this is a real combat scenario, angel or not, Kyrie would be dead the moment those swords crossed with Vergil's. the elder son of Sparda is know to have impenetrable defences regarding sword fighting. Dante even admitted that he had a hard time breaking his brother's defences when they fought years ago.

Still as much as he wanted to do something, he can't. he can only watch as his angel fall to the ground again and again. but she kept standing up. the soldiers even commended her for her tenacity.

"Wow, she's really something"

"Yeah, I heard that the son of Sparda is famed for his exceptional sword mastery."

"Man, I can totally see it. but still the girl is impressive. She never gives up the fight."

"Something that we soldiers must do. She's a good example of why we should keep fighting those things that threaten us."

"You didn't need to sound heroic at that statement. But still..."

The words and the compliment made Nero's tension lessen for a bit. Maybe she has a chance.

"There is always a chance"

"You said something kid?" Dante asked.

"Nothing."

Kyrie stood up again. Vergil was serious now but not to the point of going demon or using the Yamato. He was impressed that no matter how hard she tried, she kept coming back in attempts to break his defences.

"I'm impressed, Kyrie."

The brunette didn't reply at that but instead stared defiantly at him. the intimidation didn't work on her so he dropped the cold aura and made his warrior aura, which her much deadly than the former.

"!"

She moved again, her feet was faster this time. Vergil didn't move his weapon until the last millimeter and in the blink, he blocks every attack she made. The son of Sparda simply made his own opening by tiring out the volley of attacks from Kyrie. It was fast, and Kyrie knew she gonna get hit again, but she did a plan B now. Vergil probably thought that she attack in one sequence which kinda predict where and when she will attack.

When Vergil was about to strike her, she raised her other hand to block the oncoming weapon. In slow motion, the wooden made a clean cut across her palm, but it was enough to send the attack millimeters away from her and enough to send a fast counter attack below the chest.

She tossed her sword slightly mid air to change her grip into reverse before slashing it across Vergil's abdomen. The impact was slightly shattering as Vergil went staggering from the attack. She then followed with more attacks, but the he kept blocking them all.

Clearly as day, Dante and the rest saw that his ever unbreakable defences were now all but shattered. Not once that Vergil stepped back from direct sword combat. Not even facing Dante back at temen ni gru but now he was being pushed back by a ordinary young woman. sure yes, Vergil didn't use his full potential because this wasn't a real fight but still. He knew his brother that even in training spars like these Vergil never gives ground to his adversaries, even in training he is still very serious in taking matters so its a surprise a young woman _manage_ to push him back.

CLACK!

CLACK!

CLACK!

The impact of wooden weapons was echoing in the silenced gym. The soldiers stopped gossiping, Dante was now on the edge of his seat and his company were all but surprise at the sudden turn of events.

Vergil stood his ground but his young adversary kept pressing her attack at time. She was finding a critical weak spot on him.

' _Faster! Faster! Faster!'_ she thought as she kept swinging her weapon against him. _'I Won't give up now! Not now! I will not fall down anymore!'_ the voice was screaming in her head that prompt her to keep pressing on even though her stamina is already at the lowest as it could be, even though her body is about to give up, even though she took a beating for the whole day, she has to go on. She has to fight. She has to do it. For the sake of the one she loves the most.

The swings became heavy and soon Vergil's grip began to loosen and he had to make several heavy counter attacks to prevent her from toppling him. but he was thwarted and soon a loud clack was heard and the air was heavy as if nobody breathe.

Vergil's hand was spread to the side where she sends her most strong blow. His hands were free and the weapon he had clattered a few feet from them. His expression was still cold as ever but she saw that he was surprised at that turn of event. Soon the tip of her weapon was poised at his throat and it was all over just like that.

Dante was shocked now, Nero was surprised as well as the two women behind him. the soldiers gasped in surprised and even began whispering to each other again on how the events surprisingly turned out for them. the air was tensed and their pose stayed like in a million years have passed.

Finally breaking the ice, Vergil raised both his arms up and said "That was impressive." Those maybe plain remark but coming from a person who gives compliments to only those of worthy in eyes were rather extraordinary. Kyrie also couldn't believe what she had done, as if she was possessed by some powerful being and not able to control herself until he complimented her. But looking back, she was shocked herself that she manage to disarmed one of the most powerful swordsman who walked both human and demon world.

"Thanks" her tone betrayed her conflicted emotions that were welling up within her but she decided that she should proud of herself right now.

As usual, Nero rushed down towards her and hug her close which she quickly returned before being surrounded by the small group of soldiers that were complimenting her. Vergil, then spoke

"I congratulate you, my dear. You really did showed me what you can do. I will be looking forward to mentor you in the future."

"Thank you, Vergil"

"Hey, enough with formalities dad." Nero said with hint of tone that shouts 'get out of here now'

Hinting the note, Vergil leaves them and now bumped into the Devil May Cry trio led by his idiotic twin brother. He glared at him them moment he came close to him.

Instead of mocking him like he always do, Dante said something rather different.

"I never thought I see the day that my brother was disarmed by a young woman."

Vergil snorted "She has the potential. I could just imagine if she receive a formal combat training. Things would have been different."

"Can't argue with that" Trish interjected "Besides, remember back then, she went following Nero to the frontlines and stuck in the middle of a warzone alone? Normally humans tend to freak out or worst at those cases but her, All the while to have a drive to get back to his arms."

"Pretty much" Lady said.

"This might be the only trait I like being human. they never give up so easily, even facing overwhelming odds."

Dante crossed his arms and took a deep breath before looking at the couple who waved at them began to walk away. The soldiers were gone now. "Either that, or you're slacking off."

Vergil glared at him "You know better Dante that I don't slack off! Even in a spar like these expect a real adversary!" the clicking sound of the Yamato echoed in the now deserted gym.

Dante gave a laugh which made the two women groan and shook their heads before walking away leaving him. Vergil also said no words and leaves.

"Hey wait for me." He said before leaving as well.


	22. The Weapons of Tommorow

Two Months later

August 15

Warsaw, Poland

THUD!

A demon fell to the ground with its abdomen open wide. His comrades now hesitates their attack which seems like they were like ravenous earlier. Their weapons were held defensively as if anticipating another attack from their adversary.

The adversary in question is a beautiful angel wielding a sword and a shield on both of her hands. She stared down at the demons as if they were her prey and she was a predator. Her face were covered by her metal mask only her brown eyes were glowing and giving a much menacing to the demon's side.

Another five second past and the angel raised her shield, its spotless metal reflect every demon in front of her.

"ROOOAAR!"

The demons attack again, their variety of weapons were aimed and ready to strike.

"..."

Beneath her mask, she lets out a smirk. Bring it on!

The first scythe made contact with her shield producing blinding sparks. She quickly move her shield to the side make the attacking demon close to her before slashing its head of with her silver sword. Black blood gushed out immediately from the slash, she then quickly moved it the other demon and block its wicked sword with her own, then using her shield to bash the skull of another trying to flank her.

Preventing a lock, she quickly spun her body to slam her shield to the other demon that was earlier locking swords with her. With it stunned, she thrust her sword directly at its chest. she then kicked the demon's corpse off it before to parry another attack from a demon with a spear. The wicked spear went gliding to her side; the spearman lost its momentum making the Angel using her own armoured forearm to bash the face then followed with a stomp from her boots.

More kept coming for her and to save more energy despite still has more energy, she spread her wings and produced a strong gust that sends all of the demons into the air, before replacing her sword with her lance. The long weapon, began to channel energy its blades and tip as she revs it up to the max. She quickly aimed her weapon to the nearest demon then she leaps into the air.

Impaling the first demon, the flesh immediately burns from the intense heat. Like jumping from one roof to another like a ninja, the Angel impaled demon after demon like a kebad until all of them were stuck in her weapon. She moved fast that her enemies were not even falling down from her gust of wind yet.

By the time she lands, the demons in her weapon have melted only a few guts and blood covered it. she give it a firm shake and the weapon was spotless again before retracting and placing back where it was sheathed. The area was cleared for now.

She retracted her mask and to take a deep breath and look to the clear blue sky.

"This place never change" she said.

The carnage of the city is still the same when she was last here more seven months ago. Last time she arrived here with a friend, rescuing civilian still trap in the city for months now.

Ever since the Nuclear attack at the early phases of the war, allied intelligence were surprised that they were still survivors on the blast zones across Europe. Since then Jack made sure that the cleaning team remove many radiation as much as possible for the search and rescue. She and her friend were deployed after months of cleaning to rescue a handful of survivors in this particular area where she is standing right now.

Kyrie smiled "Remember?" she began looking to the sky once more. "Remember this place? Still never changed even though time has passed..."

She trek the war torn streets that is filled with abandoned cars, destroyed tanks, belongings of civilians, and debris from the buildings. The scene is pretty much a post-apocalyptic scene she used to watch with her beloved back in Fortuna.

Noticing something in the pavement, she bends down to pick up an old doll and besides it was a Matryoshka doll. She picked both up and sighed. "...I wonder where are you, my friend?"

Sensing no more enemies around her, she shifted back to her human form once again, doning her customised battle gear as usual. She put the two dolls on her spare pockets on her combat vest and with a sigh she went onwards back towards base. She held her assault rifle ready on her arms and try to contact the allied base but only met with static.

"This is going to be a long way back to-" her words stop and before she knew it. a spear went pass through her and she fell backwards with a loud thud.

"Ahhh!" blood gushed out as she looked around from the source of the demonic spear. The weapon clattered to the ground a few feet from her. her weapon in her right hand raised a little while clutching the wound on the left hand, she looked around only to find the area empty and silent.

She took deep breaths to recover herself from shock and to avoid too much blood loss, her powers will heal the wound eventually but she needed time to do it. realizing that she is in the open, Kyrie drag herself from the middle of the road to the side were a large post provided her with cover from the direction she thought the spear came.

She was wrong.

As soon she set herself. A seven foot, four arm demon jumped down from the rooftop above her and landed with a terrifying shake of the ground that Kyrie almost fumble the rifle off her hands. She was shocked for a moment before aiming and letting out the full clip on the beast.

The bullets simply went through and somewhat 'absorbed' by the demon in front her and never seem to be bothered by it. hell, she swore that it even grin as her attacks were useless against it.

When her weapon is out of ammo the demon drew out another spear from his back and ready to impale his prey straight in the head when bright white light began to envolp him and soon found himself flying away across the street. Kyrie was shocked on what just happened and soon saw the demon went pass through the wall on the other side of the street. She looked back in front of him only to see Nero, with his devil bringer arm glowing in white and wielding a Red Queen with a red glow.

"Nero."

The young man didn't reply and sends the Red Queen in an upward slash and sends its powerful energy wave on the building the demon went through. Debris and dust exploded around the building and a small quake shook the ground.

"You will pay for what you did!" Nero hissed in anger before unleashing his devil trigger, a huge blue halo image of a demon behind him and deathly blue aura consume him completely.

The demon appeared on the building rather unscathed and soon more of his comrades joined in from the adjacent rooftops. They began to rain spears at Nero who blocks and dodge each with fluid yet berserk motion.

Kyrie watched in both shock and awe as her lover unleashed his full power against these demons, who kept throwing their powerful spears at him. he dodged the spear to his left then used the devil bringer to send a powerful energy punch at the thrower who shatters upon impact. The others hesitated upon witnessing the fate of their comrade, regardless they also speed up by throwing more at Nero.

Revving up the Red Queen, Nero lept on the roof of the building and sends a barrage of energy waves at the demons in mid air. As he fell down, he grabbed them all in one swoop with the Red Queen before slamming them all with a powerful slam from the super heated Red Queen.

The leader, angered by the sudden curb stomp battle with Nero, began to flee from the area but Nero in white hot rage threw the Red Queen towards him. the sword hit him in the head and split it in the process. His upper body was disintegrated from the sheer heat of the weapon.

When the battle was over, Nero calmed himself quickly thanks to his father's techniques and ran towards Kyrie who was still sitting where she was earlier.

"Kyrie!" he shouted towards her and knelt beside her.

"Nero, I'm okay" she said with a smile though the slight pain was still visible in her eyes.

Nero didn't take chances and immediately lifted the side of her shirt where blood already stained her outfit. The bleeding stopped now, but the wound was still there and looking fresh.

"I'm gonna be okay Nero, no big deal."

"Kyrie, this is big deal. It's my fault that I let you go alone in this mission. I should have paid more careful" he said as he reached for his pouch and get a gauze and other first aid supplies.

"Nero." she reached for him and he kissed her hands tenderly before going to work.

He felt fortunate that she taught him the basics of first aid in case of injury. The irony though that he is applying what he learned to the person that taught him the first place.

"Hmmmff!" she bit her lip as Nero carefully clean the wound with a disinfectant.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No, I can handle it don't worry."

Nero quickly worked as fast he can, to spare the pain coming from his lover. Soon the wound were cleaned enough and he applied gauze over it.

"There that should do it"

Kyrie smiled, "Wow, you did great" she pulled him into a deep kiss after that.

"Yeah, I did." He replied after they broke contact, he packed up his supplies and picked her up bridal style and began to walk back to base.

* * *

Allied Polish Outpost

Outskirts on the city

An hour of trekking and the couple finally got to the base. Kyrie is already fallen asleep in his arms and snoring softly on his chest. it put a smile on his face until reaching the gate. The Polish soldier stationed at the gate quickly called the medics and soon a three female medics with a stretcher welcomed Nero. as the medics took Kyrie away Nero decided to follow but stopped by a familiar hand.

"So she finally took a taste of battle" a smug voice said.

Nero turned towards Dante who retracted his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? well I don't like it being her during missions like these, she needs company."

"Well, kid sometimes you better let the bird go fly on its own, besides it was her idea that she volunteer for these missions"

Nero glared and a small amount of anger and hate began to boil up again. "Well I don't like it! It's already close earlier back at the city, good thing I followed her! she wasn't a warrior like us. But..." he trailed of.

Dante raised a brow and let him continue, but when he was met by silence he spoke up. "We'll gonna have to respect her decision. If she wants to fight, there is nothing we can do. Right?"

"That's what I'm afraid off."

The Red clad demon hunter smiled and put his arms over the shoulder of his nephew "Don't worry now, women had a knack for tackling danger. Besides even demons really fear the wrath of a pissed off woman kid!"

"Shut up Dante!" Nero shook himself away from him but still chuckled at the shallow joke. He needs to lighten up right now, in fact all them need to.

The small laugh was interrupted with a Polish soldier speaking rapidly on his native language. Dante and Nero look at each other before looking at the soldier confused.

Realizing that the two demon hunters can't understand him, the soldier bowed apologetically and tried to speak the English words he knew

"S-sorry... General..." he pointed on the command tent "Please... general"

Nero got the idea the soldier was expressing, General Darby wants to meet them now. He raised his hands and gave a thumbs up hoping the soldier get the message. "Okay, we got it. thank you"

The soldier gave a small smile before going off wherever he is needed.

Dante shrugged "Man, language barrier is a pain."

Nero shivers mentally "You have no idea."

Reaching the command tent, the rest of the crew was already inside waiting for them. Lady was polishing her pistol, Trish was eating waffles sexily, and Vergil was analyzing the map on the command table for possible strategies. Jack was reading reports.

"Ah, you're here." The general began, "The doc says that Kyrie will be fine and be up by tomorrow. She just needs some rest." He quickly addressed Nero since he knew how Nero act when Kyrie is in peril. Once he knew that the young demon hunter was calmed by his words, he gathered everyone near him.

"Okay. I gathered you here to let you know that war is on the stalemate yet again. no activities on the frontlines, nor any sighting of the Order of Sword."

"Strange, all last month's non stop fighting suddenly stopped?" Trish wondered.

"Perhaps they are pent up and cannot keep the pressure anymore. I mean we kept pushing them to the limit for a year now, and I'm sure their resources are spent. And wasted since their little science project at Fortuna." Lady said with crossed arms.

"But there must be a meaning. I mean, demons don't usually agree with the strategy the order threw at them. but stalemate? The last we had stalemate is when the first bombs fell a year ago." Vergil wondered, what could be the order up to this time.

"If they stop then now would be the chance to hit them" Dante said.

"If only that was easy to say, we cannot locate their main base as of yet, and ever since last month, we kept hitting other chapters one by one across the globe, we know their numbers were dwindling." Jack said then he added "There is also a reason why I gathered you here."

"hmmm?" Vergil raised a brow and everyone suddenly became curious. Lady however, knew that the earlier topic was just an excuse so Jack could jumpstart on what he really wanted to say.

Taking a deep breath, the general began "I have a plan to locate the Order and put a stop to this war once and for all. But first I wanted to show you something. When Kyrie recovers from her wounds tomorrow, I will show you."

"Cut crap general, what is it?" Dante looked like a kid who got his cookie snatched from him. Trish was suddenly felt like she was robbed from excitement and Vergil simply shrugged.

"It's better for you to see."

* * *

Two Days later

August 17

Allied Research and Development Facility

Vienna, Austria.

Dante was baffled and disturbed as what he was seeing. A long hallway that obviously came out from a science fiction movies, scientist walking to and pro, high tech soldiers were lince up as guards on key points of the facility and rooms that has a full view window so he can see what the Allied scientist were doing on the other side.

Jack led them inside the Allied facility all the while explaining the reason why the place was made in the first place.

"After the incident at Fortuna, the government took interest on the evidences that was left behind. I wasn't talking about another heap of documents leading towards the Order of the Sword. I was talking about their science projects they are dealing with, mainly the object called 'Devil Arms'"

Trish interjected his words "Wait Devil Arms do not work that way"

Lady agreed "Devil Arms are souls of demons that acknowledged their adversaries in combat. More like manifestation of their power in a small gadget."

"Kinda like a Pandora's box" Vergil added.

"Like what I have." Dante said smug.

Jack took note of their words into consideration, "It appears so. Well, we tried to open the secrets of demon technology to benefit mankind. The book of Phineas made it possible."

"Wait, Phineas?"Vergil narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Who's Phineas?" Nero wondered. Kyrie was also confused, more so the stuff going around her for a while now. The devil arms, the technology, everything.

Vergil ran a hand over his hair, "Phineas is Mundus' top scientist and inventor. The demon made a lot of weapons that will put the human Nuclear weapons to shame. Knowing the importance of Phineas, he isolated the scientist on the far reaches of the demon realm. He ordered him to make countless weapons and technology to make Mundus authority over realm very much absolute.

However one day, Father rebelled against Mundus and Phineas took the opportunity to escape alongside him. father gave him a chance to live among the humans and he did. Disguising as a human he help humanity gain technological leap during the industrial revolution in England, the first world war, and eventually the second where word has it that he was one of the scientist in the 'Manhattan Project', the development of the first Atomic Bomb."

Everyone's jaws dropped including Jack who is completely unaware of Phineas' deeds here on human world.

"So what happen to him?" Kyrie asked.

"Killed, by Mundus' agents, Father investigated it though and concluded that Mundus might now have a lead to track him down."

"Where did you learn this, Verge?" Dante asked completely stupefied.

If ever or a rare occasion Vergil let out a heave of smug directly towards his idiotic twin brother. "Power is everything Dante, be it sword or knowledge. Wielding both can make wonders"

Dante didn't have a comeback at that, probably later on he will have his opportunity. Trish and Lady as usual giggled at his predicament and Nero whistled sarcastically. Jack simply adjusted his collar and hat and said

"Let's continue."

For there on, they saw robotic arms constructing various machines and some were computers calculating something that only a high IQ person (or demon) can read. On the other side of a room was a unfamiliar devil arm that was being pried open by a high intense laser from a robotic arm, the scientist on the opposite end of the room were typing furiously on his computer.

Jack continued his exposition form earlier. "The government took interest in these demon weapons and began funding to reverse engineer them. also thanks to informants, the government also paid numerous Devil arms traders large sums of cash to buy all their merchandise. And thus 'Project Sparda' began."

"Project Sparda?" Lady inquired intrigued, Trish beside her puts a finger on her lips while her arms were crossed over her breast.

"Project Sparda started and originally a Civilian purposed engineering. Technology derived from these devil arms and the books written by Phineas while he walked the human world will be used for civilian purposes. Such as electricity, cars, public transportation, alternative power source, etc." They stopped at one of the windows where a devil arm is being scanned by a laser. Dante, and Nero looked at it with interest.

Jack continued "But since the Demon Wars began. The UN took control of the project and with the appeal majority from its members including the United States, the project is now developing for military purposes. Guns, armour, vehicles, list goes on. you see the guards here? Their weapons was a product of that devil arm." He pointed at the window where Dante and Nero was staring.

Suddenly Dante snapped at Jack "Hey! That's the Artemis!" pointing at the devil arm that was now being scanned while being shot by a laser from the robotic arms.

"Oh so that what it was called. We called it Object 17, a laser weapon that can create a net or simply bounce from one target to another." Jack said.

Lady realized something, "So he sold it to the government, even though I told him not too!" she was mentioning her Devil Arms dealer. Dante glared at her.

"This is why I don't trust you regarding these stuff!"

"Like you have any other choice."

"That weapon was the one of the few that didn't disentrigate when we first tried to pry it open. Most that we got simply turned to dust as soon as the inner workings were exposed."

"Some really wanted their secrets only to share by worthy, they took it to the grave they find it unworthy of their power." Trish said nodding.

Vergil was intrigued but also slight concerned. He can also sense the concern around his brother regarding this feat of engineering. Humans were humans, who tends to make the same mistake over and over again, history repeating itself through wars that were fought throughout time. The Demon wars were no different. Sooner or later, humans will destroy each other again in another pointless war due to wielding powers that were beyond their capable hands.

Jack shook out his train of thoughts and asked all of them to follow him to the armoury. There, a number of futuristic looking weapons were lined neatly at the rack, some were series of body armour that Nero only saw in Science Fiction movies. He was astonished by it as everyone else.

The general grab one of the long blaster rifles on the rack. "This is one of the products of the Artemis. The AC-1 Blaster Rifle" he grabbed the small magazine provided by the high tech looking soldier before saluting. He then attached it to the side of the weapon and it whirred up and lights above the trigger began to light up blue. The range lit up with multiple targets and the General raised the weapon. The sights automatically flipped in front of his eyes.

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

Three targets were hit by a fast blue blaster bolt. Sparks flew as the hot plasma from the weapon made contact with cold steel of the target pallet.

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

The general was fast on his reaction as he kept shooting accurate shots one after another. Dante whistled impressed while Nero, Kyrie, Lady had their jaws dropped. Trish simply raised a brow and Vergil, well, he is still passive.

When he was done, the barrel was smoking and all the targets on the range has blaster scorch marks on them. Nero immediately line up in case the general wants to give them a try of the gun. It's not like everyday you can hold a real blaster weapon you know.

Alarms suddenly blared to much to everyone's enjoyment and the soldier guarding the range quickly move close to the general defensively. Then a female soldier who looks suspiciously like Lady walked in and saluted to the general. Her armour has red markings instead of the usual blue they usually saw earlier, Dante figured that she was the squad leader or Captain or whatever.

"Sir! We have to get you to safety, a demonic breach occurred on sector 8, we have lock down and funnelled them." she said as three more soldiers appeared all carrying the same blaster rifles and armour, all of them has blue markings on them.

"Come lets move, we go to the security block!" Jack said wielding the blaster rifle he held earlier. Dante and his crew followed close.

The soldiers formed a perimeter around their general while the Devil May Cry crew covered the rear from any surprise attacks. Thankfully they reached their destination safely. The room is filled with security monitor, controls and computers. The staff were frantic and when Jack came in, they all stood up and saluted.

"Captain, formed up your men and get ready to funnel them at the corridor 6, the lockdown can't contain them forever."

"Yes sir!" the woman saluted again and gather her men in a quick twirl of her fingers. More high tech soldiers mobilized and rushed to the impeding battle zone. Dante was kinda pissed for being left out.

"Hold on, I know you wanted to hit something but I wanted to show you what these engineering feats can do. And let them do their jobs."

"Yeah? While I'm neglecting mine?" Dante retorted.

"Dante calm down, Jack has a point besides we done the heavy work for a while now. Maybe we need to take a breather or two. sooner or later, you will got you're hands full again." Trish said to him, as her hands flawlessly glided across his. The skin contact made him shiver yet felt at ease.

BLAM!

Their attention snapped to the security monitor in the center of the wall. The demons broke out of the lockdown and making their way towards corridor 6 where a line of Allied elite troopers were waiting for them. The Captain and her men were line up on the opposite end of the corridor, ceiling guns popped out from both sides and pointed towards the source of screaming demons making their way across the facility.

"get ready" the captain ordered before raising her weapon. Her comrades did the same forming a deadly firing squad.

Alas, demons have now appeared on the end of the corridor, they are consist of scarecrows, foot soldiers, heavy scarecrows, spearmens, and several demonic beast. They began charging towards the defensive line. Anger, rage, murder, evil in their black souless eyes.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The Allied troopers let loose of bluish hell upon the demons. A barrage of blaster bolts from their rifles and from the ceiling turrets rips off demon after demon that comes across halfway of the corridor. The flammable body of the scarecrows were easily burn when a few shots of the blasters made contact thus making some exploded their guts out.

"ADVANCE" the captain ordered with a signal from her hand. The soldiers stood up from their kneeling positions and formed a impenetrable firing squad. Their fingers were glued to their fingers as they unleashed rain of hot plasma upon the wave of demons. Soon the entire corridor was secured at the soldiers move in quickly and precisely eliminating the strangler.

After a clear yet quick sweep, the Captain called it in. "We're clear, demon threat eradicated."

The staff on the command room cheered and clapped their hands while the Devil May Cry crew was simply impress by the feat of this brave human soldiers. Dante even began to wonder yet again if they were ever needed again to fight. he didn't mind but killing demons was his life, he has to slay a few every now and then though.

After a while Jack escorted them out of the research facility and on to the adjacent dormitory that was used by stay ins on the lab. it was already nightfall, and the crew decided to grab some grub on the town before returning perhaps hunt some demon stranglers that were stupid enough to walk in the middle of the night.

The when the Devil May crew left, Jack went back to the facility.

* * *

9:00pm

Sector 0, Level 3 Underground complex.

The research Facility was built beneath the soil, consisting of 6 stories below the ground, Jack arrived at the very bottom of the facility. It only house one door and robotic security monitors every motion. He presses a series of buttons and knocked at the steel door. A second later, it open, revealing a dimly lit room.

A sweet humming was heard in the darkness, and Jack took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I hope I wasn't intruding anything." He said looking at the source of the sweet humming.

"Oh, don't worry general, you are not intruding anything although I was getting ready to sleep." There was a shifting sound on the covers of a bed sheet in the dark, Jack noticed that the figure was probably removed her blankets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tomorrow is the day dear, so show them what you got."

The figure snickered and grins mischievously, her eyes began to glow blue and Jack could clearly see it. The General was unfazed by this and simply smiled in return. Grateful to her and himself that she made it far and obviously mastered all the powers and skills she has to know; now Its time to put it to test by facing the best adversaries that walked the Earth.

"I can't wait to meet them general. Especially my big sister!"


	23. TS-01

The Elevator was silent. Jack stood at the door, his expression was tense, his eyes were beneath the shadows of his officer cap, his shoulders were not moving, the lapels and the stars on his uniform shines on the lights of the elevator. Behind him was the Devil May Cry crew, looking all but curious on the latest surprise he had to offer to them.

"For what you are about to see, is the real reason why you are here" he said to them passively. He heard Dante grumble a little behind him, but he didn't mind.

Small yet high tech looking elevator descends at a normal pace. Cellphone signals quickly began to dissipates making Trish groan in annoyance. The lights outside of the elevator began dimmer as they descends to the very deep floor of the Research complex.

Nero look at the glass window. He saw floor after floor of Allied technology being developed, tested, experimented, and studied, all of them came from Captured Devil Arms. his mind was already saying that the Allies probably made almost all Science Fiction movies completely possible.

' _Heck, the Allies probably made Lightsabers possible'_ he thought jokingly but part of him thinking that the Allies already did. Kyrie simply held his hand and look around.

A few minutes of silence, and the floors were replaced by walls that has 'Sector 0' painted on them. then the elevator stopped.

"Were here." Jack pressed the button and the door opened revealing a long lit corridor. "This area is off limits, no one except me and the higher ups know about this area. Only this elevator who only I can access can get here. Anyone knowing this area will be killed, not apprehended, but killed. Due to the fact that what is in here, society is not yet ready for it."

"How so? The world already seen shit since the war began, how come this is different?" Dante asked.

"You will see" Jack simply replied at him.

"This must be something big like confirming Aliens exist or humans can actually fly to make society into utter anarchy" Lady wondered.

"Pretty much"

They walked towards the end where a door held shut. The walls were lined with automated laser turrets that followed them as they trek the lit corridor. Kyrie was scared and grips Nero's arms tighter. He responded by saying

"Don't worry, I believe they know were are not the enemies, I think" he took a glance at one of the sentry turrets which was looking at him with its laser cannon. He gulp, even having powers those laser cannons will hurt a lot.

"Nothing to feel tense Nero" Vergil said suddenly making Nero snap at him. Lady smiled and stifles a giggle. It seems like Nero is much frighten to the intimidating laser cannons than Kyrie was.

Finally reaching the end, Jack pulled out a console and started typing fast for the eye. Trish took a glimpse of it and said

 _Access Authorise_

 _Project: Angel_

 _Identity Confirm: General Jackson Darby_

 _Head Project Manager, Supreme Commander - Allied Forces_

 _Devil May Cry Team_ _Identified_

 _Dante_

 _Trish_

 _Lady_

 _Vergil_

 _Nero_

 _Kyrie_

 _Access Granted._

The door swish open revealing another corridor but there is another door on the left. There is a label that says 'Simulation Combat Room Alpha' Trish is confused. She wondered why there is a Simulation Combat Room in this very bottom of the facility, she thought that whatever Jack is going to show them is weapon of some sort. She was also wondering what kind of Simulation does this room have.

She didn't have to wait long.

Jack knocked on the door very regally as a General would. A few seconds the door made a clicking sound and automatically opens. The music from the inside invaded the ears of everyone, and Kyrie opened her eyes in wide shock.

"I know this song!" she said, Nero looked at her surprised.

Trish was also shocked as they went inside. She never expected a wide open living space down below this military facility, let alone away from everyone and everything. It was a complete living quarters, a small yet dandy kitchen, a living room with couch and TV that was equipped to a satellite cable, military grade, a bathroom, and a small yet simple bedroom.

Lady also wondered similar to Trish, Dante whistled in amusement and Vergil was looking like he was on the edge of his seat eager to meet or see this 'weapon' Jack was talking about.

When the door closes, the music playing lowered its volume and Dante, Vergil, Nero, Trish and Kyrie felt a strong power emitted from the bedroom. Their guard was already up in an instant, and Dante was about to shield the pretty boy general from whatever is behind the door in front of them.

"You can come out now. You're guest is waiting." Jack said calmly.

The door opens and the Devil May Cry crew never expected what to see next.

"!" Vergil narrowed his eyes in shock while Dante and the rest were in shock and jaws were cluttering in the floor. Kyrie couldn't believe her eyes, and Nero thought he was dreaming.

A young woman wearing a comfortable jumpsuit greeted them. Her posture was regal, her face was calm and she lets out a deep breath before speaking with a cute smile on her face. Her hair was on a pony tail, and the soft lit light of her home made her hair glowing a little. She walked softly on the wooden floor and stop herself besides the General who now turned to the crew. Completely looking like the exact copy of Kyrie.

"Introduce yourself" Jack said to her.

With a deep breath, the woman smiled again and spoke calmly.

"I'm TS-01 short for test subject-zero-one, created for the sole purpose of winning the Demon Wars. And you can call me Maria." She looks at the shock stricken Kyrie and pulled her into a hug. And said

"It's nice to finally meet you big sister!" in a gleeful tone.

After a few moments Maria let go of her and stood back. Dante was the first to speak after slapping himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted making Maria winced in surprised.

Vergil blinked to get himself together, he didn't even realized that he almost dropped the Yamato on his hands. Nero was still frozen solid and Lady removed her glasses and wiped them clean, thinking that what she is seeing is just an illusion, and Trish simply whistled to hide her embarrassment.

"Did I scare you? I'm deeply sorry" Maria said innocently, completely unaware that she was about to make Kyrie get a heart attack from sheer shock. Nero was now begun to defrost and Dante smacked him to get his senses.

"W-w-why there is two of you?" he asked with a finger, constantly pointing between Kyrie and Maria who completely from the very tip of hair to the very bottom of their toes look very similar.

Maria was about to answer when her 'big sister' rolled her eyes and faints, making Nero catching her and putting everyone to get their mind's gears going again. Jack instructed everyone to take a seat in the couch as Maria served them drinks to keep their minds logging again. Vergil simply sat on the edge of the seat, his eyes darting from Maria to Kyrie then to Maria again wondering if there is any difference between them.

Dante glared at Jack as everyone was looking at Maria who stood rather sheepishly behind Jack like some sort of embarrassed maid. Nero almost groaned in frustration, the clone has Kyrie's traits. The real one however was about to come to.

"SO!" Dante began, "What is this all about? Why they are two of them, and why cloning?"

Jack stared at Dante's intimidating expression. He clearly knew that the son of Sparda is clearly pissed. He has every right to, the war is really stressing him out, everyone was stress out. sure Dante loved his job of Demon extermination, but he was fighting it almost non stop for a year now, he was tired and obviously he knew sooner or later he's gonna snap.

He simply stared at him and spoke calmly. "She is my plan."

"What plan? I don't understand" Trish said with less confusion as Dante was. Jack mentally sighed, at least the rest of the team was simply confused not stressed out as Dante was.

"To locate the Order's main whereabouts, we will send her. I hate to devise a plan that will put Kyrie back in harm's way so I decided to make a stunt double."

Kyrie was already up. Confused, Jack repeated his words and let it sink on her. After a few moments she spoke "But I can do it for myself" Nero quickly stop her at that.

"No, you were in harm's way long enough, I won't lose you again." his words were strict and worry, she sense the sincerity behind it. after all she was kidnapped twice, first during the Savior incident, second the Angel scenario.

Realizing this, she lets out a deep sigh and looks down. Nero held her hand and comfort her. Maria noticed this gesture and found herself lonely as well. Her hand rubbed her left arm similar to Kyrie when she is sad.

Jack cleared his throat and proceed "Once she located them, she will gain the trust of the Order members and try to eliminate them one by one, all the while know of their plans, and leak them back to us. Agnus is a delusional asshole, and we can all agree that he will trust Maria compleltly thinking that she is Kyrie but no."

Everyone was silent and letting the plan sink it. Kyrie was the first to agree and so does Nero. it was a clever idea but still the first step of the plan was still a big question mark.

Lady has to voice that question out,

"How are you going to find them?" she asked.

"Use her as bait." Jack said simply.

Maria flinched at that. She doesn't like the word use. Though she understand her purpose of existence, hearing the word 'use', was rather offensive, still she kept her feeling to herself. She was a weapon, not a human being, these emotions that she cannot understand is irrelevant, her purpose was to hunt and destroy the Order of the Sword.

"I can see one way to do it" Vergil said finally breaking his silence after a long while. "Stage a successful attack."

"Precisely! Our intelligence has located another Order activity in Portugal. Maria will 'attack' a fake convoy and destroy it." Jack said while tapping his chin.

"And let the Order find out, thinking that their 'Saint' is back on their side. It is a risky move General. Let alone, sacrificing men and resource for this." Vergil said thoughtfully, he was hoping to reconsider Jack's idea however the general's mind was made up.

"Not to worry, we will not sacrifice anyone, the vehicles were going to be old and derelict, we are going to make it look like a real working vehicles, as for troops..." the general stopped and wonders. Lady answered the solution before him.

"Mannequins. We can dress some mannequins with old soldier uniforms and lay them out across the area and bathed with red dye."

"How clever and artistic, Lady. The Order goons will _definitely_ buy it!" Dante mocked.

"Better idea Dante?" Trish asked. She too was amaze on how this will turn out.

"Yeah, what about her skills?" his cold blue eyes darted toward's Maria's hazelnut ones. Everyone was suddenly intrigue, more so Vergil, Nero and Kyrie. Dante added his words "The skills should be adequate in order to convince them..."

A long pause. "Look this is a crazy plan but I believe we don't have a choice; This better work general."

"Still..." Vergil looks at his brother "How does her skill convince them? I was thinking she is going to stand there as the Order Knights will going to discover her. am I correct."

Dante smirked at lets out a chuckle "Dude, those so called goons needs proof of her skills somehow. She can't just be show and tell. She must be more show and less tell." He turned towards Maria who now looks rather challenged. "So, let us see what you got."

A devilish smile crept in Maria's face. "With pleasure."

* * *

Jack lead the way outside of the living space and in to the simulation room. Maria typed followed close and began typing out the key codes for the door.

Beep!

The door slid open and they went inside.

"Whoa" Nero said amazed.

The simulation room was a wide open spaces and at least six stories tall. A small bunker type command room on the left side of the door, a secured weapons rack at the right and of course a changing stall. Lady wondered why is there a changing stall there for a moment before deciding to went to the weapons rack. She was intrigue on what toys Maria would play with.

The person in question noticed her and so was Dante who followed her. Maria has a smug look on her face, something that Kyrie normally doesn't have.

"Wow, you got a impressive amount of weapons here. I wonder how you would use them here. I don't see the targets nor obstacle courses around, just an empty room." Her eyes darted from the weapons to the vast empty space that is the simulation room. the only thing that was visible is the big Allied logo on the higher part of the wall; Other than that, nothing else.

Maria winked at her and said "You'll see."

"Well I doubt this were devil arms" Dante picked up one of the weapons on the rack and examined it. it was a long metal rod about four feet. He glided his hand on the smooth metal bars until he accidentally pressed something.

"WHOA!" he recoiled in surprise as the both ends of the metal bar, extends then expands into a maul like shape before began producing electricity. Lady was shocked at the sudden activation of the weapon. Maria chuckled.

"Cool!" Dante said as he walked into the open and exhibit some moves with the staff. He began spinning it with his one hand and tossing it expertly on the other. Spinning, twirling and doing more daring stunts with jumping, going upside down, doing the limbo and many more. Finally at the finale, he jumped and tossed the weapon in the air and dashed forward then lands on crouching position, his hands were reaching for the staff which perfectly lands on his hands before retracting back to a ordinary metal rod.

Maria was impressed and she began clapping a little. "Wow, the reputation precedes you. you are really awesome."

Nero cringed at that, hearing Maria voice is more like hearing Kyrie said those words. And more importantly hearing Kyrie's voice complimenting Dante in a rather affectionate way; Sure the words don't contain the obvious affection but the tone Maria use has a double underline in it.

Kyrie on the other hand was professionally doing her best to keep calm, though she is unaware that her hand is slowly squeezing Nero's arm. Regardless, she kept all her emotions in check for now to avoid a rather awkward moment for all of them.

Dante on his part, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and he too felt awkward hearing the voice of his nephew's girlfriend compliment him in such a way. Normally he took compliments rather blandly but now, it was rather disturbing. Also his form never escaped the glare Trish was throwing at him.

"Uh, thanks" he quickly puts the metal bar back to the rack before Trish have the idea of using it to shove where the sun doesn't shine.

Jack cleared his throat. Let's get started. He led everyone into the bunker. A variety of computer keyboards, and consoles greeted them. he opened up some of them and began typing.

"As you may see, the Simulation room is empty in general. But as the name suggest, this room simulates past and realistic scenarios recorded in history. More importantly the demon related events, like the demon wars." He pressed the button and a female computer voice spoke on the speakers.

"Simulation, Initiated. Scenario: Operation: Guardian. Amsterdam Netherlands."

"Whoa! What the heck!" Nero gasped as the vast empty room began to look like war torn Amsterdam in just four seconds. The sky was realistic, flak explosions, Allied planes flying in formation, dropping troops, jets were flying overhead and many more. Lady also felt her hairs on the back of her head stood out. This simulation is very much realistic in everyway.

Dante was lost for words, Trish has to take out her camera to snap pictures of the simulated scenario. Vergil still looks passive but Jack could tell he was impressed. Maria simply smirked.

' _This is gonig to be fun'_ she thought and quickly went out of the room and headed towards her weapons rack.

Kyrie on the other hand went on the nostalgia, Operation Guardian was her first military mission, heck it wasn't a military mission at all. She simply just wanted to be with Nero at the time. But also one of the important parts of her life, here she met her Russian friend. So many questions were running on her head but maybe she can deal with them later, she must focus on the reason why they were here on this very room. To see what Maria is capable of.

Jack Trish went out of the bunker to see Maria preparing her self. She was loading her weapons or rather her two sci-fi looking handguns with battery looking magazines. The guns hummed to life as she insert the magazines. she also took one of the metal rods but unlike earlier, this one is shorter and only 18 inches long. Two buttons were present at the middle. Nero took a curious look and realize what it was.

' _Is that?'_ He thought, it could be right?

His thoughts were cut short and everyone felt tense as Maria shamelessly zipped off her jumpsuit, revealing her black sports bra and her rather sexy cycling shorts. Without giving any care on her company, she strapped the holsters of her pistols to her waist let her hair down. And without care, her sexy hazelnut eyes shot Nero a rather seductive look.

Nero felt tense as their eyes met. He tried to look away but her gaze only went down towards her tone abdomen. Then to her rear, he realized that her rear was pretty much the same as Kyrie's but the later doesn't have the tone abs like the former.

"Watch, Nero" she spoke as she took the odd metal rod and ever so sexily walked towards the middle of the holographic scenario. Nero found herself staring at her sexy back and then her bottom.

Kyrie on the other hand just lost for words. Her face was completely red and her mind is replaying the scene over and over again. She found herself picturing that she was doing that in front of many people. That action is something she DOES NOT do! Her embarrassment was gone and replaced by intense jealously when she found herself glancing at Nero. his face was abosolutely glued to the rear of her clone.

SLAP!

"Ow! What?" Nero found himself confused suddenly.

Kyrie was giving him the look that he should put himself together. Her fist was clenched tight for a second before relaxing again with her deep breath.

"Sorry."

"Come on show is about to start." Jack said over the speaker and everyone went back towards the bunker. Inside the view began to go 360 degrees and everyone except Jack felt like they are on Netherlands again back in time. The only thing that was supposed to be not on the scenario is the console of the bunker, which was still pretty visible.

"Alright show time! Start!" Jack said and pressed the red button.

Maria smirked as she kept walking in the middle of the war torn street. Tanks, cars and buildings were either burning or wrecked. She looked to the sky and felt odd once more. But her feeling was cut off when a scarecrow jumped overhead and sends a overhead slam on Maria. She dodged quickly with a dash then dash some more to avoid more attacks as more scarecrows began to leap out of the building.

Leaping backwards close back to the command bunker, she drew out her metal rod in her right hand and Nero eyes popped out of his head.

Maria ignited a lightsaber and held it two handed. The blade extends and illuminated color purple.

"Are you serious!?" Nero and Dante said at the same time. Earlier Nero was thinking of the weapon if it is a possibility now he wonders if the Allied guys were really enigmas of science or his eyes and the simulation room was playing tricks on him. but looking at the reaction of the others minus the general, they probably can't believe their eyes either. His father though kept his 'normal' cold look face.

Maria twirled the weapon in hand making those loud hums that were heard in the command bunker and Nero almost squeal as his inner fan boy of sci-fi stuff almost exposed to the public. Kyrie felt the sensation and prevents herself from face palming.

Maria quickly dashed and sliced sideways on of the scarecrows. Another one strikes her from the side but the lightsaber cuts the demon's weapon in half before it could even make contact with her. she then sliced the demon to pieces.

Two more scarecrow moved against her, she quickly sliced them as well faster than the eye could see. In just seconds ten scarecrows that attacked her were destroyed. She twirled the weapon more before looking back at the command bunker with a wink.

"ROOAAR!"

More were coming in! large, heavy, and mixed with basic foot soldiers of the demon world began spawning. The very same enemies during that time the Allies fought. Trish had to hand it Darby and his Allied nerds, they really recreate to the very detail.

She was about to question one thing though.

"Those are holograms right?"

"Yes there are holograms. However they molecules were also projected rather than just light. if molecules were compacted together, they can touched so those holograms can be touched and attacked by weapons much like the real thing. However they don't really hit or hurt like a real thing, but there attacks really hurt." Jack explained to them.

As of cue, Maria was thrown back at them. she was panting and a smile was on her face. she looked at the them

"Difficulty to the max?" she said.

"Yes"

She attacked again, cutting the demon that sends her backwards to pieces. The hum of her weapon was heard as she strikes down more demons with it. The purple glow was almost mesmerizing as she twirls and swings enemies dead with it. Nothing can stop it, being pure light, the blade cuts everything, no shield, armour can stop it.

"She seems to like this scenario a lot though" Jack began as they watched Maria having fun. Everyone looked at him "She said that this scenario, she felt something from it."

"!" Kyrie realized something and she voiced it out quickly.

"General, we all know this is the time where I followed Nero to the battlefield. I also met Natasha here as well. We share the same memories"

"How is that possible?" Lady asked.

Jack moved to the other console and opened up the files of TS-01 "DNAs not only share physical aspects, but the also share traits, memories and sometimes emotions. Maria is originally a human template."

"How so?" Vergil asked with his hands on his chin.

Jack's response was to enlarge a holographic diagram of the Allied Project codename Angel. "Project Angel wasn't a military purpose program. It was a civilian program created to test out the possibilities of cloning people. It was already proven that cloning is possible but to other organisms but human cloning is rather difficult for modern science to deal with. When Phineas' work and demon technology came to play, it did help the development."

The hologram was shut of and there attention went back to Maria who was clearly showing off and having fun at the same time. "When the Demon Wars broke out, all civilian purpose projects were either halted or seized to repurpose into military means including the cloning program. The progress was hiatus since the war was taking a sharp turn during the beginning therefore the clone template grew without a DNA."

"I thought cloning began as if giving birth?" Nero asked referring to numerous science fiction movies he saw. Dante was nodding arguing.

"Not this case. Normally it was but, the lack of DNA donors, the project going freeze and the losing war made it impossible. So when I was appointed as the head of the project, I repurpose the body template to become a super human for military purposes. Better, intelligence, comprehension, agility, you name it. But we still need DNA." She turned to Kyrie "And that's were Kyrie comes in."

Kyrie looked at him and realized what was back at fortuna "N-no you were lying are you? There was no cure!?"

"There is a cure, but I couldn't think of a way to tell it to you. I'm sorry, but rest assured Miss Tohsaka is making one as we speak. I just need a few samples of my own for this project's development."

Nero rushed and grabbed his collar at that "How dare you use Kyrie like that!? You could've asked nicely!"

Dante stepped in and broke off the tension "Enough kid! What is done is done."

The young demon hunter let the general go and went back to Kyrie's side.

"Now to answer the question earlier, shared memories tend to identity crisis. At the third week after she open her eyes, she began to think that she is Kyrie. She shared Kyrie's memories, feelings, emotions including the powers. So I personally remind her over and over that she is different, to enforce that, I made her master her powers very well and master combat skills. Overtime she began to think less and less Kyrie and more and more like Maria. She became her own person."

Calming down, Nero thought that Maria was Kyrie if she was warrior rather than a songstress. He could never think that Kyrie would still harbour her cute and innocent personality when she took the warrior path. He thought that his beloved would become like that clone who clearly enjoying herself slaughtering the phantoms of the past.

After a while, Jack stopped the simulation and the room was back to its plain look again. Maria was surprised and groaned. "Aww I was having fun!"

"Appetizer. I let see if you handle really well on much more serious enemies." Jack said.

The room changed again and this time Dante's turn to be surprised. The area changed into the main entrance of the Temen ni Gru. Maria found herself facing the three headed demonic dog, Cerebrus.

"Before you ask Dante, we gathered every data about demon related events. Including the Temen ni Gru. This is recreation and not the very accurate data. This is based on one of the devil arms found on that tower. You can guess it right?" Jack said looking at the demon creature.

"The Artemis. That thing was gold mine!" the son of Sparda replied mockingly.

"..." Vergil mentally groaned, even though it was a recreation. He can't help himself felt nostalgic about it. the events, the emotion, the power. it seems like a different Vergil was back then, different Vergil that tried to get Sparda's power, a different Vergil that fought and lose to Dante in many occasions. A different Vergil that fell and become the puppet of Mundus.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the Cerebrus growled in pain and rage. One of its heads were chop off in a flash. Maria was already backing away a few feet with her lightsaber held in reverse grip.

"What the fuck! That was fast." Nero grumbled. Kyrie besides him was already boiling up silently.

The clone really knows her own game and decided to add the show more. Returning to her normal poise, she held the saber sideways so that the blade was pointing to her left. She then pressed the second button and another blade ignited towards the other end of the hilt. Nero was flabbergasted again.

"I gotta admit, the girl was a lot of trick on her sleeves." Lady said with a raised brow eying the double bladed lightsaber. Trish just snickered at that.

Twirling and spinning the saber in hands faster than any human would, Maria dashed forward and sends a cut on the beast's feet. It growled and fumbled down. She then jumped overhead and threw the saber spinning towards the other head. The spinning saber severed the other head, leaving only the one in the middle.

Kyrie eyes glared a little at what her clone done next. Maria's back glowed a little and revealed a pair of black aura that resembles wings. She then hopped and dash in mid air faster than before. drawing out her twin pistols, she lets out a barrage of blue laser blast on the last head, which shattered all of the ice armour it got and began to shred its face away.

Without even touching the ground, Maria blasted her enemy until it fell dead. The dead Cerebrus began to dissolve leaving only the lightsaber on where it was earlier. And at that Jack call it a day.

The computer announced that the simulation has ended. And Maria took a deep breath as sweat fell from her brunette hair. she looks at the Jack and his company heading towards her.

"So..." She began "Is it good enough?" She asked.

"Kinda" Dante said but he realized something "What's with the black wings?"

"I don't know"

"Kyrie can you that?" he turned towards Kyrie who was shocked at the question.

"Ah! Eh... no..." she looked down embarrassed. Nero suddenly felt a feeling that somehow everyone was beginning to compare her beloved to her clone. Of course based on Jack's detail, Maria trained herself from the moment she woke up in the lab up to this point. Clearly her life so far was being to wield weapons of war.

But on that regard knowing Kyrie, the songstress will not back down that easily even if the odds are stacked against her.

Still though, he knew she felt a little hurt as she said those words, and another thing, jealously.

Maria chuckled "Ah, as suspected of you big sister." Her words looked like she and Kyrie are really siblings for a long time which creeps her out now. "But is it enough for him?" her sultry look turned itself on Nero.

"Hey!" Kyrie suddenly snapped at her. clearly she was offended and unknowingly played into Maria's hand.

"Uh, oh" Dante said.

"Oooooh. Looks like a small duel" Trish was rather interested at that. all the while she was comparing the two for a while and curiousty on her mind said that it would be better to test out the two see if there is a match or draw between them.

Vergil was analytic however, his expression was passive since the beginning and this event have perked something in his mind. How powerful Maria was designed by the Allied engineers. Sure she is no match for them on full power, but he wanted to know how far she can go before losing. Kyrie is already a established fact. He knows she still has a long way to go. But for Maria...

"If you are insisting a duel it is a good way to learn things. Action speaks louder than words. He said, obviously predicting the impending showdown between the two. everyone looks at him at that.

"You cannot be serious!" Nero said stepping up in front of Kyrie. "General! You cannot allow this, this is bullshit!" he turned to Jack.

"Actually that is a good idea. Kyrie can learn something from Maria in this 'spar'."

"Oh come on Nero, don't be too worried about big sis..." Maria approached him and placed a hand on his chest then glided it upwards towards his jaw. He froze at the sensation that was flooding him. a small whistle from Dante and a surprised gestures from Trish and Lady. "Besides if she can't help you, perhaps I can..."

Her mid sentence was cut short when Maria's hand was stopped and pulled away from Nero's jaw. The death grip was so painful that she winced before being yanked away hard to make her wrist ache a little. she looked up to Kyrie with her eyes beneath her bangs. Her expression was hard to read but her hands gave all the way what she felt.

"Enough! I will take you on. keep you hands away from him!" she said cold but deadly.

Maria simply laughed "Alright! Finally I got into your nerves big sister!"

"W-wait, Kyrie are you serious?" Nero was worried now, but he knew it would eventually come to this scenario. When Kyrie is provoked, she will make sure that the person that provoked her will regret it.

"Yes, now stand aside Nero." she lightly shove him aside and grab an extra saber from the rack.

"Ah... now this is going to exciting!" Maria said igniting the saber once more but only use one blade. The purple light began reflect at her smirking face. Kyrie was just staring at her before igniting her own lightsaber. Blue.

Nero and the others back away. he was already angry for not stopping this. She will get hurt and he does not like it. as if reading his mind, Vergil simply held his shoulders firmly; His cold blue eyes staring into his before shaking his head at his son.

"You've seen her many times in fights, there is no need to worry about."

The songtress held her saber two handed as she raised it, ready to strike. Her clone simply raised her left hand and motions her fingers challengingly.

"Come at me! Big sis!"


	24. The Dark Angel

The bright sparks.

The sizing sound of two weapons locked to each other.

The tense atmosphere of the room.

Nero felt everything all in one swoop. His beloved, and her clone locked in a saber conflict, each counter one another. Each strike is countered, each block is broken, each flank was deterred. It was all and looked like a evenly match. But deep inside he knew that either Kyrie or Maria will end up standing and the other raising hands of surrender.

Kyrie has her eyes locked upon her adversary who shares the similar look and color of her own. She wondered if she was looking at the mirror herself. Or she must be dreaming or ending up in some weird world where everyone looked like her.

' _No, you are not me!'_ she said to her head to keep herself focused.

Even though she manage to block, parry and counter every fast move Maria made so far, Kyrie knew that sooner or later, she will slip up and her attack will break through her already whining down defence. The clone was fast, faster than she was and she needs to space up a little between them.

"You look tired already big sis?" Maria hissed at her venomously.

"Not a chance." Kyrie spat back at her. Their sabers were still locked, the sizing sound was intense now. The force slowly becoming heavy for Kyrie, she has to break off now.

Breaking off recklessly will force Maria's heavy momentum to quickly go down of Kyrie creating a chance of injuring or even slicing her with her clone's lightsaber. She has to knock off her somehow. It was risky but her clone probably will not expect it.

She moves close to her clone and before sending her left knee towards Maria's exposed abdomen. The clone winced and whizzed out air and struggled as her lungs was suddenly knocked out. this also gave the opening for Kyrie to back away as Maria's offensive force was broken. She quickly retreated and raised her defences to the max, preparing for a fierce retaliation.

Maria choked and took several breaths for a moment. Her hair was a mess and the spot on her abdomen where Kyrie sends her knee immediately began to see bruises. She chuckled at her 'big sister'.

"Wow, never expected that from you. Guess you probably need space." The last sentence was a pun as she looks at Nero. The songstress was offended nevertheless.

"Never thought that I was that bad at puns" Kyrie mocked.

"Oh don't too hard on yourself."

"I was actually talking to you" Kyrie smirked at that that must have struck a nerve. If Maria shared a common trait with her, probably being teased at bad jokes is one of it.

The clone's expression dropped slightly and Kyrie noticed it. she just lost her dominant and teasing air quickly. "Oh, if I were you, i wouldn't play THAT game big sister!"

Kyrie lunge forward with one quick leap and stuck Maria's saber rather strong that she was knocked back a few feet. Kyrie keep pressing her assault, the strikes somehow swayed the clone's saber off balance and it looked like it was about to fly from her hands. Kyrie was already using her powers to her attack by now. Her force, her swings, her moves were all empowered and efficient in every possible way. The clone was forced into defensive now.

"Wow, to think that Kyrie was about to throw the white towel" Dante mused as he watched the fight between the two. The battle was already going on for an hour now and no one noticed how time flies. His company around him was also watching intensely, neither was giving ground to one another.

Nero nodded at that. but he wasn't really paying attention to him. his eyes always kept focused on that woman who wields a blue lightsaber, sweat soaked shirt, messy hair and keeping her momentum of offensive against her rather 'evil self' as he sees Maria.

Lady was astonished on Kyrie's progress over the days. Seemingly just few days ago, she trained the rather 'innocent' songstress to fight inhuman beings now. This same woman, this songstress is doing her best and her might to get even with a superhuman clone. Sure Kyrie will lose eventually if the fight last long but hell, Kyrie lasted longer than any other combatants according to her calculation.

Trish was thinking the same thing. She was amaze the Kyrie lasted longer even though the ending was inevitable. She took a glance at Nero who now more worried than ever.

Vergil however was still patient to see what the extent of the powers Maria can use because he knew the Order will also need of proof that she is their 'Saviour' or their 'Saint'. Agnus may be delusional but he too needs proof of loyalty. He was already thinking of multiple flaws and bad outcomes of the general's plan but if time and resources are at stake to win the war, then it must be their only option to locate the enemy quicker.

"Wait." Maria said suddenly. Kyrie stopped her offensive she stepped back a little. fatal mistake. At an instant, Kyrie flew backwards and her body began bouncing twice like a ragdoll. Before anyone can register what happen, they saw Kyrie on the floor far from Maria. The clone was at a tackling position.

"What the- kid!" Dante shouted as Nero went passed him.

"I'll kill you!" Nero screamed as he sends a powerful punch from his devil bringer. Maria has only a nanosecond to react. She raised her lightsaber for the incoming punch.

WHAM!

The blast knocked the clone back sideways but quickly recovered by stabbing the saber into the floor making scorch and burn marks on the spotless metallic floor. her hair was lose and blood was running on her nose.

"A cheap shot Nero. you are better than that" she hissed but the young demon hunter was already in Kyrie's side. The later already sat up and seemingly talking to Nero, but the young man was angry now. And abruptly stood up while she was talking. He drew out his Red Queen and revved it up to the max.

"Nero! This is my fight" Kyrie pleaded to him but he was too angry to listen now.

His reply was charge to Maria with the sheer force he is known for, completely ignoring the fact that his enemy's weapon is capable of slicing everything. Maria prepared herself but raising her saber.

Nero sends a series of powerful waves of energy from the Red Queen against Maria. She parried some and dissipated its energy across the room. she dodge the first wave though. When Nero kept charging with pure white hot rage, she shook her head.

"Don't Nero"

He didn't listen. He closing by milliseconds and soon Maria position himself just right for the counter strike. Vergil immediately knew the inevitable.

"Nero wait!" he said but before he can move a muscle, Nero was already slowing down and already went pass the clone.

"Whoa!" everyone gasped at what happened. Nero stopped completely he held the Red Queen sideways but all that remains is the hilt and a few inches of its blade. The rest of the pieces clattered on the floor that seems to echo forever. The Red Queen, Nero priced possession was sliced like hot knife through butter in three pieces by Maria's lightsaber.

"Wha- what?" That somehow got a sense into him. he looked at what is left of the Red Queen before letting it fall through his hands.

"Shit's got real quick!" Lady was the one to first speak, though out character for her to say things like this. But she found more appropriate now to witness something like this. But then again, she already half expected this scenario ever since they arrive here.

"You got that right" Dante stood up now from his front row seat.

Vergil groaned and shook his head "that is what recklessness can do. He should have kept the energy from the Red Queen in order to prevent the sword from being sliced." He was still anticipating something else. Perhaps this is the way Maria knew how to trigger something within Kyrie. The clone is clever, not only she was showing off what she has to offer but also showing something to Kyrie that she must know. A skill? A power? ability?

Kyrie stood up to her feet and quickly rushed to Nero. Maria quickly leapt back to give them room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Just a little shocked" his voice was unreadable

"Stay back this time I got this." At that Kyrie quickly spun around and the next thing Nero knew was white bright light.

Kyrie didn't turn in her angel form. She dashed forward with aid of her bright white light that came from her back. Her own halo wings that seemingly contradict the black ones Maria has. The clone was unaware of the action as her lightsaber was now on the floor a few feet from her and very blue end of Kyrie's saber pointed at her chin.

"Enough" the songstress demand.

"Not yet!" A black sword suddenly appeared from nowhere and parried Kyrie's saber away from her grasped.

"!" she dodged and backed away as Maria's black sword swung at her. it was the same sword she has in Angel form. How come she can materialize it in human form? The clone voiced out her thought.

"What are you waiting for? Don't tell me you didn't know how to bring you're 'angelic' toys out do you?" she taunted as she drew out her black lance behind her back similar on how the weapon was drawn in angel form.

"Cool" Dante mused, the color of the weapon was badass on his opinion. Kyrie has the white versions while Maria has the black version of it.

Kyrie struggled to hers to materialize, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. her mind was telling her to summon her sword and shield. She can sense her powers seeping in ther both hands. Her hands soon began to glow thereafter, and she felt a weight of a object in her hands.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted by her white sword and her spotless shield. She gasped in amazement. Everyone was surprised and Vergil was rather impressed with her progress so far. He was right, this spar will teach Kyrie a thing or two about her own powers and he is proud that his student is making her steps in a long road.

Maria clapped her hands at her with a smile. "Bravo big sis, now let's party!" her left hand reached behind her and drew out the materialized black lance, The same lance that Kyrie also have. Now wielding the sword on her right, and the lance on her left, she gleefully smiled and revved up both at the same time.

"!" Kyrie glared at her adversary and raised the shield high enough so that her eyes were the only thing exposed against the on coming onslaught.

"HERE I COME!" the clone dash forward with the aid of her own powers. The lance was glowing a terrifying blue and the very end was aiming directly at Kyrie. The later simply stood her ground with a position that easily resembles the Greek Phalanx, of course she heard about it, she thought that applying the principle would at least stop or hamper her enemy's attack.

As Maria drew closer Kyrie revved up her own sword and it began to glow gold to contrast the blue which her clone has. Everyone was tense, the simple spar took a level and began to look like a real fight between the two. the tension is so much that Lady and Trish were ready to intervene if the clone began to lose all her sense due to extreme bloodlust.

Jack however was still calm but his eyes was already glancing on the red emergency button on the command console. Maria is Maria, she grew up or only known fighting since 'birth' and too much and will began enjoying herself and never care who or what she destroys. The general, made sure the gun turrets armed with sedative are lock and ready on the Allies' most powerful creation.

Time is slow, everything was silent, her eyes only focused on the charging Dark Angel in front of her. Kyrie blinked her eyes one more time before glaring, her clone noticed this making her more excited and surge more power to her weapons.

CLANG!

Maria is shocked to see that Kyrie quickly parried her lance as soon as it was on striking range of her white glowing sword. In slow motion, the gold and blue energies fought for dominance before both dissipating revealing their white and black colors. The Kyrie's sword threw off the lance to her side and her raise her shield in order to use Maria's momentum against her. but the clone was prepared and use her black sword to absorb the impact that would be hitting otherwise her face.

CLANG!

The metal sparkles and made a screeching sound as it scrapes the white metallic shield that was neither impenetrable nor indestructible. Already expecting that Maria made such a move, Kyrie then move the shield to her left, completely exposing her clone into and opening; now as they were only inches apart, she sends her knee directly to the exposed abdomen of Maria. She choked and gasped as air was robbed from her lungs. The momentum was gone, she was exposed but Kyrie kept on.

WHAM!

The shield made home on Maria's cheeks and she stumbles backwards. Her face was sideways and she lets go of her lance to nurse the injury.

All of this in a split second; Nero and Vergil was surprised, Dante and the rest were shocked. This could never get any better now.

"I said enough!" Kyrie shouted to her one last time. Her patience was already on the boiling point but Maria just laugh hysterically.

"More!" the clone demanded before her once hazelnut eyes became blue "More big sister!"

"She never had a fun like that before" Jack remarked to himself. Dante heard him.

"FUN? Are you serious dude, this is the Allied definition of fun? This is shit!" he said before standing up and grabbed the general by his collar. "Stop this now! Look I find it awesome when Maria is doing cool things but this is too far!"

As if hearing the commotion by the side Kyrie shouted to them "Don't intervene, this is my fight."

"Kyrie!" Nero said and trying to get back into the ring but Vergil sends his firm grip on her son's shoulders. He looked at his father who simply shook his head but quickly reassures him when he raised his Yamato in ready.

The son of Sparda may be interested but if things get way out of hand, General Darby and his Allied nerds will have to find another way of locating the enemy that didn't involved cloning one of their own.

To catch everyone's attention, Maria began to float and slowly consumed by light then when they saw next was no longer her human form. It was her version of angelic form. Like her weapons, which were back on their respective places on her body, her armour was a complete contrast to Kyrie's. All black, blue linings were glowing in parts of her body like veins. Kyrie was the same glowing lines but hers were orange. Her eyes were glowing blue and wings were glowing or rather showing off specs of black aura behind it.

The Dark Angel

Maria floats high enough with her spread as if she was addressing crowds. "I never had this fun before! It feels great!" her tone was as delusional as Agnus would be before ending it with a laugh.

"The final act!" she address Kyrie.

The songstress simply stopped everyone from intervening again and quickly ran and jumped into the air and turned in her angel form. She flew high and level enough with Maria who now drew out her sword once more.

"Look at this, Dark versus Light. I already waited for this moment." The clone began

"Maria stop this now, I had enough" Kyrie responded to her.

"Not yet big sister, I want you to beat me so bad! Hard, hard! Harder like Nero do to you!" she said teasing her now annoyed 'sister'.

The last note though made a snap at Kyrie as she quickly drew out her sword and lashed out against the clone. The two duelled once more in mid air, Maria dashed away then counter with the same speed as Kyrie's attacks were making the later flew back. the sparks were falling below them at speeds as the two chased, dashed, charged at each other.

To Dante and Vergil, they were having heavy flashback again, to memories that long ago, a different version of them duelled out like this. To the death, all for the fate of many, one wishes power and bloodlust, the other preventing to happen. Kyrie and Maria reminded them of themselves when they were young and reckless.

Lady were also reminded of that time, the twins, relatives, killing each other for their agenda. Fate is really both cruel and cunning. Cruel that it allowed killing relatives, relatives that only one left of your blood and cunning because the world became smaller. She never thought she will along side the company of two brothers that sough killing one another before now become like real brothers, despite the being contrast to one another.

All flashback went back to reality the moment they heard a loud thud and ear shaking clank. Maria fall backs down to Earth, Kyrie was already over her with both swords and lances pinning the Dark Angel down.

"Okay, I give up!" she said defeated before returning to her human form. Her face now looked like she realized that she done something wrong with her noticing it. Kyrie's deathly and powerful aura dissipates and returned to human as well. the weapons pinning Maria vanish into thin air.

Nero quickly rushed towards his lover and took a glare at the defeated clone. "Kyrie are you alright?"

"I'm okay, don't worry" she held his cheeks and give a small peck on his lips.

Maria witness this and felt that odd feeling once again. her chest aches and she has to look down for a moment and realizing something is coming out. without a word, she stood up, picked up both her lightsaber and Kyrie's and head back toward the couple.

"Here, you can have it. Take it as an apology gift from me" Maria handed the saber to Kyrie. The songstress simply looked at it and the look on Maria's dejected face.

Not made of stone nor heartless, Kyrie could sense the dark tension and the glare her company was throwing at her clone. And the woman in question was already felt low and silly about her actions. She accepts the saber nonetheless and felt herself quickly forgiven her clone.

"Thank you I appreciate it."

The aura around her was heavy and without anymore lingering doubt, Maria spoke up to Jack but also never meeting his eye. "May I be excuse?"

Jack simply nodded and quickly Maria picked up her jumpsuit and walked out of the simulation room without a glance nor word.

Kyrie looked at the door as she watch the clone disappeared into then she looked at the saber in her hand. Even though the trouble Maria put herself into, she still mislead, heck she can be interpreted as child for that action. No one can blame her, the Allied program made her into a killing machine, but she was not a machine, she is more than just killing, she is human being though a clone, she has life. Kyrie decided something and followed her but Nero stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"She maybe like that, but I can help." She said before yanking off her lover's hand and walked out as well.

Dante was the first to voice out what was the commotion all about. Lady answered it for him.

"Maria is about to cry."

Trish perked up "Oh, is that so?"

"Well, this is her first real combat. Combat against a REAL opponent. Of course her ego is boosting her and confident of her skills. And she got defeated. Defeated on her FIRST BATTLE."

"That must have been heavy." Dante said knowing the feeling. He saw countless soldiers that fought alongside him throughout the war. most of them were young and eager to fight but after several battles, these soldiers were no longer themselves anymore. Some lost their minds, traumatized, and some never made it back alive.

"Indeed, it's true that simulations don't actually give real combat experience, Maria imprinted on her mind that she can win anything no matter what. She never lost a single simulation afterall. Jack said "Maybe that was our flaw but I believe it is necessary in order to perfect her undercover on the Order of the Sword."

"Indeed" Vergil agreed as he approached them. he carried the three pieces of the Red Queen and handed it to Nero. The young demon hunter was now dejected as he saw his weapon in pieces. "Try not charge too much Nero. you forgot a lightsaber can cut any human made weapons"

"Fine. Still..." he looked back at the door "...I wonder what are they doing now."


	25. Mirrors and Me

Staring at the mirror before her, Maria could help but feel disappointed with herself. Her eyes were already red from sobbing earlier. She felt low, she felt that she was weak, and on top of that, she thought that she acted rather childish earlier in front of the people that she was meant to impress.

However she thought way ahead of herself. Thinking that she can defeat anything and impress everyone with her 'mastered' skills, became cocky and reckless, resulting to her defeat. Defeat on the hands of her own 'sister' the very person she was modelled into. she then thought if she was defeated by the original then what is the purpose she has? Fighting was the only thing she knows how.

Other than that, she completely made fun of herself. 'acting' naughty and ridiculous in front of Nero then get her rear kicked was indeed embarrassing. She maybe a clone meant for combat, but she still has her dignity. Her original has it and she has it too.

"Oh man how am I going to face them again?" she flopped down to her bed and shield her eyes with her pillow.

"I must have acted stupidly. Now I realized that I gone way too off. Stupid me! Nero would think of me as a..." she stopped herself before a new set of tears burst in she has to cover it with her pillow. "Maria you are disgusting!"

Odd enough, emotions that she does not understand began to boil up within her, "What is with this stupid emotions? Urgh! Why did I even exist!"

Before she berates and depress herself further she heard the hiss of the door to her room, she took a glance to see the very person that defeated her moments ago.

"hey" Kyrie began.

"!" Maria instantly hid herself beneath her pillow and turned herself away from her.

Kyrie doesn't know if she going to giggle due to her childish action or felt pity because of what the clone felt. But regardless its the mixture of both. She sat down on the edge of the bed and glide her hands on the smooth fabric of the bedsheet.

"Your room looks kinda nice." She remarked looking at that cleanly neat room she was in. "It is reminding me of my room back home."

Maria still didn't answer as her embarrassment is still dominant in her feelings. She kept hugging her pillow tightly, her eyes were closed and refused to open, even stopping herself from turning herself to face Kyrie.

"About that..." the Songstress immediately cut to the chase "...It's okay."

"No! It's not!" she responded rather quickly at her. her cute voice muffled by the pillow.

"Come on first times were not actually perfect. When I began training, I always fell down ate the dirt many times that can count. Nero was already concern that I might get fat for eating too much dirt!" she chuckled hoping to cheer up her clone. She could feel that due to her childish behaviour, Maria is stifling her laugh.

The clone doesn't have those memories so she finds the story quiet amusing. The DNA she has memories up to the last battle in Fortuna. That was before Kyrie even began training herself to fight with her powers.

Seeing the tactic was working, Kyrie began to share some more of her stories. "I tried my best, my luck was really up either as well. I got beat up many times in spars with Lady. Can you imagine Lady is beating me up. I- I mean we have powers but Lady, a complete human kicked my butt!"

This time Maria turned to face her, the red puffs were still in her eyes but her face was already giving a small smile. She still hugged the pillow close to her body though. "Hey, don't worry, I will give you justice sister!"

"Do please!" Kyrie joked before both are sharing giggles.

"Tell me more sister!" Maria sat up now, and Kyrie was glad Maria was rather easily cheered up.

"Ok, ok settle down." The songstress raised her hands to slow down the now cheered up clone.

"Every other day, Vergil teaches me some new tricks to handle swords, combat skills and other things. He is a strict teacher mind you, I my first lesson with him was to break his unbreakable defences. It took me many tries to do it but it was either luck or he let himself go on purpose to break his defences. It was tiring, for the whole day, we done the same routine over and over. I mess up many times that a normal teacher would smack me for being an idiot."

"Hey, you are not an idiot big sister" Maria defended.

"When it comes to combat, I grade F!"

Maria visibly shudders, "I hate F!"

"You and me both" Kyrie probably has the shared memories with her clone regarding F marks back on school, probably also judges her combat prowess prior and after acquiring her angelic powers.

Kyrie then looked into the clone's eyes.

"Your lost today will not mark the end of everything. We all make mistakes, no one was perfect. treat every mistake as challenge to go forward and learn from it. I know you already know this because, well being 'me', but I feel like still telling to you. now, next time do you're best okay?" Kyrie held her hand with care and compassion. Maria's face blushed a little.

The clone smiled after staring at her counterpart's hands for a few seconds "Okay, for you I will do my best next time Big Sister!" she laughed and Kyrie laughed with her. at least the laugh and Kyrie's company made Maria's mood lighter now.

The room felt quiet after they shared a momentarily laugh. Faint hiss of the door made them look at the direction of the closed door of Maria's room. the clone felt the chill and Kyrie sighed.

"I think it's time for you to apologize about what happened earlier."

Maria quickly shook her head with a big 'NO!'

"Oh come on, you and I know that when a mistake is made, we must apologize right?" Kyrie couldn't help if the person is really same age as her or a ten year old girl. Either way she found herself enjoying poking Maria into this matter because of the clone's cute reaction. It very much reminded of herself when she was young.

"No, I'm not ready big sis!" the clone blocked herself from her counterpart by a pillow on her face.

"Oh come on!" without warning Kyrie jumped on her and began to attack Maria's weaknesses. Maria squealed as her senses became ticklish, she tried to fight back but the songstress were far more superior when it comes to 'bed wrestling' and alas, she raised her hand.

"Okay, okay! I will, just stop! Hahaha! Please... stop!" she pleaded between the laughs as Kyrie keep pressing her attacks but as soon as Maria was about to cry from sheer laughter she quickly backs away and ready herself from impending retaliation.

Catching her breath and stifling escaping giggles Maria looks at her directly in her eyes. hazelnut brown eyes met each other. Kyrie prepares herself, she knows that look very well and coming from the clone, it's going to be a fight.

She did not however expected what clone said next.

"Wow, big sister! No wonder Nero never wins at bed. You are really strong. I know we shared memories but experiencing it first hand, god!" she said this as if she was high on pleasure or just achieve a high level orgasm of sorts. Kyrie was flushed and blushing immediately.

"HUH? Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not really that strong!" she replied quickly but the clone completely turned the tables around.

"Oh? Really? I have memories of it, but I am really curious about what 'he' taste like. You know..." Maria's tone was seductive yet naughty and Kyrie could help but feel embarrassed and freaked out. "... my mind was haunted by those... mmmm... memories and the back of my head is saying that I should try..." she was cut off when Kyrie went wide eye.

"No! You are not! Stop!"

"We, could..." she moves close to her counterpart who simply froze from the spot. Their lips were inches from each other. The songstress could literally feel the hot breath of her clone. "...Share..." Maria almost moaned out the word, it was so sexy that Kyrie didn't realize she have that kind of level of sexiness or seductiveness. She always thought to herself as a simple woman whom men would not even look at her figure because she lacks the asset. Only Nero and Nero alone took her and give in. now that she thought about it and seeing the clone's action she found another trait she never she has.

A sense of urge within Kyrie saying to push her head and let her lips met the clone's. let her taste the same lips she has. Let her experience something taboo to her. it was her first time after all, first time kissing a fellow woman. on top of that she was kissing the very exact replica of herself.

Resisting the urge Kyrie stuttered "S-s-share!? N-no, no, no!" she frantically shook her head in futile attempts to shake off the clone that was close into her face but failing miserably. The clone kept her face as close as possible eagerly teasing the songstress to her hearts delight, but she was also feeling the urge of doing it here and now. Being Maria, she doesn't care, she knows Kyrie's taboos but she was not Kyrie so kissing her won't be a problem to her unlike Kyrie.

"Well..." Maria tilted her head, her arms began to wrap Kyrie who went stiff. Their breast were kissing each other now, a few millimetres between their lips. "...If can't have Nero... perhaps..." she moves her head to Kyrie's neck, brushing the lips to her own weak spots. The songstress moan softly but she was still frozen solid. "...I can have you." she went back toward her face and stared lustfully.

"This is not the outcome of this talk I wanted to happen!" Kyrie closed her eyes but then realized that resistance is futile now. There was no turning back, she can't escape, she can't resist, the urge of her mind is telling her to throw her taboos away and taste the pleasure with the same gender as her.

' _Damn it all!'_ her mind followed the urge and began to attack her adversary's soft lips.

Maria momentarily felt the loosening of the frozen muscles of the songstress before their lips crashed softly. Kyrie was aggressive and began to control the kiss which Maria was thrown of guard. The clone was in for the ecstasy of pleasure, her eyes almost rolled back of her head and her lower region quickly became soaking wet. She never experience this level of sensation before and it was driving her insane.

Kyrie pushed her down on the bed and began to tug the clone's shirt upwards revealing her bare breast to her. her dandy hands began to massage them earning a moan from the clone beneath her. she responded by kneeding on Kyrie neck earning the same soft moan from her.

Even though engulf in pleasure, Kyrie is still struggling to get her head around the fact that she was making out and pleasuring the same person who shares similar DNA, traits, voice, even sensations. It's like having sex with yourself or giving new meaning to the term masturbation which by the way she tried once.

"Ahhh! Big sister!" Maria hugged her tight and close to her and Kyrie immediately adjusted herself so that she did not knock her own winds out as Maria experience her very first orgasm. Her muscles were tense, her legs were shaking, and lower regions were hot.

Not wanting to end for her, Kyrie glided her hands beneath her underwear and began gliding and stroking her private parts making the clone shudders, and moans softly. Her thighs began to squeeze Kyrie's hands but she made sure that her fingers did not fully go inside of her.

"Put it in big sister, I want to experience it." Maria pleaded but Kyrie shook her head.

She raised her soaked fingers and said "I don't want your first time to be my hand. I wanted you to experience the 'real thing' first." her tone was beginning sound like a real big sister to Maria's ears.

"Okay, but please..." she held Kyrie's head and whispered hotly into her ears. "...more."

* * *

Walking back into the living quarters everyone sat back at the couches and finished what was left of the drinks Maria served earlier. Jack was now occupied filing reports on his personal tablet while Trish and Lady were taking selfies like teenagers. Vergil has his hands on his forehead rather irritated to each clicking sound of Trish's phone. Dante was lying on the couch like a boss as usual and Nero was staring at the pieces of his prized Red Queen.

The young devil hunter was examining the laser cut from the blade of the sword.

"It was precise. And odd that it was still warm."

Dante looked at him "Well, that's what you get when you cross blades with a lightsaber. Dude, you know that thing can cut all human made weapons."

"But they were going too far, I can't just let her get beaten."

Vergil looked at him "Well, you Kyrie got beaten up many times before. I am talking about the real combat scenarios, not the spars she usually participates in. how is this different?"

"..." Nero looked down for a moment and said nothing anymore still though he looked disappointed since one of his prized weapons were destroyed so Vergil offered to help.

"I can help make a new one. however your powers will be important to it."

"Really? Well thanks I guess"

Jack looked to them as he was listening. "My apologies for my clone ruining your weapon, I as responsible for this mess, you have my authorization to access to the military grade materials and equipment you need to re-forge the Red Queen."

Thinking of Maria, Nero groaned internally. This day was the weirdest one in his life so far, Kyrie got herself a 'instant twin sister', the real life existing lightsaber, and those said weapons cutting his into pieces with no effort.

"!" Nero sense something from inside Maria's room but it wasn't danger. His devil bringer arm began to glow catching the attention of everyone.

"What's happening?" Lady asked as she stared at the glowing arm.

"I don't know but..." Nero trailed off, clearly doesn't want to know the answer yet but the back of his mind telling him that something really, really 'interesting' is happening in Maria's room right now.

"Is the rooms here sound proof?" Trish asked also catching Nero's thoughts. a devilish smirk was written on her face as Jack wondered why when he looked at her.

"Yes, why?" the general raised a brow.

"Nothing, just asking"

Vergil also sense power emitting from the room, it was a different 'kind' of power, a power he hasn't felt since back at the aircraft carrier back then in Fortuna, a power he had alongside Lady. He doesn't know whether he was going to be freaked out, felt weird, or awkward but he ignored it completely by looking away and crossing his arms before leaning back to the couch with a sighed.

Dante, however being Dante, he voiced out the feeling everyone has right now.

"Going to _uncharted territory_!" the words were bad enough, he then added a whistle that made everyone glared at him at an instant.

The general knew that if this keeps on, Dante would beaten into blood pulp so he loudly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The words he said made Dante sat up from his position and lean back on the couch similar on how he was back at his office.

"Anyone wants pizza?"


	26. Deception

August 25

10:00 am

Pacific Ocean

The sound horror is in the air. Men were swimming away, some drown, some were killed as they fall to the water with heavy injuries. The smoke and fire is around them. Debris were everywhere, floating in the vast blue ocean. Metal creaked and brake as their ships that they called home since the war began, was embraced by the big blue. Small boats began rescuing whatever men they can save and many were unfortunate has to grab every floating debris around them.

"Look out!" one of the Allied sailor shouted to his companions.

The huge propeller that was once part of the large Allied Aircraft Carrier detached from the its position and began spinning out of control like a large shuriken. The blade split one of the burning destroyer escorts in half causing a much larger explosion as the magazines and ammo storages took a direct hit.

"Help! My leg is stuck I can't swim!" one shouted as he was thrown off his boat when the destroyer explodes. A shrapnel impaled his leg. His comrades tried to help him but he failed to at least float and eventually drowned.

BOOM!

One of the Allied Battleships explodes and began to capsize. The boats were immediately lowered but the sailors were panicking and pushing one another over board. Some were unfortunate to be pushed beside the rising propeller and their bodies suddenly turned into thin air; their guts and blood sprayed the blue ocean.

In just a span of fifteen minutes the entire Allied third fleet, known for being one of the most strongest military forces in modern naval warfare history, that is patrolling the Pacific Ocean was obliterated by the Order of the Sword.

Two hundred kilometres above the destroyed fleet, the dark Angel could here the horrors of the aftermath. She could make out the faint screams, pleads, and anguished pain and suffering. She clutched her black lance tighter in her grip and forced herself not to let her emotions let out from the company she was in.

Beside her was non other than the 'great delusional bastard' that ever existed on the face of the Earth. He was on his own 'angelic' form, a humanoid bee looking insect that tends to suit him very well. around her was a army of knights, most were the formidable Bianco Angelos and a small group of the elite Alto Angelos. These were the kind handpicked by Sanctus before to serve as his elite bodyguards.

Agnus has his arms crossed across his chest and the circular aura like crown behind him began to glow proudly. Maria could help but feel angered inside. It was fortunate that her armour has a face mask and very much concealed in this state otherwise her cover would have been blown right away.

"Come, with their force destroyed we shall gain victory in this ocean and soon the Order will rise again!"

The knights raised their swords in truimped and Maria simply put her lance back behind her. she has to act like a mind controlled slave and she remained silent even as they head towards their next destination:

Midway Island, the main supply base of the Allied navy in the pacific, destroying the base will greatly hamper the Allied supply lines in the entire pacific region and also splitting the Allied naval force into two.

Though the Navy doesn't really concern Agnus' plans, but weakening the Allies will make following attacks much easier as long as Dante and his team does not interfere. If everything goes well, the Allies were going to be in position back then when the war started.

Maria's mind is occupied right now, she wishes the Allied navy will send help or at least fortify Midway to force Agnus into a retreat. She went back towards the past events that lead her to where she is right now.

* * *

Six Days Earlier

August 19

Allied Supply Base

Outskirts of Lisbon, Portugal

Maria stares blankly at the mirror of front of her. Her embarrassment was still evident regarding what happened yesterday. Though everyone was (Somehow) okay with it (Surprised in fact, Lady was shocked, Vergil was unimpressed by could clearly tell he was either shocked or disappointed.), however that one person found it rather disturbing, Nero.

Her mind flashed back on the moment Kyrie whispered what happen between her and Maria to the young demon hunter. His face was all white and his mouth began stuttering like Agnus.

She was also there as well and could not forget the cold deathly glare Nero threw at her. it was different at when she destroyed the Red Queen.

"So, you did it with Kyrie. Why?" Nero asked coldly at her. she never felt so embarrassed before. Kyrie was simply sitting on the edge of the bed looking down with red shades on her face.

"I... I..." Maria cannot come up with the words she needs to express but none came out. she simply clasped her hands together and avoided every glimpse of Nero.

Nero however keep his glaring visions at the clone. It was good thing they were back at the couple's quarters now. And the very first time Maria was in the outside world. And the pleasantries were not warm for her.

"Answer me!" he demanded. Kyrie immediately look up to him.

"Nero."

"Kyrie, I don't know why, but this 'thing'! is making you do things you don't normally do! Let alone this" he emphasize the 'thing' as Maria. The clone is now even more dejected than before.

As the couple began to argue, Maria simply kneel in front of Nero and let her words and tears speak out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just want to get these off my mind. The memories, the feelings, unknown emotions, YOU!" she looked at Nero when she spoke 'you'. "I wanted to see, feel, touch the sensations that was lingering in my mind since I first woke up in the lab. those vivid, yet distant memories of you and big sister. Touching, kissing, hugging, having fun. All of it! so I tried it to do such naughty things to big sis instead of you because I know I'm not big sister! I'm not Kyrie so I cannot do it with you!

She bowed down again "I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry!" her tears and snobs become louder now.

Nero and Kyrie looked at her before the latter went to the clone side and hugged her. Maria hugged her with all might.

"Well, Nero?" Kyrie began "What is done is done"

Nero groaned and lean back to his chair with a frustrated sigh, Maria also used the same strategy as Kyrie in order to turn the tables against him. act all cute and such, of course Nero would not hurt or scold a girl in this state and besides Maria is still what considered as a girl. These emotions that she cannot understand, it must be hard on her and doing it with Kyrie, she thought that she might understand it somehow.

"Fine, alright, alright! Kyrie I believe that you are the one that can help her understand herself."

Kyrie doesn't need Nero's request and she nodded "Yeah okay. And promise no more of that stuff" she visibly shudders.

Maria looked up with her puffy cute eyes and Nero felt uncomfortable suddenly and blushed.

"Thank you so much!" at that she lunges at Nero and squeeze the life out of him. "I promise I won't thank you! thank you!" she almost squealed like a girl and Kyrie couldn't help but gave a small smile.

"Okay! Everyone hug Nero!" she said before hugging both Maria and Nero

"Hgkk! Kyrie... Maria... stop... can't breath... okay.. okay..." he weezed out the breath out of him as the hugs of both girls ever get tighter and tighter until they both let go. The two gave a giggle before leaving the room.

"Where are you two going?"

"To eat. I'm hungry..." Maria said before leaving the room.

"Be right back" Kyrie winked at him and Nero was alone now.

He flopped to the bed and groaned with a sigh "Why me?"

A knock on the door made her crash back to reality and looked at the door.

"They are ready for you" the woman behind the door said.

"Okay I will be there" she stood up and headed towards the door. She opened it to reveal the outside world. She squinted her eyes as the sun bears down on her eyes, she lets it adjust for a second before opening it again. The view she saw was way beyond she expected.

A moment ago this base was all but deserted but now, the scene was as if the base was recently destroyed by something powerful, like the twin sons of Sparda. She was awed on how wonderful the artwork the Allies did in order to fool the Order and to let her begin her undercover mission.

Maria was lead by a team of scientist to a makeshift tent on the far side of the base. The area was really deserted except by a few soldiers from the Portugese Army helping setting up along with Dante and Lady.. Kyrie was already waiting at the tent. She greated her with a bright smile, then her eyes immediately grew concern.

"Okay, lay down please." The doctor said and the clone obeyed. A drug was injected into her and soon she felt numb on the back of her neck. She held Kyrie's hand tight to send her a message that she is somewhat scared. Kyrie just laugh and said

"I'm scared too"

"No need to be afraid. This will be a snitch. So how are you Maria?" the doctor asked starting a conversation to keep her casual as she works on her job. She began cutting out a part of her skin in the back that caused blood to flow out a little, thanks to the drug and Maria's physical aspect, the wound began to heal already.

"Uh, I'm fine doctor, first time to got out and see the world! Though I really did not expect it to be this bad." She said as she squeeze her 'sister's' hand.

"Come on it's not as bad as it looks" the doctor said as she grabbed the small device and began placing it beneath the layers of flesh that she cut. Maria's healing powers began to rebuild the damage tissue and flesh quickly and soon the metallic device that was place was consumed and now out of sight.

"Yeah, with you, we can end this conflict sooner you know. We just have to fight harder" Kyrie cheered her up. the songstress clearly saw the anguish look on her clone's face as the doctor planted the device on her nape.

"All righty we are finish! See? Told you its over already!" the doctor looked at her and smiled. Maria smiled rather weakly yet embarrassed for very unknown reasons. She then looked at Kyrie and said "I will call the General and the others please wait here" she then took her leave.

When they are alone in the tent, Maria tried to sat up but felt dizzy all of the sudden. Kyrie assisted her to sit up from the bed.

"Whoa easy..."

"Haha... concern much sister?"

"kinda..." Kyrie looked away

"Hey." Maria took her hands to hers.

"Just be careful okay?" her words contained the most sincerest concern Maria could ever hear in her lifetime. And it was coming from her very own 'sister' that she so much adore and looked up to.

The clone gave a soft yet genuine smile, Kyrie find it rather intriguing and odd to see the very signature smile she gives to reassure her loved ones being used at her. nevertheless she was okay with it and smiled back. then out of surprise the clone gave her a quick bear hug.

"Don't worry big sister. I will be back. I promise." Tears began to fall again in her eyes.

Kyrie wiped them off and said "Oh come on, don't make me cry now. You don't want your big sister to cry now" she laughed it off to prevent the said tears from coming out.

"I will kick the arses of those Order fools! Before you know it, we are going to drop the hammer on their air filled heads!"

"Yes we do!"

They shared a laugh for a moment before Maria said something.

"When this is over..." she took a pause to make Kyrie look at her. "... Can I be your official big sister?"

Kyrie was slightly taken aback, there was no joke nor kidding on what the clone said. sure Maria said that way often due to her personality but this is the first of many word Maria will say if she is really sincere. Knowing those tone, voice and words very well, she felt her heart warmed up towards her clone. Odd feeling at first to see someone modelled after you, but spending time with them albeit short you begin developing unbreakable bonds with them.

Besides, the fate of Maria after the war will be not worthy of her based on Kyrie's point of view. Clone she may be, weapon she may be, but she has life and she must learn to live it, not consider being a tool to be discard when done. Also for Maria, Kyrie is the only 'family' she has as of now.

Kyrie smiled "It's been a while since I got a sibling by my side."

Maria raised a brow "You mean Credo?"

"Yes..." a deep breath "But you know, why not. I always wanted to have a sister"

Maria squealed with joy and hugged her again. "Really? Wow okay! Yay! I got a sis! I got a sister for real!"

Kyrie simply hugged back tenderly and made sure she will experience the feeling of having a real sibling at her side.

After a long while of chatting and telling stories of their adventures, and teaching how to behave like her to Maria, Jack arrived along with the rest of the Devil May Cry crew. The general gave a smile at the two.

"Seems that you are getting along very well" he quipped

"Uh, yeah!" Maria said but never explained why. Instead she stood up with her hand behind clasped in front of her. "So, we are ready?"

"Yeah, the set is ready and it's showtime!" Dante said, he looked like he had a good workout. his shirt was soaked with his sweat and he was slightly panting.

Lady pointed her thumb at him "Mr. Red here trashed those jeeps pretty well. guess he hates those contraptions."

"Not really, well you guys said to trash the place so yeah."

Trish chirped in "think that the Order will buy this?"

"I hope so Trish. Well we it convincing as best we can so I'll take my chances. The implant on Maria worked, the satellites will be able to locate her anywhere in the world even in areas that has strong demonic energy barrier. Vergil infused the device with strong energy emitter that has demonic properties, so yeah."

"Verge really knows how to tamper and take a dive into things" Dante said.

"At least he is thinking way ahead of you. you however are diving whatever" Trish remarked him.

"Hey at least I came out top ya know! Even the kid knows..." he looked around "Hey, where's Nero?"

"He went back to base to help Vergil forge the Red Queen."

At the mention of the weapon, Maria face looked dejected "I'm sorry for that"

"It's okay, shit happens missy. Besides, Nero's probably going to make a new one for us to break."

"That's harsh" Kyrie suddenly said.

"Right."

Jack pulled out the radio and said "Alright guys show time, evacuate the area. Radar picked up the Order's patrol on its way here. Good luck Maria."

She saluted "Thank you sir."

Everyone hurried to their vehicles and before Kyrie could climbed on, Maria handed her lightsaber and gave one last hug. "Keep it safe for me"

"You got it." took the saber in her hand and hopped on the humvee. Maria watched them go with a big wave.

When they are out of sight, she looked at the direction of the incoming patrol. The patrol might be miles away yet but she can sense the power emitting from them. She gave a devilish smirk and turned into her Angel form. The black armor shined menacingly in the sun, her eyes glowed bright blue and drew out her sword and shield.

"Showtime!"

* * *

Allied Atlantic Command Outpost

Lisbon, Portugal

Nero watching the clanking and the sheer hot metal being forged in his very eyes, the son of Sparda was focused on the hammering of the sharp steel into perfection. He need little tools, only what is necessary for he believed that blacksmithing a weapon is worth the time and effort just as mastering them. Besides, Sparda also made the Yamato and Rebellion in a similar fashion.

The only thing he needed was a copy of the Red Queen but seeing the old one was in pieces, he needed a complete diagram or blue print to make it. Nero stepped in, he accessed the Allied computers to just to check his email address. Vergil was surprise as Nero would simply keep the diagram of one of the unique weapons to mankind in simple email account. He responded that his email was the last place to look. They will look far and wide, but as long as you're close to them, they will never bother looking beneath their noses.

With the help of Allied technicians, Nero converted the diagram into a real blueprint and used the laser 3D projector to print out a hardcopy of the sword. He was amazed on how the laser craved the plastic into the shape of his prized possession. With a copy in hand, Vergil inspected it before breaking down the piece to study and analyze any flaws from the design.

Finding it none, he began blacksmithing the pieces together one by one.

They were busy making the metal parts when Jack and the others arrived. They have to stop working and walked towards the small command room. Their was emblem on the screen that says _Taskforce: Angel_

Taskforce Angel is a small team handpicked by General Darby to participate and help Maria in her undercover mission. They will intercept, decode message sent by Maria and send coded message to her via microchip in her nape. They are sworn to secrecy and the only known for their existence is the UN.

Jack was already in his position so does the other staffs monitoring the cameras places around the site. The screen showed several camera angles of the destroyed base. Maria was already waiting in her angel form in the middle of wreckage.

Dante and the others stood behind watching the scene unfold like some sort of television drama.

"Alright showtime!" Jack began as soon as they got the visual of the Order's patrols. Everyone watched anxiously as scenes began to unfold.

* * *

Maria stood patiently for a decent half an hour, as soon as the others left she began briskly walking around the base, twirling her sword in her hand and humming random songs. out of boredom of waiting, she began to stab several mannequins on the ground, pretending that they are the Order knights.

"Take that!" she said she stab a down mannequin in the chest. the black blade pierced the plastic frame and cracks began to form.

After a while she hopped and sat down on top of the derelict tank. It's rear was smoking to stimulate as if was on fire. She was still humming random tunes with her hand resting up on her chin. Her metallic boots tapping the tank's hull in rhythm to the beat of her music, and her head began to bob slowly as her humming began louder. She was almost lost on her own world until she realized that she was being watched by Allied cameras and quickly got off the tank with a word.

"Sorry guys." She said to no one, hoping the cameras will also hear out her words towards back to base.

"okay..." she took a deep breath and closed her masked once more as she saw the incoming patrols preparing to land across from her. She stood valiantly as she stared at the shinning knights as they landed across from her.

"So, this is what you look like. I can't wait to stain those shining babies with your OWN BLOOD!" she muttered under breath and quickly put up a blank and empty aura just like Kyrie used to back at Fortuna.

"Who are you?" The Alto Angelo said, his sword was up and his companions were ready for battle.

"I am the saint sent to save humanity and pledge to serve lord Agnus." She said with a bow. She was hoping she got the word right to convince these idiot knights.

The Alto Angelo was surprise and murmurs began to voice up among his men. He quickly silence them, and then turned towards the dark angel. "Are you the one who made this carnage?"

"Yes, sir. The Allied dogs have paid their price for their lack of vision. They will never understand the goals the Order have established." Good thing for Maria to remember ALL of the goals the Order of the Sword has as it was taught by Nero and Kyrie to her in a short amount of time. Because the next conversation is the Alto Angelo having her recite passages from the Order's creed, which she successfully recited.

"Lord Agnus, We have found our saint once again" The Alto Angelo called his superior.

"What? T-that is very good commander! Bring her home now! Hurry b-b-before the A-a-allies finds out!" Agnus replied.

The knight then turned towards Maria and gave a respectful bow. "Forgive me for doubting you my lady. Lord Agnus wishes you're safety, we will escort you back home." At that his squad saluted in respect.

Maria couldn't ever be happier to see all the snakes in one den. "Thank you commander" her mind then suddenly said _'Because of that, you are the FIRST to die!'_

The knights formed a protective circle around her and they took to the skies and away from Allied lines and towards the seas. Completely unaware that the carnage was just a show to convince them that they had a fighting chance, they are wrong.

"They took the bait. They are on the air." Dante mused "Impressive."

"Sir, tracker is working perfectly" the technician said as he tracked Maria on his monitor.

"Sir we got a visual from our drone, more knights are converging on Maria's position." Another technician said.

"Sounds like they are welcoming her like some sort of hero." Lady remarked.

"A long shot, but I liked the plan; so, what now." Trish wondered.

Jack looked at them "We wait."

Kyrie stared at the monitor clasping her hands and silently praying for Maria's safety. Nero and Vergil kept silent and simply stared at the monitor; the camera is showing Maria flying along with a large number of knights. There is no turning back now.


	27. The Angels Fall

Present day

Allied Pacific Fleet Supply Base

Midway Island

An officer rushed towards the office of Admiral Konstantine Jones, the Commander of the Allied pacific fleet operations. He was just ending a phone call from General Darby who is on the way back to Washington D.C with the Devil May Cry in tow. The Pentagon wishes their presence immediately regarding the progress of the war.

As soon as the phone was brought down in the table, the officer burst in without any ceremony or even a simple knock. The admiral was surprised but the news his subordinate carries were going to be the showstopper.

"SIR! We receive a SOS from the third fleet but they are immediately wiped out! we lost the third fleet."

Konstantine was shocked to hear the words "WHAT? What do you mean they are wiped out?"he stood out from his chair and made his way out of the office with a quick pace.

"They are sir!"

"By who? Demons?"

"The SOS included that the Order of the Sword did the attack."

"That is bullshit! Those idiot don't have the balls to engage the might of Allied fleet face to face! With or without the help of the Devil May Cry."

They reached the command center, the people were frantic and receiving SOS from the fleet survivors and the remaining fighters desperate to stop the advancing enemy.

Konstantine announced to the room "Do we have a visual of the third fleet?!"

"Sir, live feeds from the satellite is coming now."

They all looked on the large monitor as it come online, everyone on the room gasped at the sight of the third fleet which were now burning, exploding, and capsizing beneath the waves. The massive Aircraft Carrier was split in two and slowly being engulfed by the waves. The two battleship escorts were burning and the Aegis cruisers was torn to pieces, the destroyers were already sinking.

"My God!" Konstantine has his eyes wide open and jaw dropped to the ground. he couldn't believe it, everyone couldn't believe it either.

"Since when the SOS was sent?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes sir."

"That fast." He then realized if the third fleet was sunk, he pretty much guessed what the next target of the Order of Sword is. He looked to everyone and shouted "Get me a line to all fleets in the vicinity. Everyone, BATTLESTATIONS!"

Allied Fourth Fleet

20 miles south from Midway.

"Admiral, we got a transmission from Admiral Konstantine"

"Put it through"

He picked up the phone "Admiral..." his eyes went wide and his face went alarmed. "...yes sir!"

He put down the phone and commanded his men! "Get our planes in the air, now! All hands battlestations!" head straight for Midway full speed"

"Aye, aye sir!" the communications officer immediately sends the message to all ships and soon everyone was mobilizing. The jets were immediately mobilizing in the flight deck and within a minute they were launching in the air.

The captain asked his superior on what is going on and the sudden return to Midway and the answer he got made him and the others almost stumble back with a 'my god' mouthed by their lips.

"The Third Fleet is Destroyed and Midway is Next"

* * *

Alarms were blaring, men mobilized so unexpectedly! The soldiers and crew that were sitting idly, resting peacefully under the gaze of the tropic sun suddenly almost knocked themselves off their chairs as the air raid siren blared. They immediately left whatever they were doing and began running towards their post.

The speaker then announced.

"The Third Fleet was Destroyed! Repeat the Third Fleet was Destroyed! All hands Battlestations! This not a drill! This is not a drill!"

"What?" one of the soldier said as he heard the announcement.

"No way!" said the other.

"My brother serves at the third fleet!"

"Come on! enough chit chat! Get your planes! Everyone is mobilizing now!" their superior said as they come up to them suiting up their G-suits.

The pilots run towards their F-22s which were already and standing by from attacks either by the Order or the Demons, but hearing the announcement they were sure that whatever destroys the third fleet it must have been a big threat.

The planes flew off from Midway's three airstrips and soon the vast majority of the bases' air fleet is up already in the air. Many more are joining in from docked Allied Aircraft Carriers and from the fourth fleet to the south and the sixth fleet from the north.

Meanwhile in island, the anti air batteries were now being deployed to defend the island. The US Marine Corps, the Japanese SDF, the Australian Marines, and some of the British SAS were mobilizing across Midway help defend the island against the attack. The destroyers were docked earlier quickly began left their ports and position themselves strategically.

Unfortunately, the island and only has three Aegis Cruisers that were design to fight air threats, Order and Demons alike. Konstantine Orders those to be close to the Island as possible to prevent the enemy from sinking them easily, their hulls may be submerged but their weapons will still be operational.

Patriot Missiles, SAMs, anti Air weaponry were now set across the outer and inner rims of Midway. Konstantine made sure his forces are ready to deter the menacing force that is coming at them from the west. the satellites perfectly tracked the Agnus' force as they head for Midway.

"How long till they get here?"

"Sir, ETA twenty minutes"

"Then let's give them a delay..."

"All fighters, enemy force detected coordinates . Move to intercept."

"Copy that command, all fighters form up and head to the coordinates" the Squadron leader said as he led his own F-22 Squadrons into combat formation. Others formed up with their respective squadrons as well and went to meet the Agnus' forces head on.

"So what are we dealing with coach?" one of the pilots said.

"The ones that wiped out the third fleet" the other replied.

"Really? That's bullshit! No one could wiped out the third fleet or any fleet in particular! Those Order assholes behind it?"

"Yeah Mac, so shut up and focus alright. We finish this, avenge the fleet and go home alright?"

"Copy that"

The Midway's F-22 and F-35 squadrons met up with the other fleet's squadrons. They are consisting of Japanese SDF F-2s, F-18s, F-15s, even some Su-27s. their force now consist of over 60 aircraft strong.

"All right, we got contact straight ahead 12'o clock. Any one got a visual?"

"Copy we got visual. Large number of shining angels, Bianco Angelos most. Estimating over 300 or more."

"That's a lot!"

"Damn right, we don't have enough missiles or ammo for that!"

"Wait they also got a black one."

"Also they have a bug looking one"

"That's new."

"Stay frosty, that could be a much more threat than the rest. All right, lock you long range missiles. Fire on my command."

It took a few seconds until everyone was ready.

"Let's thin them out a bit. Fire!"

Missiles were released it was so many that the view was almost obscured by the smoke trails from the long range missiles. The pilots took deep breaths and grabbed their controls tighter.

"Shit's about to go down now..." one of the pilot said as he looked at the hail of missile fired upon the oncoming horde that is the Order of the Sword.

* * *

Maria was busy thinking of the past when a explosions began to erupt around her. she almost lost her balance as the shock wave were way too close for comfort. A knight beside her was blown to bits and his armour flew everywhere, a shrapnel hits her leg. She gritted the pain for a bit before looking around her surroundings, missiles went pass her, hitting a small group of knights in tight packs, several unsuspecting Alto Angelos as well.

"Protect our leader!" one of the Alto Angelo said as he moved himself in front of Agnus with shield up as missiles began to rain down on them. Maria moved herself to Agnus's flank and used her shield to deflect both the missiles and the shrapnel.

"My lord here they come!" one of the knights pointed high above them. They saw a large number of Allied planes heading straight towards them. they fired another volley of missiles. This time the knights were prepared. Four layers with each has twenty knights formed their shields into strong defensive all to absorbed the fury of missiles. The explosion was deafening and Agnus could no longer hear himself or his subordinates were talking to.

He responded "W-W-We must push on! My Saint! We must p-p-push on. clear the path!"

Maria didn't like the sound of that. Clearing the path means she had to destroy the Allied air fleet but seeing she doesn't have a choice in the matter she broke away and began hunting the planes one by one.

She quickly moves out of the covering and chased one F-22 that went passed near her. she revs up her lance and produced a quick burst of speed. The lance ignited the jet's fuels and blows the whole thing into pieces. She then turned around and thrust the weapon forward, the tip of the lance impaled the pilot of the oncoming fighter at her, the weapon went to the frame of the aircraft and when it was free, and her victim was split in two before exploding. Her speed was phenomenal that the allied pilots missing her completely, she revs up her lance again and sends a powerful wave to her right. The strong blast was going nowhere for moment but suddenly a F-18 squadron found its way on the wave's path.

BOOM!

The entire squadron was wiped out in a single blast, debris fall towards the ocean below.

"What the fuck!" One of the pilots witness the destruction.

"Sparrow, Hawk, Hotnet squadron, target the black one! the rest keep the others busy." the squadron leader said.

The planes broke off their sporadic attack and went to flank Maria from both sides. A hail of cannon fire rained upon her, even the strong 20mm and 30mm cannons cannot penetrate her strong armour unlike the Bianco Angelos. It clanked and sparked violently against the dark armour. Annoyed now, Maria replaced her lance with her sword. The weapon glowed violently blue and she began to slash up the wings of the closest aircraft to her. her speed matched up with the jets surprisingly. She dropped one of the F-22s with a strong slash across its wings, the aircraft spins out of control as it went down.

Agnus and the rest keep moving on as Maria hold off a bulk of the Allied air fleet. He was also feeling impatient now, the allies are simply delaying the inevitable. He released a large number of Gladius and let it all fly towards the jets. This small yet deadly blade like demons began to piece and cut away the frame of any allied aircraft unfortunate enough that flew by him. the pilots were stabbed brutally in their cockpits while the other who were manage to eject has their lines cut from their parachutes.

"We are losing planes quickly!"

"Hawk 2! Do you copy!?"

"AHHHH!"

"HELP! HELP! AHHH!"

"We lose Sparrow squadron. That thing is too strong."

"All aircraft fall back! Fall back now!" the squadron leader said as he witness a obliteration of an entire SU-27 air fleet by Maria.

"Yes, that's it. run! Run! But you can't hide!" Agnus said before raising his weapon. "ONWARDS!"

"Sir, we are a pulling back! There are too strong for us, we need cover fire from the ground!"

"Go it retreat to the outer perimeter of the Island. All ships prepare long range missiles and fire at will!" the radio operator said. Konstantine could clearly see the battle from the command tower of the Island, a few Allied aircraft was retreating now. The destroyers on the area began firing their guns in the air. More explosion filled the sky but the Order still keeps coming.

"Here they come" he said.

"Sir enemy is now inside the island's perimeter."

"All AA batteries, blow them out of the sky!"

The patriots from both the Allied ships and the coastal defences began firing a volley of missile at Agnus and his force. his knight began to move in phalanx position to absorb the barrage.

BOOM!

More knights were blown into smithereens.

Maria took her que and began diving towards the ocean surface. Flying at a very low altitude, the destroyers were kept a hard time targeting her until she was very close. The AA miniguns began to fire on her but she kept going. She readied her lance with a large energy stored into it. she was basically like a flying torpedo.

CRASH!

She pierced the hull of the Nearby Allied destroyer. Destroying and killing sailors that were unfortunately were in her path. She emerge on the other side unscathed, the destroyer behind her began to capsize but before breaking in two then exploding. She does this to a few more Australian and some Japanese destroyers that were position near her. she was too fast to hit and the missile that was locked into her crash into one of the allied destroyer, destroying its bridge and rendering it operational.

The big threat now was the three Aegis Cruisers that were positioned defensively in the Island. It missiles began firing while Agnus created a powerful demonic shield to protect his advancing force, it was not enough since the ships along with the coastal defences were hammering them for a while now.

The leader of the Order sends his elite Alto Angelos to teleport into one of the Cruisers. The gold knights began on the havoc on the cruiser's decks. Killing soldiers and destroying the hull, the missile launchers and igniting the ordinances below decks. The ship blew into pieces and the remains began to sink into the ocean.

Maria took care of the rest. She uses another strong wave of her power and sends it towards the cruisers. The energy split the missile launchers in two and ignited the rest. The cruiser was engulfed in flames before exploding violently. The sailors and soldiers alike jumped overboard and some had their head hit the sharp stones beneath the surface of the ocean.

Konstantine was into complete shock as the Agnus are clearly passing through the Allied fleet defending the island. He looked at his binoculars and watched in horror as the costal defences were being wiped out by Maria as she plow through them as if nothing. The soldiers began falling back towards the base now.

"Stand your ground! Do not let these assholes take this base!"

While the Alto Angelos and a large of force of Biaco Angelos wreck havoc on the remaining fleet, Agnus' elite force and Maria proceed to attack the base. they landed on the base perimeter and the soldiers began showering them with lead but to little effect. The tanks though were blowing up Agnus' frontline grunts.

Once again, Maria launched her attack fast enough that the Allied tanks didn't know what hit them. and soon the Marines and the rest defending the base were either impaled, stabbed, or even stepped upon by Agnus himself.

Support gunships were called in but they were immediately shot down the moment they entered the combat zone. With the allied Air power gone, Midway is on its way to destruction.

Konstantine was distraught, he dropped the binoculars and drew out his pistol and loaded it. the officers did the same and he said "We will go down fighting." But as soon as the words were said, the ceiling exploded and a squad of knights began charging in from the above. They mercilessly imapaled and stab the officers and soldiers alike. They fought back with their weapons but it was hopeless and soon Konstantine and a small group of officers were left holding their pistols at the knights who simply stared at them.

Agnus drops in followed by Maria close behind. the clone didn't said a word as Agnus still in his angelic form let his feet down the floor and walked towards the allied officers. Though not entirely visible, Agnus has a big smug on his face.

"Well, well, well. The dogs think they really stood a chance."

Kontantine's response was to unload all of the ammo on his hand gun. His company did the same.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

It was loud and the casing of each bullet clattered to the ground was a little louder. Agnus smiled as the bullets did nothing on him, he laughed as he absorbed all of the bullets and spitting it back out from his mouth like nothing. When the shooting stop, he snapped his fingers.

Five gladius demons were spawned and in a blink, the officers around Konstantine had one on their foreheads. The admiral reached for the assault rifle from one of the dead marines but Agnus quickly moves in and grabbed him by the next. He stared down on the red gleaming eyes of the leader of the Order of the Sword with absolute defiance.

"You will not win! You're little parade will fall like house of cards"

"tsk, tsk, tsk!" Agnus shook his head in reply.

"ggahhhk!" Konstantine gasped as Agnus' personal sword impaled him in the chest. his heart was skewed by the golden blade. Maria looked away in horror and grips her lance even tighter.

"N-n-no, little dog, soon, humanity will know salvation." He lets him go and the dead admiral began to bathed in his own blood with his own heart beside him. the leader's sword began to glow gold and soon the stains were removed. He then gave into a laugh.

"The beginning of the end; the end of Mankind's suffering, the beginning of salvation." He said and the knights saluted

"LONG LIVE THE ORDER OF THE SWORD!" they all said with their weapons and hands high. Around them witness the destruction of the Allied base and its majority of its fleets, soon with crippled navy, Agnus hopes that in the end, the allies will realize that they are fighting a hopeless war.

Maria on the other hand was already bearing pain on the inside. She felt sorry, no, she felt bad about herself helping his massive carnage in human history. She made sure of herself that when the war is over and hopefully the allies won, her fate is competently sealed. She now knows the extent of her powers by destroying the Allied fleets and Midway. She was dangerous to be kept alive. She made mental note in her mind:

' _He (General Darby) is right. My life should cease to exist as soon as the war is over. But while I'm here, I will make sure that Agnus and his goons will pay. All actions has consequence, and I am going to make him suffer worst than the allies here today. Just you wait.'_


	28. Blue Flames

The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

Nero felt tense on his seat, he felt some heavy tense upon his spine. He held Kyrie hands which here soft contrast to his callous ones. She looks at him with big concern. He only smiled at him to assured that he is fine, fortunately for him, the brunette bought his facade. The cold air must be on him or simply he was simply gotten used to places such as this.

He has a reason for it. after all he wasn't invited to one of the secured places in the country. And on top of that, the president, and the secretary of defence is literally ten feet away from him. he let go of Kyrie's hand and straighten up is coat to keep it from looking nicely. Again thankful that they have to wear their usual outfits and not change into something so formal for him.

Dante and the others are besides him, the red clad demon hunter has his arms crossed, his right leg on top of his left, and sitting rather comfortably on his chair. Trish is beside him wearing her usual custom made corset but covered by her sexy leather jacket. It only leaves a cleavage window to imagination.

In front of them was oblong shaped table that has been seated by all of the US generals from the four branches of the military: Army, Navy, Airforce, and Marines. In the center was Jack Darby discussing progress from the war. Seated in the center were the president and the secretary of defence. Behind them were the video feeds from the UN secretary council and several other Allied leaders.

Several pictures, documents, war footages, and other things related about the demon wars.

"It's wonder how many people were in here in this little room. talk about security risk" Trish complimented.

"Hey, this place has a big label of 'security for a reason you know' Lady quipped.

"Hmph! fair enough but still will this be enough to stop a sudden demon attack? Against other humans, yes, but non humans, no, it won't."

"Hey we are not being attacked yet so no, probably not."

"Either way, I don't want to find out"

"Fair enough"

Vergil groaned to clear his throat. He wasn't speaking for a while now, intensively listening to the conference for a while now. "For what I seen, this war never even progressed to an end." He pointed at the visual presentation of the pictures and documentation. "...those are not going to represent to stop the attacks across the world. No matter how many report to be given, if the war continues, the fighting can still go on."

Nero was surprise at that "yeah... but now that you mentioned it, I think we should be fighting rather than sitting and listening to this crap. I know, but..." he was cut off.

"Nero, I think the reason we are here is that, Jack needs us to see what we have accomplished. And we help achieved where we are now." Kyrie said calmly.

"to think you might be also after the credits as well."

The brunette looked hurt "hey how could you think of that Nero..." her cold gaze met his cold blue eyes. his arm felt the most painful squeeze yet to date in the recent history. It was so painful that he felt his arm felt numb afterwards. Lady and Trish laugh.

Dante was already leaning back further in chair ready to take a nap when the door burst open to reveal a Colonel burst in and headed straight for the president. He whispered something to him which made his eyes went wide in shock and horror. The secretary also has the same expression when he learned of the news.

"Jack." The president commanded. "Cut the presentation and give me a live satellite and drone feed of Midway Island."

Everyone including the Devil May Cry team looked at the president. He then turned around the UN council behind him. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid we need to cut this presentation shortly. There was been an incident."

One of the officials had also receive the news "Mr. President, we have also receive reports of a massive attack on the Island of Midway."

Jack sensed a bad feeling almost immediately. "Tech, live feed."

The big screen that was filled with the good news load of presentation about the war suddenly turned into a live feed of Midway. Everything was burning, ships were destroyed, the airfields were destroyed, several fighting still going around the islands. The Order of the Sword is slowly beginning to gain the air superiority. Agnus is seen on top of one of the control towers and alongside him were Maria and several other Alto Angelos standing in triumph.

Jack stepped back in shock "My God..."

Dante stood up from his chair in surprise, Kyrie put her hands on her mouth in shock as well as Trish and Lady, Vergil glared his eyes and Nero curled his hand into a fist.

The admirals of the Navy suddenly rose from their seats and excused themselves out but the president stood up first before them. "Gentlemen, do what you do best and make sure they will pay." He said. "Defcon 2."

Almost immediately the video feeds of the other officials went out and the President immediately went out but before he completely leaves, he addresses Dante.

"Get it done, Mr. Dante"

Dante nodded and looked at Jack "Well, time to get to work."

Vergil rose up from his seat and drew out the Yamato. Everyone were alarmed and quickly stood back from him. he quickly slashed the weapon in mid air and a portal was created, it revealed Midway on the otherside. He turned back

"Leave them to us, send help as quickly as you can." He then stepped in followed by the rest of the team. Kyrie and Nero were left behind to much the latter's disappointment but he is much needed here if the Order suddenly launch a surprise attack at the capital at least he would be here, also to keep Kyrie from being discovered by the Order to avoiding the spoil of plans.

* * *

The sky was filled with black smoke, the fire that was around reaching over fifty feet and quickly growing bigger and bigger as time progresses. Gunfire was everywhere as well as the screams of death of the soldiers as they desperately defending and fighting back the 'angelic' onslaught.

BOOM!

Explosions were echoing on the entire islands. Buildings, tanks, grounded aircraft and ships blowing up all around, the ships on the docks were beginning to sink; massive battlships and cruisers were already submerged on the shallow waters. The remaining defensive batteries and the few fighter jets of the allied air fleet is trying its best to hold off the attack even though it is already impossible to do so. A minute or two an aircraft went down, crashing to the island or to the big blue ocean.

"Buzzon 1,Buzzon 1 do you copy? Buzzon 1 this is squad 2, we need more back up now! Do you copy!?" the radioman shouted the lines over the gunfire. He repeated the call but got no response from the other side. "...I got nothing sir!"

"Keep trying Marine! We need to keep up the pressure here." His commander said as he shoots out the helmets of the oncoming Bianco Angelo to the position.

A small but well armed detachment of Allied Marines were desperately holding back a squad of Bianco Angelos. So far the knights were forced in a defensive formation due to intense gunfire. Some shots struck home as a knights fall down dead as bullets pass over their mighty almost impenetrable shields. Turning the old warehouse building into a make shift fortified position, they hold out with ever dwindling ammunition.

"Keep it up men! IF run out, use your bare fist. Go down fightning!" the command yelled.

The knights keep coming and soon they were at striking range of the Marines. They broke formation and charged with their lances poised. The first ones impaled the frontline Marines dead before hitting the heavy weapons behind them. The humvee gunner was impaled by three lances before being ripped apart as they pulled their lances in different directions.

In close fights, the marines were helpless. They were slashed, cut down, impaled, and mauled brutally and blood flows across the asphalted tarmac. Nevertheless they kept fighting back as one by one a soldier falls dead. Blood stained the spotless armour of the Bianco Angelo and the blue eyes gaze merciless on their victims...

SLASH!

Five Bianco Angelos fall to the ground, their armoured arms and legs were precisely cut. Black blood began to ooze out from the severed limbs, the fingers and muscles were twitched before laying still.

"..." the Marines were shock at the sudden turn of events until a blue figure appeared infront of them. it wasn't human, its bluish scale like skin glowed in the blistering sun before it was blocked by the thick horrifying smoke from the destruction.

"..." Vergil stared vehemently at the rest of the knights infront of him. his aura was glowing and oozing out of his demonic form. The Yamato clicks within it sheath that is beneath his arm. His eyes darted to the Marine Commander for a split second before going back towards the knights.

"Go" his only word before becoming blurring again as he attacked the unmoving knights. The sound of metal met metal was loud that the Marines felt the waves hitting their skins.

Vergil held out the knights as much as possible giving enough time for the remaining Allied Marines to fall back from their positions. The commander helped his injured men away from the building as Vergil carved the way for them. the soldiers had their hands full, injured were carried by stretchers or make shift ones.

"Take only what you need and leave no man behind!"

Only at least three soldiers were armed to defend and the rest dragged their way across the battle zone. Vergil was several feet away from them, always blur from his fast movements and knights that dared attacked him were in pieces and staining the Allied Tarmac with their armoured limbs and blood.

When the Marines were clear Vergil made his way towards the command center. The entire building was already wrecked and the very top command tower was in flames. Dante joined in beside him, his twin handguns were smoking and heated like the towering flames that consuming the Island.

"Trish and Lady are clearing out the other Islands. The defences are cracking apart we need something..." he stopped.

"Simple, clear out and-..." Vergil turned to his brother but he was gone again. he then realized a F-22 flew low just twenty meters away from them. and he mentally groaned as he heard his brother's scream of excitement afterwards. He narrowed his eyes when he saw him on top of the jet and surfing like a surfboard.

"Idiots will always be Idiots" he said before continue walking towards his destination, leaving a trail of a impression of a defeated army.

* * *

Captain James Hock flew his F-22 as best as he could, dodging those deadly dash from the knights around his aircraft. His wingmen were scrambled across the sky fighting or more like trying to survive the onslaught. Some of members of his squadrons were destroyed and he witness some of it with his very own eyes. some were stabbed brutally in their cockpits, their weapons sent their aircrafts to pieces, and some were brutally crushed as the knights predicted their flight path and prepared a strategized ambushes that no aircraft can escape or evade.

His body was alert and his G-suit was trying its best to keep him conscious for the last twenty minutes. His fingers were twitching on the trigger of the aircraft's guns. It fired burst after burst of high powered shells that shredded any knight stupid enough to completly block his way.

They were at a disadvantage now. At long range combat, the Order of the Sword doesn't have the ability to attack on long range since they used swords and lances. Only Agnus has the ability to attack ranged by throwing his swarms of Gladuis demons but he wasn't a real sharpshooter at all. But now, at very close combat, the Allied airpower was no matched even with their most advance combat aircraft to date cannot match the tight turns, the sudden stops or insane manoeuvres that will put a lot of stress to an aircraft. Their only chance was if the enemy keeps still for a moment for their guns to lock on.

"Come on, come on!" he said as he counts and controls himself. he can see the slight blackness from the corners of his vision. His suit was going haywire trying its best to keep him awake from all the manoeuvres he was doing.

"Captain! You got multiple bandits at six o'clock!" his wingman said

"Alright I'm going to fly low and you guys thin out as many as you can, cover my six and watch the flanks!"

"Copy that"

Two F-22s made an immediate turn towards their leader and made a vector approach on the chasing knights. Hock turned his aircraft sideways and slowly began his decent through the clouds. He looked at the radar and the knights were still hot in pursuit. His wingmen were still not to be seen.

"That's it you son of a bitch! Come to daddy..." he said as his altitude kept dropping, he aimed for the vast burning tarmac of the base. the ground kept coming close every second.

BOOM!

Missiles from Hock's wingmen erased the chasing knights out of the sky. Hock quickly pulled up just a couple of seconds away from kissing the ground completely at mach 1. But as soon as he pulled the nose up with a complete brake, heard a loud bang and the aircraft shook. Alarmed that the enemy got him, he looked around frantically for the source and on his mind that his aircraft was being pulled apart and he will die.

It wasn't the case though when his wingmen contacted him.

"uh... sir?"

"James what is it?" he asked

"Uh... someone is 'surfing up' on your plane sir." Their was a slight humour on his tone that also made him surprised.

"What!?"

"It's true sir... someone is on your plane"

"Get it off!"

"Negative, it's one of ours"

"Hector, what the hell was that. James must be messing up" he contacted his other wingmen. A laugh was heard.

"No sir. Dante is really riding on your plane sir"

At that he heard the son of Sparda knocked on his canopy with the Rebellion. He looked around to see him in his demon form. A wide smile was on his face when he waved at him. Hock waved back awkwardly and thinking what the hell was going on right now. Logic was thrown out of the window as he knew NO ONE will hold on, let alone stand and act like surfing at a fast moving aircraft going at mach 1 and above.

Dante pointed to the other direction the plane was heading and he quickly get the message. Hock then ordered his men.

"James, Hector, provide cover on my ass! We are going back it. Stay in formation"

"Roger that" "Copy that wing leader, providing cover fire"

The three F-22s began to fly into formation into the thick of the combat. Dante smirked and readied his Rebellion into ready into a slashing position.

"SHOWTIME!" Dante said over the loud gust of winds and thunderous roars of the F-22's afterburners.

Hock blast through the horde of knights that were defensively covering themselves from the other Allied planes, Dante did the rest by slashing them into two. the speed, the power and the thickness of the blade made the Rebellion a unmatched adversary. Not even the thoughest shields of the Alto Angelo were no match for it especially when Dante infused more demonic power through it.

As they pass the compressed horde, Hock turned around for another pass. Dante braced himself with his left hand holding on the plane while the other charge up the Rebellion. He aimed his targets at the exposed flank of the knights.

"YEEHAW!" he slashed the Rebellion with one hand and a powerful huge wave of energy was heading towards the knights. It was too late when they reacted to the energy blast. The explosion was deafening by human standards and parts, armour pieces were either flew away or disintegrated.

The remaining began to charge head on.

"This where fun begins Captain, better get ready" he said to the Hock but he was sure he didn't hear him thanks to the loud gust of wind.

The jets fired their last missiles and began shredding out the rest with their powerful cannons. Dante's legs were barraged by the ejected shells of the cannons as the jet made evasive manoeuvres to avoid the lances of the coming knights. Any that came near were slashed in half like what would happen if attacked by a charging horseman.

"What the? Get off!" James cracked over the line. Two knights manage to hold on the rear fin of his jet.

"James lower your altitude"

Dante spun around and drew out the Ebony and began shooting on the clinging knights. The shots were powered and a luckly shot destroyed the knight's head in a single blow. The other was obliterated by piece by piece and soon the plane was fine again.

"Thanks I owe you" James said with thumbs up whereas Dante replied the same gesture in response.

They made another pass and Dante began to do what he loves doing best. Killing and slashing multiple knights per pass. It was staggering result on the Order of the Sword's part and soon their commander ordered them back towards the command base at the Island. The Allies began to get back into the fight slowly.

When the knights were falling back, Dante knocked the canopy again and pointed his finger downward signally he must get back land. Hock complied and soon he was slowing down and descending towards the retreating knights. For one last time they made a strafing run using what is left of their cannons before Dante jumped off just right and landed with the Rebellion impaled on a Alto Angelo's skull.

"Thanks guys!" He shouted as the jets flew away needed to be elsewhere. He turned towards the remaining company. "Now..." he twirled the Rebellion "Let's party".

* * *

The knights charged at him at full force and that's how they way he liked it.

The last Alto Angelo fell to the ground with its head rolling off to the side, leaving a trail of blood. Vergil in his demonic form calmly walked the corridors of the destroyed base. Debris, bullet casings and dead Allied staff and Marines filled each hallway he took. He avoided the corpse sitting by the sides as much as he could but blood was flooding the narrow passageways of the building.

"..." he reached the command room where just not long ago was filled with Allied personnel doing to duty before being slaughtered mercilessly by the knights. He found the corpse of Admiral Konstantine which was still next to his heart. The blood was dried on the floor.

"Finally, the son of Sparda" a voice boomed from the ceiling.

Vergil quickly spun around only to narrowly miss incoming rain of Gladuis demons that vanish upon sticking on the floor. He looked up to see Agnus and couple of knights with him. the Mad scientist has his arm crossed on his chest.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Not quite but I knew that if I destroy the Allies here, you will come out and fight. I'm very much surprised that you, would help these pitiful humans struggle even more on their wasted lives."

"Never heard from you before but hearing it now make me think my idiotic brother was right about you. guess my judgement was wrong. The Order of the Sword is really was misguided. Misguided by the delusions and beliefs that was far beyond of their reach."

"Insolent fool! You have no idea what you are speaking off! Only such hypocrates would say such words, I never thought that the Legacy of Sparda would have results such as this!" Agnus was furious now and Gladius demons began to spawn around him. All of it were glowing purple.

The knights charged in without warning and Vergil smirked.

"Thought you never asked" his hands quickly drew out the Yamato with a loud clank of metal.

The powered Gladius demons began to transform into their sword forms and began to dive straight into Vergil. The son of Sparda held the Yamato so expertly blocking all of the raining weapons at him at blinking speeds.

"Grrraaahhh!" Agnus growled in anger and began engaging Vergil into a sword fight. Wielding two powered gold swords he madly slashed and attacked Vergil hoping to maim the blue demon but he was quick and the attacks were only met with parries and completely block. Sparks were flying at each strike and any collateral objects that were in the way were flawlessly split in half.

"You may be strong, but you are weak!" Vergil said when they momentarily lock swords. This made Agnus furious even further and more Gladius demons spawned to swarm him. Vergil countered it with his own summoned swords. Second by second Vergil was gaining ground and Agnus was loosing until a strong block manage to send Agnus blasting across walls and into the outside tarmac. The Order leader bounced off the Tarmac a few times before completely stopping. Vergil quickly moves in for the finisher but he was blocked by a black sword as fast as he could move.

Maria blocked the attack and Vergil glared at her. he implied more force to his attack by the Dark Angel stood her ground and soon he pulled himself back to avoid being flanked.

To Vergil it was a perfect opportunity to finish off the Order of the Sword with Agnus defenceless at that moment, he wondered why Maria protected him at the last moment. he then sums it up that killing him would achieve little, the Order would still push the war on despite the lost of their leader. The plan must be herd all of the members in one place then bomb the crap out of them.

"M-m-my saint!" Agnus exclaimed as if he was witnessing a miracle in progress.

Maria didn't reply and kept staring at Vergil who was reading himself for an interesting combat. Of course she knew she had to go all on out against Vergil to make it really appealable and also quenching her curiosity and eagerness of fighting one of the famed sons of Sparda. The excitement made her pumped up with energy.

Or course she had to keep it in her 'saint' facade.

Maria led on the attack while Vergil kept his ground, his hands slowly reaching out the Yamato beneath his arm. Her black wings spread out looking more menacing to anyone that was in her path.

CLANG!

The Yamato met the black steel of Maria's sword. Sparks flew as the two blades glided by a millimetre. It made screeching sounds as they both struggle to maintain their strength in another sword lock.

"I'm honoured to fight you _sir_ Vergil" Maria said with a mocking tone but otherwise her words were really genuine.

Vergil smirked and pushed off her away from him before doing his habit of brushing up his hair even in demon form. He sheathed the Yamato back,

"I appreciate it" he said before charging against her. Maria raised her shield to block the rain of summoned swords incoming towards her. The impact was strong that the shield began to push her backwards ever so slightly. She looked over her shield only to see Vergil very close to her with the Yamato already drawing out, she raised the shield again and as soon as the blade made impact. Strong gust of winds picked up and Maria could literally feel the power emitting from her adversary.

"Wow, now I really enjoy this" she said.

CLANG!

The sword made impact with the Yamato again in blurring motion. Maria uses combinations of her sword and shield to attack, block, counter, parry and attack again. it was a near cycle that keep repeating over and over. They were at even so far until Vergil unleashed a rain of summoned swords at her.

"!" her eyes went wide at the hail of blue halo swords began decending upon him. she quickly broke off her attack and spun her entire body and her wings get to work. It acted as a huge fan that sends powerful gust of winds in all around her. all of the halo swords shattered to pieces as they were thrown off by the sheer gust of wind.

At the same time, Maria revved up her sword before doing a downward slash on the distracted Vergil. The force sends the son of Sparda slamming his head on the tarmac by her feet. She then stabbed him with her sword then swung it upwards dragging Vergil along with it, slingshot him upwards.

While Vergil was in the air, Maria quickly changed her weapon into her lance and revved it up to the max then charged towards him aiming to skewer him. the son of Sparda was ready for him. he unleashed as bunch of summoned swords in a circular position to block the strong thrust coming from her. the black lance breaks multiple halo swords faster than Vergil could make them.

The lance made home on Vergil's abdomen but he quickly stopped it with his hands. His energy glowed violently and his eyes glowed blue meeting up Maria's deathly blue ones.

"This is over..." he said menacingly as he used his strength to lock Maria in place before tossing both her and her lance off him and into the tarmac below. The impact made a crater and an impression of making a 'snow angel' on the hard tarmac.

"My saint!" Agnus shouted as he was assisted by his knights.

Maria quickly got up from her predicament and flew back toward Agnus.

"My lord, we must fall back now. We already lost our momentum, if Vergil is here, its not very that Dante and others are with him. we must replenish our strength!" she said urgently.

Agnus was surprised at the statement. This was the first time that his 'saint' had spoken strategically but he was already expecting it specially if he envisions her to be the guide and ace for the victory of the war. he looked at his 'saint' with a blank yet thoughtful expression. In front of them Vergil lands back on the tarmac standing and ready for action. The knights formed a defensive stance around their leader and their saint.

As of cue Dante arrived as well as Lady and Trish who manage to rally the remaining Allied troops to counter attack. With the momentum now going against Agnus, he made a decision.

"We leave to fight another day. Fall back!" at that Agnus and Maria immediately took to the skies and flew away, the rest of the knight followed suit and finally the battle was over. The allied jets went to pursuit as well as other reinforcements coming from other fleets rushing to get to the area.

Vergil chased Maria with a look before turning his attention towards Dante who is now back to his human form again. he too changed back.

"They didn't wait for us. That's lame." Dante said following the gaze of the distant flying knights being chased by Allied reinforcements.

Vergil didn't answer him, instead, he looked back to the sky with a serious expression. Lady nudge him in the chest to make him turn gaze back on land again. He looked at Lady with a raised brow.

"Something on your mind?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing" he briskly walked away completely ignoring anymore of Lady's rants.

Trish move towards Dante who grabs her by the waist and gave her a one deep kiss which everyone felt awkward. After a while Lady got a message from the radio. She announce the message over to her team.

"Time to go back, satellite confirms the Order is retreating and the tracking went haywire and losing their locations. Allied patrols were conducted to find them. And obviously we need to explain ourselves."

Dante groaned "Not that shit again"

"Can't pass that part? I believe we must make ourselves busy again rather than just sitting in some war room and having really weird stares from everyone inside" Trish said, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Sorry, procedures are procedures..."

"Oh come on Lady, we are not soldiers, let alone part of the military" Dante complained

"Yet we fight for them."

Vergil who was silent the whole time was nudged again but this time Dante done the effort which have him drew out the Yamato toward his throat.

"Chill bro...!" Dante said with a raised hand "You seem silent the whole time. It's not like you got something to say to the matter"

The elder son of Sparda blinked at the words. "Sorry, I just spaced out a little."

"Bro, you are bothered what is the matter?" Dante tried to put arms the shoulders of his twin brother which he quickly shook off him.

"Not gonna tell you!" at that he slashed the thin air and made a portal back to the Pentagon and quickly walked through it. leaving everyone confused for a moment before following him suit.

* * *

Order of the Sword Headquarters

Mallet Island

Unknown location

Walking across the empty room the seemingly took like hours Maria stood to a halt in her vast, lavishly room. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed and her hands on her chin. Her mind is pondering the events that transpired earlier back at Midway. He had a brief skirmish with Vergil in his complete demon form. She knew from Kyrie's memories that if the twins transformed themselves to the demon counterparts it means that they are unleashing their full might.

But she couldn't believe herself or simply because of stroke of luck, or simply the fight was long. She didn't know or perhaps Vergil was only trying to make it realistic to make it appealing.

"No... it wasn't" she said.

The attacks were too real, the combat was too real and on top of that he was in demon form.

"Wait, was he trying to..." her head was planted on both of her hands "kill me for real?"

Her mind was wondering if she really can keep up with the twins at all even in full power. She shook her head immediately and told herself that she cannot defeat them even with handicaps. They are sons of one of the most powerful demon warriors in history after all so they have a legacy to considered, even if they didn't want a part of it.

She reviewed her actions during their small skirmish. Her strategy was to indeed to charge up immediately and use a vast majority of her force to quickly push Vergil back, but he might guess she was apply the same strategy as Nero would in a fight: Brute force over finesse. Vergil already how to counter such tactics but in some point, she manages to break through or...

"He let me break it..."

Before anymore conclusions and speculations were brought up, he heard voices from the otherside of her door. From the nature of the conversation, she guess that they were talking about her.

She waited for them to move away from her proximity before going out and taking a peek out of her door. She saw two high ranking generals which were really speculative about her when she first arrived on the Island.

General Fergus and General Hamilton.

Both were former military generals who gone rogue when they became blinded with the false beliefs of the Order of the Sword. Ever since then, they are part of Santus' and later Agnus' inner circles. The two became the late pope's envoy in Europe then in Asia to recruit more followers during the high of their power.

Now they are speculative of her arrive, they have seen that 'saint' plan was a disaster waiting to happen, especially now that the two generals witness the quick defeat she experienced earlier, she pretty much certain they are criticizing her efforts back at the island.

She silently walked and got closer to the two generals as they stop at the doors of the conference room. Maria kept her distance but enough to hear their conversation.

"Tsk, as expected that 'false angel' bitch that our leader brought us is a failure" Fergus said.

"I already tried convincing lord Agnus about this issue, apparently he kept believing that she will win this already losing war. if was asked, the Order is already lost the war, the best we can do is to surrender to preserve our beloved order."

"Fair enough, but if the idea is presented, the entire council will vote against it. it will make conception that will a staging a coup or a mutiny."

"Hush! We are not breaking away from the Order! We are saving it from total annihilation! Don't worry, we will find away to save the Order in other ways than this. And also get rid of the bitch as you say" Hamilton looked around suspiciously which made his companion alarmed.

"We will discuss tomorrow, I bid you a good night General" Fergus saluted to his comrade before leaving to the other direction. Hamilton looked at the direction of Maria before entering the conference room.

When they were gone Maria made devilish smirk and she quickly formulated a devious plan in her mind. If the Order suffer in their very own chain of command, it will be much easier to cause chaos from the inside and she has already a perfect idea to exploit this.

With a full moon shining, Maria went back to her quarters to sleep with a smile on her face. Tomorrow will be the day of reckoning.


	29. Consequences

With the surprise attack on Midway, the Allies became aware that it is impossible to say grace when the enemy has still the capacity to fight. Every major military bases across the world began to beef up defences and nations coordinate with one another to form one large defensive lines. Patrols were frequent to vital airspaces and curfews became very strict to as early as six o'clock in the evening, no one is allowed outside regardless of any reasons. At night both law enforcement and military patrols the streets.

The allies became too confident that they already suppressed the combat capabilities of the Order of the Sword and their demonic pawns. With consecutive battles one every months that passed thanks to the help of the Devil May Cry team, the leaders became more and more confident and very much laid back that soon their enemies will simply lay down their arms and give up the fight. Demons don't work that way and they were riddled with hail of bullets as a result.

This confidence also made Jack a little reckless in his decisions; it was too soon to wrap up everything in a single platter. This has ticked Dante off.

Dante was sceptical on the 'undercover' gig that the general has cook up for the past days. Making an exact replicate copy of the girl that the enemy gave powers with was not the best solution. He knew that one day the 'programming' might click in that uncover agent will forget who she is. It wasn't impossible that the Order of the Sword gave a certain program to Kyrie when she was converted into an Angel, and copying her altered DNA that program might have been transferred to Maria as well.

Maria might have been lost to the Order of the Sword, programmed to destroy all of its enemies. A fine example was what happened to the Allied third fleet and Midway itself.

The red clad demon walked across the busy hallways of the Pentagon as soon as they arrived back from Midway. The staff could literally feel the heat and rage he was emitting and tried to get out the way as soon as possible. He learned that the general was just debriefed by his superiors and went to his office.

"Dante wait, what you doing?" Trish tried to come after him but he kept walking faster.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with pretty boy."

"Slow down Dante, this is not going to help. I mean-"

"What do you mean? How this not going to help? Because of his plan, more people were lost. So I going to have a little chat, doing my best to keep his teeth still intact" he walked again and Trish still followed him.

Lady and Vergil met up with Nero and Kyrie at the lobby. The couple had asked what happen and Vergil told everything. The story made Kyrie body shook out in horror. Her hands on her lips as she learned what Maria had done. Nero was furious as hell as expected.

"Dante figured that something was planted in you when you were converted to what you are now." Lady said to Kyrie

"What is it?" the young brunette asked.

"Some kind of programming, I don't really know but if my memory serves me right, experiments or conversions like that, something was usually implanted. A programming, a code, subliminal message, any of those that will keep you on their side no matter what, and that programming might have been also transferred to Maria" Vergil explained.

"So any time, Kyrie can turn again?" Nero was worried.

"No, its been a while since you become an Angel and the program should have been either dormant or erased. My guess is that when you went through the medical examination you through back in Fortuna, they must have deleted it should have any." Lady placed a finger on her jaw.

"Maria..." Kyrie looked down in despair. Nero comforted her.

Vergil was about to say some more but several MPs walked fast beside him and heading straight to the general's office. Alarmed he quickly followed the squad with a word.

"Something tells me, something bad is going to happen. Come on" Lady motioned the couple to follow her.

* * *

General Jackson Darby was stress out. He got a good berating from the president and the UN council after the Midway fiasco then felt that his uncover scheme might be blown. Maria was seen responsible for the destruction of the Allied navy in the pacific. Now the UN wants that _Dark Angel_ eliminated and alert all of the military to put Maria another priority target for their guns to aim at.

He sat on his chair and slammed his right hand on the desk at his sheer frustration. "How did it end up like this?" he asked himself. he was hoping that Maria would immediately extract information regarding the location of their bases but soon he found out that Maria was having difficulty getting the info they needed.

Apparently from the encrypted message they acquired just two days after she was found, Agnus was making sure she was on their side by giving her several trials that only a 'true' knight can accomplish. Of course she passed every test Agnus threw at her but the final one was a mystery. Maria doesn't know the last test and only sends riddles that were spoken to her.

"Strike the heart, strike true and proud. Face defeat but left the enemy bleed to despair...

She was pretty much sure the allied decoders will have the hardest time of figuring out what the riddle is but she found it the best way possible to prevent the Order from ever finding out.

Indeed it confused the hell out of the decryption team, even Vergil was puzzled at the message Maria sent. They are pretty much confident that she will send clear reports ever she went undercover. It was too late when the decryption team receive an urgent message from her saying that she will sent message on riddles to prevent the enemy from finding out. it was received just minutes before the third fleet was attacked.

His thoughts were cut short when there was knock on the door and before he could answer, Dante rushed in quickly followed by Trish who is trying her best to stop him.

The general didn't manage to say a word when he was grabbed by the collars and been pushed back at the wall behind him. his feet left the ground and he felt the air was choking out of him, the son of Sparda was too strong and pissed.

"This is what you meant huh?" he began angrily Trish was already trying to hold him back but he didn't nudge.

"Dante stop!" she commanded but her lover is not listening he slammed Darby against the wall hard again that the alarms tripped. Jack was struggling his breath.

"I did what... I have to... do... I..." he said

"So let me get the straight. You clone one of our friends without her consent, you proudly proclaimed that this piece of military trash will locate the Order and also use thousands of YOUR own men as collateral damage do it!?" his voice was become more demonic as each passing moment. his eyes were beginning to glow red with rage.

"Dante stop!" Trish tried again and this time, she was left with no choice. She electrocuted Dante and even somehow the current got Jack as well. the two men struggled as the pain slipped to their senses until Dante let loose of his grip.

When Dante stepped back from the jolt, the rest barged in along with a small squad of MPs. The soldiers raised their tazers and aimed it at both Dante and Trish.

"Freeze!" one of the officers shouted.

Nero suddenly went in. "Whoa, whoa, timeout! What is going on here!" he said trying to put down the soldier's weapons but he was shoved off. Vergil cleared his throat and spoke

"General, we need to talk about something." He was completely unfazed by the tension in the office. The staffs outside were curious but they were shoved up by guarding MPs.

At that note Jack raised a hand signal to the soldiers and quickly they let their weapons down, their captain looked concerned at him.

"Sir? Will you be alright? We will send a medic to help you."

"Thank you Captain now leave us."

They saluted before quietly going out of the room. Dante crossed his arms trying his best to prevent another scene. Trish reprimands him for a moment before turning their attention to Vergil who approached the recovering Jack.

"General, have you checked Maria's brain activity when she first woke up?" he inquired

"Yes why?"

"Normally when a person is altered, some sort code or program is inserted to their minds. They know that anytime, their agents will turn against them and they will use some sort of key to turn them back... forcefully and against their will." He said his theory.

Jack shook his head, and took out a folder from one of the cabinets. "This is Dr. Gru's diagnostics report of Maria." He handed the folder to him.

The folder contains the written reports of the clone, her statistics, her attributes, even her genetic DNA code that Kyrie found herself familiarize with. Jack then explained "We are also speculating the same thing and Dr. Gru is already monitoring the brain development ever since the template began taking the DNA. So far there was no alterations on the brain activity the clone had but there are no findings at the matter."

Kyrie was alarmed upon the realization of having a hidden programming that will make her forget of who she is and kill everyone that is very dear to her. Nero turned to her concern, his blue eyes were full of confusion, concern and somewhat hurt. She now thinks that she is a ticking time bomb.

"Nevertheless, as far as the development is concerned, Maria showed no questionable actions upon her awakening in the lab, until now."

"Damn right you are!" Dante said stepping up again but Trish and Lady stopped him.

"Programming is done in the brain cells, implemented into the subconscious. I'm not an expert but I believe Kyrie will not have such a case. Just to be sure though, that idea had surfaced and both women are exactly different despite the similarities of DNA." He turned toward her.

"...We will have you in CT scan just to be sure and get you checked out. that is a concern as well, if we planted a mole in the Order of Sword, chances are we have one ticking time bomb here as well. no offense miss" he said apologetically.

Nero threw him a glare at that but he felt that it was the best idea now despite being late and fortunate that there was no any more troubles as of late. Lady however suddenly said.

"There is also a possible that Maria has done it against her will. Agnus may have forced her and since this is an undercover mission, she has to do it. This is why is plan is also risky."

Jack looked down and took a deep breath. He swallowed his pride and said "The US government doesn't know this yet"

"What?" Trish asked surprised

"Well you just dug your grave deeper pretty boy" Dante said with a smug.

"How come the government does not know of this?" Vergil asked "This is a very serious matter from what I'm seeing."

"They will not agree with me, and the war will be prolonged as long as possible. People are dying everyday because of this mess, we've been fighting for a year now and we are all tired of this crap. You have to agree with me that this is getting tiresome; I know that this is your job but..." he trailed off and sat on his chair as if defeated.

"... if this ends me up in jail or worst I will accept it, I will do what it takes to end this war without any more collateral damages. Midway will be last."

Everyone collected their thoughts and took breathing or two and lost in their own world within their heads. Finally as aggressive as he is towards Jack, Dante spoke up.

"Kinda agree with you there, since as you said we don't have a choice at the matter and we all know that we want to end the war. I have to agree but Maria must work her ass out and get the vital information we need to find them."

"Forgive me for this but I already knew several worst outcomes of this mission. We all know what will be the consequences of this matter. But rest assured when the war is over, I will take full responsibility of all the actions done by the Allies during the war."´

A short pause "However..." Jack pressed a button beneath his desk and stood up. The soldiers from before stood by the door, Dante glared at what is coming next. "... your actions must also have consequences. You are in the Pentagon, you are in my office and acting just now will result in consequences" he nodded to the Captain and he himself handcuffed both Dante and Trish.

The rest was speechless upon the turn of events. "I'm sorry, but this is professional not personal Dante, you will be detained until further notice. Take them away Captain."

The soldiers ushered both Dante and Trish away. The son of Sparda never said a word anymore and hung his head low. Trish threw an apologetic look at the general before both left the room. When the door closes Jack sat back down looking all tired and pained. Nero took notice.

"Are you all right General?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all." He replied casually as best as he could but his voice contained a slight amount of pain in it. Vergil took notice on the crack on the wall.

"That would have hurt" he pointed out "Dante must have gave you a back ache. And judging by the voice I guess you got a special current from Trish. That's why they are both detained."

"That is correct Vergil."

When silence settles in everyone sat down for a moment but Kyrie was still worried.

"Sir?" she began but she doesn't know what to say.

"Worry not, I doubt that there is any programming crap Agnus may have put on you. He cherish and worships the idea of a saint so I doubt that anything that can soil that image was not considered. Vergil will agree with me on that matter." Jack said clasping his hands over his desk. "though we have to make sure..." he picks up and dials a series of numbers in the phone. "...Yes, this is General Jackson Darby of the United States Army, I would like to schedule a though rough CT scan... yes... as soon as possible... urgent... thanks." He hangs up and turned his attention towards his company.

"Tomorrow, we will sort it out. for now, get some rest. I got some lot of work to do, you can visit the two at the lower floors but I suggest giving them time to breath first."

Vergil of course, wanted his brother to learn lessons in some way and decided not to drop by and he said "Fair enough" his tone is just nonchalant and they can all know that he is not going anytime soon.

"We will see you tomorrow, see you general" Lady stood up and prepares to leave.

"Forgive me about the incident earlier, but rest assured 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'"

When they left the office Nero whispered to Lady "What does he mean by that?" Kyrie slightly smiled and rest her head in his shoulder and Vergil also let his ear catch up the question.

Lady lets out a small giggle and replied "It means this is an isolated incident"

* * *

"Long live the Order of the Sword!" everyone said as they raised their glasses together in a grand toast. Agnus stood up from his chair.

"This is a great victory my brothers. This is one small step to achieve the salvation we all want for humankind. They are weak and frail; they are meant to lead and herded to their destiny. We must lead them, save them from all the evil that the Great Sparda fought. We must be strong! We must be relentless, we must not falter! Even at the might of the Allied demons, we must keep going and eradicate them from this world."

"We shall cleanse this world and the demon world as well. And the people will seek salvation to us. No more evil, no more corruption, no more pain, no more suffering, no more wrath and we will have peace."

"Again my brothers, a toast for the success and the upcoming victory of this holy war; long live the Order of the Sword! All hail our holiness! Long live the legacy of Sparda!" he raised his glass in a salute; everyone saluted and shouted the glory of the Order of the Sword before beginning their grand feast.

Maria sat still where her chair is stirring the golden plated wine glass she was holding while look rather observant to the events that transpiring around her while keeping her blank look on her face seemingly devoid of all emotions. Her mind was working on the plot on how to frame and destabilize the chain of command. With the information she had while eavesdropping in two of most elite commanders of the Order.

"Having fun my saint?" Agnus looked at her curiously

"I'm only felt..." there was a pause as she tought of a word to say she must not show her emotions and finding the words that will not express any of it was very difficult for her. "...Invigorated" she said with a little irony in her tone.

"Ah, well enjoy the evening for now and do not stress out yourself my saint. The work has just began." He said before turning converse with the other commanders and patrons.

Maria took sips of her wine (which she found really delicious) as she observe their slowly-turning-drunken feast. The knights and their leaders began to chat loudly and laugh without a care to anyone or anything. She contained her laughter on some of the drunk knights falling down. She wondered if she will be amuse to stab and slice these fools at their predicament, it would be no problem and less efforts will be used.

Her job will be easy now if she slaughter everyone here in their very state.

Suddenly her eyes turned to the attention of person opening the door to her left. Her chance had finally presented itself, General Hamilton has bid his colleagues farewell for the night as he was already too drunk and wishes to return back to his quarters while he is still conscious. When he left, she finishes her drink and excuse herself from Agnus.

"Time to get to work" she said before following her victim.

The low lit corridor gave shine on the empty corridor. Echoes of the air flowing from the open windows and the distant cheers from the grand hall were heard even with great distance. The moonlight shone its bright lights in the clear night sky. Maria overlooked the entire landscape of the Island, the small lit town below the castle is seen, she can also see the other knights partying around a big bonfire in the town square looking like the medieval ages.

She shook her head and close her eyes. The cold breeze kissed her smooth skin. With the soft silken dress she wore made more comfortable in her senses. It was peaceful, it was serene, it was the thing that she wanted.

But she was to get back on track.

The drunken wail and slurred singing get her attention back on track. She carefully wandered around the corridor, setting her auditory to the maximum as it can be. She looked at every corner and listen to the noise of the singing. It was incomprehensible, maybe due to the sheer drunkenness or the different language she didn't know.

The sound became louder as she stealthily walked the corridor until upon reaching another corner the sound stop.

"..." she took her soft breath and looked around as she turned towards the corridor. It was empty and now silent. She kept walking alert, ready for anything that might spook her from what is ahead in front of her. A nagging told her that something was beyond the door that was ahead of her.

The clicking sound almost echoed in the empty part of this castle, Maria opened the door slowly and as quiet as possible but then as the door was halfway a hand grab her wrist.

"GOTCHA! BITCH!" Hamilton's voice made her ears popped out of surprise.

"Ah!" she gasped in surprise before being pulled inside of the door. The sheer strength of the drunken general made her frame flew a few paces from the door and met the hard wooden floor with a thud.

"You think you can follow me huh? Guess what bitch, we are alone and what do you think I will do eh?" he laughed before pouncing on the dazzled Maria. In less than a second his entire large frame was over her in an instant.

"Get off!" she shouted as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"I think not sweet pea" he laughed as he began sniffing her hair then her exposed skin from her shoulders to her hair.

"Stop!" she said before kicking him in the neither regions then breaking herself free from his grasp. She then back away from him with the black sword summoned in her hand. The drunken general cried pathetically from his predicament, nursing his injured regions.

"You just dug your grave deeper. Bitch? Heh! You're a swine!" she said with pure malice. at that, Hamilton looked up in fear and it was his turn to back away.

"No, no, please!" he begged but it was too late.

SLASH!

The black sword made a clean diagonal cut across the general's body. Blood and flesh scattered in the floor beneath him. he choked from the blood flowing out of his mouth. Maria stood for a moment before bring out another slash from another direction making a 'X' cut across his body. The corpse fell backwards with its eyes wide open and its mouth dyed in darker shades of red blood.

Maria's head was twitching and she looked visibly insane now. She walked with the dripping blood from her sword. She knelt down on her dead victim and began peeling off the skin from the face of the corpse then spreading it across the room resulting more blood spilled out from the dead face. She then severed the head off its body then let it roll somewhere else in the room.

"One down, more to go." She said with a twisted smile before putting herself back to being visibly sane again.

Her next move would be frame General Fergus of the murder. She moves out of the room and quickly broke into Fergus' quarters and stole his Officer sword in the wall. She then ran back were the corpse is and stained the spotless blade with the crimson red and its flesh before putting it at the far side of the room.

This will look like Fergus killed his fellow general and dropped the sword in shock and making him run out of the room, a perfect yet plausible plan that Maria hoped to work.

After the scene is set, Maria rushed out of the room and went to hers and cleaned herself of all the stains and evidences on her body. Having a fresh of similar dress that she wore, she quickly ran back towards the main castle hall and made herself look like she was in a distraught or having a decent urgency.

"Here we go..." she took deep breaths and opened the door with a loud bang.

The loud noise made everyone turned towards her and she said "I witness a deception. A murder!"

Everyone were surprise and Maria kept her rant "General Hamilton is Murdered!"

"WHAT?!" Agnus stood up in both surprise and anger "Who did this?"

Maria looked at the direction of Fergus and pointed a finger on him. "Him! I saw general Fergus stabbing and mutilating Hamilton in the guess room!"

Fergus stood up in objection "That is preposterous! I was here the whole time and I never went to the guess room I went to get fresh air earlier! Do not lie!"

"I saw you. I saw you beheading and skinning Sir Hamilton. I saw you dropped your sword in surprise! I saw you ran away in both anger and shock! I will not lie!" Maria accused him.

"The sword is in my room! That is a false accusation!"

As of cue, a knight opened the door holding Fergus' sword stained with skin, flesh and blood. "Sir, we found this in the scene. It belong to Sir Fergus." The knight handed the sword to Agnus who immediately turned in his angelic form.

"ARREST HIM! I WANT HIM THROWN IN THE DUNGEON AND TO BE EXECUTED AT FIRST LIGHT!" he ordered in pure hot rage. Immediately the knights around him quickly subdue him to the ground and began dragging him away.

"No! No! I'm innocent! I did not committed the murder! Spare me! No! We are all deceived!" he ranted as he was dragged away from the hall. Maria looked at the scene with an evil grin. Everything was according to plan.

After the scene, Agnus ordered everyone that the celebration is over and quickly get back to their duties. He then sat down to his chair with a deep breath as he turned back to his human form. Maria walked calmly without any emotions on her face once more.

"My lord, I know it's not my place to say this but we must be cautious about the subordinates around you. Danger lurks at every corner and the length of this cause has made our view that there is no Black and White. We must be cautious about trusting our officers now, the death of General Hamilton proves that some might be against the cause."

"You are correct my saint. Forgive me for my request but I want you to be vigilant about this traitors. Capture them, report them, and I will deal with them personally." he looked at her for a moment before standing up. "Will see the scene of the crime, return to your quarters my saint. Thank you for seeing this through."

"Thank you my lord" Maria bowed before leaving, as she turned she gives into her evil persona and proceeds to her next step of her plan.

* * *

12:30 am

Fergus sat on the wooden bench that also serves as a hard bed on his cellar. The moonlight recently blocked by the gathering clouds making his cellar giving off a dim light. he put his hand on his forehead in distraught the news of death of one of his closest friend is too fast for him. On top of that, he was framed for his murder.

Minutes began to turn hours in the dungeon for him. he can't sleep, he can't think anymore straight even though he was sober now. His mind went back at the main hall, where he was accused and taken away by the very men he commanded during combat.

Suddenly loud metallic clanks echoed in the quiet dungeon. He heard chocking of blood and dying breaths from outside the metallic bars of his cell. He stood up and tried to looked around, but it was difficult to see due to the low light.

"Hello?" he spoke up.

More metallic chunks fell to the ground followed by more chocking sounds of death. Then his door opened to his surprise. He stepped out unaware that their is a corpse of a dead knight he stepped upon.

"What the?"

The lights suddenly appeared and he saw a hallway filled with dead knights that guarded the dungeon. Blood flooded the hallway and swords impaled brutally on the vital parts of the body. And at the very end, his eyes went wide open. He saw Maria standing their looking at him in an insane manner, her dress and her black sword was stained and dripping with the darkest blood from the dead knights. When her eyes landed on him, she giggled.

"Oops... silly me" she said when her head is twitching.

"It... was... you! it was you who killed Hamilton! Traitor!" he shouted as he grabbed as sword of one of the dead knights and began to lunge at Maria at full wrath of his powers. His eyes went yellow in rage as he prepares to impale the dark angel. Maria simply dissolved her weapon and spread her hands will laughing.

Maria dodge the sword a split second and let her body fell to the ground, splashing herself in the pool of blood. Fergus spun around and prepares to stab her defenceless.

"You die! Witch!" he said as she raised the sword over his head but suddenly he choked and spit out his blood. He looked down to see three silver lances prodding out of his abdomen, his hands curled at let the sword dropped behind him. he knelt down and give out his last breath before dying and began swimming in his own blood.

Behind him were a squad of Bianco Angelos retracting back their weapons. one of them reach out a hand to Maria.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. It is fortunate that you came in time, he went mad and began killing everybody. I was trying to visit and help him with the case but he got free and started killing everyone, I was fortunate that I got a safe distance but he was too fast and put me down. Thanks to you to come just in time, I would have been dead and the cause is lost."

"It is our pleasure my lady, please rest we will handle this."

"Thank you." she walked away from the squad but she didn't grabbed and left the dungeon. Instead she closed the door and locked it, the knights were confused as the door was shut. Maria's eyes began to glow blue and began looking insane, with her twitching.

"You found the treasure, and now you will be buried with it! this is the consequences and the ghost of Midway" she summoned her blood stained sword and her lance from both of hands. The knights readied themselves as best as they could but they know they are all going to die.

the last torch that lit the dungeon was blown out and the only thing happening was shattering of metallic armour, sound of flesh being ripped apart, the dying screams of the knights as they were brutally mutilated and the insane laughter of Maria enjoying the bloodshed.

Revenge at last.

* * *

Note: Maria's insane behavior (Twiching head, laughter, insane look in her face), the methods used for framing Fergus for murder and the last line of the chapter is all based from the game "Yandere Simulator". Genrally the entire Maria's plot scene is inspired on that game. Credits to Yanderedev and his game.


	30. Reach for the Sky

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dante is restless. Three days had passed and he hardly realized it, maybe not seeing days turned to nights might help you forget or not realize what time and what day is it. Sitting on the hard metallic platform that is called 'bed' in this confined space, he tapped his boots on the ground aimlessly. His eyes found the clean floor interesting for a while now and the cool breeze of the air made his spine slightly tingling...

Tap

Tap

Tap

He feet began to move in rhythm as he taps the floor out of boredom. He tried to make the tunes of his favourite songs that he played back home with his tapping. He missed them, its been a long while since he was back home. Heck ever since the war began all of them minus, Kyrie and Nero, never really got a chance to get back home. They've been fighting demons and the Order for more than a year now, almost non stop. He misses the pizza, he misses his creaking chair, his old yet durable desk; those furniture that lasted for more than ten years and survived countless skirmishes that usually happen at his office on a daily basis.

As he began to hum to accord the tuning, he let himself go for a moment and imagined himself back home, back in that old apartment building that he bought a long time ago. Back when his job was simple, kill demons and no strings attached.

Since then when Trish arrives, everything became different, his office became crowded even though Trish and Lady don't normally stayed in the apartment. Patty then came along and other persons that Dante might consider 'friends'.

He admits or not, General Jackson Darby became one of them.

"Homesick?" a sweet voice asked him making him opened his eyes and look at the source.

Trish was sitting on the floor with her back turned to him. she was leaning on the transparent wall that separated their two cells; Odd that this kind of cell really exists and on top of that it is below the Pentagon for interrogation purposes. She turned her head sideways to take glimpse of him. Everytime of everyday, Dante can't stop being amazed on how the light in them shines brightly than her; the very light he gave all those years ago.

"Heh, not much. Been a while since I played something from back home."

"That shanty apartment?"

"Hey at least it's still a home. A home for my family" his eyes darted to the ceiling at that with his hands behind his head.

"Figured you'd say such things" Trish find it slightly awkward Dante speaking such tender things but she knew that all musicality that he shows, he still gave that very example that makes humans, humans and demons, demons: Love. And all the things they been through, before the war up until now, she found herself loving him more and more.

Still for her, Dante is still out of character for him to say such but she accepted it.

After a long while, Dante get off the bed and walked towards her. he sat down and leaned on the wall and back to back against her. Trish hugged her knees close to her chest while Dante lets his right leg bend upwards and rest his arm on it.

"What about you? You miss home?" he spoke softly and tenderly.

Trish could feel the love and care on his tone at that, she nodded with a sad smile "Yeah, I am. I miss my very first home..." she looked up on the ceiling and stared at the lights for a moment before returning back her gaze on the floor. "...I miss everything"

"Nero and Kyrie somehow returned back to their home in Fortuna before lucky bastard!" he chuckled and somehow find himself feeling envious about the young demon hunter. He manage to return to their house in Fortuna after the Allied operation for a few days at least they got their things in accord while Dante, it made miss his more.

"My, my Dante, you must be hungry, you're not yourself today" the demoness replied with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah?" he turned his head sideways his blue eyes met hers in an instant. "You know what I mean right?" he whispered.

Trish giggled softly "Point taken... come on" she winked.

"Hold on, I tear the wall." He gave a cheerful smile indicating that he was only joking.

This time Trish laugh "stop being silly Dante."

Silence ensured again as they sat once more back to back to each other against the wall. Good thing the rooms weren't sound proof so they converse with each other. For the past hour they exchange experience with each other when they have separate missions.

Trish would tell her missions of leading troops and helping human refugees. She was never been more shocked or moved on how these people that were completely devastated by this horrific war and yet they are still fighting for survival, protecting their love ones and making sure they will wake up the next morning with at least a slight smile on their faces. She took several pictures of them for her documentation and through the lenses of her camera she saw what Mundus would have done to humanity if he succeeded in destroying Dante long ago.

Kyrie told her tale as a humanitarian worker in refugee camps and Trish's experience were nothing compared to the young woman's. Kyrie had seen all of the horrors left on the refugees. Some were going insane or on the brink of it. Some were non stop praying, some were absolutely scared that they crap out of their pants. Trish was beyond impressed on the level of Tenacity she had to stomach everything but Kyrie only said that she got used to it. Fortuna and London help her stomach all the horrors of wars, whether Demon or Human ones.

Trish the expressed because all of this experiences and her documentation, she wished to be a journalist now, the idea made Dante laugh but she made sure she was going to do her job as a demon hunter. She also justified that she wanted to try something new and promised that when get home, she will do whatever she wanted besides demon hunting.

When she was finished, Dante then told his tales of leading attacks of small Allied forces against a swarm of Demons, he had no troubles with it, tanking most of the attack and letting the soldiers waste a few with a hail of bullets. He then tells how 'badass' he is by riding low flying jets like surfboards and slicing up demons that came close to him like what he did in Midway just days earlier.

Trish of course would laugh and/or pester him about how brandish his tale was but she knew that at least a percentage of it was accurate.

He then will say how good Trish is when it comes to handling vehicles.

"You could be a NASCAR racer or something." He said clearly picturing Trish in a sexy racer jumpsuit with her assets exposed at the right places.

"Shut up Dante, I know what you're thinking." She responded with a 'tsk' after her sentence.

"No seriously, remember back in Paris, you drove that truck like some Hollywood action star. You even scared the shit out of Lady when you narrowly dodge that car."

"Well, must be the reflex action." She said with a smug.

"Reflex action... huh..." he said nodding but clearly not believing her.

"Dante I know that gesture! You won't get away with that." she warned with a mischievous look which made him laugh.

"Just kidding"

"But you know what I wanted?" she asked while gazing the floor again.

"What?"

She sighed "Home. I want to go home. I miss home" her tone was so genuine and full of emotions that Dante no longer consider her to be a demon but full human being.

If he could touch her hand, he will. If he could pull her into loving embrace, he will but alas a wall divided them, the best he can do and turn around and looked at her. he smiled and said

"Don't worry, soon we will all go home. And this will be over. I promise"

Trish smiled at him at that and their eyes met and danced together. No walls or wars will never prevent how much they feel for each other.

"Ugh, even in a cell you two is still..." a voice trailed off.

The couple looked at the one way mirror on one side of the wall. They must have guess Lady was there. The cell doors opened revealing a uniformed MP with the card key.

"You're free to go! Thank me later and General Darby wants everyone back on base on the double so hurry up and roll." Lady said before shutting off the radio. Dante and Trish grabbed their things and hurried towards the door eager to find out what the general has in mind now.

* * *

Maria walked briskly looking analytical around the vast hallways and corridors of the large castle. It was surreal for some of them were showing signs of demonic infestation. She was slightly freaked out about the moving walls or at least the walls were looking like they were alive. She wondered why but she has to keep her mouth shut and keep her emotional facade.

Agnus and several close officers of his inner circle walked in front of her. they are talking among one another as they trek the hallway. She listened to some of them and found a lot of crucial information about their plans.

Everytime she gets information, she will tap the palm of her right hand with her right thumb in a rhythmic pattern sending a sense in a form of Morse code to her nerves. Her nerves are attached to the microchip that is inserted on the back of her head. She sends the codes in riddles that as best as she could tried to word it easy for the decryption team back at base.

A few minutes passed and Maria kept sending information to her microchip. They walked across the sky bridge that was recently built, Maria took notice of the structure and figured that it was a vital target point for Allied ordinances when they attack the Island. the old castle is connected to the recently built mega structure that was once vast cultivation land for crops. Maria never been here before but if the Order build such buildings out of nowhere then it must have played vital role in the future or might turn the favor of war.

Maria was alarmed as soon as they entered the new building. Unlike the old one which were focused more on the supernatural aspects of the Order, this one is much more scientific in nature. Metallic floors, much more modern technology engulfed the place.

"Welcome gentlemen to my little home." Agnus said as a introduction of his new lab. the officers were amazed as they looked around his lab. Several monitors, computers much were stolen from raided Allied bases and convoys. Maria took note to delete the main drive of those computers later.

"As you can see, we must look on both aspects that surround society of today. We the Order of the Sword will not rely much to our dear lord Sparda for guidance. Oh we must work for ourselves, the only way to do that is to keep up with the advancement of technology and..." he tapped one of the Allied Supercomputers "... the Allied dogs will help us."

Now Maria wondered how long was the building built. She quickly sends the information to her chip, every detail, everything she saw was sent in riddles. As she followed the tour of the entire building, she saw caged demons waiting for experimentation. She saw stolen Allied tech, robotic arms, weapons and even dead Allied corpses. She judged by the looks of the bodies that these poor soldiers were dead a long time.

One of the officers spoke up "My lord, this kind of approach had defy the practices of our Holy Order. How can we-..."

"Sir, I told you that we must be open minded into things that is outside of our realm. This proves that we can accept anything that is outside and must make it as our own. This is why we hire those mercenary pawns to blindly fight for us." Agnus explained to him.

The elevator hissed to a stop and opened its doors revealing a single corridor. Leaking steam is hissing out from the ceiling and the loud hissing of sparks and machinery was echoing on the other side of the door.

Agnus opened the door at the opposite end of the hallway, whatever that was inside made their eyes pop and their mouths gasped in awe and surprise. It was a large space filled with slim yet space capable rockets that were lined up systematically. They are attached to their supports and the personnel is attaching a battalion of 'sleeping' Bianco Angelos in several containers within the crafts. Some refuelling the rockets and some were attaching a specialized Artificial demon portal along with a small battalion of Alto Angelos that are guarding it.

The knights were specialized. Their armour is custom made, pressurized, has a specialized wings that acts as a solar panel to power their flights in the vacuum of space.

Maria was now even more alarmed and quickly sent a urgent word towards back to the Allies. She already know what was Agnus is planning next. If he can't win a fight in land, then beyond the sky is the limit.

"Behold, Gentlemen. We will conquer the last frontier of mankind. We will took control of the latest project the Allies have. My research from their computers has revealed their latest creation to end the war. we must wrestle it from them and make good use of it."

The bad news coming to her in hailstorm, not only they figured out one of the biggest weapons the Allies developed, she also feared that Agnus may have found out about the cloning project or some other development the Allies have. Chances are that it might blow her cover for good and fail everything.

"Judging by the preparations, I guess this is done by a week ?" one of the officers asked as he was looking at the marching Space Bianco Angelos in formation.

"Indeed but we must make haste as soon as possible. I don't want the Allies find out about this movement. They will never knew what kind of sword had brought upon themselves" Agnus replied with a pure confidence. His stuttering habit is become less evidently now, probably because he became exposed to much to interaction to many people.

"Another question: is the saint going to lead the attack?" Maria was perked up at that and she prayed that she will not be.

Fortunately for her Agnus answered her prayer and said "No, she will see entire thing unfolds on this very island. now..." he ushered everyone to the command room, "... let's proceed." He led them away but Maria lingered looking at the numerous rockets that was being prepared, continuously tapping her thumb as fast as she could as her eyes darted from one spot to another.

"My saint?" Agnus called out.

She turned around and secretly end her message and followed suit to avoid suspicion.

* * *

The Devil May Cry team arrived at the Allied Command Center at Fort Bradley in New York in an urgent pace. The soldiers escorted them up until the doors of the secret task force that was established. They are greeted by a frantic decryption of the Allied technicians that is just now receiving a large amount of data from Maria's microchip.

Jack was monitoring them when Dante approached him. he smiled upon seeing the red clad demon hunter.

"Ah, how's solitary confinement? Take it's your liking?"

Dante scoffed "yeah, it nice and cosy but you didn't deliver the pizza."

"Made me restless though" Trish added.

"Well, now that you're here, just an hour ago, we received a message from Maria about Agnus' latest plans..."

"What is it?" Vergil and Nero asked.

"Agnus has stolen several computers from their series of attacks in the past. Also several dead soldiers to conduct experimented on. from the words she gave it gets worst. _Reach for the sky. Reach for ODIN_ "

"Odin?" Lady asked.

"The All father of Norse mythology." Vergil stated.

"So what? Summoned a God and bring Ragnarok shit?" Dante spread his arms

"No, Odin is not a God. It is a space satellite."

Everyone said simultaneously "What?"

"ODIN is an abbreviation for Orbital Defense Initiative Network. The pinnacle of Allied technological development that is a product of Project SPARDA, this satellite fires a powerful energy laser at any point on the planet with devastating result. It is a solution for an alternative weapon of mass destruction. Alternative for nuclear weapons, for it was more destructive yet will not leave hazardous results."

"So this Satellite is also a product of Artemis? Damn I should left that thing in Temen Ni Gru!" Dante shook his head.

"heh, that's what you get from being a hoarder and greedy" Lady said with a mocking tone.

"So what do we do now?" Nero asked

"Stop the Order from taking it or destroying it and you all know what happen next..." Jack crossed is arms and with slight smile.

Everyone smiled with exception of Vergil but his face shows evidence that he was also interested about it. specially Nero who is now imagine how and why there would be demon fighting beyond the stars.

"Pack your bags ladies and gents, you are all going to NASA"


	31. The Last Frontier: ODIN

Note: this follows after the Prologue. The Story finally now comes full circle after months of progress.

* * *

Present day

Allied Space Station ICARUS

Low Orbit Earth

"All units be advised, multiple rockets coming in from the Earth's atmosphere. Be cautious and prevent them from further damaging the station and ODIN!" the radio crackled in. Allied space marines began to position themselves defensively across the large Allied Space station. Allied engineers position several defensive platforms forty five degrees to their right and aimed the laser satellites at the incoming batch of rockets speeding towards them.

Dante and the others float and guide themselves defensively. Dante, Vergil will be the first line of defence along with a majority of the remaining Space Marines and several still functioning laser satellites.

Trish and Lady formed the second line where bulk of the floating obstacles help block vital parts of the space station. Backed by a handful of elite marines and some heavy weapons defences from the main station, and lastly, Nero and Kyrie held the last defensive on the hull of the space station itself.

Kyrie's breath was beginning to mist itself within her helmet, her eyes squinted for a moment as the sun's full rays hit her eyes before shutting off her visor. She flexed her fingers as she held the long blaster rifle in her hands. The weight didn't bother her, her strength cooped up it and also the vacuum of space helped as well. She positioned the butt stock on her shoulder and held the fore grip firmly. Sweat is falling down on the side of her face, her eyes focused on the incoming rockets at the far distant.

"Hey." A hand grips her shoulder and she quickly turned to the source only to see Nero with his sweet smile yet concerned eyes looking at him. "...Are you okay? You should get back inside the station if you want."

"N-no I'm okay. Don't worry about me Nero" her breath now completely misted the lower part of the helmet now.

"Are you sure? You are sweating a lot."

"It must be the suit. Its too hot in here, must be the sun's rays. My oxygen level is fine don't worry, I can handle myself." She gave reassuring smile at him after that which he returned in kind.

Nero took a deep breath and relaxed himself. "if you say so, just stay behind me alright"

Dante clanged on one of the defensive platforms on the outer perimeter of the space station. The Allied forces are behind him dug defensively as the rockets approached at speeds. He readied his twin handguns and channelled all the demonic energy he had on it. the weapon glowed red brightly which caught the attention of some soldiers. He turned towards them with a smirk and said.

"Showtime boys, get ready"

All of the soldiers responded "YES SIR!" they pointed all of their blaster rifles at the nearing rockets.

"Trish, how's it going there?"

"I sent Lady and a handful of Allied soldiers at ODIN, I got a feeling that they will get the weapon by force now. If they fail to capture the main station, they will get the weapon instead." the she devil replied.

"It could be a possibility. Dante you and I will teleport to ODIN if Lady ever needs back up. Trish will hold the line in the meantime. We will split their forces in two at that." Vergil said.

Lady snickered "I will ask if I need back up. just stay focused on your assess!"

"hahaha! Never gets old babe" Dante laughed.

"Cut the chatter!" Trish hushed them all, and just as that command announced:

"Trajectory of enemy rockets tracked, arriving in station perimeter in...

3...

2...

1...

0..."

The rockets simultaneously opened all of its components, revealing a battalion of Bianco and Alto Angelos who quickly flew directly at the allied forces.

"OPEN FIRE!"

All hell broke lose in space.

A barrage of blue laser blast erupted on the blankness of space. Several frontline knights were shattered into pieces as barrage of lasers disintegrate them into pieces. The following knights quickly formed a powerful defensive line with their shields and quickly flew towards the Allied lines. Dante quickly switch his weapon into Rebellion made a stinging move shattering the defensive formation of the knights which made them expose to Allied blaster fire.

As the twin sons of Sparda tanked out the first line, others held out as much as they could. But unfortunately, the knights impaled them dead. The soldiers quickly fall back towards Trish's position by the defensive satellites. Vergil then contacted Dante.

"Dante, ODIN now!" he said as he summoned a multitudes of halo swords to keep the enemy from advancing any further. The knights were thrown into defensive position again. Dante quickly moved toward Lady positioned who is aiming her rocket launcher at the defensive knights.

As the first line quickly fell Trish charge up her lightning powers and readied her own twin weapons. She then called Vergil, to stand back. he did and a circular spell formed in front of her before unleashing a powerful lightning attack towards the knights. They twitched spasm before dying. She then shot them with a powerful shot from the Luce and Ombra, the force knocks the knights back towards Earth's atmosphere.

The she devil started to glow bright yellow as her lighting powers began to surge throughout her body. She warned the soldiers to stand back a few feet from her to avoid collateral damage. She position her self ahead of her defensive line. Her blue eyes turned into pure yellow light.

She aimed her weapons at the rest of the attacking knights and their rockets. Vergil has moved away draw most of the attackers to himself.

"Bye, bye!"

BANG!

A powerful blast of lightning soared through the vacuum of space, it obliterated any obstacles and armour pieces in its path. the rocket exploded as the blast made impact, sending its force and shrapnel everywhere. The knights nearby were pushed back into the Earth's atmosphere. They were helpless as they being disintegrated by the sheer force of gravity.

More rockets began arriving from the other side of the planet and several portals suddenly appeared near the station. Demons quickly poured out and quickly engaged the surprised Allied soldiers. Though these demons can breath thanks to their reserve air in their lungs, they can easily be killed that even a shove from a butt stock can kill them. but since this is is vacuum, force is nearly impossible to implement.

The surprise attack made the next wave of knight penetrate until the last defensive line of the Allies. Nero and Kyrie stood back to back fending off both knights and demons that are trying to breach the station. The young demon hunter made complete use of his devil bringer arm. Grabbing a bunch of demons then tossing it effortlessly towards either to deep space, or back towards the portal. Kyrie on the other hand keep blasting her side of the line as best as she could. she shot a quick burst on the knight's chest and head though mostly miss at first but she quickly learned to anticipate movement and she manage to aim and shoot right before the enemy made his moves. The demons were not a problem though a few shoves and even a shot in the leg kills them surprisingly.

She dashed away a few feet to dodge an rapid lance aimed at her waist. Her reflex help her caught the weapon a few inches from her and lifted it over head and toss knight into deep space she then spun around and sends to shots at it at its wings to prevent it from flying back.

"You okay?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, doing fine thank you now focus." She said before putting her rifle on his shoulder and blasted the knight that was on Nero's flank. The young demon hunter was surprise until he saw the dead knight floating away.

"Wow"

Kyrie lets out her smug smirk. "You are not focusing."

"It's hard when you are around"

"Shut up" she turns around again to start blasting more enemies but not before using the butt stock of her rifle against Nero's abdomen. He ran out of air at that she now hit harder than she normally would.

The hull of the station suddenly shook violently making the couple wobble for a moment. they look at the souce of the blast and saw a major breach on the hull. Objects and even personel from the inside were blow out into space and quickly froze dead but the knights still impaled them violently.

"Alert we have a breach! Shut sector 6 immediately! All units stop further breach!" the radio crackled to life with urgency.

"Trish, we have a major breach prevent anymore from passing your line!" Vergil said as he kept holding the enemies as best a he could.

"Hey what about us!?" Lady said as she reloads Kalina Ann.

"Hehe. You scared Lady?" Dante mocked

"Shut up and do your job! Look out the are trying to tug the panels. Come on Dante!"

"Cut the chatter! I'm going for the portals. Hold them off Trish! Nero, Kyrie take the rest of the Allied forces and secure the breach, do not let anyone not human near the station." Vergil commanded as he uses air trick to take out one knight to another.

Nero was moving towards the breach. The engineers from the inside step out via the airlock on the other side of the station and now trying their best to patch up the hull breach. The few remaining Allied soldiers set up a perimeter on the breach giving cover as best they could.

Nero look around for ant bright ideas and he knew that the a few allied soldiers plus them will not be able to hold the defensive line any longer. Vergil was slowed down as more demons began to spawn around him. Dante was about to help but they are prioritized to defend ODIN at all cost. Trish was thininng up the forces swarming the main space station. He looked towards Kyrie and the young brunette simply gave him a confused look.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

Kyrie looked around and saw a couple of floating abandoned space shuttles, she pointed it at Nero. "There, use that to block the breach. The soldiers will have better shot with that covering them.

"Ok!" his hand began to glow before slinging out the energy hand to grab one of the shuttles and pulls it toward him. the soldiers were surprirsed and began to clear away from their position. He called them "use this for cover."

The soldiers opened up the upper portions of the shuttle and used it as an improvised defensive platform. Nero took point and went to the solar panels of the station, he saw several demons preparing to dismantle the panels. He raised his blaster and start shooting rapidly as his fingers could pull the trigger. The demons began to float away and freeze to death as the blaster bolts hit them in the head square on.

Kyrie on the other hand stood put near the shuttle and backed out the remaining soldiers defending the station. By now the demon swarm was thinning for good as Vergil manage to destroy the artificial portal on one of the rockets. Dante is also in the process of counter attacking and manage to push the knights back almost to where they start with. Lady is now requesting at least a small squad to help her secure ODIN.

The captain quickly ordered three of his men and an engineer to head towards ODIN. Kyrie reunites with Nero the solar panels somehow manage to survive, though a few pieces were torn by either the demons or missed shots with his blaster. she saw the damage and knew that part was her lover's fault.

"Uh, sorry?" said innocently.

She sighed "Seriously?" before shaking her head before turning away.

"Hey, I said sorry right?"

"Ok, ok come on..." she deactivated her magnetic mode and head towards the where Trish was. Nero followed suit. ´

Dante and Vergil finally made it into the rockets where the artificial portals were erected. The Savvy Order members for installing a customised portal inside a rocket that can project vortexes at a distance from it and more demons began spawning again by the rocket and seemingly defending it from any counter attack.

Thankfully no more incoming rockets were detected by command so far and the twins can make this very quick. The knights made one last attack on the ODIN which they were dealt with remaining allied force with ease. Not its up to the twins to clear up the mess. Six floating rockets were left and two portals that are still activated.

Dante used his Trickster abilities to dash through while spinning rapidly like a propeller, his Rebellion shredded the lightly armoured demons with ease while also clearing the way for Vergil who kept throwing summoned swords at the stranglers. The demons wither and die as even the slightest injury exposed their gas that kept them breathing in vacuum of space.

When he was close enough, Vergil unleashed a powerful judgement cut towards the portals and the rockets. The remaining fuel it its tanks exploded and sends majority of its pieces into deep space. The portal fragments were flown back to Earth and disintegrated quickly as it enters Earth's atmosphere.

"Dante here, all trash taken care of" Dante said over the radio.

"Good work, now return back towards the station. The Engineers will take care of the rest. General Darby has important message for you fellas" the allied commander said.

"You heard him, come on. last one in is has no pizza" Lady said as she began make her way back.

Nero laugh and used his devil bringer arm to slingshot himself and Kyrie who squeaked in surprise towards the station. Trish simply shook her head and followed suit. Dante was surprised.

"Wait pizza? Bring it on" he turned into his demon form which made his suit expand a little which made movements even more limited. Vergil groaned.

"Foolishness, Dante, Foolishness." Before thwacking his brother with a hilt of the Yamato, he then drag his struggling brother back towards the station.

They saw the engineers patching up the breach and some were repairing any damages on the ODIN. Vergil can help wonder now if the satellite actually fired before which he was about to ask the commander as soon as he is back on board.


	32. Lost Stars

The Station is pretty large and spacious in the inside and completely differs if one is looking at it from the outside. True that is that Space Station ICARUS is three times larger than the International Space Station or ISS and one of the first militarized space stations ever to be set up and orbit. ODIN wasn't even included yet. There is also a small amount of gravity inside the station courtesy of a gravitational generator and also spacious living quarters. The internet connection is also evident and directly linked to a nearby communications satellite.

A rather spacious living quarters and an armoury situated on the south side of the station. The suits and the blaster weapons were stocked neatly and maintain supervised by armoury officers.

As large as it was, it wasn't defenceless as well. It was armed with ten manual defensive laser turrets and thick Titanium hull to resist meteor showers or debris that might hit the station. However after the Order's attack, it was proven that the hull cannot resist powerful, demonic infused weapons the knights have.

At the very most top part of the station, the command room is located. It has all the advance hardware technology has to offer, it also controls ODIN, where to shoot, what power required to fire and when to pull the trigger.

The Devil May Cry team made their way towards the command center. There the station's officer Commander Jun Sato looks over the Earth's landscape. He turned around once they entered the room. He gave a small smile and approached them.

"Well done on protecting the station. We are now short handed due to tremendous losses, guess we are not really ready fight in space."

Dante crossed his hands over his chest with a snort "yeah, no one will ever will be."

"Fast as they maybe the knights were seemingly adjusting to the environments here." Vergil analyzed. A thought then occurred to his mind regarding earlier. "Did ODIN fired before?

Sato shook his head "No, not the actual orbital attack. No targets were issued by main command from Earth just yet; the test fire however where just minor output of power, we normally shoot the ODIN's laser into deep space in the minimal power output."

"Ooh, now I'm curious just how that weapons really works." Trish wondered.

"Indeed, maybe we can see a demonstration?" Lady said

"We cannot judge its power if there is no target to shoot" Vergil replied to the two women "Besides he does not have clearance to fire it, and it will cause General Darby problems."

"Fuck, pretty boy I money goes to shooting that beam"

"if you have money that is" Lady retorted.

"Just you wait and I'll show you a sea of it" Dante warned

"I've seen enough scientific fiction long enough and I'm also curious how this thing works." Nero also added

"Nero, we can't" Kyrie protested.

"I'm sorry but we can't…" Sato was interrupted with a call from one of the communications officers

"Sir we got incoming transmission from Allied Command"

"Put it through"

A hologram of General Darby appeared in the table in the center of the room. Everyone stood up in attention rather immediately. Darby dismisses them quick as they stood. He then turned his attention towards the Devil May Cry team.

"I take you are enjoying yourselves up there" he began.

Everyone nods but Dante spoke up "Yeah, and we never got bored."

At that note, several officers looked at him and Vergil smacked him again. He then whispered "Dante your words"

"What?" he looked around and got a hint "Oh, yeah sorry."

Jack cleared his throat "Alright, in five hours you are heading back to Earth. The dycryption team has recieve another message pertaining to something big. With what, we don't know just yet. Commander…" he turned his attention towards Sato who stood in attention.

"Sir!"

"What is the damage on ICARUS and ODIN?"

"We receive a major hull breach on the ICARUS but we manage to patch it up with the help of the Devil May Cry team. Several solar panels were damaged. Our engineers are working on it to restore full capacity on the station. The damage on ODIN was minimal as well, some dent due to several small debris managed to dent the hull but we can manage. The weapon will be operational as soon as possible sir"

"Good…" he looked towards the team again. "I'm sure you are curious about ODIN and what it can do?"

Dante raised a brow "Well, as Commander said the it uses minimal output for testing."

"Well commander, you have clearance to give ODIN another firing test. But with optimal power output."

"But sir, will it have risk. ODIN is not yet ready for that kind of testing."

"We will cross the bridge when we get there commander. Priorities what is need to be repaired as soon as possible and make sure that the team will witness its testing before they went back down here on Earth."

"Yes sir."

"Enjoy fellas. I'll see you back here soon" the general terminated the transmission.

Everyone felt excited but Vergil was still sceptical on the satellite's full capabilities, especially if there no target to shoot at but fortunately, there still a lot of debris from the recent battle. He got a idea, and looked at Nero.

"Nero you will come with me back outside."

"What why?" the young demon hunter was confused so does his lover.

"There is a lot of debris still floating out there." He said as he looked at two abandoned shuttles, some rocket pieces, dead knights and frozen demon carcasses and also numerous debris that float.

Lady picked up his wind and said "You are going to use the debris as a target for ODIN"

"Exactly, Commander Sato, I need a handful of your engineers to help us compile much debris as possible."

"You got it." He turned to address his men and soon they mobilize in a heartbeat.

Vergil and Nero went back outside and round up all of the debris they could find and Nero used his devil bringer arm to hold them in place. The young demon hunter winced as he struggled to keep the large objects in check.

"Focus Nero" Vergil said as he use air trick to push objects towards Nero's direction so he can grab them with his arm. He put himself on firm on one of the defensive platforms in the station's perimeter.

"I'm doing it!" Nero responded with grunt.

The other engineers and allied soldiers who were busy doing the repairs stop for a moment and looked at the young demon hunter, there is a large energy hand emitted by his devil bringer arm. It held all of the shuttle, rockets and debris with a iron grip. In fact even Dante and the others back at the station looked upon from the command room with amazement. Even Commander Sato was impressed.

"I've heard news about him from incidents in Fortuna, I never knew he was this strong" he said.

Dante smiled "Yeah, you never seen him threw a nuclear missile yet."

"What? He threw a missile?"

"Yeah, he did; back in Russia during the first phases of the war." Lady said.

Piecing all the info, Sato said "So you guys are the one who cause that big crater."

"Pretty much" Trish said, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

Sato then looked at his officer. "Captain, how's the status of ODIN's energy output."

"Sir, 15%, and still charging."

"Up it to 50%"

"Sir the maximum output we have is only at 30%, we will break the satellite's power breaker."

"Bypass it"

"Yes sir" the officer quickly type in his console and immediately the breaker was disabled and the charging improved by a fraction. He then ordered his comrade beside him, "Initiate targeting system."

"ODIN is now 100% repaired. The satellite is ready for testing." The engineers radioed in.

"Nero, Vergil, how is the debris piling up?" Sato asked.

"Doing fine, we manage to pile up the large pieces. We are sending it to a safe distance." Nero said he wasn't struggling anymore.

Vergil move himself after he rounded up all the possible debris he could find. He then used the cable on his waist to attach it to Nero. he then used his air tricks to dash forward yet carefully so that the debris Nero was carrying do not overshoots and accidentally damage or destroy the station.

"Easy, Easy Nero..." Vergil said as he summoned multiple halo swords to help stop the debris' momentum in place. Everyone was tense as the big ball of debris that Nero held were literally was just 200 meters from the Station's hull.

"Is that it? toss it hundred twenty degrees to your right. Easy with toss young man, we don't want that orbiting Earth or entering the atmosphere." Sato said over the radio. He turned to his men "How's ODIN?"

"Shifting one hundred forty degrees East Trajectory of forty five degrees." One of the officer said.

"Estimating radius of blast... fifty meters radius; 30% percent of maximum power output initialized."

With external aid from engineers on standby, the control crews slowly but surely turned ODIN into the rit direction; its very tip aiming into deep space, its solar panels bean to expand making a flower shape design. At the very tip of the satellite another panels opens up revealing long metallic barrel that extends like a needle. The barrel was a vein like line that glows like a pulse. Lights that dance across it is coming from the main body of the satellite. Vergil could sense the energy emitting from the satellite.

"Release it Nero. Gently now." Sato said.

Nero tossed the debris lightly and they watched as the ball of debris float away into deep space. He and Vergil then rushed to the airlock.

"All personnel proceed back inside the station. All personnel please return back to the station."

Everyone went back inside ICARUS and watched the satellite charged up the remaining power output. Sato checked the status again.

"30% sir. We are ready to fire." A fire control officer said.

"Target lock waiting for command sir" another said.

When everyone was inside the command room, Sato then looked at the debris again. It was now distant to them and safely far away from Earth. Any debris that were left should float away in deep space.

"Fire." He said.

The very tip of the satellite's barrel glows before eight small lasers fired on the very center of the main barrel and created a wide beam of powerful energy blue laser. The laser made a direct hit on the ball of debris. Since it was just 30% of its power, the ball first melt and glowed bright orange before the entire thing disintegrates into thin space dust all in just in a blink of an eye. The laser obliterated it like was nothing and officers quickly shut off the trigger as soon as the target was destroyed. The satellite's barrel quickly retracted and enclosed back into its place.

Vergil was impress of such feat, though man made, the laser was powerful enough to destroy practically anything on the surface of the Earth. He had already enough data to make his own conclusion. He can already picture the destructive capabilities of the satellite when using its full power.

Dante and the others were awed by it, Especially Nero who his inner sci-fi fanboy is mentally squealing in amazement. Sato then turned towards them.

"Well?" he asked.

"Quite impressive." Vergil said, "It was worth a shot for the Order of the Sword to capture this satellite. It could send us into a square one position as you called it."

"Well they didn't and they can kiss my ass for that." Dante added with a light chuckle. "I wish I could have one of that, but that will kill the fun. Anyway, I could imagine what could is the capabilities at full blast from that thing."

"If one can open a demon world portal, we could shoot a full blast through it" Lady said with a thoughtful expression.

"That could be a great idea yet I wouldn't take a risk. The Demon World is kinda big compared to Earth." Trish replied.

"At least we could take out a million at one shot." Dante "That's a great idea"

"Not easy as it sounds Dante. Be logical" Vergil retorted.

"Heh, I know you also love the thrill" Dante spat back with a smug.

"…" Vergil started grumbling which made everyone at ease for a moment. Sato then cleared his throat "Now that is over, you may take some load off. The space is at peace today and in a few hours you are all going back down there so, enjoy while it last. We can handle it from here. Once again, we are thankful for helping us defend this station."

"No prob! Just call us when you need demon problems."

"Or knightly ones" Trish winked.

* * *

When they left the command center, they split up to head to their own destinations. Vergil went wandering the station, Lady went to the armoury for some weapons, while as usual, the two couple went to their own spots to watch, to amazed by the beauty of space.

Nero and Kyrie went to the quarters they are assigned in. the quarters section of the station has minimal gravitational field compared at the main command center some light objects tends to float. But the couple is heavy enough not float awkwardly. But Nero has a darker thought at that aspect and might consider testing in on the woman beside him.

They sat at the chair overlooking the window that showed the blackness of space and the millions of stars that made the universe beautiful. Since the chair was only for one person, Kyrie sat on Nero's lap and her body hugging her lover close to him for both affection and preventing herself from floating all the sudden.

Nero of course noticed the rather firm grip of her arms on his neck and can't help asked with a smile "Scared of floating like the first time we arrived here?"

Kyrie shuddered "Nero…don't remind me of that. It's embarrassing."

"It's cute actually" he gave a small laugh which made her pout in cute manner.

"Stop teasing me."

"I will not stop." And to enforce that, he lightens up the grip on her which made her slightly panic.

"Nero!"

"Nope" he kept tugging her grip off him. She began to struggle and failing miserably. Kyrie began to float away from him as he sends both of his lap tugging upwards.

"Eeekkkk!" she squealed as she began to lightly float but Nero quickly puts her down back to his lap. When she was back on his lap, she sends a light pounding on his chest and shoulder. "dummy, dummy, dummy!" she said as she kept hitting him.

"Oh, stop! Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" he said as he shields himself as best as he could from the barrage.

When she stopped her attack, she shielded her face as the red blush began to take over. She whined like an innocent young girl and Nero couldn't help but become over fond of her. And because of that he pinched her blushed cheek a little more to bring out more of her innocent cuteness.

"Nerooooo… stop" she said as she tried her best to stop his attacks. He does so eventually.

When they settled down and died down their laughter, they looked upon the stars on the window. Nero nestled his head on her chest, slightly using her breast as his pillow. Thoe softness made him cuddle her more close to him to which to the latter's embarrassment.

"Nero… I don't need to say it but…" she trailed off as blush crept into her face again.

"Yeah? You need to"

"No."

Nero moved away and Kyrie felt a sudden chill as the warmth vanished from her torso. She quickly pulled him back to feel that loving warmth again. Nero gave a small smug and a chuckle of triumph.

"See? Told you!"

"No fair."

A long pause again and enjoying the brief silence once more. Kyrie then looked down on him while ruffling his snowy white hair.

"When do you think this ordeal will end?" she asked. Her gaze was still on the stars beyond.

"Soon. I guess, I wanted to end it as well, Kyrie. I want to go home with you." came a rather sincere reply from him. She knew him that he will not gave his heart out to anyone but only her.

"I hope so. I miss Fortuna. I miss home."

"I promise…" he held her right hand with his devil bringer arm gently as he could. The arm glowed gold and a rhythmic pulse. "… we will go home I promise you"

"I will hold on to that promise" she looked at him and met his blue eyes with pure love and warmth. Her smiled were brighter than the sun or any other star in the universe before them. Nero couldn't help but lean closer and touched the sweet soft lips of hers with his.

It was automatic, as soon as the lips met, the nerves told their minds to close their eyes and fell the intense outburst of both emotions and hormones of their bodies as the sweet sensation began to sweep in like a contagious virus. The world, the universe began seemingly way smaller now as they only see is each other, holding close dearly and lovingly.

Lost stars.

That is what the best words to describe them now, the universe were no longer existent to them and they are seemingly two stars that lost their way and made their own universe that only the two of them exist.

After a long while, they broke off wanting for more. She bit her lips as the sensations wore off and feeling like she wanted more of him, more of his taste, more of his desires, more of everything of him; wild, thirsty, hungry, wanting. He too was feeling same, but he wanted to control and savour each passing moment and preventing himself of satisfying his desire without savouring it.

"Nero…" she said her tone was more of lusting pleasure. Her breath made his face warmer and made the rather cold room warm with her heated body. He must have guess that she is already soaking wet.

"Kyrie…" he replied before kissing her again to her lips and quickly trailed down to her neck and into the upper part of her collar bone. She moaned audibly while closing her eyes and letting her body relax and in the care of her lover.

Despite the sheer masculinity, Nero was surprisingly gentle in his touches. Even the devil bringer arm was gentle as his human arm. The rough scales of its skin send sparking sensations across her body and on top of that, his arms were roaming in the most sensitive spot she has. He really knew how push the right combination of buttons on her, to send her into a loving ecstasy of pleasure simply by touching.

"Ahh.." she gasped softly that made Nero perked up. Her arms were holding him closer to her. Her legs were rubbing against one another, giving that pleasurable friction of her legs. She was already ready the moment their lips met but she guessed that Nero wanted to tease her a bit more.

"Nero…" she whispered hotly into his ear. Her hands were crawling over his skin, the sparks even more intensifies. In a fast movement, Kyrie didn't know what hit her. the next thing she knew that he was already inside of her. She looked down only to see her pants were slightly moved enough for him to move inside flawlessly.

She grips him tighter to prevent herself from floating away from him, trying her best to grind her hips to aid him as much as possible. She cried in pleasure as she made love to him; in space.

The young devil hunter uses his power to thrust upward towards her best as he could but not as strong to prevent hurting her or simply sends her hitting the ceiling due to low gravity. He was never ever so happy in his entire lifetime. First, was witnessing several sci-fi stuff coming to reality, then an experience to go into space, then finally making up and making love while the beauty of Earth is out in the window; every man like him probably wanted that dream as well.

The excitement and joy he felt made him kept going for a while now. He was amaze that he manage to last longer than he normally would. But he figured that low gravity might be a factor here. Though Kyrie felt lighter here, the sheer pleasure was still the same. His hard member grinding inside of her, sending sparks of sensation and bliss from her walls to her spine. In fact she already had mini orgasms due to pure sensation.

Finally after a while, he held her harder on the hips and began moving rather violently as he felt his own climax near and ready. of course at this rate Kyrie's senses is already begging a for a hard yet good pounding. Her sex is already 'messed' up as the common words go.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as her eyes rolled back of her head and her mouth still screaming the silent O as she finally let loose of her own climax. Despite the rather cold temperature of the room, her lower regions were rather warm as he released his pent up fluids inside of her. he thought that it could be enough to add another member to their family but then again when the war still going on.

Finally when they settle down, Kyrie removed herself from him and to his surprise she bends over and her gaping sex still pointed on the hard Nero. their is the blazing flame of seduction and lust in her hazelnut eyes.

"Come on Nero. More."

And more she gets.

She looks at the beauty of Earth on the window while Nero kept pounding her from behind. Oh what joy could be?

She was lost in pleasure and her eyes already lost focused when she saw something that zoomed passed their window. She thought she was dreaming or probably seeing things but she checked again and she points it out on Nero.

"Did you see that?" she said.

Of course the distraction sends Nero into a premature Orgasm that also made her fell into ecstasy land once more. She really loves it when he does that.

"What?" he said as he stopped but never removed himself from her.

"That." he pointed the two objects floating away from them and the station.

Nero groaned, he knew that kind of manoeuvre anywhere. "Damn that Dante." His appetite of pleasure died down and he pulled himself off her to much to her discontent. However she was already beyond satisfied and quickly drags Nero to the modified wash room to clean themselves of their mess and probably continue what was interrupted.

* * *

"WOOOOOHHH!" Dante excitement was never ending. He didn't know nor paying attention to meetings with the Allied generals or commanders during briefings or meetings and kinda missed this new toy for space exploration. Apparently there is a couple of these suits here on ICARUS for field testing and it so happens that Dante and Trish were given authorization to test it out.

He wore a specialized suit that is powered by Ion thrusters for self propelling. He made manoeuvres, loops and other crazy stunts that will make ordinary men vomit of spit their guts out.

"Wait up Dante" Trish said as she tried her best catch up with him as best as she could.

"Come on babe, don't get lag behind!" he responded as he kept doing his moves.

Trish sighed "Dante if you keep doing that the fuel will run out"

"Nonsense! Come on!"

Just as that Dante's HUD flashed red and he groaned. He hates it when she is right all the time, well almost. Soon the Son of Sparda stops his moves but his momentum kept propelling him forward and into deep space which made Trish alarmed.

"ICARUS to Trish, is everything alright?" Sato asked over the radio.

"Yeah, everything is good. Dante just run out of fuel. I will go and get him" the she devil replied and winced when she heard a audible groan from the other line.

"Ugh! You can't use your powers, you can't do anything. Well that's the beauty of space" Dante said mockingly to no one with his arms spread out. Trish grabbed him from behind in a loving embrace and quickly set hers backwards and back towards the station.

"Come on, let's go back cry baby" she replied.

"Yeah, I could just use my powers here and be done with it. but noooo... you said so."

"Well okay then use it, but don't say I told you so. Dante you and I know you can't breath in space. Even in demon form, the suit will rupture and I'm not gonna drag your frozen sorry ass back towards the station if that happens."

"Fine."

Trish let go of him and he began to drift away and more dangerously towards Earth, he quickly change his mind and said "On second thought... I would rather return back in one normal piece not in pieces of burning shit."

Trish laughed which made him grumble silently and continued their journey back towards the station. As they headed back, Dante noticed the beauty of the planet and couldn't help but chuckle at it. the she devil took notice of it.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"I admit. Fighting demons for a long time, I never expected that I fight some out here. Crazy to think about it but crazy is something that could be a fact, given the world we lived in. high as fuck"

Trish never expected something like that from a laid back, lazy and easy going Dante, but she might have assumed that beneath that character he has, he is actually admiring at lot of things. One of which was hers.

"I kinda agree with you. Well, the human world was really a beauty to beheld; no matter where you look at it. really feels like home."

"Well you are not a lost star anymore I guess." He replied sheepishly.

"What?" she curiously asked which made him stutter a bit.

"Eh, I mean... You found your home."

"Ah, I see..." a long pause until a thought formed into her mind. "... I wonder if Maria will find one as well."

"Why bother asking?"

"I got a feeling that she and I has the same 'would be' fate."

"Would be fate? Wow where did that came from?"

"Shut up Dante. What I meant was, this: would agree to Jack's idea of her termination due to the fact that science made a breakthrough in this war and could help humanity regain from its ashes of this war?"

Dante was silent for a moment then said "If that is the case why not? Humans should not wield such powers the demons have, engineered or not. We all have see a lot of cases of humans lost their minds by wielding even a drop of a demon's power. the Order of the Sword is also one example and looked what happened now so yes if the Allies really planned destroying all of their research of demon technology then I will make sure of it."

"But Maria is still a living being. You told me that I should not take away a life such easily. Actually what I recall is that you can't take away a life because its not your right to do so."

Dante was about to argue but Trish quickly follow up her statement.

"Remember that I was also created by Mundus as a weapon against you. And yet you didn't kill me and accepted me to your world which is also my home."

Now he didn't answer at that. Trish made a point on that note and he realizes that she and the clone might have similarities after all. And on that note Trish was made on the image of his dead mother, Eva. So it can be considered that Trish is a clone of the latter. He sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps your right, well who knows; perhaps pretty boy will change his mind after all this mess has ended. Besides..." he turned towards the station. "Probably someone at the station is wishing her well."

They both know who that someone was and Trish smiled "Yeah, so let's go back and get some rest and enjoy this view cause we are going back to Earth soon." He contacted ICARUS "Trish here, heading back over."

"Copy that airlock 8 is ready for you."

"I wanted to try something once were back on board." From his tone, she already knew that she going to enjoy whatever on his mind. She devilishly smirk at that.

"Oh I can't wait."


	33. Discovery

"Welcome back! I trust your mission went well? I wanted to go to space but I don't have the time now that this is going on." Jack said as he greeted the Devil May Cry team as they disembark on the shuttle.

Dante shivered and felt himself a little heavy as his legs were wobbly "whoa!" he exclaimed as he takes his first step in tarmac. Trish was there to assist in case he fell.

"Honestly I never experience fighting demons in space but I can tell it was exciting!" Nero said with a smile. He then added "but seriously it was different ball game!"

"Me too and always wanted to go to space but not like this though" Lady added.

"Well on that note, perhaps when the war is over, I might give you one more trip to orbit as a treat. How does that sound?" Jack smirked with his arms crossed on his chest.

The crew lit up and even the silent Vergil raised a brow.

"But for now, let's finish this business. it has been really overdue. We got intel from Maria about the order." He paused for a moment "It's very important as well."

Before anyone could react, he gestured his subordinates and soon a limosine parked beside him. "Get some rest first, sudden gravity is not really good for some" Jack said obviously motioning towards Dante who now really felt sick and looking like his about to vomit.

Dante looked at them once again. "What?" he asked everyone simply shook their head.

With that, Jack took his leave on his own car and the crew rode the limousine headed towards the Allied Command in the Pentagon. It was quite long trip so they took the time to recollect and rest themselves from one of the most 'out of this world experience' fights they ever had.

Dante was fast asleep with his head resting on Trish's shoulders. Vergil was also asleep with his has still glued in his Yamato. Lady was checking her phone. That leaves Nero and Kyrie cuddling together. The young songstress look her lover.

"What do you think Nero?" she almost whimpered at her tone. It was obvious she was already tired, not from the trip but from all the things that happened to them in this war.

Nero felt the stress that was upon her. "I don't know but I hope it will end soon. This has to end now." He said, his blue eyes were staring at the window, read every detail that passes by his sight. His devil arm carefully held Kyrie close to his.

"I hope she is okay..." she said worried about Maria.

"I'm sure she will be" came a same worried reply before giving a soft kiss on Kyrie's forehead. She quickly calmed her breathing and fell asleep.

* * *

The main command center is surprisingly busy as ever, and even Maria's decoding team has set up shop on one side of the room. Many reports were being given to Jack who stoods in the middle of all the chaos of officers and staff walking to and fro. A large map was projected to a LED screen in front of the General. Some parts where crossed out, and some have cursors on it indicating that the war is being fought across the world.

"Ah! Good you are here. Toady we got the very best news today" he said as he greeted the Devil May Cry team.

"Could be another break?" Trish said

"Another target to destroy" Dante said

"Better! We got details on the exact location of the Order's HQ!" at that the screen that showed the map, zoomed in one part of the Pacific Ocean; "The satellites monitored the island recently and tried to referenced it to the current map. This island wasn't in any of the records at all. this is it!"

The screen showed an irregular shaped island. at the center was a medium sized city, and a large fortress sited on the southern part of the city. it was obvious that people occupied here for a while now due to the face that fortress and city has powerful defences and even flying Bianco Angelo patrols.

"Great! Time to end this war this nonsense, gee and here I though I was getting bored with all the trips!" Dante said excited. However seeing the familiar island, he narrowed his eyes

"Wait, I know that Island"

Everyone looked at him "Oh right" Trish said.

"Mallet Island" Vergil said

"It maybe a hoax or a speculation but there is reason why the order set up shop in that Island of all the places. Basing on what you guys told me before about that place" Nero

"Could be that they are..." Dante trailed off before narrowing his eyes. "We need to stop them as in right now. They could be _THAT_ desperate to bring _HIM_ back!"

Before anyone could cut in, Vergil said "I could bring us there to finish this now."

"Wait, this our fight too, beside the order probably have some people held there as hostages or something. We need to rescue them." Jack protested.

The next words were sharp as the Yamato itself.

"You are just getting in the way." Vergil paused with a sigh "besides we don't want anymore human casualties. That island is bad news. We can get this better and done." If you want we can fight for your sake."

Lady stopped him "Vergil we are already fighting for humanity's sake. And we all know what Allies are capable of. But humans are humans, I can't risk anymore deaths."

Dante and the others are quite confused on whether Vergil has changed or still his normal personality as his words. But it was clarified when he said: "some people here already made me realized the importance of being a human. maybe if I was back then, I would have used you as shield to get my goal. But now, things are different. Simply I don't want any more loss"

Everyone was silent, only the busy command room was a distant noise.

"This is our fight. Like Lady said, we all fight for Humanity. You yourself already said that you value humans. Well we also value each other, this is why we are doing this. This is for the sake of everyone. We know the consequences and we are ready for it." Jack replied with conviction.

At that Vergil sighed "Just don't fight things we cannot win."

"Alright" with that Jack and Vergil shook hands as a sign of finding new respect with one another. The rest simply nodded in agreement. They then discussed the plans as Jack asked some of his staff to arrange a meeting with the President and the rest of UN council.

For the Devil May Cry team, this would be one of the hardest fight since Mundus. And for Dante, gonig back to that Island, he just hope he doesn't want to face him again. and judging by the way the Order is acting, they are hoping they not too late for it.


End file.
